Walking on the Edge
by Midnightstar-and-Echosong
Summary: Old flames and two shocking old faces. Same problems and more battles that will leave you breathless. Outcomes you'll never expect. A daring deadly trick. Oh- and um- kits! The fourth fanfiction in the series Warning of Shadows. The book that follows Web of Lies. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Well hello there lovelies! It's great to be back isn't it? **

* * *

Prologue

The ThunderClan camp is busy, but like in the old days. Warriors chatter and patrols come back laden with food and good news. In the clear space outside the nursery, three mothers sit watching their kits. Midnightstar, Echosong and Ravenclaw rest, talking like the three friends have not done for ages. Echosong's four kits, apprentices now, and are teaching battle moves to the others.

"It's like this…" Silverpaw mews to Featherkit. Lightingkit and Snakepaw chatter together, while Frozenpaw and Fallenpaw talk to Hopekit. Moonkit, Eaglekit, Emberkit and Heatherkit are planning an escape out of camp, but are caught by Blazefeather and Nightwhisper. Laughing jovially the two toms join the group.

Nightwhisper sits happily by his mate, watching their kits play, while Blazefeather laughs and tells stories for his nieces and nephews; all animosity gone.

The rest of the Clan glories in the relaxed atmosphere, other kits and apprentices play, and Purdy starts one of his legendary stories.

_*** The Tribe of Rushing Water, many moons ago. Stormfur's dream***_

"Brother, wake." Feathertail mews. Her brother awakes and blinks, staring at her starry figure in shock.

"Am I dead?" he blurts out the first fear that enters his mind.

"No brother. But the news I bring is grim."

"I-" Stormfur stammers in shock and apprehension.

"What is it?" Feathertail asks, not unkindly.

"I just… I have kits, and Brook and I still have to be careful with the rest of the tribe. I suppose I don't want to hear bad news." He hangs his head in shame.

"Brother, Brambleclaw is dead." Stormfur scrambles up, loss and fury shining in his eyes.

"When? Who? _How?_"

"The Place of No Stars is rising brother. The home you left behind is in danger."

"The Place of No Stars? What is this?"

"Not every cat goes to StarClan, or The Tribe of Endless Hunting when they die brother. Some cats, bad cats, like Tigerstar or Darkstripe, go somewhere else. For the Clans, they go to the Place of No Stars, also known as the Dark Forest. For moons these cats have wonder an eternally Dark Forest alone, never to meet another. But somehow, they did meet, and have banded together, leading a revolution. If they succeed they will overthrow StarClan, destroy us all and the Clans will live in darkness evermore.

"When our old friend died; last night. His half-brother Hawkfrost killed him, perhaps you remember him?"

"Of course- but, sister, he is dead."

"Yes, oh yes."

"I-I don't understand."

"You don't want to understand. The Dark Forest has grown so strong, that the dead cats can kill the living. How Brambleclaw died? In a battle of course, he wouldn't go any other way. His adopted daughter had her kits the night he died."

"Why are you telling me this?" Stormfur asks, as his tears fall thick in horror.

"It is your home- or it was- you deserve to know. I will leave you know, your young ones are up."

"Good-bye sister."

"They are lovely. StarClan forbid anything like this ever happens here." And she is gone.

_***Six or so moons later***_

"Back again with more bad news?" Stormfur asks, have woken in a dream to see his sister.

"Well that depends on how you look at it." She replies brazenly. "But first, say hello to an old friend."

"Brambleclaw…" his voice cracks when he sees his friend.

"Hello Stormfur, I am sorry we have to meet like this. But I am very happy for you and Brook."

"What? Oh yes our kits…."

"There is no need to look so sorrowful. Hawkfrost would have gotten me eventually, I am just glad he took no one else."

"What has happened to my home Brambleclaw? What has happened to my home?" Stormfur asks, breaking down.

"Come, and walk with me. You know, of course that Hollyleaf disappeared, what you do not know is that she was found. And the night I died she had three kits, who are now Ravenpaw, Jaggedpaw and Blazepaw."

"Blazepaw as in Lionblaze?"

"Yes. And funny you should mention him, as he is now deputy."

"Good. I can think of no one better." Stormfur mews warmly, thinking of the kit he should have watched grow to warriorship.

"But there is more surprising news."

"What?" Stormfur asks wearily, feeling his stomach drop.

"Jayfeather has broken the code." Stormfur's mouth drops, "And StarClan allowed it. They believed it was for the best. His mate Icecloud now has three kits, Midnightpaw, Bluekit and Snowkit who are reincarnations of Bluestar and her sister Snowfur."

"Why-?"

"Midnightpaw was apprenticed early because…. She is an extraordinary cat Stormfur. A _chosen_ cat. She has, powers, as it were. But trust me, it was for the best."

"But wouldn't Bluestar be-?"

"One would think. But she agreed to be reincarnated only on the grounds of her having a semi-normal life. StarClan obliged."

"This is messed up." Stormfur states flatly, feeling for the young cats involved.

"I quite agree. But a prophecy has been made about young Midnightpaw and StarClan is desperate."

"That's not quite fair." Feathertail mews suddenly, interrupting the old friends.

"You care for her too, do not lie to me." Brambleclaw mews sternly.

"Of course I care for her! Few cats who meet her don't! But of course we're desperate! She is our only chance!"

"That does not make this right!" Brambleclaw shoots back.

"Ahem." Stormfur coughs, "Did you highjack my dream just to argue?"

"No. No of course not. And she will not be making this journey alone in any case. Ravenpaw has powers as well, visions. And a kit, Echokit will soon have powers."

"But will this help?" Stormfur questions.

"StarClan willing, and they are. But only time will tell."

"But I still do not understand why you are showing this to me…."

"You need to know. Sometime soon we may just be obliged to ask you a question we have no right to ask you. And to make that decision, you must have all the facts."

"What-?"

"No, brother. Do not make us tell you until we have to." Feathertail mews grimly.

"All right." Stormfur mews. A strong wind cuts through the dream, and Feathertail and Brambleclaw look into it, brows furrowed.

"We must go." Feathertail mews, suddenly fearful.

"Wait!" Stormfur calls, "Brambleclaw, our next kit we are naming for you."

"You don't have to-"

"I already talked to Brook and she agreed. You did so much for us. You too sister."

"Oh Stormfur..." Feathertail mews sadly.

"We really must go." Brambleclaw whispers in regret.

"Visit again soon…"

"We shall try."

_***The Night of the Attack on the Gathering***_

"There's been an attack! A huge attack!" Stormfur's dream comes into focus and he sees his sister sobbing on the grass in front of him.

"What? What's happened?" he asks, running to her.

"The Dark Forest attacked the Gathering! And killed Firestar!"

"No." he mews, ice filling his veins. His sister gives him a hopeless look.

"Then… who is deputy?"

"Midnightstorm." Feathertail replies. "Yellowfang got her wish."

"Great StarClan… what now?"

"I don't know… I'm sorry."

"Don't be…"

"I suppose I should get back."

"Are you all right?"

"As I ever will be."

"Look after yourself sister."

"I promise."

_***The Night of the Attack on ShadowClan***_

"Hello Brambleclaw. Where's my sister?"

"Out. But I have more bad news. ShadowClan was attacked and Blackstar and his deputy were killed."

"_What?"_

"Yes…. I wish I could stay but-"

"No I understand, get back."

"Just so you know Stormfur, things are not going well at all."

"I figured." Stormfur mutters as he watches Brambleclaw fade.

_***After Midnightstar's Leadership Ceremony***_

"Please no deaths." Stormfur mews before his sister can open her mouth. He's been living his days in fear, that when he slept more terrible news would haunt his dreams.

"Not deaths…" Feathertail mews delicately.

"Then what?" Stormfur demands. Feathertail pauses then mews,

"ThunderClan has taken in a band of rouges."

"That's nice I suppose." Stormfur mews.

"Not really…" Feathertail sighs, "Most of the Clans were against it, but one of the cats was recognized as a reincarnated StarClan cat and so the whole band was accepted. But not everyone in the Clan agrees. Discord is spreading." Feathertail pauses, wondering if she should tell him about Ravenclaw. But really he has no need to know and it's not her secret to tell. Or to know really.

"What else?" Stormfur asks, sensing that there is more to her story.

"Midnightstar is leader."

"_I though you said there weren't any deaths!"_ Stormfur explodes.

"There weren't! We- StarClan that is- told Lionstar to step down, it is her time."

"Ah. The prophecy." Stormfur mews. "She is young, to have the weight of all the Clans upon her."

"It has always been the young who fight, rebel. They see what others have forgotten." Feathertail states.

"It is not fair sister."

"Life is not fair. Do you think I like it? I hate it! But there is nothing else to do! Blame destiny not me. And in any case she has accepted her fate. She will not stop until she has done her duty." Feathertail mews bitterly.

"And what is that? Giving her life? Fighting in death? Until she dies again? But after that… there is nothing. Is that her fate?" Stormfur snarls.

"I don't know." Feathertail mews quietly, tears glistening in her eyes at the thought of little Midnight dying. She had nurtured that cat, been there for her when no one else was. And still she was a betrayer. A sob escapes her throat.

But her brother is too angry to hear, "What was that? I didn't quite hear you!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Feathertail yells in fury. "I don't know."

"I am sorry sister." He whisper, guilt rising as he move closer to her.

"As am I brother, as am I." she replies, though somewhat hollowly.

"Let me show you my new kits." Stormfur mews. Feathertail's eyes light up.

"Just born?" she asks excitedly.

"Yes, you'll be their first visitor." And then they are in the cave and Stormfur leads the way, into a small cozy room. "Lark and Pine kept watch all day to make sure their mother was not disturbed." He whispers and points to Brook, fast asleep with three kits snuggled close to her.

A small, light gray she kit is the closest to them, snuggled against a brown, gold striped tom. Then on his other side is a white she kit with black tabby markings.

"The gray is Feather Floating on a Gentle Breeze. The brown and gold tom is Bramble that Watches Over the Forest. Then the white and black tabby is Moon Beam that Lights Our Path."

"Oh Stormfur they're beautiful."

"I can't wait to see their eyes." Stormfur confesses his own eyes lighting up.

Feathertail whimpers quietly and closes her eyes, "Do you remember," she whispers, "Brambleclaw saying that we might have to ask you something? Something that we don't have the right to ask you?"

"Yes…" Stormfur replies.

"Will you and Brook come back to the Clans? Just for a little while, to help fight?"

"What difference would two warriors make?" Stormfur asks.

"A difference that you wouldn't believe."

"Feathertail…"

"I know. And if I had any choice in the matter I wouldn't be asking you. Forget about it, it's outrageous. And horribly rude."

"What are you talking about? Of course we'll come. Or at least I will. Brook might stay with the kits. But the Clans gave us everything. Of course we will help. I'll talk to Brook and we'll leave as soon as she's ready.

"But your kits!" Feathertail protests, alarmed.

"We'll take them with us."

"That's way too dangerous!"

"Feathertail I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? Is this your final word?"

"Yes." He replies stubbornly.

"Fine. Then I'll check up on you in a few moons." Feathertail replies stiffly, and then looks at the kits.

"Please don't take them. They'll be in so much danger." She begs desperately.

"About as much as they'll be in here." Stormfur mutters. Feathertail looks at him alarmed, but then voice floats through the dream and Stormfur is gone.

_***StarClan***_

"Well I hope you're all happy!" Feathertail snarls. "You're endangering my nieces and nephew! And my brother and my sister!"

"She not _really _your sister." Leopardstar points out.

"She's good enough!" Feathertail shoots back.

"Feathertail calm yourself." Silverstream mews firmly. "We have many other things to worry about."

"You _cannot _be _okay _with this!" Feathertail roars.

"No, daughter, I am not." Silverstream replies coolly, "But there are far bigger fish to kill at the moment. Now if we could deal with the matters at paw, I think the Clans would be rather grateful."

At her words StarClan's council assembles and they begin to deal with the many, many issues at paw.

* * *

**Isn't that an awesome prolouge? A round of applause for dear Midnightstar! She did a wonderful job writing this and the other few chapters that we have comleted. So I can't wait for you guys to read them! **

**Oh so if you didn't already figure it out, this is Echo :) Yes I'm alive. Sorry for disappreaing off the face of the earth guys. But Midnight did a great job of carrying out the duties of posting, and you guys seem to like her a lot more than me ;) haha **

**But anyway...I'm just going to come out and say that I'm suffering from depression. It has hit me pretty hard, but I am getting help from therapy and medication. I'm determined to stay strong! And writing really helps, so sorry in advance if I write really depressing stuff...it's just me getting my feelings out. **

**Sorry for spilling all of that to you! But I'm just really happy that I'm back! It's so nice to be writing again! I hope you guys like this and give us feedback! **

**Have a lovely night/day **

**~Echosong**


	2. Things Will Never Be the Same

**Hey guys! Who's back!=) ok sorry I'm tired :P. long night, early morning so this will be fast. We are back and ready to roll! Ooooh you get to see kits now! They're soooooooo cute! Anyway…. How could you think that we would kill Echo? Jeez she's a main character! Silly people ;) **

**Tangleflame- first reviewer! Whoo! Thanks I had a lot of fun writing and its crazy long. I mean for a prologue it's pretty ridiculous;) Enjoy!=)**

**Dragonflames1234- thanks, and echo's doing great!=) hope you enjoy!=)**

**Sunleaf13- and I literally started babbling and blushing when I read that=) I'm assuming you liked it;) enjoy!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

*Jaggedwind*

I sit in the shadows of the thorn tunnel and watch as the clan turns into chaos. Warriors drop all duties and run around like frantic kits all because of Echosong. I dig my claws into the dirt at the thought of her name.

Echosong, the one she-cat the really sole my heart. I always had a little crush on her. When we were apprentices I would prefer working with her, even though back then I would get jealous of how much she excelled. But back then I had my eye on all the she-cats. I chuckle to myself, remembering how foolish I was to chase after them. Then Echosong became distant, always night hunting alone and running of during gatherings. It was pretty obvious if you ask me, her "secret" relationship with a ShadowClan warrior. They even sat next to each other in the open! Maybe everyone was too worried about the Dark Forest to notice them.

A blood-chilling scream cuts through the static air, snapping me out of my memories. The clan freezes; looks of dread on all of their faces. Then, the scream cuts off. I shiver; she must have passed out from the pain.

"Who's the father?" Dustpelt yells to no one. That's what the whole clan wants to know mousebrain. I emerge from the tunnel and pass by my friends…or old friends, since everything has torn us apart. They look tired and worn, like they're on their last leg. We all know this could very well be the end for Echosong. Even if she survives the birth, will she survive the clan when they find out? I can't imagine what would happen, and nor do I want to.

I run up to the stone ledge, where Midnightstar sits twitching her tail and staring down at the nursery like a hawk.

"Don't do it, I know I told you too, but…" She whispers her voice hollow, "The clan won't believe you."

"It's worth a shot!" I growl, "We can't sit around and watch the clan run her, and her kits, into the ground."

"You think I don't know that?" Midnightstar spits, her gaze now fixed on me. Her eyes blaze like a fire. "Just stop trying; it'll hurt less in the end." She hisses and stomps into her den.

Anger bubbles up inside of me. _Fine! I don't need your help!_ I step to the ledge and yowl as loud as I could, to get the clans attention. And for the most part, it works. I look down at the whole clan, and suddenly I feel nervous. Everyone looks either angry or sad. And some look flat out lost…mostly just the new rouges.

"I just wanted to announce that…" I take a deep breath, "I'm the father of Echosong's kits."

"I don't believe you!" Berrynose yells up at me. I watch Dusk gasp in pain, but we've been rocky for a while. I twitch my tail nervously, not know what to say. I look over at where my friends stand, begging for some help. Nightwhisper narrows his eyes coldly. I knew he wouldn't approve of me covering for his sister. The rest of them look at their paws, too scared to help.

"Wait!" Blazefeather runs up the rocky slope to meet me at the ledge. "It's true. Jaggedwind is the father."

I looked out at the cats gathered below, and I am surprised at how many cats looked…_soothed. _They actually believe us! Blazefeather dismisses the clan and turns to me,

"I hope you know what you're doing." He growl in my ear as I push past him. _Thanks for the vote of confidence._

_*Echosong*_

"Get more moss!" Jayfeather screams at Snowflower. Everything comes into focus as I come out of my stupor.

"Jayfeather," I cough, "Are they alive?" His ears perk up at my voice and his blind eyes fixed on mine.

"They're alive," He answers,

"Are they...are they okay?" I still haven't looked at them, for fear of the worst.

"Well," He pauses and my eyes dart down to my kits. _My kits._ They're all curled up against my stomach, happily sleeping. But something catches my eye. Something is _off_…

"Jayfeather…" I mew staring down at the kit.

"Echosong," Jayfeather cautions,

"What's wrong with him?" My voice cracks as I look down at this kit.

"Well it's a birth defect. He was born without a leg." He says carefully, "But he is completely healthy and so are the rest of them."

I curl my tail around this, helpless kit with only three legs. This is StarClan's punishment. _Why did you have to do that to my kit? Why not punish me?_

_We did punish you._ A voice whispers in my mind. It is cold and harsh._ You will forever see your kit struggle to live a normal life. That is your punishment._

I wince. My heart aches as I look at the little bundle. He looks a lot like me with the spots, but his fur is more orange.

"What are you going to name them?" Jayfeather asks, breaking the silence that filled the air.

I twitch my ear, "Well I'm going to name him Snakekit. And…" I looked at the rest of my kits, trying to find inspiration. There are two kits that look exactly alike

_They're twins. _

Jayfeather says through his mind,

_One tom and one she-cat_, He points to the tom and the she-cat,

"Frozenkit for the tom and Fallenkit for the she-cat." I look at the twins. They almost look like one, their speckled pelts blending together. They have the same smoky grey color as their father. And as for the last one…

"It's a she-cat," Jayfeather says before I get to ask the question.

This kit doesn't even look like she belongs. She's completely sliver. Her fur looks different too. More sleek than fluffy like her siblings.

_Silverkit_

A voice in my head says. It wasn't Jayfeather's…

"I think I'll name her Silverkit." I lick the little kits head.

Silverkit, Snakekit, Fallenkit, and Frozenkit…Welcome to the world.

* * *

**Wasn't that just adorable? So this was all Echo's writing, it's nice to read her again. I have a question for you guys though, can you tell if it's Echo writing or me (Midnight) writing? I mean we have different styles, but I think we think so because we're two people you know? Anyway if you could let us know I think it would be cool for us and writer and all. I ramble when I'm tired so sorry.**

**Well there's really not much else to say but review please! **

**~Midnight=)**


	3. Kitside Confliction

**So you guys get two in one because I'm feeling nice. You better review though!=) kidding! Kind of….. on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Oh Echosong your kits are lovely," Ferncloud purrs as she gazes happily down at my kits.

"Thank you," I whisper. I'm definitely not used to the attention I'm getting from this. Sure everyone is soothed by Jaggedwind claiming the kits as his…but what happens when they find out the truth? And what about the kits? Should I tell them that Jaggedwind is their father? Or should they know that I broke the code and mated with a ShadowClan warrior?

I shut my eyes tight as I feel a headache coming on.

"Echosong!" Ravenclaw sings as she trots into the nursery. Ferncloud and the other queens step out to give some space for the visitors. "I couldn't wait to see these little ones, so I just had to be the first visitor!"

"Oh Raven," I purr, "Come sit." I beckon with my tail for her to sit next to me and the kits. "Okay so this little one is Silverkit," I look at the little kit, her tiny tail twitching as she sleeps. "And these two," I gesture to the twins, "Are Fallenkit and Frozenkit."

"Twins?" She asks, even though she knows the answer. I nod and start to go to the last kit but before I can say anything, she gasps, and I can feel the waves of sadness off of her.

"And that's Snakekit," I mew softly. I lick the tiny kits head to soothe his cries.

"That's how they decided to punish you?" Ravenclaw asks, her voice cold. She doesn't even tear her gaze away from Snakekit. "How cruel," She spits.

"Well," I take a deep breath, "I take it as a blessing-

"A _blessing_?" She inhales sharply and looks at me with wide eyes,

"Yes!" I snap, "At least they're still _alive._ And I made it too."

"Well of course you would make it." She relaxes, "StarClan wouldn't kill off one of their precious power cats." I giggle,

"I guess that's true." She nods,

"But Echo," She says using my nickname, "Your kits are so adorable. I got to go before Blazefeather yells at me for slacking." She rolls her grey eyes, "Come get me when they open their eyes."

And with that she leaves. Just when I'm about to doze off Jaggedwind comes in, along with Snowflower, Bluemorning, and Blazefeather. I sigh inwardly and introduce my kits to them. And they give back the same reactions as everybody, shock and sadness for Snakekit, but happiness for me and the rest of the kits.

"I have a feeling they're going to be just as mischievous as you when you were a kit." Blazefeather snickers before leaving.

"Congratulations, Echosong." Bluemorning says,

"Your kits are very cute." Snowflower finishes for her before they too leave.

And it's down to two.

"You didn't have to cover for me, you know." I say looking away from his eyes.

Those eyes…Those dark mysterious eyes that captivated me that one day in the trees. And that's when I realized that I loved him just as much as I did Smokefoot. Well, maybe not as much.

I feel so bad that I had to push him away. If anything, he was more right for me than Smokefoot. Besides the obvious part that he's in the same clan as I, it's just…I didn't feel like I had to try so hard to like him. I just did. With Smokefoot, yeah I had a crush on him at first…but it was mostly him who liked me the most. Don't get me wrong I still love him…it's just now…maybe I'm realizing that he's not _as_ special.

"But I couldn't watch you get kicked out because of this." I can feel the emotions waving like fire off his pelt, "And you know I still like you." He mumbles under his breath,

"I know you do," I chuckle, "But you know things are complicated right now. And you're with Dusk." I sigh.

"It doesn't have to be complicated!" He begs, "You can break things off with him, and I'll ditch Dusk, things have been rocky for a while anyway, and then we can truly be together and the clan will never know a thing!"

"I…" I turned away from him again, "I don't know, Jaggedwind. It won't be easy breaking things off with a cat that I mated with. And that's not fair to Dusk. Or your bother, you'll have broken his heart for no reason!" He flinches and I could feel the jealousy ooze off of his pelt.

"Think about it," He says getting up. He takes a breath, "But whatever you choose, I'll still think of these kits as mine."

I watch Jaggedwind leave from the nursery with his tail drooping. And my heart aches for him. Then I feel guilty for feeling like this. _My mate is Smokefoot! And anyway that's not his choice to make!_

_But I do love Jaggedwind._

_Oh StarClan! What am I going to do?_

* * *

**So what should Echo do? This is all her too so are any of you surprised? Honestly I think Jaggedwind's being a jerk saying that and if raven or Midnight find out what he said they're gonna slap him! Cat fight! I should not be allowed near a computer when I'm tired. Sorry…**

**Anyway review please=)**

**~Midnight**


	4. Opportunities

**Hello lovelies. Alright here's another chapter for ya!**

**Sunny- Thanks! I love writing about kits! Gah! I think they're so cute too. Haha I figured most of the reader would be team Jagged! **

**DragonFlames-and-WaterWhisper- Wow, I love your usernames. Haha sorry. Anyway, yes! I love the kits. Okay so that's two for Jagged!**

**Tangleflame- I know. It's sad. Well, you'll be thinking the same thing later on. **

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! **

**Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Blazefeather did the border patrols have anything to report?" I ask, weaving through the cats to him. He shakes his head and mews,

"No, all is quiet. But there's been an outbreak of white cough in WindClan." I frown in confusion, as leafbare has almost left. "The patrol said it was nothing to worry about." He mews quickly seeing my face.

"Good…" I mew, scanning the hollow.

"Erm… Midnightstar?" he asks.

"Yes?" I reply turning back.

"Something must be done about Echosong's kits. The Clan… you cannot just ignore it or the clan will split in half."

I feel a rush of annoyance, but not at him, "Fine." I mew coldly, "If they want to get in everyone's business _why not_." I whip around and stomp my way up the path.

"Everyone who can gather their own prey, meet at Highledge for a Clan meeting." I call out. Slowly the Clan assembles confusion and fear written on their faces. Blazefeather is watching me, looking like he's trying not to laugh.

"Okay," I call as the Clan settles, "Apparently you lot are rather nosey and want to get in everyone's business. So as you know, unless you were chilling under a rock, Echosong had her kits. Yay that's awesome- _and none of our business_. When did every detail of a kitting need to become publicly known to all of the Clan? The last time I checked none of you had any right to know anything about Echosong's kits unless she _wants _you to. Big shocker: she doesn't want you to know _anything_. Wow someone wants privacy! No! That's horrible! _Get over it_. I am sick and tired of listening to this whining. So I will say this one more time:

"It is _none of your business_. Get your nose _out_ of her life. If you don't we can make it mandatory that _every detail _of _everyone's_ life is announced to the Clan. Do you want that?"

Immediately the clan bursts out, saying that they would mind their own business.

"Huh. That's what I thought. Go on now, this meeting is over."

I climb neatly down the ledge and head to the nursery, ignoring the annoyed looks being thrown my way. Ravenclaw meets me at the entrance her eyes shining with mirth,

"That was awesome! Best speech ever." She laughs and heads back to the medicine den.

I sigh and continue on my way to the den.

_*Echosong*_

My squealing kits woke me up from one of the best dreams I've had in awhile. I sigh and sit up. Snakekit is stuck on his side. I bend down and grab his scruff and sit him up on his three legs. "Better?" I whisper and lick his head. He wobbles and falls back down. "Someday my little one," I whisper. They still have their eyes closed. Frozenkit and Fallenkit are curled up next to each other. Their pelts blend together so it looks as if they are one. They are a little bit bigger than they were yesterday, now that their fur is all dry.

"Echosong," A voice makes me jump, almost stepping on Snakekit's tail. It is Midnightstar. There is sadness in her eyes. "Come with me." She beckons. I got up and follow her out of the nursery.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We are going to the moon pool," She meows. Why are we going to the moon pool? I can't prod her mind for the answer, since she is blocking me out.

"Okay," Is all I say, following her out of camp.

We arrive at the moon pool and it is beautiful. This round glassy water filled pool that shines in the moon light. I am dazzled.

"What do I do?" I ask wondering how you talk to StarClan from a pool.

She sighs, "Lie down next to the pool and lap up some water."

"Okay," I say, my tail quivering. I lap up the cold water. It instantly cools my body, sending shivers down my spine. I settle down by the pools edge and fall quickly to sleep.

I open my eyes to a beautiful meadow. It is full of pretty flowers and tall grass. I've been here before. It's nothing new. Only the moon pool part.

"Echosong," Midnightstar is standing behind me. "I want you to meet someone." She mews. I hadn't notice the she-cat standing next to her. She is lean, her fur is smooth, and her pelt is pure silver. She looks exactly like my kit.

"This is Silverstream, she was Greystripe's mate a long time ago," She meows and gestures for Silverstream to speak.

"Yes, Greystripe was my mate, I loved him. But we were from different Clans. I was a RiverClan cat. I too gave birth to kits that are half Clan, but my punishment was death after kitting." She looks away, her round blue eyes glassy. "My kits never knew who their mother was." She says finally looking up. "I never regretted it though," She says, now there is fierceness in her voice. "True love has no boundaries."

Midnightstar stiffens, "I thought you would help." She hisses.

"I did, she needs to know that she is not wrong for loving a cat from another Clan." Silverstream meows.

_This is supposed to help me?_ I can't think straight, my mind and heart is torn between two cats. Two different lives I could lead. Two very different paths.

"Stop," Midnightstar says, her voice soft, "I don't want to see you worked up over this. Choose the one who _really _makes you happy."

I open my mouth to say something but she stops me,

"Do what is best for your kits. Do what you know to be right. No one can make this choice for you, but remember, the right choice is made out of love. Not out of living up to expectations, not out of guilt. Out of what you want, and what you know to be right. Listen to your heart, it is always right." And with that she turns and walks off as she fades to mist.

* * *

**Wow. How Interesting. **

**Midnightstar wrote 95% of this chapter. And I wrote the tiny bit at the end about going to StarClan. To be honest...I actually wrote that a _looonnngg_ time ago. Oh well, it still worked, except for a few corrections to fit the story better.**

**I have some questions for ya!**

**Do you like the story so far?**

**What are you're thoughts on Jagged VS Smoke?**

**Team Jagged or Team Smoke?**

**Oh and Midnightstar asked this awhile ago but, Is there a difference between Midnight's writing and mine? I think we have some similarities, but we both have our own writing style.**

**Okay I'll stop bothering you guys with questions ;) Have a nice day!**

**~Echosong**


	5. Free

**Hello people! Who is loving summer? It just rocks right? I just have to say something, (Its Midnight by the way) I'm really surprised at your reaction to the Jaggedwind/ Smokefoot conflict. In my opinion Jaggedwind was acting like a jerk. I mean he starts out flirting with everyone because he's a silly kitty. Then he continues flirting with everyone, and then he gets so desperate that he steals a cat he knows his brother likes just for kicks. And then he tells Echosong that he still likes her, he'll drop the other cat like it's no big deal and that he thinks of the kits that he had nothing to do with as his. That just seems a little jerky to me. But Smokefoot's acting weird so I don't know. But then who does know? This stuff is confusing=)**

**Anyway! Thanks reviewers=)**

**Hawkheart- such a cool name. Don't know if I've told you… anyway, Ooooh we agree Smoke is being weird! Ahem, I don't know if Echosong will have any more kits, but it would be kinda funny. It would be a slap in the face to Dusk though and as you will see, she is getting better. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this!**

**DragonFlames-and-WaterWhisper- ok so another for Jaggedwind=) he seems quite popular with you guys… wonder why. Anyway thanks for letting us know about the writing styles, hope you enjoy!**

**Tangleflame- I love this book to! It's a lot of fun to write! It's already more uplifting than the last one=) no jinxing it though;) I'm not sure how everyone would react to Jaggedwind and Echosong, but honestly it's kind of their business, I don't think it will tear anyone apart though, rest assured=) Thanks for responding to the style question and thanks! I'm never going to hear enough of people complementing my writing=) is that bad? Anyway hope you enjoy this!**

**Sunny- And yet another Jaggedwind fan! Mad today is not Smokefoot's day=) haha, anyway thanks I had a lot of fun writing that speech. I started laughing halfway through ;) thanks for responding to my question! And thanks! We shall see, only time will tell who Echo ends up with;)**

* * *

Chapter Four

***Nightwhisper***

I'm feeling slightly depressed at the moment. Of course it could have something to do with the fact that it's been raining nonstop since Midnightstar's little speech about how we're all supposed to leave my sister alone. So she gets off Scott free for breaking the code. Nice.

"Nightwhisper baby!" or it might have something to do with that. Sorry, her.

"Hey Hollow." I mew without any enthusiasm. She pouts. Oh brilliant.

"Nightwhisper, babe, what are you doing out here? It's all wet…" her nose wrinkles, "come back inside the den it nice and warm." She flutters her eyes.

Ugh. Stupid cat can't take a hint. Blazefeather is walking by and hears her. He snorts, smirking and sends me a wink. Thanks.

"Nightwhisper what's going on?" she asks her voice suddenly sharp.

"It's nothing." I mew not really feeling like getting into this with her, "Why don't you go back I'll be right there."

"No." she mews coldly. "We need to talk; we might as well talk now."

"Fine. What?" I mew suddenly sick of everything.

"You're not the same cat Nightwhisper. You need to do some serious soul finding before this goes any further." She mews prissily. I suddenly feel boiling hate erupt in me, and I snap.

"No." I hiss, "I may not know who I am, but I know who I'm not. I'm not the right cat for you. I never have been. It was all lies Hollow. I was hurt and I just wanted someone to care. I'm sorry, because it was wrong, but you haven't exactly been truthful in this either. But whatever because it's over. This is the closest I've felt to who I used to be in a long time. And I'm not changing for anyone."

Hollow's mouth hangs open for a few moments, but then she finally sneers, "Well good. I don't want to be with a weakling who doesn't even know who they are."

"Sure I don't know who I am. But who does, really?" I ask evenly.

Hollow snorts and rolls her eyes, "Good-bye Nightwhisper, have a nice life." She saunters away with her nose in the air. I sigh happily; glad to finally be rid of her.

"What was I even doing with her?" I mutter, wandering out into the forest, forgetting about the rain.

"I was wondering the same thing." A familiar voice mews. I turn and see Midnightstar, standing next to a tree near me, her pelt drenched with water, her head is held with the same elegant grace as it normally is, but her eyes are full to the brim with sadness.

And suddenly, in one painful moment, I'm reminded of everything that happened between us since I called it quits.

"_Out breaking more hearts? Or helping more lies? Working on a new way to deceive the Clan?"_

"_What Nightwhisper? I'm really not in the mood."_

"_Are you ever?"_

"_Well are you? You don't even act like yourself anymore!"_

"_At least I'm not the cat I was."_

"_You know something? You are just a jerk who didn't realize what he had until he gave it away. So guess what? I'm done with you." _

"_Who were you talking to?"_

"_No one." _

"_I don't believe you." _

"_Yes because it's totally the purpose of my life to make sure everything I do is cleared by you."_

"_You were talking to a tom weren't you?"_

"_Why are you jealous?" _

"_No!"_

"_Course you aren't I forgot you're too busy fluttering your eyes for every she-cat in this place." _

"_Whatever." _

_Watching her and my sister, so weak after the fire. The way our eyes connected, the look she gave me. The fear I felt._

"_What are you_ doing_? You had _no_ right-"_

"_I had every right! This was NOT my decision! It was all_ you _and how am I supposed to _feel _when you're bloody rubbing it in my face?"_

"_You don't control me!"_

"_No _freaking _duh." _

"_I love her and_ you, _are not going to stop me from being with her."_

"_First of all you can do whatever you want with here I could really care less. Have all the kits you want, and second if you_ love _her_ so _much, why didn't you tell her?"_

"_Just so you know, I mean this won't help but, I don't think I've ever stopped loving you."_

All of this happens in a moment and I am still watching her, and she is watching me, both of us afraid to shatter the moment. Finally she rises, but it's not to walk toward me.

"Where are you going?" I ask, my voice hurt.

"Back to the Clan. To your sister." She replies quietly.

"Oh." I snarl bristling immediately. She frowns,

"She's your sister Nightwhisper, and she needs you."

"She doesn't need me; she's made that _quite _clear." I growl back.

"Are we really the ones to condemn for love, Nightwhisper?" she asks, her voice hardly a whisper.

I stumble back from her, her words cutting me. "She broke the code." I mew.

"She's your _sister_. You haven't even seen her kits, your _kin!_" she replies her eyes shining.

"She's no kin of mine."

"Oh Nightwhisper." She shakes her head sadly, "What happened? To hold on to a sibling grudge for this long… who are you _really_ blaming?"

I look away from her blue, blue eyes as they try to search for answers. To tell you the truth I don't know. I don't know. I've never felt more lost.

"I don't want to argue with you." I mew at last, "Because I think we've done enough of that. But you don't understand."

She laughs at that, a cold hollow laugh, "Right. Because I haven't been going through the exact same thing. Because I haven't been fighting a bloody war and trying to hold this mess of a Clan together. Because I haven't had to have you lot whining all over me. You're right, I don't understand a _thing_." She whips around and I run to her.

"That's not what I meant." I mew quickly.

"Then what did you mean?" she asks.

I stammer, not even knowing the truth.

"Darling…" her voice breaks and she turns away.

"Where does that leave me? Us?" I call after her. She pauses and turns around,

"How can I trust you if you won't even forgive your own sister? Nightwhisper… I don't want just you. I want what we used to have… who you used to be. So you tell me."

"I don't know who I am." I mew quietly.

"I know the feeling."

"I can't be with you." I mew quietly, realizing as I say it that it's the truth, "I can't be with anyone. I need to find myself, figure things out…"

"Heal." She offers and I nod.

"But when I'm ready… I still love you. Now I need to know if you can forgive me. If you can love someone like me… do you, after all of this?"

"Always." She replies, her eyes glistening with tears.

***Hollow***

I stomp away in a fury. How dare he? Ugh! He's so- ugh! He's not even cute! How could I have wasted my time with him?

I pause and try to calm myself._ You are perfect Hollow! Everyone wants to be you! You are perfect!_

You _were_ perfect, back when you had a mate. But now… not so much.

_Ahhhhhh! What do I do?_

I stumble around in dread and hit Dusk.

"Oh sorry Hollow! Are you all right?" she asks.

"No!" I snap, it's perfectly obvious! "I'm not with Nightwhisper anymore!" I moan, "What do I do? I can't stay here! I have to go!" I decide quickly.

"But Hollow, the forest… it's dangerous!"

I pant. "I must leave. I cannot stay here."

"Wait here Hollow," she mews forcefully, "Just for a moment; I'm going to talk to someone for you." I do as she says and collapse on the dirt.

My life is ending! Ew! It's muddy! Ew! It's still raining! Ugh I hate my mother! Why did she have to be a part of some stupid group?

Dusk returns with a sandy cat, who I think is important.

"What seems to be the problem Hollow?" she asks briskly.

"I want to leave!" I whine immediately. The cat frowns.

"Well I suppose you could go to the horse place…." She mews, "But Midnightstar will need to approve it. Stay here until we talk to her alright?" she walks away but Dusk stays.

"That is not all right!" I whine, "She hates me! Where is this horse place anyway?" Dusk tells me in an undertone that it's the big wood structure that we pass going to gatherings.

"Oh…." I mew thoughtfully.

"What are you going to do?" Dusk asks, noticing my face.

"I'm leaving now." I mew briskly.

"But Sandstorm said not to leave!" Dusk protests.

"Look, do you think I give a flying Foxdung about what they want? Now are you coming with me or not?"

She takes a few steps backward. "Not… I like it here Hollow."

"Fine." I mew, because it really makes no difference to me, "Just don't tell them I've gone." She nods uncertainly and I stride away from her.

I break into a run, and try to go quickly. I know all about border patrols form listening to cats complain and I don't want to be caught.

But I'm lucky- or maybe it's the pounding rain- because I make it to the horse place undetected. I smile briefly when I see its shape in the rain. It looks like a much better place than I left behind.

* * *

**Bet you weren't expecting that huh? So who's cheering now that Hollow's finally gone? So you get to see a better side of Dusk here and I hope you can all find it in your hearts to give her another chance now that she's free from Hollow=)**

**Ok so I did some stealing again. The part where Nightwhisper was asking if Midnight could love him again and she replies "Always." Took that from Harry Potter. But it's like one of my favorite parts! And it's the only part where I actually like Snape. But I won't rant now ranting is for profiles;)**

**So what do you think about Nightwhisper's part? Do you think he's right in trying to figure things out before he goes back to midnight? I do, but obviously cause I wrote it that way;) Ummmmmmmmmm yeah that's it=)**

**Review please!**

**~Midnight=)**


	6. Future Glimpses

**Hello! So here's chapter five=) wow I don't have anything to say… shocker.**

**Sunny: Wow…. That was like one of our longest reviews ever=) oh and I just wrote Lillywinter into another chapter… I think it was thirteen… hmm. I'm sorry were aggravating you, maybe that will help;)**

**DragonFlames-and-WaterWhisperer- thanks for reviewing=) honestly we all wanted hollow gone and she needed a place to go. I think being there she might be less bratty, because it's more of a place where she belongs. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Tangleflame- Last chapter was a party!;) I'm glad everything made you happy, oh and Nightwhisper forgiving Echo should be coming up soon…. Maybe. I can't reveal too much;) Enjoy!**

**Featherstone180- Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far=) Hope you enjoy this too!**

* * *

Chapter Five

*Ravenclaw*

I'm out in the hollow, even though it's raining, because Jayfeather is in one of his moods.

Everyone's been in a good mood since Hollow left, so I thought I could risk it. Even the other rouges are happy, they're all training better. Shadow's progressing very quickly and now that Hollow's gone and so is Cream.

Speaking of which…

"Hello," she mews walking over, "may I sit here?" I smile at her politeness and mew,

"Sure! But won't Snowflower be upset?"

"No, she's giving me a break while she visits Echosong."

"Oh, that's nice." I smile. She beams at me and asks,

"You're a real warrior right?"

I laugh, "Yeah."

"So, do you think we're getting better?"

"Much. I wouldn't be surprised if you make warriors soon."

"Oh that's great!" Her eyes shine happily as she scans the hollow. I follow her gaze and see her staring at my brother's bright pelt.

I clear my throat gently, because it's making me slightly uncomfortable. Her pelt goes warm super fast,

"I'm so sorry!" she mews mortified. "I forgot he's your brother!"

"It's ok..." I mew, feeling my own pelt warm.

"But since he's you're brother…. Could you talk to him for me?"

"Ummmmmmmmmm," apparently Cream missed my brother disowning me in public, "that's not the best idea… he's pretty mad at me at the moment. Won't even talk to me."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she gasps.

"It's ok… it's my fault." I mutter. She looks interested, but I refuse to tell that story, so I look away.

"I'm sorry if I was rude."

"You're fine." I mew, smiling at her as she stands.

"I have to go, Snowflower is waiting."

"Have fun." I mew. I ache for my brother.

_You might as well try._ A voice whispers in my head. Fair enough.

I stand up and stretch. When I reach my brother I mew, "Blazefeather."

He looks around and sees me. His eyes harden, "What?"

"I just want to talk to you…"

"I have nothing left to say to you." He walks away and I sigh, but his eyes were quite as mad as normal.

Well hopefully I can break through his wall of angriness soon. I really do miss my brothers. It's like how I miss Onyxnight, a constant thorn in my heart _and_ stomach _and_ side. In other words, not fun. I head back to the medicine den when I see that the training is breaking up. I was also spying on them for Jayfeather. He wants to know how they're doing so he can help advise Midnightstar. To be honest I think she's doing all right on her own. I mean she's already told of the clan. Oh StarClan that was funny they were all like "What the df?" and I was like "Haha suckers!"

Ahem anyway.

"Yo Jayfeather where are you?" I call walking into the den.

"Right here, right here." He mews walking out of the cleft and over to me, sneezing slightly. "How were the rouges?" he asks straight to business.

"Better actually. I think Hollow being gone is good for them, Hollow _and _Scar." I add as an afterthought.

"Scar being gone is good for us all." Jayfeather sighs sitting down. "Well how are you? Anymore headaches?"

"No." I mew gratefully. Over the past few days I've been having horrible headaches accompanied with nightmares I can't remember. That's what gets me. I'm dead scared of something I can't remember. Talk about a pansy.

Speaking of pansies…

"Jayfeather." Bumblestripe whines sadly, "I've been having more dreams of Dovewing." I cock my eyebrow in surprise but Jayfeather shakes his head sharply.

"Bumblestripe the dreams will stop when you let her go," Jayfeather mews heavily, "She's gone."

"I know." He mews hanging his head, "I know."

"Good. No the next time you come back here it better be because you're excited about moving on." Jayfeather mews briskly, shunting Bumblestripe out the entrance.

"All right! It will be!" he promises. Now even more intrigued I mew,

"Well that was oddly nice."

"Let's just say I know how it feels to love in death." He mews quietly.

"Really?" I ask stepping forward. But before he can reply, the world goes black once more.

A battle appears from smoke around me and I groan in despair. I taste the air because this is not ThunderClan camp… it smells like ShadowClan. And those are defiantly ShadowClan casts. I feel my stomach twist and my heart go out to them,

_Not again!_

"Fight! _Fight_!" a cat is screaming, Smokefoot.

"Until your last breath!" another cat calls, Tigerheart.

"We will fight!" a pretty cream she cat answers.

Other cats join the chant, "Until our last breath!"

"We will fight! We will fight! _We will fight!"_

But the Dark Forest just laughs. The cat who tried to kill me, Mapleshade, chuckles and sneers,

"You want to die fighting? That can be arranged!" the image fades in a flash of red and an explosion of sharp, rank air.

And then I am on the ShadowClan border and a border patrol is being attack. Lilacpaw is being crushed, but the vision fades before I can tell if she makes it out ok. My heart breaks in fear.

Then in camp a huge battle is happening. Cats are falling at the Dark Forest's paws. I see myself run through the fight, clutching herbs and I wonder why.

I pull a cat off of Jaggedwind and keep going, scrabbling up to Midnightstar's den. Cats materialize in front of me and I attack them quickly. Nightwhisper comes out of the den, fighting hard. I hear a scream from inside and the warriors chuckle evilly.

And then that is gone as well and we are in a marshy camp. Its chaos and cats scream horribly. They're terrible out numbered. But then other cats stream into the camp, real, living cats, fighting and yowling for all their worth.

Then I see a different battle, ranging through all of the clans. I see four cats, three she cats and one tom with two tails. I remember one of my other visions and what's left of my heart cramps. These are my kits! They look like old apprentices or young warriors. One she-cat is creamy amber; the tom is dark brown and has golden eyes. One of the other she-cats looks just like Onyxnight and the last looks like a mash of myself and my brothers.

They are so beautiful! And in danger! They fight like true warriors, but I hate the blood that runs down their pelts. Get out of their! I want to scream. I feel tears form in my eyes and I sob. As I do they turn and look at me. I try to say something, but they and the vision dissolve in smoke.

I wake up with tears in my fur.

"Are you all right?" Jayfeather asks gravely.

"Yes… just visions." I mew quietly.

"Get some rest then if you want." He mews softly.

"Thank you." I reply. I go to my nest and curl up in a little ball.

* * *

**So. Yeah….. Let's focus on the happy part of that chapter! What do you guys think of Blazefeather and Cream? And we got to see Raven's kits all grown up! Sadly more battle shots but we won't focus on that.**

**I have a question for you guys, since the opinion is almost universally Smokefoot sucks Jaggedwind rocks, what do you think about Ravenclaw and Onyxnight? **

**So yeah that's about it, um and questions, thoughts or opinions tell us in a review!=) review please!**

**~Midnight=)**


	7. They're Not Enough

**Hey! So chapter six… fun chapter. Yeah so there is a song fic in this, but it's not like its most of the chapter and I'll explain what happened at the end, so if you don't like song fics you can just skip it. Oh we don't own Chasing Cars and we don't own warriors. (Can that be my blanket disclaimer for the book?)**

**Tangleflame- I happen to love Raven too=) It is sad that Blaze is being stupid but I suppose he's allowed to be a guy. Thanks for the input on Blaze and Cream=) I think they'd be cute=) And thanks for the input about Raven and Onyx, I personally think they are adorable=) I hope you enjoy this!=)**

** Siamese kitty- I know you might not have gotten this far but I couldn't not respond to your review. Thanks so much for your input! I'm really bad at editing because I tend to see what I know it's supposed to be and what's not actually there=) so thanks.**

**Sunny- this review is not short! Most of my review are pretty much- that was great can't wait for more- but this is like a paragraph=) crazy child;) anyway, I'm glad you like blaze and Cream because I think that pairing is super cute=) So I hope you enjoy this=)**

**Moonpaw- thanks for all of your reviews on Web of Lies! And all of your reviews on the beginning of this=) Don't worry I don't see Ravenclaw becoming obsessed with anything or anyone=) hope this was soon enough for you!=)**

* * *

Chapter Six

_*Lilacpaw*_

"C'mon get up, get up!" I wail in excitement.

"What?" my brother whines, his eyes flickering open.

"Our warrior assessment is _today_!" I shriek, practically jumping up and down. Goldenpaw shoots up, his eyes alight with happiness.

"_No way?"_

"Graystripe just told me!" I reply.

"Then what the heck are we doing in here?" Goldenpaw asks and barrels past me out into the hollow. I run after him and join him under an outcropping. Stupid rain.

"Where's Midnightstar?" he asks, hissing in my ear.

"I dunno…" I reply searching the cats for my mentor.

"Goldenpaw, Lilacpaw! What are you doing?" we turn around to Brightheart, Goldenpaw's mentor.

"Looking for you…" he replies slowly.

"Oh." She mews smiling, "Graystripe blabbed did he? Well let's go!" we follow in her wake with her blabbing down memory lane.

I roll my eyes in impatience. I don't care! I just want to finally be a warrior. I want to prove myself. And I will!

"Lilacpaw! Come on!"

"Huh?" I ask, and then realize that I've fallen behind. "Coming!"

I catch up and meet Brightheart and Goldenpaw. Midnightstar and Blazefeather are standing with them. I smile slightly, they were the first warriors Goldenpaw and I met, outside of family.

"You ready?" she asks her eyes sparkling. I nod vigorously. Beyond everything else, I just want to make her proud.

"Awesome!" she replies and then shoots us a sly look, "Just so you know, your parents will be watching."

"_What?"_ Goldenpaw and I squeak at the same time. Our parents watching our assessment?

"Are you _crazy_?" Goldenpaw yelps at the same time I cry,

"You're _joking_ right?"

"No Goldenpaw I am not crazy, and no Lilacpaw I am not joking. They wanted to and I owe your dad… and your mom to think about it."

"This is so _not_ fair." I hiss under my breath.

Blazefeather is busting up laughing, "No need to thank us young paws."

"You don't even understand how much I want to kill you right now." Goldenpaw mews, completely straight faced.

I groan as our parents walk up. "What's wrong baby?" Mom mews.

"I-um… well the thing is-"

"We're watching." Dad mews flat out.

"_Dad!"_ I whine.

"Don't even try." Midnightstar is smirking and Blazefeather is turning blue from lack of oxygen. I sigh heavily,

"Let's just go."

"_What?_ You're giving in?" Goldenpaw shrieks in horror.

"Yes. And you better too if you want to become a warrior."

"_Not _cool." He gripes.

"No kidding." I mutter.

"Well since we're all here, we should head out." Midnightstar mews. I sigh and fall into step with my mentor.

"So… assessment. What's it going to be?" I ask as we walking through the rain. But she just laughs,

"You know I can't tell you."

_Not _cool.

*Midnightstar*

I smile as I watch Lilacpaw sulk. We stop in a clearing and I sit in front of them.

"As you know your assessment is very important. By giving it to you; we, your mentors, are acknowledging that you are ready to become warriors. Now normally the assessment is both hunting and fighting, but we already know that you can hunt. We've been giving that assessment over the past few days."

"What? But you didn't tell us!" Goldenpaw exclaims.

I smile and mew, "Your performance when you don't know that you are being watched is your actual performance. _That's_ what I care about. That's what I need to know. But with fighting skills… we can't assess the same way. So… do you feel that you can fight?" I watch the siblings as they exchange surprised looks.

"Yeah." Lilacpaw replies nodding, "That's been the most of our training."

"So you feel like you will be able to defend your Clan? All of your Clan, in case of a battle?" I question.

"Yes." Goldenpaw replies, sounding annoyed.

"How?" I ask.

"What do you mean how?" Lilacpaw paw asks, frowning.

"How would you defend your Clan?" I repeat.

"It's not really something we can tell you…." Goldenpaw mews, "It's more like showing…"

"Ah…. I see, you want to show us." I flick my tail, and my warriors spring into action.

"What are you _doing?"_ Goldenpaw screams.

"Fight you idiot!" Lilacpaw replies.

I stalk the edge of the battle, watching the fighting. I feel pride swelling in my heart. They are so good.

"Thank you Firestar." I whisper, "Thank you for giving her to me."

"Stop!" I call to everyone. The mock battle halts. "You've done so well." I mew, beaming at Lilacpaw and Goldenpaw. "Congratulations warriors."

"Really?" the breathe in unison. I nod and they squeal _so_ loud.

"We did it! We_ did_ it!"

I watch as the group starts to head back to camp, as the rain comes down even harder. I sigh but start wandering away from camp.

I don't understand, one moment I'm perfectly happy and the next… I'm all alone. I keep walking, through the rain which has turned the remains of the snow to mud. I keep walking past the trees and the birds. I keep walking until I see his blue eyes watching me.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

"We don't have to tell anyone. It could just be us… the way we used to be." His voice is hopeful but his eyes are sad. _  
_  
_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

"All I need, all I've ever needed is-"

"You." I breathe._  
_  
_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

"Just forget everything else…" he begs.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

"I don't know how to tell you." I mew walking away, "Without it sounding empty…"

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough  
_"Hollow. I know… it's not enough. It will never be enough…"

"But it's true."

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

"Just us." He whispers.

"Us." I breathe._  
_  
_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life_

"Forget what they tell you." He begs, "You do deserve someone."

"That goes both ways." I tell him.

_Let's waste time  
__Chasing cars  
__Around our heads  
_"Please…." He starts.

"I understand." I promise.

"Nothing else matters."

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
_"I need you… I need you to…" he stutters.

"Remind me."

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?  
_"Forget all of them. And just remember-"

"Us."

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life  
_"I just want…" I sigh.

"Something real."

"Something alive."

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see  
_"All I can see is your eyes. All the time. How cliché is that?" Funny thing is… it's true.

I walk forward and whisper, "Cliché enough."

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all  
_"I'll never leave you again… it'll be you and me for forever."

"Forever…"

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

"Forget everything else." I feel the spell start to break.

"Nothing last forever." I whisper.

"We will. Please."

"Just us?"

"Just us. Always."

I sigh, but I can't help trusting him. I nod and we walk slowly back to camp, talking lightly and trying not to bring up everything that had happened. When we make it back to camp I pause.

"What?" he asks worriedly.

"Go see Echosong please." I say quietly.

"Is it really that important to you?"

"Yes. Family… it's so important."

"Ok. But come with me." I smile and nudge him toward the nursery. The other queens look up when we enter, but they mind their own business.

Echosong raises her head when she sees us and when she sees Nightwhisper she blinks in shock.

"Nightwhisper?" she breaths.

"Hey sis." She whispers. The kits mew and when he looks at them I see a glimmer of pride.

Silver pelted Silverkit looks up first, mewling gently since her eyes are still closed.

"What are their names?" he's asks breathlessly, looking at the tiny bundles like he can't believe anything can be so perfect.

Echosong's eyes are glassy, but her voice is quite steady as she replies, "The silver one is Silverkit, the two twins are Fallenkit and Frozenkit and the last one is Sn-Snakekit."

I feel Nightwhisper tense when he sees that Snakekit only has three legs, but mews in pride, "There are beautiful. I'm so sorry Echosong."

"Me too."

"Can you forgive me?'

"If you can forgive me." He smiles and so does she, but I sense her tiredness and mew,

"We'll come tomorrow darling." She nods and lays her head back down.

"Wh-what happened to him?" Nightwhisper stutters as soon we are out of earshot.

"It's her punishment. StarClan is bound to punish those who break the code."

"I-what- really?"

"Yes." I mew heavily.

"But that poor kit didn't do anything!"

"I know. I know."

"That's not fair. Wait… they didn't punish your dad."

I give him a long look and finally whisper, "Didn't they?"

His eyes darken, "That's sick."

"I know," I lick his ear and whisper, "I have to go darling." He nods sadly and lets me slip away.

* * *

**People who skipped the song fic: Midnight and Night are back together which you probably got from the end… yeah, it was just dramatic and whatnot.**

**So, Night for gave Echo! Whoop! Um… Lilacpaw and Goldenpaw are going to become warriors! Whoo! I love them! So cute! And yeah I think that's it=)**

**As always review please=)**

**~Midnight**


	8. Fire and Flame

**Hey so I figured I'd update fast because the chapters go together and I thought it would be mean to make you guys wait. I'm so excited for this chapter! I'm super proud of Lilacpaw's and Goldenpaw's names=) They rock, just saying;)**

**Sunleaf13- Awwww=) that's so sweet! I adore the little paws too=) I love them… there all grown up! I'm so proud! Ok anyway thanks=) and I hope you love their names!=)**

**Tangleflame- I know right? It's such a great song! That was my favorite chapter=) oh Jayfeather was punished by having to watch his kit not act like themselves (For Blue & Snow) which isn't a huge deal, but then realize that he burdened his own kit with the fate of all of the Clans. Hope you love this!=)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The next morning is overcast, but the rain has stopped. I'm glad. I want today to be perfect for Lilacpaw and Goldenpaw. Cinderheart, Lionblaze and I discussed names last night, when Lilacpaw and Goldenpaw were fast asleep. Lionblaze had a request for Goldenpaw (which I have no problem fulfilling, as it could be my own apology) and I've had Lilacpaw's name picked out for a while. Both Cinderheart and Lionblaze loved it, so we're all good.

I stand and stretch, trotting down the path happier than I've been in a while. It doesn't really take a genius to figure out why. I meet the reason why at the foot of the path. He smiles widely at me.

"I'm glad it stopped raining, aren't you?" Nightwhisper asks, letting his pelt brush mine.

"Yes," I reply, purring, "I'm so happy. I can't believe their warriors!"

"You'll miss her, won't you?" he asks, seeing right through my façade.

"So much…." I mew, "But she's going to make me so proud. She already has."

"Well that's an accomplishment right there." He laughs with a wink. I roll my own eyes and continue on my way to the apprentices den.

I stick my head inside and see both of them curled up and slumbering. Awwwww!

"Guys, wake up! It's time for you to become warriors!" they spring up looking like their lives have been made.

"Warriors!" Lilacpaw breathes. Goldenpaw is shivering in excitement.

"Well go on! I'm sure your parents want to embarrass you one last time." I mew and they get up and stumble past me. I feel a twinge of pain at losing Lilacpaw, but I know that she will be happier as a warrior.

Although know we won't have any apprentices… looks like the younger warriors will have to go back on apprentice duties. I wonder if I'm included in that? Hmmm… I'll ask one of the senior warriors I muse, wandering out and over to Sandstorm and Graystripe, sitting with Mille and Bumblestripe. Thankfully Blossomfall is nowhere to be found.

"Hey Sandstorm I have a question before the ceremony."

"Sure Midnightstar," she replies with a smile, "What's up?"

"The young warriors will have to go back on apprentice duties, but I'm one of the younger warriors so I should help shouldn't I?"

Sandstorm blinks and giggles, "Yes I suppose you should." I can't help but laugh too, it _is _an odd concept.

Graystripe is laughing too, loudly, "Oh that's brilliant! You just made my day."

I smile and mew, "Well I'm about to make two more." I wander back through the gathering crowd and call the clan together, causing the stragglers to hurry up.

"Today is a wonderful day," I mew, "Today is when we reward the apprentices with all of their hard work, Lilacpaw and Goldenpaw are ready to become warriors!" I pause to let the clan yowl, "ThunderClan needs strong warriors and these apprentices will not disappoint."

The clan yowls some more and I smile gently at the two paws.

"Lilacpaw, please step forward." She surges forward, her tail straight up in excitement. "Midnightstar, do you think that Lilacpaw is ready to become a warrior? Have you taught her everything she needs to know to live by the Code?"

The clan laughs when they realize what I'm doing.

"Why yes Midnightstar I believe I have," I reply answering my own question. "I, Midnightstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Lilacpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." She mews her eyes shining with seriousness.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Lilacpaw, from now on you will be known as Lilacfire. StarClan honors your ingenuity and ability, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior!" I watch Firestar smile as the Clan chants, "Lilacfire!" and Lilacfire walks up and licks my shoulder,

"I am so proud of you!" I whisper into her ear.

"You gave me the awesomest name ever!" she squeals happily. I grin as she joins the crowd, her purple-blue eyes locked on her brother.

He looks frightened, but determined. I smile again to easy his worries. "Goldenpaw, please step forward."

He walks forward, holding his head high, and I feel a flash of insignificance from him, but it is gone quickly. "Brightheart, do you believe that your apprentice has learned how to be a warrior and live by the code?"

"Yes, he is ready," she replies.

"Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." He pledges and the Clan looks surprised at his candor. My smile grows wider.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Goldenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Goldenflame. StarClan honors your compassion and your strength, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Flametail beams at me from his place next to Firestar and he whispers in my head,

"I'm _so_ glad you're happy." I smile back at him, but my heart will never be truly whole.

The Clan chants his name, lifting him up as he licks my shoulder, "You're going to be a great warrior, you know that right?"

"Not as good as everyone thinks my sister is."

"Yes as good as her. You have compassion and loyalty; you will protect a friend no matter what. Those are good qualities, ones that I prize." His eyes meet mine beaming.

"Congratulations Goldenflame." I mew and he smiles even wider.

"All right everyone, it looks like our two warriors need a moment to celebrate before the guard our camp for us." I declare.

"Oh yeah!" Cloudtail mews, calling out his old joke.

"Couldtail," I mew to him, "Did I mention you're on patrol tonight?"

He gives me and even look and then laughs, "I've been waiting for someone to do that since I started telling that joke." We all laugh.

Slowly the crowd around the new warriors thins and they head to the thorn tunnel. Nightwhisper is by my side and whispers in my ears,

"Is something wrong?"

"I need to tell you something," I breathe but before I can say anymore Blazefeather has appeared.

"Need to talk to you now, sorry!" he shouts and drags Nightwhisper away. I sigh.

_*Lilacpaw*_

I sit next to Mother as she attacks Goldenpaw. (I've already been attacked.)

"Are you ready?" Father asks.

"Um duh!" I reply. Then Midnightstar call the Clan to order and Goldenpaw and I push our way to the front. Midnightstar is talking, but excitement has stopped up my ears. I hear nothing until,

"Lilacpaw, please step forward." I rush forward, in my excitement, thrilled at what is happening.

"Midnightstar, do you think that Lilacpaw is ready to become a warrior? Have you taught her everything she needs to know to live by the Code?" I giggle gently realizing what she is doing as the clan stares.

"Why yes Midnightstar I believe I have," she mews, answering herself, "I, Midnightstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Lilacpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." I mew, my eyes shining with seriousness.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Lilacpaw, from now on you will be known as Lilacfire. StarClan honors your ingenuity and ability, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior!" she mews and the Clan chants my mane. But all I care about is her eyes shining in pride. I walk forward and lick her shoulder. As I do she whispers,

"I am so proud of you!" all I can think to say is,

"You gave me the awesomest name ever!" she grins and I join the crowd and the "Lilacfire!" chant dies.

I watch my brother looking very lonely and feel my excitement rise for him.

"Goldenpaw, please step forward." Midnightstar mews.

Goldenpaw walks forward, holding his head high. "Brightheart, do you believe that your apprentice has learned how to be a warrior and live by the code?"

"Yes, he is ready," she replies.

"Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." He pledges and the Clan looks surprised at his sincerity. I smile ever wider.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Goldenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Goldenflame. StarClan honors your compassion and your strength, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Oh Goldenflame," I whisper as the Clans chants his name; I yowl along loving the sound. I thank Midnightstar silently for binding us together with our name endings. I've seen siblings split apart and I could never imagine losing my brother.

I watch as Midnightstar says something to him, and he turns beaming and joins me. The clan chants our names and congratulates us as Midnightstar mews,

"All right everyone, it looks like our two warriors need a moment to celebrate before the guard our camp for us."

"Oh yeah!" Cloudtail mews, calling out his old joke.

"Couldtail," she mews to him, "Did I mention you're on patrol tonight?"

He gives her an even look and then laughs, "I've been waiting for someone to do that since I started telling that joke." We all laugh.

Slowly the crowd around us thins and I can't stop beaming. Goldenflame looks at me with wide happy eyes.

"Congratulations Lilacfire."

"Kudos Goldenflame." I reply laughing. Karrie joins us as we walk over to the thorn tunnel.

"Will my name change when I become a warrior?" she asks. We both shrug as we can't say anything. Her nose crinkles as she frowns slightly, but Hazeltail saves us.

"They can't talk Karrie, it's part of the vigil."

"Ohhhhhh." She mews sitting down.

"Karrie, they have to be alone to."

"Oh." She nods and trots away her tail waving. I watch my brother staring at her and laugh, I can't help it.

He shoves me gently and glares, but without any real heat. Then we settle down to guard our clan.

_As warriors!_

* * *

**Come on that was awesome right? I smile like the whole time I read it=) I really have had Lilacfire's name picked out for a while. It just came to me one day and I was like this is it- it's perfect. I think Goldenflame's is pretty perfect for him too=)**

**Well there's not much left to say=) Review please!**

**~Midnight **


	9. Blackmail

**Hello! Another chapter=) This one's in Jayfeather's point of view, so fun!**

**Sunleaf13- thanks for both of your reviews=) that was a fun fluffy chapter. Sadly this one is not=( I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Tangleflame- thanks for the review! And I know warriors! Whoo! Hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Pennycat11- I understand missing reviews, it's totally fine!=) I'm glad you like all of the chapters=) and I'm glad you're happy that Midnightwhisper is back=) hope you enjoy this!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_*Jayfeather*_

"Echosong, they're fine. Eyes are in proper working order." I laugh as the young mother hovers over me. She has me check her kits _every _day. Normally that would annoy me, but I understand her fear.

"I'm sorry Jayfeather." She mews quietly. She starts licking Snakekit aggressively, sadness inside her. She feels so guilty about what happened to her innocent kit- and how it's all _her_ fault.

"Echosong, he'll be fine." I mew gently, "Just because it's uncommon doesn't mean it's not heard of. These cats are almost blessed." She snorts disbelievingly. I sigh.

"Take me for example; my other senses are so sharp that seeing would almost hinder me. Snakekit, he'll have exceptional balance. Sure he won't be the fastest cat out there but he'll see the world in his own way. In times of war different perspectives are essential. Ask Midnightstar, she has half the Clan as advisers."

"True," Echosong mews, inclining her head, "But she's also just weird like that." I snort thinking of what my daughter would say if she could hear her friend. Honestly, she'd probably laugh and agree.

"Well," I say smiling as she moves on to Fallenkit's pelt, "I'll leave you to deal with your kits. I have herbs that need to be sorted anyway. I'll be back tomorrow." I mew over my shoulder as I leave. I'm not sorry to get away. As always the kits have gotten rambunctious with their eyes now open.

The rain continues to poor down, and while it's annoying, it makes scents sharper so I'm ok. I weave through the milling cats back to my den. Its juts after sunrise and patrols are being dished out and cats are fighting for a good breakfast.

I walk in the den and smell Ravenclaw along with a shrew and a squirrel. I hear her throw the squirrel and I back up as the sent comes rapidly nearer. It falls at my feet. I pick it up and join her as she laughs.

"It would have been _so funny_ if it hit you!" she shrieks. I roll my eyes. I could get mad, but honestly with her it's just not worth the effort.

"Did you sort the herbs?" I ask as I eat, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah about that…. I got you breakfast!"

"Thanks so much." I reply dryly, rolling my eyes again. This cat.

"Ok you can help me sort herbs and then I'll send you to get what we need." I mew.

"Ok." She sighs heavily. I know she's not happy with this arrangement, I'm not too thrilled with it either, but the clan is still angry.

"Ravenclaw-"

"I know, I know. Midnightstar already read me the riot act. We have to wait until things settle down. Well when the D.F. _is that_? There a war going on! Things are _never_ going to calm down."

"You don't know that." She laughs mirthlessly and I get a feeling that her gray eyes are flashing.

"Oh I don't?" she replies coldly.

"Just sort the herbs." I mew. She wisely heeds my words.

A few minutes later, I've sent her off with a list of herbs. I settle down next to the pool hoping for a small nap. I haven't been sleeping well lately. No one has.

"Jayfeather. Jayfeather! _Jayfeather!_ _JAYFEATHER!" _

"Jeez!" I hiss scrambling up and glaring at Feathertail.

"Sorry." She replies coldly, "We don't have much time. Don't look like that, I'm just the messenger." She sounds rather bitter.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"These idiots are being idiots!" she snarls, uncharacteristically harsh. I take a few shocked steps backwards.

"Sorry. It's not your fault. They want you there." She mews nodding to a clearing with a few trees.

"All right." I mew and walk forward.

Yellowfang, Firestar and Spottedleaf are sitting, waiting for me. Oh yay.

"Jayfeather," Firestar mews, rising, "How are you?"

"Spectacular." I mew straight faced.

"What do you make of Echosong's kit?"

"I think it was bloody horrible what you did. It's not fair to that poor kit at all. And beyond that we're in the middle of a _war_. We need whole, able to fight cats. He's going to go through his whole life like Briarlight, knowing that he's useless and a burden."

"That's not what you told Echosong." Spottedleaf mews in surprise.

"_Of course_ it's not! What was I supposed to say? 'Your poor kit is going to be a waste and a burden for the whole Clan and will probably be killed in the first raid.' Are you _crazy_? That's _horrible_!"

"You seem to have forgotten what you yourself said." Firestar mews calmly. "_'Sure he won't be the fastest cat out there but he'll see the world in his own way. In times of war different perspectives are essential.'_"

"Yes he might be helpful, but he can _never_ be a warrior. Other cats will _not_ see his helpfulness. They will only see the burden, you know this well as I."

"Perhaps." Yellowfang mews bowing her head, "Or perhaps not."

"What are you on about?" I ask quickly.

"You know the answer as well as we do." Yellowfang replies coolly. I feel my heart sink.

"No." I mew shaking my head, "I am not ready. And besides he will want to be a warrior like his siblings. _I _will _not_ push this life on anyone who does not want it."

"Then make him want it!" Yellowfang snaps. I frown at her. So does Firestar.

"I do not think Yellowfang meant that the way it sounded." He mews quickly at my mutinous face. "The medicine den is the only place where he will belong. You _cannot_ send him to the elders as an apprentice. If he does not want it… well he is still young. I'm sure you can talk to him nudge him in the right direction."

I frown very heavily, "Funny, because _that_ sounds like _tricking_ him. Which is _exactly _what Yellowfang sounded like."

"Oh for StarClan's sake!" Spottedleaf suddenly mews, "You _know_ what must be done. Either _you_ do it, or _we_ shall."

I fluff my fur up, "Are you _blackmailing_ me?"

"Jayfeather calm _down_! Spottedleaf take that _back!_" Firestar mews hastily.

"I won't!" Spottedleaf cries, "You think I wanted to do that to the poor kit? I only agreed because it was said that he could be a medicine cat!"

"Yeah, well don't believe everything you hear!" I snarl.

She glares at me.

"Children play nice." Yellowfang mews lazily.

"Why don't we see what Midnightstar thinks?" Firestar suggest.

I laugh, "Oh sure, _that'll _get you what you want."

And then my daughter is standing next to me. She frowns slightly as she takes in the situation, and then she mews, "Oh."

"Well?" Yellowfang mews, "We don't have all day."

"I suggest a compromised," she mews, composed. "If Snakekit wants to be a medicine cat, then of course we will let him. But he must make this decision _on his own_ with _absolutely no_ help of any kind. If he does _not _want to be a medicine cat, I will find a place for him. Not everyone is content to have their lives lived for them." She mews icily.

Yellowfang and Spottedleaf frown, but Firestar nods, "An excellent compromise. Come I'm sure we have other places to be." He leads Spottedleaf and Yellowfang away.

Midnightstar turns to me, but I am already halfway gone,

"_Father!"_ I hear and then I am blinking awake.

Yes I will follow the compromise, but I have a feeling that one way or another, I just ended up with an apprentice. Joy.

* * *

**So what did you think? Do you think Snakekit will want to be a medicine cat? Wait that's a stupid question you haven't even met him yet. Duh! Ignore that;)**

**So tell us what you though in a review please!=)**

**~Midnight**


	10. Traitors

**Hello my dear readers=) You know something wrong? Summer homework. Especially AP summer homework. Not fun. I'm so not looking forward to next year. But enough about my misery, here's another chapter! Oh and it's in Ivypool's point of view!=)**

**Sunleaf13- Glad Firestar made you happy=) I'll see if I can write him in more! And I know I can't wait to see Snakekit's personality either! I have an idea, but Echo will be coming up with most of it=) As for him becoming a medicine cat…. Only time will tell;) Hehe! Sorry I had to be evil and not disclose the plot. Or is that even evil? Hm… suspenseful that's what it is. Sorry, tiredness, ranting, shutting up now=) Hope you enjoy this chapter!=)**

**Tangleflame- I know right?=( I already know who his best friend will be! Yay! Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one=)**

**Pennycat11- Glad you enjoyed Jayfeather pov, it was nice to write from his eyes again. What will Snakekit do? Not sure yet=) Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

_*Ivypool*_

I wake up tired and scared. Last night was particularly draining. Now that I'm all alone in the Dark Forest, just one resister, things have gotten so much more dangerous. Mapleshade and Lillywinter stalk me, and Tigerstar's always just around the corner.

Anyway I need to talk to Midnightstar. The Dark Forest is getting even worse and the Clan _must _be prepared.

I walk out of the den and stick to the shadows, trying not to draw anyone's attention. I'm almost at the path to the ledge when Blossomfall blocks my path.

"Where are _you_ going?" she sneers.

"Not really any of _your _business." I shoot back in hate, remembering what she'd said in the forest only last night.

"_When can we attack ThunderClan?" she was whining to Hawkfrost. Not paying attention to her simpering I'd just rolled my eyes and kept training. Hawkfrost snapped something back to her in annoyance. "But I want revenge on my sister! I want to _kill_ her!"_

"_And you'll get that chance." Hawkfrost promised before running away. My pelt had filled with ice and I'd stumbled, getting me in trouble with Wolfstream. The idiot made me do fifty repetitions like I'm still an apprentice._

Blossomfall bears her teeth at me. "Not thinking of doing anything stupid are we?"

"Well you would know." I hiss, "You're the queen of stupidity!"

Her ragged pelt stands on end and her eyes fill with boiling hate. "You're going to regret that one of these days."

"I doubt it." I reply breezily. "What even happened to you?"

"I became a better cat. Unlike yourself."

"You became a monster. You _are _a monster." I mew coldly.

"You know the games are playing tonight. I'm scouting for contestants. I think I just found one."

I spit in her face. "Try me." I growl so low I only feel the vibrations.

"You know what I think?" she mews inching forward, her once beautiful face way to close, "I think you're a _traitor_."

"We're _both _traitors Blossomfall." I mew with a roll of my eyes.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean. And you know what happens to traitors."

"No Blossomfall!" I suddenly scream, getting the whole Clan's attention, "What does happen to traitors?"

"What are you _doing?_" she shrieks.

"Blossomfall?" Mille cries.

"Go on Blossomfall! Tell your mother what's going to happen to you! Tell her what _you_ did!"

"You dung face!" Blossomfall screams while her mother calls repeatedly,

"Blossomfall, Blossomfall!"

Blossomfall snarls and slips down into a hunters crouch. I copy her and we start to circle, just like in the Dark Forest. She pauses for a moment and smirks, she mews,

"I _knew it_." And then she springs. I jump aside at the last moment and she hits the ground hard. I jump on her, claws out and we roll, slashing and clawing all the way. I manage to pin her and when I do I dig my claws in.

"Tell them!" I snarl but she only stares malevolently at me.

"Tell us what?" someone calls

She laughs diversely, daring me to tell the truth. Dare _accepted_.

"She's a part of the Dark Forest." I mew quite calmly, and coldly. "She's plotting to kill you all."

"_No!"_ Millie shrieks while Graystripe stares in horror. "Not my darling," Millie continues, "She would never hurt family."

I sigh heavily, and mew firmly, "Yes Millie, she would. I promise you. Wouldn't you Blossomfall?" I ask.

"Blossomfall how could you betray your Clan like this?" Graystripe demands.

"This has _never_ been my Clan." Blossomfall snarls. "I have _never_ belonged!"

The clan draws a collective gasp. Graystripe and Mille look horrified.

"So what now Ivypool dear? Going to kill me?" she taunts.

"No." I mew, getting off of her and using my claws to throw her on her side. "I have compassion. You will leave. You will leave and not come back. But I will not kill you."

"I don't know, she'd deserve it Ivypool." A familiar voice mews. I turn to see the lithe black shape and uncharacteristically cold eyes of our leader glaring at Blossomfall. "After all, she is a _murderer_."

The clan howls in shock and rage, while Mille sobs. Bumblestripe stands next to Briarlight, both of them look shocked.

"Go on, do tell them." Midnightstar mews almost casually.

"I killed that WindClan apprentice." She mews with a shrug. The Clan is in an uproar again.

"Her name is Amberpaw! She was renamed a warrior after you murdered her! In cold blood!" Midnightstar snarls.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

I watch as Midnightstar's body tenses and eyes flash dangerously. She leaps from her place on the path and lands heavily on Blossomfall.

"Every life is worth something! But you slaughtered a perfectly good cat. Your worth is dropping quickly." She growls.

"Midnightstar," I mew, my voice cold and even. She backs off of the cat.

"I want a guard patrol to escort her off of Clan territory. Push her off if you have to. And you," she snarls, getting back into Blossomfall's face. "If you even put one claw back on this territory, I will personally kill you."

"Revenge is best cold darling." She replies.

Midnightstar gives a scream of fury and slashes her face. Blood bursts from the deep cuts and pool in her ragged fur, going all the way to her chest and drenching it in the rank smell.

"Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Nightwhisper, Blazefeather, Jaggedwind, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Birchfall, Molewhisker, Brightheart and Lionblaze." She calls quickly, the cats called step forward quickly, "Take this scum to the border. Quickly."

"Ivypool." She mews as they start to leave.

"Yes?" I ask, approaching her.

"What happened?"

And so, I tell her.

"What in the name of the Dark Forest was _that_?" I wake to the council. Brilliant. Several obscenities fly through my mind but I mew,

"She was getting to obvious. She would have blown the whole operation. Better it be me to 'accuse' her so that they will always trust me. Besides _I _need no one else."

"You give them information?" I roll my eyes with a sigh.

"We've been over this Mapleshade; they _think_ I work for them. But I give them false information with some truth so that they will continue to believe me."

"And you spy for us?" Tigerstar presses. I don't even blink,

"Yes."

"I told you she was clever," Hawkfrost mews pompously giving me a once over with his cold, dead, blue eyes. Ew.

"Very." Tigerstar mews with a ghost of a smile.

"Don't count your prey before you hunt." Mapleshade mews coldly.

"Anyways," I mew impatiently, "Are we don't here? Can I go?"

"Oh sure." Tigerstar mews with a shrug.

"Whoosh." I mutter under my breath. That was way too close.

* * *

**Ok so I've wanted to do that since Blossomfall joined the Dark Forest. I'm so glad it's finally out. What do you think of Ivypool's point of view and the insight into the Dark Forest?**

**Also do you think Midnight was too harsh and let her emotions get the best of her? Or do you think her actions were justified? I have to say I love her line "Every life is worth something." Because it's so true. I hate the "for the greater good" justification, so that's my reply to it=) Hope you guys liked it!**

**Review please! Have a nice day=) (or night)**

**~Midnight=)**


	11. Love Stories

**Hey guys, here's chapter 10. Sorry about the wait but the nice cushion of thirteen chapters is now down to four chapters so updates will be slower=)**

**Sunny- Thanks=) I think I was right too. Darn those good people. Well I'm just glad that Blossomfall is gone! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Pennycat11- thanks again=) I liked Ivypool's point of view, I just hope I got her right=) sorry this wasn't as soon as expected. Enjoy!**

**Tangleflame- Yeah that was sad=( Thanks! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

_*Ravenclaw*_

I sigh heavily as I look outside. It's raining. And when I mean raining I mean raining. I swear if it keeps this up the hollow will flood. I just can't help being mesmerized by the rain as it falls, pounding gallon after gallon, shimmery, sparkling, pretty.

"Are you going to sight there all night?" Jayfeather asks.

"Maybe." I reply mutinously.

"Oh. Too bad, I thought you might like to come see the kits."

"Yes I do!" I squeal jumping up. He smiles gently.

"Well then come on, I forgot to examine them today. We slip out in the hollow and stick to the edge of the ledge. Then we dart into the nursery.

"Watch it!" Ferncloud mews good naturedly as we come in. I toss her a wink and she laughs.

I settle down next to Echosong and she smiles at me and growls jokingly, "Why did you just get me all wet?"

"'Cause I had to see your adorable little kits!" I reply with a smile.

"Awwwww momma don't be mad at Ravenclaw!" Silverkit mews toddling over to me and snuggling into my fur. I laugh and lick her head.

"Yeah momma don't be mad at me." I smirk. She rolls her eyes. Fallenkit and Frozenkit settle down at my paws,

"Tell us a story please." They beg. Even Snakekit picks his head up, and inches forward, slowly. Echosong moves to help him but Jayfeather shakes his head sharply. I can see what he needs to see in his mind.

_Jayfeather wants to see if he can move on his own._

_I-I know. _

Snakekit's face is determined as he slowly meanders the two fox lengths forward. When he reaches Fallenkit and Frozenkit his siblings stare and then start to cheer.

"Snakekit!" Echosong mews, her voice choked, and Jayfeather beams, his blind eyes shining happily.

"Well Echosong, your kits are perfectly healthy. Don't stay out to late Ravenclaw." He mews as he leaves.

"What story do you want to hear darlings?" I ask the kits as their innocent sparkling eyes look up at me.

"A battle story!" Frozenkit demands his ice blue eyes glittering in excitement.

"No!" Fallenkit protests, "A gathering story! I can't wait till we can go!" her amber eyes sparkle impatiently.

Silverkit cocks her head, "Tell us a made up story! You're so good at those!" her green eyes beg me to.

"Why doesn't she tell us a made up story with a gathering and a battle." Snakekit mews like it's the most obvious thing in the world. His matching green eyes look slightly annoyed at his siblings.

"You are so smart!" Fallenkit mews.

"Nah he just speaks last when the solution is obvious." Frozenkit adds.

"Or I actually think unlike yourself." Snakekit mews coolly, but his eyes are dancing.

"Ok, ok," I mew quickly, "Let's start that story…"

Many minutes later the kits are finally asleep and I'm walking through what is now a drizzle. I'm not really paying attention, however I am surprised when I literally walk into someone.

"Agh!"

"Sorry!"

"Ravenclaw?"

"Nightwhisper?"

He laughs and mews, "Are you really that mad at me? You have tp go and hit me?"

"Sorry," I mew laughing, "But you hit me too."

"Ok, so even?"

"Even." I mew nudging him lightly.

"Cool." He mews with a smile. He keeps walking, and I frown, thinking he would head to the nursery. But he's not.

"Where are you going?" But he just throws me a slight smirk and keeps walking. Then I get it. I snort and keep walking.

Jayfeather is fast asleep, curled up in a little ball. It's funny, when he's sleeping; he looks all sweet and innocent. Ha.

I curl up in my own ball, choking on my raw sob. I just miss him… _so_ much. So much.

I close my eyes, but it takes forever to fall asleep. I just lay there, staring at the inside of my eyelids. I've always wondered how that worked….

Eventually I manage to bore myself to sleep. When I dream, it's of a meadow I've been to one to many times.

"Hello Ravenclaw." My heart clenches.

"Hey Dovewing."

"How many times must I tell you?" she asks looking pained.

"Every single time I see you for the rest of my life." I reply.

"Yeah that's not going to work for me." Dovewing mews with an eye roll, "If I do you a favor will you accept that it was _not_ your fault?"

"What kind of favor?" I ask suddenly interested.

"I can take you to Onyxnight."

"How?" I ask, excited and shocked.

"I can take you to him in a dream."

"But I don't understand…. Why?"

"Because I understand your pain."

"Then yes!"

"No more guilt?" she presses.

"I-of course, whatever you want." I stammer.

She smiles gently as the meadow disappears. When I blink next I'm somewhere else. Onyxnight is stalking a small mouse, but his heart doesn't seem to be in it. When he scents me his face lights into a smile.

"Ravenclaw!" he cries, running up to me. He wraps around me, burying his nose in my fur. "It's… it's really you!" he whispers.

I giggle, "Of course it's me."

"How did you get here? Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"One question at a time please." I laugh liking his ear. "StarClan bought me here."

"_What?"_

"Well Dovewing did." I corrected. "I've been stuck at camp… couldn't get out. Are you ok? The… the battle."

"Huh…." He sighs. "I- not… I, it sucks."

"I'm so sorry…."

"It's all right…."

"You weren't at the gathering." I say. It's not a question.

"I wasn't-strong enough yet."

"Strong enough?" I mew alarmed.

"According to Kestrelflight I lost nearly half of my blood."

"You almost died."

"I- Ravenclaw…"

"You did! I could have lost you!" I mew in horror, shoving my faced in his fur and wetting him with my tears.

"Shhhh, shhh, I'm fine. And I have good news!"

"What?" I ask almost laughing at his childlike happiness.

"I know who my father is!" he yells. I gasp in shock, and happiness for him. I know how much he wants a family.

"Really? Who?" I ask.

"Emberfoot. I have his eyes. You know I understand know, what you were talking about with family…. I wish we could have one."

"Me too." I mew gently, but I remember what's happening to Echo… and do I?

But then I look into his shining face, alight with happiness, just by looking at me and I know I do. I know that no matter what I'll always love him, and he'll always love me.

"I love you." I whisper into his ear. He laughs and twines out tails, "I love you too."

* * *

**So what did you think? You got to see some of the kits personalities=) You like? Yeah that was a fluffy-ish chapter=) Well hope you guys enjoyed! Review please!**

**~Midnight=)**


	12. What's Right By Me

**Hello faithful readers! You all have a decision to make, would you like the next three chapters quickly or spread out? Because Echo's in Indiana doing family stuff so I don't know when she'll be able to write again. So let me know=)**

**Also this is a kit chapter! Yay!**

**WildCroconaw- Yeah they are sweet=) I love them. Snakekit is a determined little kid! I'm glad you like it!=)**

**Sunleaf13- yeah sorry about disappearing=( I got lazy;) But were back! I'm so glad you enjoyed the fluff! As for Snakekit you will have to see….. Mystery…. Enigma… sorry I had frosting! XD hyper! Ahem, I actually did think up a chapter with him about what he's going to do, but it'll be a later chap! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Pennycat11- YOU KEEP MAKING PAIRING NAMES! I LOVE IT! Ahem sorry. I was with one of my friends when I saw that and I flipped out;) It was pretty funny=) I'm glad you enjoyed the sweetness, and look here are the kits! Yay! Hope you enjoy!**

**Tangleflame- I love the kits too! They're like little nieces and nephews if the cat world has that!=) And you get to see more of them here! I'm glad you enjoyed!\**

Chapter Eleven:

I step carefully over my sleeping kits, careful not to step on any of them or the other queens sleeping here. I stop just outside the nursery and wait until I see the sleek black warrior slink out of the medicine den. She looks at me, her grey eyes sparkling, dips her head and swiftly enters the nursery. She nudges my kits awake and starts to push the out of the nursery before they can wake anyone up. I quickly grab Snakekit by the scruff and hurry out of the den. I lead the way out of camp before I sit Snakekit down so that I can tell them what's going on.

"Shh," I coo and lick each of their heads. "We're going to see your father."

"We're going to ShadowClan?" Silverkit squeaks, her green eyes wide.

"We're not going to ShadowClan," I calm her; "We're just going to the border. Now hurry along." I grab Snakekit and trot off down the old path. Ravenclaw is close behind making sure the rest of my kits don't fall behind.

We reach the border, where Smokefoot sits, waiting to finally see his kits. His amber eyes shine brightly when he sees them. I purr and sit Snakekit at his paws.

I watch as Smokefoot laughs as he gets tackled by the kits. He even helps Snakekit stand up. My chest fills with love as I watch the scene in front of me. But I feel a pang of sadness. I will never really get to see this or enjoy this.

The kits quickly became tired again, and Ravenclaw pulls them aside while Smokefoot and I discuss our situation.

"What are you going to do?" He asks, looking over at the kits.

"What do you mean?" I say pulling back a little. If he thinks I'm going to join ShadowClan…

"Well why don't you come-"

"No." I say firmly,

"What?" He looks taken aback.

"I'm not joining ShadowClan. My kits were born in ThunderClan. And that is where they will stay."

"Have you forgotten that they are _my_ kits too?" He hisses.

"How could I forget that?" I say through my teeth, "Listen, this isn't going to work."

"So you're only going to let me see them this one time? I'll have kits living in another clan, and I'll never get to see them?" I can feel the hurt pouring off of his body. I hate that I'm doing this to him…but it's better off this way.

"Pretty much." I whimper. His fur bristles,

"You don't even care do you?" He shoots, his voice full of anger.

"Smokefoot," I whine, "Please, I do care." I cry. He shakes his head and gets up.

"No." He says, his voice drained, "I'm done. I know you don't care anymore. I was a fool to ever think that this would ever work out. This is all a big mistake." I sit in shock before I jump up and get right in his face,

"How _dare_ you call our kits a mistake." I hiss. I can feel the anger boiling deep inside of me. "They were made by love."

"_Love_?" He laughs, "If that's what you called what you faked this whole time."

"You think," I frown, "You think I faked loving you?" I step back, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," He laughs again. It's not the laugh that I've grown to love. It is wicked. "You're the one who played me. You're the one stuck with this problem!"

"_Problem?_"I shriek, "You best leave before I rip your pelt off in front of our kits."

He shrugs and walks off, laughing to himself. I sit with a thump and pant, calming myself down.

Ravenclaw comes up and brushes up against my side,

"How could he…?" My voice cracks. Ravenclaw hushes me and reminds me that I have to get my kits back to the nursery.

I grab Fallenkit and Snakekit and rush back to the nursery, the fight still replaying over and over again in my head.

When I sit them down they start to cry.

"Why did daddy leave?" Fallenkit cries.

"Why was he yelling at you?" Frozenkit demands, his little eyes angry.

"Doesn't he love us anymore?" Silverkit moans. I feel my heart break. Snakekit just sits in shock.

"Darling I have to go. The queens are waking up!" Ravenclaw hisses in my ear. I turn but she is already a shadow in the nursery entrance.

I pull my kits close to me and shush them, my whole body tense hoping the queens won't wake up. We all have ShadowClan sent on us. I didn't even think of that. But after a few hour long minutes the queens breathing returns to normal.

"Darlings…" I mew, wondering where to start, "You're father is not a bad cat. Of course he loves you. He was shouting at me because he was angry. Because I did something wrong. Something very wrong." As angry as I am with Smokefoot, I cannot bear to have my kits think that their father is bad. Or that he doesn't love them.

"You did something wrong…" Silverkit mews in wonder.

"You mean breaking the code?" Snakekit interjects. As it's the first time he's spoken since we got back, I'm surprised at how strong his voice is.

"Something like that…" I mew, "But darlings I don't want you to worry about this. I want you to forget about this. I want you to play and laugh and enjoy it while you can… please."

"Do we have to call that Jagged cat our daddy? He's not my daddy! I won't call him that!" Fallenkit protests.

"Rather him than someone who yells at our mother." Frozenkit mutters, full of hate. It scares me so much.

"No darling, don't be angry, please don't be angry!" I mew quickly, "You don't understand." Frozenkit looks at me and his blue eyes are no longer angry. Just lost and confused.

"Ok mommy." He mews quietly, "Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Yes dear." I reply in relief. He nods and pulls his two sisters down to lay next to him. Snakekit just stares at me with fathomless eyes. Wise old eyes. He reminds me of Midnightstar when she was a paw and that scares me even worse than the whole Smokefoot debacle. But then he yawns, a big wide yawn, and his eyes become a sleepy kit once more. He curls up next to his siblings. I pull them all close to me and then I close my eyes and sob.

I don't have long to wallow because soon a voice mews, "Echo darling? Echo what's wrong?"

I look up and there is Midnightstar herself, in all of her wise glory. I gape at her for a few moments. She repeats her question and my breath catches in my throat. I hadn't wanted her to know about tonight's little outing. But I need someone to comfort me.

So I tell her the whole sorry story and when necessary she probes my mind for the memories and emotions to get the whole picture. Whoopee!

I brace myself when I finish, half expecting an I told you so. But all she does is sigh heavily. "Well my dear I can't entirely blame him."

I stiffen, ready to get angry, but she fixes me with a sharp look. How she always manages to make me feel guilty and able to repent when my own mother, mentor and brother can't I'll never know.

"You yourself said that it wasn't fair. Put yourself in his place. Loving a cat that you know you can never truly be with and fearing that she doesn't love you back. Having kits with this cat. And suddenly you're so happy because you're so ready to be a father and you'll do whatever it takes to be a good one no matter what and then being told that you can never see your kits again. I mean imagine if he came into the nursery and said he wanted them to be raised in ShadowClan and you could never see him again. Honestly if this was your plan the whole time you should have never let him see them. It would've been less painful, on him and the kits."

I sit silent for a moment digesting her words and I realize something, she's completely bloody right. Curse her bloody smartness.

"You're right." I mew half defeated, "But he wasn't completely innocent either."

She snorts unkindly and I realize that she hates his guts for what he did. She's just civilized enough to be able to feel pity for him. And to be able to figure out the cold hard truth. "I never said he was. He was a bloody fox heart to you and I'll make him rue the day he said all of that if it's the last thing I do. But something I noticed from my previous relationship with your brother- when you fight, you'll say whatever it takes; even if it's a lie, even if it's mean, even if it's bloody horrible; because you're mad as D.F. at the other cat. And you just want them to feel even the tiniest bit of the hurt that you do. You just want to make them hurt like your hurting. Even if it's a lie. Even if you don't mean it. Even if it's the exact opposite from the truth.

"I don't know what's the truth Echo. I don't know if he meant it. I don't even know if he's sorry. I just know that he might be. Sweetheart it's your life. They're your kits. You have to do what you think is right, no matter what anyone else thinks."

"Just for kicks, what do you think I should do?"

"What you've been doing. Tell them the truth. Tell them their dad's not a bad cat. And when they're old enough, let them make their own decision. If they want to have a relationship with their dad that's their business and their choice. Give them the opportunity to have a dad and they'll make the right choice. What's right by them."

"Well you can't ask for more than that." She gives me a halfhearted smile. Coming from a broken family, I trust her, and everything she's said has been right. Has made sense.

But mostly I feel like if I do what she says, my heart won't be ripping in half all the time and I won't constantly have guilt pressing down on my stomach.

"Thanks for being such a good friend darling." I mew.

"Well," she says with a sigh, "I'm always going to be your friend, no matter what; I'll never be far behind."

"I know, and I want you to know, that I'll always be there for you." She smiles at that, the first real smile I've seen in a while. It makes me smile, and for a while we're just sitting there smiling our heads off like the two mousebrains that we are.

And then I have to, because you know I must, poke that awkward subject just floating around in the room _begging_ to be poked. "So, unless your emotions are deceiving me, you're back with Nightwhisper? She smiles shyly, and I feel her pelt warm, but she seems truly, truly happy.

"Yeah…. And this sounds cheesy but, it just feels right."

"Well good," I mew genially, "You deserve it. You both do. You both were always the happiest when you were together."

She smiles, but I feel a flash of doubt, a flicker of guilt. I want to ask, but she's standing up.

"Well as leader I suppose I should go back to leading." I laugh,

"Curse that stupid Clan needing to be led."

"Yeah bloody Clan. Can't they figure out anything for themselves?" I snort and watch her leave.

I'll miss her, but our talk has made me feel lighter than I have in moons. I know everything will be okay because I'll make the right choice.

I'll do what's right by me. And you can't expect more than that.

**So yeah... you all hate Smokefoot now, don't you? But really look at it from his point of view…. Ok I'm going to shut up before you kill me. **

**Well I did some stealing again, the last line which was repeated earlier I adapted from Pirates of the Caribbean "They done what's right by them. You can't expect more than that." I really shouldn't watch TV and write. Ah well. **

**You like seeing the kits? I kinda know what I think they're going to turn out to be like but I want to know what you guys think=) So let us know! Well review please!**

**~Midnight=)**


	13. Safe

**Hello everyone! I think I'm just going to give all of the chapters fast. But you can't complain when we disappear ok? Anyway this chapter is short but its super fluffy. Oh I'm not really good at writing fluff so fluff chapters will most likely be short!**

**WildCroconaw- I love the scenes with the kits too! I know it's sad but I promise it will get better!=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**xXEnigmaXx- love you name=) and I love Tron too! Anyway thanks for the input=) Hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Sunny- Wow. You're reviews always make me laugh=) this is so long! I'm so flattered! Honestly I don't think dear Smokey's thinking=) but you will have to wait and see what will happen there! As for dear Snakey, well I just wrote what he decides to do1 ironic;) but that's not till chapter 21 so we are getting ahead of ourselves. Hope you enjoy the fluff=)**

**And now on with the fluff!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

I sigh sitting up on the ledge, watching the Clan. The sun has pretty much set and we're in that transition before night has really come. The rogues are heading off to bed and most of the warriors are too.

I stretch out a bit and glance up at the sky. Cloudless. The moon is a little over half full. The stars are starting to come out.

And yet… I'm bored. Maybe not bored I think as I roll around trying to interest my languid mind. No not bored…. Lonely. Yes, lonely. I yawn to myself.

Ok this isn't working for me. I need to fix this. I spring up and trot down the ledge.

"I'm going night hunting." I throw at Molewhisker as I pass him before he can say anything. Out in the coolness of the forest where night has already fallen, I feel slightly better. I keep trotting at a brisk pace until I near the center of the territory. I sit and fan my sense out. Locating on my prey I start off.

Finding the proper bush I slide into the hunters crouch and inch forward. Then I pounce.

Several successful kills later I'm heading back to camp feeling a tad bit better. I sense a figure behind me and I pause, sniffing the air. Recognizing the scent I relax, feeling a playful smirk creep onto my face. I climb up the nearest tree soundlessly and wait. He walks through the clearing, humming to himself. I wait until he's almost under me and I let go. I land perfectly on him scaring him halfway to StarClan.

"OH MY-"

"Nightwhisper calm down! It's just me!"

"Holy foxdung! StarClan what were you trying to do? My hearts still going that fast." I giggle slightly.

"Soo-rry."

"Ugh! You are not acting like a leader right now!" he complains. I snort; he's too cute trying to pout.

"Excuse me for trying to have a little fun." I say with a wink, heading over to my abandoned prey.

"Well _that's_ just not fair." He mutters.

"I am sorry." I mew, fluttering my eyes as he brushes his pelt against mine.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He mumbles.

"I hadn't seen you in forever!"

"So you decide to kill me?"

"Oh come on… you _used_ to like it."

"Now you're just being evil." He says with a long suffering sigh and an eye roll.

"Poor little _baby_." I mew pouting.

"I know!" he exclaims, barley holding in his laughter.

"What we're you doing out here?" I ask, switching subjects.

"Same as you I guess," he replies, "Hunting."

"I only came out here because I was lonely."

"Oh…" he mews looking guilty, "Was that my fault?"

"No," I reply shaking my head as we start walking.

"I was just out because I was hungry." He mews with a laugh.

"And now?" I ask.

"Well why go back to camp when there's so much better company out here?" he replies as he twines our tails. I feel happiness bubble up inside of me. But then I feel a twinge of guilt. I have to tell him.

"I want to show you something." I whisper in his ear.

"Ok." He replies in excitement. His blue eyes glitter like stars in the darkness.

"Try and keep up!" I say and then dart away from him. I hear him laugh behind me as I lead him down the path to the moonpool. Thanks to Mosskit's life I can run much faster than normal, so I go at what is an easy pace for me.

We skid to a stop at the entrance.

"Why are we at the moonpool?" he asks in confusion. I shrug,

"I just want to show it to you." I reply._ And I want them to see what they kept me from having._

I follow him as he walks toward the moonpool. His eyes light up in childlike wonder at its beauty.

I take a deep breath and sit down next to him. I remember doing this only a few moons ago with Flametail. The thought is not helpful.

"What's wrong?" he asks in concern. It twists my heart.

"I have to tell you something." I see fear light his gaze. "Nothing… _bad_…"

"Then what?"

I sigh and clear my throat, "I don't know what it was like for you, after we split… it wasn't too awesome for me. I got through it sure, but it hurt. There was a cat… a StarClan cat who I met and when I was with him…. It didn't hurt as much. His name is Flametail; he was ShadowClan's medicine cat before he fell through the ice on the lake and drowned.

"I-I don't know what we expected to happen. Maybe nothing. We were just there for each other."

"But it changed?" his voice is bitter and jealous. I feel tears starting.

"No- yes…. I think I always knew that he… felt something for me. At first I was hurting too much to even think about that. But then… I don't know it changed. We got closer. And then-" my voice breaks.

"StarClan made you stop."

"Yes. I-I just thought you had a right to know…"

"That you love someone else." His voice is hard.

"No, Nightwhisper, no!" I mew shaking my head. "You're it for me… I just…. Didn't want to keep anything from you."

"Oh…. Well now I feel jerk-ish."

"It's fine." I mew, moving closer to him. He sighs,

"I never _loved_ Hollow. I was _attracted _to her. What we had, in the beginning, it helped the hurt. It helped me forget. And then… I saw how jealous it made you. And for some reason in my mind that become a good thing. It was like I had to get you back, like you'd done something to me." He laughs humorlessly, "I became a brat. I changed. And Hollow just egged me on."

"It doesn't matter, what we did then." I mew gently, "We're together now. All that matters, is what we do next."

"Well what should we do next?"

"Get out of here."

As we leave our tails twined and pelts brushing, I can swear I hear an "Awww."

"I am sorry about everything." He mews as we walk.

"Me too. But it's neither of our faults." I reply lightly.

He pauses at a base of a large oak and mews, eyes glittering, "Try and keep up." A leaps and starts clawing his way up the tree. I just shake my head and follow.

I catch up to him easily and we sit on one of the largest branches near the top of the tree and gaze out over the territory.

We curl up together and I lay my head on his pelt. He licks my ear and it sends shivers up and down my spine. I sigh happily. For the first time since he walked away I feel truly happy. I feel home.

"Should we get back home?" he asks whispering in my ear.

"Home is where ever you are." I reply.

I can practically feel him smirk, "Please do not get a big head." I beg.

"I'll try just for you." He replies, whispering it into my fur.

I close my eyes and purr slightly as he starts to lick my fur. I remember what it used to feel like, how safe I would feel with him.

The safe feeling is back.

With him I can do anything.

With him I am safe.

With him I am immortal.

With him I am happy.

And it's because of him that I am in love.

* * *

**Wasn't that just adorable? This chapter was really hard to write… I just don't do the gushy romancy fluffy stuff. That's why you got the poem ish thing at the end because I was in a poemy mood and it made the chapter look longer. So do the A/ns oh I cheat;)**

**So I hope you enjoyed my attempt at fluff! Review please=) Have a great day guys=)**

**~Midnight**=)


	14. What You Live For

**Hey! I was going to put this up earlier but it started thundering=( Anyway I just to say that love all out reviewers! You guys make me so happy! But there's only one more written chapter after this=(**

**WildCroconaw- thanks I worked really hard on it! Hope you love this one!**

**xXEnigmaXx- thanks I love that pairing too! But I should…;) Anyway hope you enjoy this too!=)**

**Sunny- thanks! You're too sweet=) I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff! As for Hollow, I believe she is gone for good!=)**

**Pennycat11- oh my jolly goodness that was awesome=) made me feel all happy inside and I laughed really hard=) so thanks and here's your update! **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_*Ravenclaw*_

I slip back into the medicine den, only slightly wet. I grin as I shake and splatter Jayfeather.

"Watch it!" he growls.

"Oh sorry!" I mew, "The kits look good."

"Oh good." Jayfeather mews vaguely, checking his herbs, "Does she still want me to come?"

"But of course." I reply plopping down. I'm in a very good mood. Snowflower and Bluemorning just found out that they're having kits! They _would_ have kits at the same time. But beyond that I just love kits! They're so cute! And then Echo and Midnight and I have been thinking up names. It's fun!

I sigh as Jayfeather continues to move through life completely unremarkably.

"Aren't you _excited_?" I demand.

"About what?" he asks impatiently.

"_Two_ of your daughters are having _kits_!" I shriek.

"Oh yes, excited." He replies and I realize that he's worried. Oh.

"They'll be fine." I mew quickly, hoping to appease him.

"I know." He mews giving me a grateful smile. "Well I might as well go and check on Echosong's kits so I'll be back in a little bit." He mews leaving the den.

I sigh and go over to my nest. It's a bit of a mess so I start tugging on the moss and reshaping it.

And suddenly I am no longer in the den. I am back in the ShadowClan battle and Smokefoot is begging his Clan to fight.

A cream pelted cat throws him to the ground.

"Who's fighting now?" she hisses.

"You're going to kill us all, aren't you?" He asks in a dead voice.

"That's sort of the plan." She replies drawing a deep cut down his side.

"Then do it."

"What? I thought you were going to fight to the bitter end." But his amber eyes are already dead.

"I have nothing left to live for. So just _do it_. Make it quick, draw it out I don't care."

"You _want_ to die?" she asks in a shocked voice.

"Yes." He replies, "I am ready."

"Oh I see, you were _in love_." She is looking at him curiously now, though her green eyes are still like any other from the Dark Forest. Filled with death and devoid of compassion.

"Yes."

"What happened to the girl?"

"Different Clan…. I'm starting to think… that she never loved me back."

"Oh, I can relate to that. Of course when it was _me,_ I just murdered him and the other girl."

"But I love her."

"Ah, you don't have the guts. You're just a _pathetic, unloved, unwanted, little ShadowClan cat._ And I used to have such high hopes for this Clan."

"_Lillywinter!"_ a voice calls out sharply, "Strop playing with the prey!"

"Oh if you insist." She replies shrugging. "Good-bye heartbroken cat. If you want you can hook up with me on the other side."

My mouth falls open as she rips his throat open. No amount of herbs will save him. I run to his side anyway, staring desperately at the blood.

His eyes are dying, "Farwell Echosong," he mews in a gurgling voice, "You were the only thing worth living for. You were my life."

_Oh my StarClan._

I blink awake on the stone of the medicine den. I run to the stone pool and shove my head under the water, trying to rid my brain of the image. It doesn't work, though I hadn't really expected it to.

I mope back over to my nest and curl up in the teensiest ball that I can. What the heck am I going to do? I can't let that happen can I? But he welcomed death… so would it be cruel to keep it from him? And Echosong…

_Echosong! _The kits! _Oh no_! I scramble up shaking my head as I do. I pace quickly. Ugh if Smokefoot dies then Echosong will _have_ to choose my brother…. Not that that's bad or anything-

Wait _yes it is! _He is _nowhere_ near ready to be a father! And if Smokefoot dies that's what he'll try to be. He's already trying! _Ha!_ Like someone who can't forgive their own sister is ready to raise someone else's kits. _Please._ Of course he never was the smartest in our litter.

But _no_, he's still prancing around and bragging acting the way he always has. He doesn't seem to realize that being a father means becoming responsible. Settling down, _changing_. And worse Echosong's bought right into his little act. I just _can't _believe that she would be okay with some of the things he's done… like me for example. He's no nearer to forgiving me than he is to flying, yet he completely glossed over Echo's little fling. And if Echosong gets with him, well that's just a slap in my face isn't it?

What if he stops me from seeing the kits? Echosong would let him do that…. Would she? _Yeah but Echosong did a lot of things for Smokefoot that you would have never thought she would do…_

I won't tell her. Ever. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero.

And maybe, just maybe, she'll never find out that he's died.

_*Blazefeather*_

I sigh as the rouges and their mentors assemble in the training hollow. Midnightstar wanted me to oversee their training. Joy. Oakheart's here as well watching his former band apprehensively.

I straighten up as they start. Karrie moves quickly and deftly, grappling with… her. I sigh and shake my head. I need to get over that. I messed up, oh well.

I watch Cream with more interest. She's doing well against Shadow who the fighting came more naturally to. I'd always thought that she was too sweet and sheltered to fight, but she's holding her own. Hmm, interesting. Snowflower is watching with pride. Well this _is_ interesting.

"Ok guys," I mew and they stop, "You're doing really well. I'd like to see you hunt though."

They nod and mew, "Ok."

"Do you want us to go with them?" Snowflower asks.

"No let's see how they do solo." I decide. I see panic in all of their eyes except for Shadow. "It'll be fine guys; after all you're still in training." They shrug and head off. I sigh and follow along with the mentors.

A while later after all the rouges are satisfied with their catch, we start heading back. I want to stay as far away from Dusk as possible, so I end up in the back next to Cream.

"So how do you think we did?" she asks.

"Well… better than you have been." She laughs slightly.

"That's what your sister said." I feel the familiar hot swoop of anger, and a new gut wrenching sadness.

"Did she?" I ask hoping to be careless.

"Yes. She said we might make warriors soon."

"You might. But a war's coming…"

"You're in a war already." Cream mews seriously. "And you need help. We can help, now that Hollow's gone."

"You're not ready. You're getting better, but you're nowhere near good enough to face the Dark Forest."

"You don't have to worry about us so much," she mews sounding affronted.

I laugh, which was probably rude and mew, "I'm not worried about you. I won't send cats to slaughter. It's not worry, it's the truth."

She laughs bitterly and the temperature between us drops about twenty degrees. Whoops.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?' she asks sharply.

"I'm just stressed. Worry doesn't leave much time for tact."

"You need to relax before you lose it."

"I think I already have."

"Well that's too bad." I raise an eyebrow but she only smirks at me and speeds up to talk to Karrie. I stop dead.

Was she just flirting with me?

* * *

**So what do you think about Cream's little crush? And how do you think Blazefeather will react? Think he'll forgive Raven? Speaking of Raven do you think she should tell Echo?**

**Wow that's a lot of questions and shows back on so… bye & review please!**

**~Midnight=)**


	15. Never Alone

**Hello! Just warning you guys this chapter is extremely fluffy with a hint of humor=) it's also the last one that's written but Echo is being wonderful and writing on her vacation. Go Echo! Whoo!**

**But guess what? I got a Five on my AP exam! I'm so excited! Ok sorry had to get that out=) I screamed so loud when I saw the results! Ahem, anyway:**

**WildCroconaw- Thanks for your review1 raven is stuck=? Who knows what she'll do! Hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Tangleflame- I'm glad you enjoyed the other chapters! We've been putting them up really fast. I know how you feel about Smokefoot that's pretty much my feelings. I think Blaze and cream is cute but only time will tell what will happen=) time, and the plot;) Also…who knows when raven will be forgiven? Aside from you know the plot… the pot knows everything=) well hope you enjoy!**

**Sunny- You seriously do make me laugh. Whoo that was funny=) As previously stated only the plot knows what Raven and Blaze will do=) As for Jaggedwind, he did break it off but he was with dusk, I just don't really like writing from her point of view=/ I know lazy bad writer… sigh. Oh and no problem1 I was thinking about how he would die and then I thought about Lillywinter's creepy unnamed back-story and presto she's a psychotic cat who kills tom-stealers. Yeah… anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Pennycat11- I know I did felt bad when I wrote Smoke's death… it seemed pretty harsh. Interesting him raising kits from StarClan… nice idea! We all think Blaze shoulf forgive raven, but only the plot knows=( I like blaze and cream as a couple too! & I know more kits! We already have a bunch created & they're adorable! I love Snowflower's=) hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

_*Ravenclaw*_

"Hey Snowflower!" I mew running to catch up with the white warrior.

"Oh hey Ravenclaw, what's up?"

"Oh I'm just so excited about your kits!" she beams and giggles,

"Me too! I can't wait to see who they look like, me or Molewhisker!"

"Yeah…" I grin, "What do you think for names?"

"I don't know…. Midnightstar is better at them than me. I asked her what she thought and she says you have to see the kits first."

"Yeah but you can have a selection, like favorite names…. If it's a boy,"

"Well I always liked Cloud as a name but I don't know it's really far off."

"I suppose, I'd just be so excited."

"It'll be you –soon…" she freezes her mouth still open, her large blue eyes horrified. "Oh Ravenclaw I'm so sorry, I just completely forgot."

"It's ok; I wish everyone would forget to." I mew.

"I-I just…. I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, it's fine." I mew, going cold.

"Does it hurt?" she whispers.

"Some days more than others." I reply, looking into the clear sparkling light blue sky. "Anyways congratulations." I smile and walk away. I pretend to head to the medicine den, but when no one's looking I sneak out the back.

The forest is cool and I trot quickly through it, pausing only to eat a small mouse. I wander down to the border and taste the air. _Safe._

I sneak over and into a clump of clover; the sharp bitter herb disguises my scent… _Come on Onyxnight!_ I beg.

But slowly I start to fall asleep as the sun sinks, spreading golden light through the moor.

"Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw, what are you doing?"

"Onyxnight?" I mew sitting up.

"Yeah…. Um not that I'm not thrilled that you're here, why exactly are you here?"

"Oh… right. I just missed you."

He smiles gently and sits down next to me, "I missed you too." He whispers licking my ear. "Are you all right?"

"I was just talking to Snowflower, she's about to have kits, and well we were just talking about names…. We can never have that can we?"

"I… I suppose not." He sighs.

"If only we were in the same Clan." I mew shaking my head.

"Maybe we can be." He mews quietly.

"Oh Onyxnight…"

"We can try, ThunderClan might take me."

"That is so wonderful… but no. Echosong barley got by….. It would be too dangerous."

"All right. We'll figure something out, I promise."

"I know." I mew licking his shoulder.

"But if we did have kits-"

"Onyxnight!"

"Come on there so cute!"

"I know! You should see Nightwhisper's face when he looks at his sisters kits. It's adorable."

"Whoa he has a soft side?" Onyxnight gasps.

"More than you would think." I mutter.

"Hmm interesting." I nudge him gently.

"Leave the guy alone." I mew.

"Oh I plan on it." He assures me. I sigh and twine our tails. "Let's play a game," he whispers in my ear.

"Okay," I giggle.

"Ok so I'm thinking of something and you have twenty questions to try and figure out what it is." I snort and nod. Yeah the sad thing is, he's perfect for me.

_*Midnightstar*_

"I don't know Midnightstar, it's just this all seems to…. To easy."

"Blazefeather if you're going to question every decision we make its going to be a very long couple of years." I sigh watching my friend pace the den, "This isn't even that big of a deal! I'm just saying having two fresh kill piles might help bring in more prey."

"You're right. But what if they get angry?"

"Blazefeather! That's the beauty of being the ones in charge!"

"But-"

"Ok what is your problem? You haven't been acting anything like yourself lately…. You like someone!" I squeal, realizing it.

"I-uh-no! I-" he stammers.

"Oh come on, tell me!"

"It's Cream… I- I don't know I think she was flirting with me!"

"Yeah and….?"

"I- I don't know!"

"Ugh child. You need help you know that right?"

"Gee thanks."

"Go talk to her!" I mew, rolling my eyes.

"Fine." He huffs slouching out of the den. I shake my head at him. He really does need help. But then don't we all?

"Hey what's up with Blazefeather?" Nightwhisper asks walking in.

"I told him to go talk to Cream." I reply standing up.

"Why would you tell him to talk to- Ohhhhhh."

"Very smart dear." I say nudging him.

"He has a crush? Oh that's so cute!" he mews, getting all excited.

"I know right!"

"Let's go spy on them!"

I snort, "Should we?" I mew uncertainly.

"Yes!" He replies like it's totally obvious. "It'll be fun!"

"Um ok," I mew with a giggle as we leave, "But what exactly is your idea of fun?"

"Hey!" he squeaks pretending to looks mortally offended. But then he drops the act and shoots me a sly look, "Anything with you."

"Man you are good at those," I reply with a laugh to cover up my racing heart. We settle down behind Cream and Blazefeather within hearing distance.

"So you think you're relaxed enough?" Cream asks grinning. I feel my mouth drop open. I half glance at Nightwhisper, his mouth is on the dirt and his eyes are popping.

"I'm sorry, that's was me being a jerk." Blazefeather mews, unembarrassed.

"Yeah you were, but I think I can forgive you."

"Thanks, I'd like another chance." Cream smiles gently,

"Why don't we go hunting?" she asks.

"Ok," Blazefeather mews following her out.

"Whoa." Nightwhisper mews in my ear.

"You're telling me." I breathe. _Whoa_.

We sit there on shocked silence for a moment before we snap out of it and head back to my den.

We joke around for a bit, but when he heads to leave I frown. I hate this den, it's so lonely.

"What's up?" he asks, noticing my expression.

"I just don't like this den." I reply easily.

"Why?" he asks.

"It's so lonely." I reply.

"Oh…" he mews, "Well I guess I could stay." I look at him and shake my head.

"No you don't have to."

"Yeah but you don't have to be lonely." I smile in spite of myself.

"All right."

He settles down next to me and licks my pelt.

"Yeah your right, it is lonely in here." He mews after a long silence.

"I know!" I reply. He yawns slightly and lays his head down,

"Well we're together now, so it won't be."

I grin and lay my head next to his. "Yeah." I whisper as he falls asleep.

* * *

**So what did you think of the fluff? There's been a bunch of fluffy chapters lately! Let's keep our fingers crossed for more! So don't know when the next update will be, but thank you all so much for being faithful and reviewing! You guys rock! We already have 54 reviews! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh by the way, you're number to beat from Web of Lies is 179 so good luck!=) I know you guys can do it! I believe in you!;)**

**Now I have to go read the extreme amount of books I got today so review please darlings!**

**~Midnight=)**


	16. A Touch of Silver

**You all need to hail Echo right now. She's written 15, 16, 17, and 18 in this short little period of time. Ok so I added on a bit, but still she's up in Indiana where it's like crazy hot! I could so not do that! So Hail Echo!;) This lovely little chapter is in Silverkit's point of view=) So sweet!**

**Sunny- you never fail, I literally burst out laughing reading your review=) luckily I was alone so I didn't get weird looks. Anyway: Glad you enjoyed the fluff=) **

**Tangleflame- Yay I love it too! =) I know it was hard for Raven, but I think she'll be ok. I tried hard to make it fluffy so good to know I succeeded=) enjoy!**

**Pennycat11- Glad you loved it! And you're doing your creepy mind reading thing again! Cream will have a warrior name, but it will just have a tacked on ending she'll still be cream, so that pairing name works=D So glad you enjoyed the whole chapter, and I'm sure Echo appreciates your thanks since she's being so wonderful=)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

I wake up pressed against Snakekit, his fluffy orange fur concealing my small body. His rhythmic breathing tells me that he is still dead asleep. I look up at my mother, who is staring out at the busy camp.

"Hi mommy," I mew while sitting up. Her ears perk up and her green eyes find mine.

"Hi sweetie." She coos and licked the top of my head. I snuggle into her spotted fur, craving her warmth. I listen to the steady beat of her heart as I wait for my siblings to wake up.

It seems like _ages _go by before they finally wake up. The twins, Frozenkit and Fallenkit press together, so that it looked as if they are one. Their dark fur blends, and the white speckles looked like the stars in the night sky. I almost envy them. They get really cool pelts while I have a boring silver one.

"You have a beautiful pelt, Silverkit." Momma whispers in my ear making me jump.

_Did I say that out loud?_

I brush it off and launch myself at the twins. I fly through the air swiftly and hit the twins, causing all of us to go rolling right into Snakekit. We all burst out laughing, except for Snakekit. He glares at us, but his eyes sparkle mischievously. He bats at us with his paws and we all end up play fighting.

"Catch me if you can!" Fallenkit yells and runs to the opposite end of the nursery with Frozenkit right on her tail. Snakekit gets up and tries to run after them, but falls back down onto his butt.

Snakekit sighs sadly and swishes his tail in defeat. My heart aches for him. It's so sad to see him like this. I walk over to him and press into his side. He looks at me with sad desperate eyes. I can see how badly he wants to be like us. To have four legs. _To be normal._ I lick his cheek reassuringly, making him feel a little better.

"Let's go explore!" I jump up and look at Snakekit excitedly. His eyes light up,

"We can't run," He says as he stands on his three shaky legs.

"Don't worry," I smile, "I'll stay by your side."

We make our way out of the nursery and stop to enjoy the warm sun. I take a deep breath of air and breathe in all the interesting scents. The camp bustles with warriors and the rouges. Most of them look like they are busy tending to the Clan, but a few sit lazily in the sun.

I notice Snakekit looking nervous. He has sunk low to the ground and his ear twitches.

"We can go back inside if you-" I am cut off by mother yelling for both of us to get back inside. I help Snakekit back to his spot curled up into momma's tummy. He has spots like mommy, but his fur is darker, more orange.

Momma beckons me over to her,

"That was sweet of you to help your bother out." She purrs. I turned my head in confusion,

"I wasn't treating him any differently? I just wanted to be with him because he seemed lonely and sad." I blink realizing that Snakekit really is lonely. Sure all of us are really. The clan is too busy with other stuff to play with kits. But Snakekit doesn't even get recognized. Cats ignore him, like he's not even there.

"Momma?" I look up into her green eyes, "Why does the clan ignore Snakekit?" She sighs,

"Because they don't know…" She stops, "Snakekit is very special. Some cats just don't know what to do or say because they are afraid. But he is a very strong and he will be an amazing medicine cat apprentice."

"But why are they afraid?" I wonder aloud as curiosity got the best of me.

"Don't worry about it darling," She coos and presses her muzzle to the top of my head. "Everything will be fine I promise."

As I drift to sleep I can't help but think that she is wrong.

* * *

**Ok so I know the ending is a downer but don't you love Silverkit? So know that you've seen the world from her eyes, what do you think her personality is like?**

**Gosh I've been at this computer too long… 1:30 to 7:30 so I shall be leaving now=) Love you dears and review please!**

**~Midnight**


	17. Nightmares

**Hey! So I'm going out to dinner so doing this quickly….**

**Sunleaf13- wow hope you have fun camping! And Echo appreciates the love=)**

**Pennycat11- wow! Echo really appreciates the love;) hope this is soon enough=)**

**Tangleflame- I love Silverkit & Snakekit=) hope you enjoy this!**

**WildCroconaw- Yeah Silverkit rocks! They're gonna be besties=) or as much as you can be with your sister.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

"Everything will be okay." I coo and press into Silverkit. She falls asleep fast, just like the rest of my babies. My body fills with warmth as I watch my kits. They all looked so peaceful and happy. I rest my head on my paws and entered a dream…

_I'm in an unfamiliar camp, mostly likely ShadowClan from the tall pine trees and muddy ground. It's windy and rain is pouring down, drenching the scrawny warriors. They all chant something and I see my dear Smokefoot. _

_The sky gets darker and misty warriors descend from the sky reining terror on the living. They fight with all that they got, which isn't much. They are fiercely outnumbered. But they are all true warriors, fighting to the death to protect their Clan. _

_Smokefoot lands with a thud on the ground, mud drenching his grey fur. A cream pelt cat pins him to the ground. But he doesn't even fight. It looks like he just wants to leave. He wants to _die_. _

_She looks taken aback. Probably surprised that he's not going to put up a fight. She has an evil glint to her eye. She's not going to make it painless. But she's not going to draw it out._

"_No!" I scream as loud as I can as she viciously rips his throat out. Blood goes flying and splatters the ground turning it red. His long grey fur turns crimson as the blood pours out of the giant hole in his neck. He gargles a few last words before his eyes glaze over. He's gone, dead. _

I gasp in shock, my body convulsing and dislodging my kits. But they must be in a deep sleep because they don't wake.

"Echosong!" I glance up and see Bluemorning watching me. He blue eyes are large and worried, "Are you all right?"

"N-nightmare," I manage to gasp.

"Go get some fresh air," she mews sympathetically, "I'll lay with them." I nod and rise shakily to my paws. I stumble out of the den and into the night. They are some cats gathered around conversing in low tones, but it seems that most cats are asleep.

A few cats double take when they see me, but I ignore them and they seem to decide that it's best top let me be. I stop at the rocky path to my friends new den… do I want to do this?

_Yes._

And so I start to climb, slipping a little as I do. Ugh I need to get back in shape. _Not cool!_

I stop at the entrance and frown when I scent my brother. But I call out anyway. Midnightstar's voice replies like she's hardly thinking about it. When I enter I see them facing each other, serious looks mirroring their faces. But when they see me, they try to play it off like nothing's wrong.

"What is it Echosong?" Midnightstar asks, her eyes troubled.

"I need to talk to you." I mew at once. _Alone._

"I see," she mews at once. She looks at my brother and mews,

"Could you find Blazefeather?"

"Of course, would you like me to bring them here?" he replies smoothly. They share another deep look and he nods looking slightly put out.

"What is it?" she asks when he is gone, her voice surprisingly gentle.

I stammer for a few moments, unable to form my request. Finally I sigh, "What do you know about dreams?"

She pauses, taken aback, "Not much. I certainly don't think of myself as an expert on the matter." I roll my eyes at my friend, knowing her too well.

"Do you consider yourself to be an expert on anything?" I ask.

"Well no," she admits.

"Tell me everything you know." I beg, _"Please."_

She sighs and sits, "Well dreams are tricky. You have two very different realms, the practical, testable realm and the, well, _dream_ realm; the realm shadowed in mystery.

"The first realm is mostly straight forward. Cats have gathered knowledge on it for centuries. It is straight forward, practical. Dreams of hunting or training, playing with a butterfly. It is the product of your mind working through everything you have experienced that day. It is in short, predictable. You sometimes relieve parts of your life in this realm, memories, fears, but it is merely your mind sorting through your life. Your most important stage of learning happens in this realm.

"And then there is the second realm. And now we enter shadowy guesswork. The most practical cats would tell you it does not exist. But it _must_ exist, for it is our connection with StarClan. But it's also so, so much more. You have had, I am sure, a dream you cannot explain. Something that has never happened to you, a work of pure imagination- something your brain has never seen in the _living, waking_ world. And now it becomes tricky. If we listen to those who say you cannot dream of what you have not seen, then the whole thing is a sham. And yet you have seen it with your own eyes. I believe that those cats have forgotten that there is still a little bit of magic in the world. In yourself. _In everyone_.

"But what, you might asks, is the purpose of this? I am unsure, but this realm is so connected with yourself, with our true being that I believe that is the purpose _in itself_. Perhaps I am rambling; this is all philosophized, nothing important to your question. For us, for yourself, myself, Ravenclaw, my father, and perhaps even your kits, the lines become even more blurred.

"This is the realm where we walk among StarClan, and not just StarClan, other lands. For Ravenclaw, this is the root of her power, she can literally walk into the future, for you and me we can walk into other cats, into their realms, into the past, into their memories, their emotions, their _minds_." Her voice had grown louder to the end of her speech and now she pauses. I stare at her,

"Could this realm deliver a warning?" I ask.

For the first time she looks frightened, her face and eyes close after that first brief betrayal of emotion. "It might," she mews, her voice heavily guarded, "But it is hard to tell. There is _so_ little known. And the rules I believe change, constantly, it would not do to dwell on it Echo darling, the meaning may not always be clear until events have come to pass."

I frown hating her hesitation, her holding out, but appreciating all the same because it proves that she does care. However it seemed plenty clear to me.

"Thank you Midnight," I mew my voice trembling a bit, "and I would call you an expert."

She laughs, though it is slightly empty, "Hardly. But darling," now she is hesitating once more.

_Do I need to worry? _Her voice in my mind id strong, worry for the Clan evident.

_No. _My reply is short, clipped, concise. She is not the one who needs to worry. Not by a long shot.

But like she said, so little is known.

_After all, _I mutter to myself as I reenter the nursery, _it was only a stupid dream._

* * *

**Ok so didn't edit this, hope it was ok. That rant midnight went on is more or less my view on dreams and it was fun to write=)**

**Review you amazing readers! **

**~Midnight=)**


	18. Running Helpless

**Hey guys! First day of camp! It was fun=) I think I'm going to update every other day what do you guys think? I just think it'll be better that way. I finished The Maze Runner trilogy yesterday, which was one of the reasons I didn't update, and whoa. If your read those books, be prepared…. Its ends like you'll never expect. The other reason I didn't update: huge thunderstorm. Like huge. So didn't feel like being electrocuted=)**

**WildCroconaw: Yeah wasn't that a scary nightmare? *Shudders* thanks, I've always thought that dreams were something different. It was fun to write my view out=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Pennycat11- Glad you loved it! Sorry it was a little short, but I'm glad it was short bubbly unicorn awesomeness=) You make me laugh too ;) Unicorns rock- just saying=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Tangleflame- Thanks! I don't know it just kinda happened=) Then I realized I went off track and had to fix it=) Haha… yeah I feel bad for Echo in this one too=( Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

The sky is marred by only a few clouds tonight. It is a deep velvet blue. I glance at Echosong and Ravenclaw where they stand and I smile. We have not gone night hunting together in moons.

Nightwhisper is shifting on his paws, looking upset. I know he wants to come with us, but for some reason I feel, this time, it must be just us.

"Are you sure?" he asks again, "Anything could happen!"

"Stop worrying," I mew briskly, "We'll be fine." He snorts.

"Yeah sure you will." He rolls his eyes and heads to the nursery where he'll be watching over the kits, "I hope you kits enjoy stories about three mousebrains sister dear."

"As long as it's about you and the boys they will," she calls back her eyes glittering with mischievous. I snort and shake my head,

"C'mon," I mutter and we race out, bursting into the wonderful freedom of the night lit forest.

*Echosong*

I take a deep breath, breathing in all the lovely scents of the forest. I've missed getting out of camp. Now I feel free. I'm able to feel the wind against my fur when I run.

I find one of my favorite trees and start to climb it. It's a tall tree; all the branches are pretty high up. But that's what I love about it. I could hide out here all day and nobody could find me.

I relax on one of the branches and watch the forest below me. I already have my catch and I don't feel like getting anymore.

Ravenclaw appears and pounces on a fat mouse, killing with a swift bite to the neck. She straightens up, proud of her catch.

Then a blood curdling scream cuts through the night air, causing her to drop her mouse and me to almost lose my grip on the branch. Her eyes shoot up to mine and we share a look of terror. Her grey eyes are wide and her fur is standing on edge. She knows what happens. I can tell, because her guard goes right up and she runs off into the shadows.

A chill runs down my spine as I remember my dream. But I shake it off.

_That was just a dream, right?_

*Midnightstar*

I'm stalking a vole when I hear it. A sound I hoped _never_ to hear again. _Childish fool._

Ravenclaw bursts out of the undergrowth next to me, her eyes wide.

"It's ShadowClan, they're being attacked!" she shrieks.

"Figured that out for myself funnily enough," I mew dryly.

"No you don't understand!" she hisses, "Smokefoot dies in this battle!"

"Where is Echosong?" I ask hurriedly, "We must get back to camp, organize a patrol."

"Follow me." She mews and then dashes off. I race after her and we meet Echosong where she has dropped from a tree.

"We have to-"

"I know," I mew cutting her off, "Let's go. _Quickly!_"

But before we can take three paces we are stopped, a glowing light fills the air and when it fades, StarClan cats stand around us.

"You can't." Feathertail mews, her eyes glittering with tears.

"Can't what?" I ask sharply.

"Save them." Firestar replies, his voice tight and angry.

"And _why not_?" I ask. My voice has more bite and poison in it than I ever would have believed possible, yet I sound completely calm. Eerily calm.

"You know why." This time it Flametail, pushing his way to the front. He stops right in front of me, nose-to-nose.

"I know it's wrong," he mews and his voice cracks, "But you have to trust us on this one. You _can't_."

"Flametail that's your Clan! That's _your family!_" I gasp.

"I know." He's shaking all over, "And I also know you can't."

"But _why_?" Echosong asks, her eyes are popping slightly and they are cascading tears. She shakes all over.

However it suddenly makes perfect sense to me, and fury ignites itself in my bones, "It's because they can't risk their bloody _chosen ones_." I snarl, sounding most unlike myself, "The lives of their three precious _power cats_, are worth more to them than an _entire Clan_!"

"I'm sure you'll all agree at the end of this that it was for-"

"Don't you _dare,_" I snarl at Yellowfang, "Say the greater good." She takes a few uneasy steps back, distancing herself from me.

I snarl lightly spit in the ground at their feet.

"You'll regret this!" some random cat calls as I stomp away.

"No trust _me_," I growl and whip around, "you'll regret _this_. How do you think Tawnystar will react the next time we meet? We're in a bloody _alliance_! That means you're supposed to _help_ when the Dark Forest attacks! Not cower in our beds like mouse hearts! You're going to _destroy everything_ I worked for! If you haven't already." I give a short, sharp, humorless laugh and walk away, Ravenclaw and Echosong at my side; all of us shaking, all of us ignoring StarClan's calls to come back.

"They've have to have had a better reason than that." Ravenclaw mews when we've entered camp, her voice one of disbelief.

"If that'll help you sleep." I growl, anger bursting out of me in random patches.

"It's not _my_ fault." Ravenclaw mews sharply, "You can still go!"

"No." I mew bitterly, "Can't you hear it?"

"I don't hear anything." Echosong and Ravenclaw say at once.

"_Exactly,"_ I snarl, full of bitterness, "It's too late. We could have helped them. And the cats who are supposed to look after us, _help_ us, thwarted us! StarClan killed them." I mew, walking away, my anger owning me like it never has before, "I don't care what anyone else says, StarClan killed those cats."

"Midnightstar, think about this-"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU FEEL ANY DIFFERENT!" I scream spinning in a circle, my anger bursting out and taking control, "DON'T TELL ME THAT IT'S NOT TRUE. Don't _lie to me_. I have enough cats doing that."

"Midnight," Echosong mews, her voice frightened and broken. She reminds me more of the kit she used to be than she has in ages. Her frightened voice brings me back and my anger drains away, leaving only heart wrenching guilt.

"I'm sorry." I mew shakily, "I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's all right…" Ravenclaw mews, her voice shaky as well. But I can see it in her eyes. Something between us has broken. "I th- I think I'll go to be now." She mews and walks away, not looking back.

Echosong is cowering in the entrance to the nursery, looking like she's scared I'll yell at her next.

I feel an overpowering hatred, but at myself. "You're kits," I mew because I can think of nothing else to say, "Go." she disappears in a cloud of relief. I want to scream, I want to pour out the storm inside of me. But I can't. I can't even breathe. It feels like some giant paw is pressing down on me, squeezing the air out of me.

And so I run.

Right out of the hollow, dodging trees and never slowing.

Because now that I think about it, running seems to be all I'm good for.

* * *

**So what do you think? Were you surprised? Midnight got rather mad there=( But alas it happens.**

**Review please and tell me what you think!**

**~Midnight=) **


	19. Numb

**Hey! Good day today=) What about you guys? **

**Tangleflame- Yeah I do feel bad for Smokefoot=( I know Midnight kinda flipped. Well you get to see the opposite of that in this chapter! Hope you enjoy=)**

**Pennycat11- Yeah I kinda figured everyone would be mad at StarClan…. Don't know if this chapter makes it worse…. Thanks for backing Midnight up=) Hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Sunny- Glad you had a good Camping trip=) I'm sorry you got burned though=( I'm glad you enjoyed Midnight's rants=) And I'm sorry you now want the Dark Forest to live;) All I can say is silly StarClan*Shakes head* Enjoy!=)**

**Oh Echo says thanks for all the reviews and for reading!=)**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

I stand next to Blazefeather, listening to his prattle, but not really hearing it.

I've been numb since two nights ago. Numb since the obvious battle. Numb since I had to walk away. Numb since I ran.

Numb.

It's supposed to be a good feeling. It's _supposed_ to be what you want after pain.

But it's not. It's the feeling of cowards. It's the feeling of cats who walk away. It's the feeling of all of the dregs of this Earth that I hate. I hate it. I hate it.

Numb.

"Midnightstar! _Midnightstar!_ MIDNIGHTSTAR!" I jump. The yell came from Lionblaze. His eyes search mine worriedly.

"We need to leave." His voice is distant, and echo-y, like hearing it from a tunnel. I nod slightly.

"All right, let's leave!" the words could have been someone else's. Might have been. They weren't mine. Or were they?

Running. Numb. Coolness.

Numb.

Trees branch. Numb. Scrambling over. Numb. Walking through the island. Numb. Jumping up into the tree. Numb.

Sitting, looking out over the cats. Numb.

"Midnightstar? Midnightstar, are you all right?"

I look at Mistystar blankly. Her eyes are confused, her brow is furrowed.

"Of course." Once again the words might not be mine. "Of course I am." It seems detached from the rest of me. Detached from the numb. And yet it is numb all the same.

Ashstar jumps up. I look in her eyes and see the same numbness that must have penetrated mine.

Of course, WindClan would have heard them as well. It does not take much searching to find it. The searching seems almost easier somehow.

Yes, here it is. They actually had a patrol set up. Before StarClan came. Before... StarClan… numb.

ShadowClan. Numb. Hardly anyone. So weak… Numb.

Tawnystar, her accusing glare right at me. Numb. Tigerheart, looking so hurt. Numb.

Shocked yowls. Numb.

Angry ShadowClan mutterings. Numb.

Mistystar yowling something. Numb. Something unimportant. Numb.

She is talking to Tawnystar…. Numb. Fear slowly spreads through my veins, but it's different somehow… it's… Numb.

"You were attacked?" echo-y… far away….. "I don't understand…" Numb.

Tawnystar is speaking. Screaming. Accusations. Right at me… right at me…

Numb.

"I just can't believe you of all cats would turn out to be a coward! Care more for your own stinking pelt do you? Huh!"

A break in the numbness happens. Confusion. Hurt.

But she is no longer looking at me. She is yelling at Ashstar.

Numb. Ashstar seems to be fighting back.

Tawnystar addresses the cats again. Numb.

"Wait!" a voice I recognize…. Blazefeather. "I didn't even know that there was an attack." The words sound odd, louder, then quieter, then, louder again.

Numb.

Cats are looking at me. I do not know why.

Numb.

They are screaming. Screaming my name.

Numb.

The screaming is in my head now. Cats I recognize. Cats I am angry at. Angry…

The numbness lifts for a moment. I look around blinking.

"Well?" Tawnystar. Oh.

"I'm so sorry." I breathe, fury lights her eyes. "I know-" my voice breaks, "I know words, can do nothing to-to bring back the cats you lost. Can do nothing to heal the pain. But please, listen, please hear my words."

Glaring. No…

"I wanted to come. I was heading back to camp, to form a patrol-"

"So why didn't you?"

"I-I believe I told you, that we would not come only if we had a reason not to… that reason was-"

"Are you asking me to believe that StarClan told you not to come?"

I gape at her. My voice has utterly failed me. Slowly I nod.

I can practically see the steam coming out of her ears. "I knew," she mews, her voice shaking from the weight of the fury it holds, "That we were the least loved by the other Clans. Least pitied. Least valued. But this, I will not stand for this. _StarClan _had us _condemned_?"

"Tawnystar no!" I do not think she hears me over the noise of her anger.

"I have put up with much. But this is a betrayal. If they block us out, then we block them out!"

"Tawnystar!" I gasp and I am not the only one. She seems to hear us.

"I'm sure that's not, that's not the reason."

"Then what is?" her voice is filled with cold hate, like the image of me disgusts her.

"Maybe they just didn't want to waste lives… maybe they knew we could never win."

She snorts coldly, "Well the way forward is clear to me." She gives me one last look of disgust and turns away, "Until they can give me real proof for the reason of their treachery, WindClan and ThunderClan has lost ShawdowClan allegiance. We ally ourselves with the one Clan that has not betrayed us. I stand by Mistystar and her Clan, and so does my Clan." she glares and says no more.

The numbness creeps back, even stronger than before, freezing my heart.

Mistystar is talking. Numb. Not important, naming apprentices. Numb.

And then Ashstar is talking, her voice wavers. Unimportant. Numb.

Eyes are on me again. Cats are looking. Numb.

"Is there anything you have to report?"

So far away. So numb. So far….

Kit… Echo's kits…

"Yes." The words are so far away. The voice is cool, not mine… numb. "Echosong has had four kits." Names….. "Fallenkit, Frozenkit, Silverkit and Snakekit."

"Adorable," Mistystar mews from so far away. Numb.

Other names… apprentices…warriors….

"Lilacpaw and Goldenpaw have become warriors; Lilacfire and Goldenflame."

Something else… something important….

"Also… Blossomfall. Blossomfall was a part of the Dark Forest. She is gone."

Numb.

Tawnystar jumps down.

"Wait! You didn't tell us who died." Some cat…. Windclan? RiverClan? She pauses, her eyes are cold.

"It would be easier to ask who did not. We have more injured at home anyways. More will die. Let's just say if you didn't see them here, you probably won't ever again. They're probably dead.

Numb. Numb. Numb. Numb. Numb. Numb.

Spreading. Numbness in all of me. Shock. Falling…. Numb.

Muffled pain. Blazefeather. Cats. Screaming. Words. Yells all around me.

Screaming in my head. Spreading, screaming in my very blood. Screaming everywhere….

Numb.

Scent. His scent. "Midnight! Midnight! Midnight. Midnight!" his voice.

Blue. His blue. His eyes. Looking into mine…..burning away the fear…. Burning away the numb.

_Sit up._

A voice inside my head. I obey, and break eye contact but still, he burned enough of the numb away.

The gathering comes back into focus. It's in shambles. I force myself to stand.

"Mistystar?" I call, because she will always have seniority. "May I take my cat's home?"

"Of course." She replies, worried.

I leave and my Clan follows. He is there. Pressing against my side. He is here and the numbness is gone.

_*Echosong*_

My heart stops. Everything seems to slow down. I don't hear anything. The world goes silent. Then I find myself running. Running to the only place I know at this time. Tears streak down my face as I run down my secret path, to the place where I spent most of my nights.

This time he isn't there. He will never be there.

I collapse on the ground. My heart is aching; even though we went through all that trouble…I still care for him.

I lay there for a long time. Not being able to move. I don't want to get up.

"Echosong," I hear my brother's voice. I groan, the only sign to him that I'm not dead.

"Come on Echo," His voice cracks, "You need to get back home."

"I don't want to," My voice sounds hollow,

"You're kits need you." Nightwhisper begs. "Please, they can't lose their mother too." I flinch from his words. But they give me the strength to get up and make my way back to camp.

When I get to the nursery my kits tackle me. They're all happy I'm back. They don't notice anything…except Snakekit.

"Momma, what's wrong?" He asks and hobbles over to where I sit. My kits look up at me with wide, scared eyes.

"It's your father…" I manage to choke out.

"What happened to daddy?" Fallenkit squeaks.

I collapse, balling again. I bring my kits close to me and hug them to my side.

_Yesterday you were in front of me_

_Woke up this morning, _

_All the sudden you're a memory._

"Babies," I say as I cry, "You're father is an amazing warrior. He fought for his clan. And now…he's gone. He protected his clan with his life."

"Daddy…is _dead?_" Silverkit wails and buries her face in my fur. They all begin to cry, their tears soaking my fur.

_I know heaven, must be beautiful right now._

_Since they got you babe, since they got you babe._

_I know heaven must be beautiful right now._

_Since they got you babe. _

_Since they took you, babe. _

* * *

**So couple of things: first I experimented with Midnight's part. I just wanted to show the depth of the emotions and this is what happened. I like it. Also we don't own that song but I don't know what song it is cause Echo wrote her part so….. We don't own it =P**

**Also, the whole thing with StarClan: the world isn't black and white. Sometimes there isn't a good or bad side there's just a slightly less bad side or a slightly better side. But you still have to look at the big picture; Dark Forest wants to destroy everything and everyone. StarClan wants to prevent this from happening**

**Are they innocent? Nope. But is anyone? Sometimes to do the right thing you have to use underhand methods- because sadly, life isn't fair. **

**So does that help? If it didn't than just pretend that all those words are white space=)**

**Ummmmmmmmmm I was going to say something else…. Nope forgot.**

**Review please=)**

**~Midnight**


	20. Venerable

**Hey guys! I was going to update earlier but I was waiting to ask Echo a question, so sorry! Anyway:**

**Pennycat11- I'm sorry you still hate StarClan, but I'm really happy that you like the emotions part of the chapter=) Hope this was up soon enough for you=)**

**Sunleaf13- Yeah well since she's my character it wasn't really too hard to get into her mind=) I actually really liked that style so we'll see where it goes=) Yeah I feel really bad for Echo and Tawnystar now=( But it will get better! Oh and thanks=)**

**Tangleflame- I'm sorry the chapter was heart breaking=( But there are happy chapter approaching!=)**

**Graywhisper- I'm glad you caught up to us so I can respond to your reviews! I loved them so much! Well I guess I could have p. you (Past tense of p.m.?) but I'm not really a p.m. type of person so…. Yay you caught up! Thanks this is the happier book so I'm glad you're enjoying it! And I can assure you there will be a lot more drama coming!=)**

* * *

Chapter nineteen

I sigh watching the Clan. They seem tense after the gathering. As am I. I can't get ShadowClan's screams out of my head. I'd been so close to going to help when StarClan showed up. I bite my lip furiously.

What the DF is the point of an alliance if we aren't allowed to go and help the Clans when they need it? I shake my head. I don't blame Tawnystar for being furious; at least it wasn't only at me. But it was mostly at me.

I can't get Tigerheart's look out of my head either. The _I thought I was your friend how could you do this to me? _look. It sucked.

Of course Echosong's hurting more than I am at the moment….

I stand and trot down the path and into the nursery. Snowflower and Bluemorning look up when I enter.

"Hey girls, how you feeling?" I ask.

"Oh brilliant." Bluemorning growls, "Just wait till it's you and we'll see whose laughing."

I do laugh and mew, "When it's me I will let you ask innocent questions to annoy me."

"Ignore her," Snowflower mews, flicking our sister with her tail, "The hormones are worse for her. She's been grumpy all week. Echosong and I were having fun with it until…" she trails off and I look over to see my friend sprawled on her side, her kits crawling over her, mewling sadly. I feel my throat tighten.

"She's been like that since the gathering," Bluemorning mews sadly, "it's horrible about ShadowClan… but I just don't understand why-" she freezes watching Snowflower who suddenly looks guilty.

_She knows!_

"I think it's because now that she's a mother she's worrying about her kits. I suppose she can relate now and it's harder." I mew quickly.

"Yeah maybe…." Bluemorning mews still watching us suspiciously.

"I'll see if she's all right." I mew and walk over.

"Auntie!" the kits call when they see me and they run over, except for Snakekit who continues to nudge Echosong.

"Auntie Midnight make mommy wake up." Fallenkit mews, her little amber eyes full of tears.

"What happened?" Frozenkit growls, "Who did this? I'll make 'em pay."

"Hush Frozenkit. You don't know what you're talking about."

"What's wrong with mommy, Auntie? Why is she so sad?" Silverkit sniffles. I sigh heavily. They must know, we had not yet told them about the Dark Forest. Echosong wanted them to stay innocent as long as possible. She wanted to tell them in her own way. But now it's obvious that I must.

"Come here darlings, even you Snakekit, I have to tell you a story." I mew heavily.

"Is it a war story?" Frozenkit asks at once, looking excited.

"Is it made up Auntie?" Silverkit asks.

"No dear. It is a very real story about very bad cats…" my voice catches as Silverkit and Fallenkit huddle together. Frozenkit fluffs up his fur and Snakekit pricks his ears in attentiveness.

"You all must understand that not all cats are good. Some go bad… and when these cats die, they do not go to StarClan-"

"Really?" Fallenkit asks.

"Where do they go?" Snakekit asks.

"They go to the Place Of No Stars, also called the Dark Forest. It is a place without stars or light, a place where the cats are supposed to wander eternally alone.

"But that part didn't work out. Have you been to see the elders?"

"Yes." Frozenkit mews at once, "But Snakekit didn't like it very much."

"That's not true!" Snakekit protests frowning.

"Is too!" Frozenkit argues.

"Is not!" Snakekit insist.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"_Too!"_

"_Not!"_

"_TOO!"_

"_NOT!"_

"BOYS!" I scream, "That is not what is important right now. Hush."

"Yes Auntie." They mutter as one.

"Anyway have they told you the story of Tigerstar?" the kits shy back away from me and into their own ball of huddling. "I'm going to take that as a yes. Tigerstar united the Dark Forest. They are trying to take over the clans and rule in darkness." I fall silent as the kits stare at me with wide eyes. "Sometimes they… attack the Clans. We found out at the gathering that they attacked one of the Clans."

"So that's why mommy's still so sad?" Silverkit asks.

"Yes darling." I reply.

"Can I make them pay?" Frozenkit asks.

"No dear." I mew, shaking my head and wrapping my tail around him.

"Why _no-ot_?"

"Because you're too young, and because you must learn to let your anger go."

"But why?" he asks looking up at me his ice blue shining.

"Because you're too good to be so angry."

"Oh." He mews quietly. I unwrap my tail from him and lick his forehead.

"Now run along dears go see Snowflower, Bluemorning and Ferncloud. I want to talk to your mother." They toddle off, Silverkit patiently helping Snakekit, even when he snaps at her.

"Echo darling this needs to end. Your kits need you."

"That was kind of you," she mews raising her head and looking at me with dull, dull eyes.

"Echosong-" I mew but she interrupts me.

"Midnightstar."

"Look I understand that this is hard, but your kits need their mother."

"You don't know." She mews laying her head back down, her eyes glazing over. "You don't understand how this feels."

"You need to think of-"

"Midnight just go back to the Clan, I'll be fine."

"Echo-"

"Go." Her voice is so firm that I don't question her. I leave the nursery sighing.

I glance around. I feel unseen eyes on me. _We cannot let our guard down, _I think. I walk under the ledge and call the Clan. They seem puzzled, only a few fearful.

"I gathered you," I mew, "To warn you. We cannot let our guards down. The Dark Forest is everywhere- watching, waiting. They may attack at any moment. We cannot let them win. I will not let this camp be attacked while there are innocents among it. I pray you feel the same way.

"We have four kits and three mothers expecting in this Clan. This is no longer about us. It is about them, protecting them. You must not fail in this. If you do- you know the consequences. Nothing, and I repeat, _nothing_ is worth that. Stay sharp. Protect your Clan.

"This meeting is over. You are dismissed. Think on what I have said, do not forget." I mew as the clan breaks apart.

"That was strangely cryptic and rather worrying." Nightwhisper mews in my ear. I look at him and feel my heart fill with love.

"Something you didn't tell me oh fearless leader?" Blazefeather asks, appearing in front of me looking miffed.

"No," I reply, "It's the truth; we can't let our guards down."

"Huh ok." He mutters.

"Blazefeather," I mew trying to sound pacifying, but he is already walking away. I sigh and feel pain shoot through my stomach. I stagger in shock.

"Are you ok?" Nightwhisper mews at once, catching me before I fall.

"Fine." I gasp, feeling fear fill my very bones.

No.

_No!_

My heart starts racing and I pant, tearing myself away from Nightwhisper I hurtle into the medicine den.

"Dad!" I gasp as soon as I enter.

"What, what?" he ask clambering out of his nest. Ravenclaw opens her glassy gray eyes and looks at me as well. I mouth wordlessly.

Then Feathertail, Spottedleaf and Silverstream appear. "Whoa!" Ravenclaw whispers.

"Midnightstar I thought you be happy." Feathertail mews in shock. I almost pass out in fear, her words confirmation of my worry.

"Happy?" I shriek as my father's eyes light in comprehension and then fear. "I thought you would understand! We are incredibly venerable now! Do you not understand how weak this makes us?" I question stumbling down, my legs giving out.

"That's what I said." Spottedleaf mutters sulkily, "But these two were all let her be happy and normal for once."

I gasp a shaky breath, "While I appreciate the thought could you not have you used a different means?"

"But why?" Feathertail asks, her eyes tearing, "I would have given anything for kits."

"I am _not _you Feathertail. I have a huge price on my head. And now… so do they." I feel tears spark my eyes as I wrap my tail around my stomach, copying Echosong all those moons ago.

"Wait you're having kits?" Ravenclaw shrieks scrambling up, "Are you _crazy?_ This is so dangerous!"

"I know that!" I snarl glaring at her. "I-" my voice falters. My kits are in danger. My clans are in danger. My friends are in danger. My family is in danger.

_What am I going to do?_ I whimper quietly, a small sound unlike any I have ever made.

"It'll be all right," Silverstream mews, walking over to me, "StarClan will not let your kits be harmed."

"I just don't understand how you could have let this happen!" Ravenclaw is ranting, "I mean has a leader ever had kits? No! Why? Because it makes the clan weak! I don't understand how you could have done this-"

"You're kind of the last cat to be talking here!" I snarl my eyes flashing. Her pelt warms and prickles with embarrassment.

"Everyone clam down." Jayfeather mews, looking all to composed. "We cannot lose our heads. Yes I agree, we cannot afford to have this get out. But if we play our parts right, no need ever know."

"Um don't you think that me kitting might be a little tip off?" I snarl.

"We will face that when we arrive to it, not before." He mews looking at me, "Come, I need to examine you." I rise trembling from head to foot and walk to my father. He prods me gently.

"You will be _fine_." He whispers.

"How do you know that?" I ask my voice breaking.

"Because you are the strongest cat I've ever known."

But later, as I leave the den I'm not so sure. I've handled things sure. That doesn't make me strong. Especially since my kits have unhinged me more than anything I've ever faced.

Kits. My kits.

I shiver. I'm not ready for this. For leading and being a parent figure to those who need it, sure. Being the cool Aunt to Echo, Snowflower and Bluemorning's kits, absolutely.

Actually having kits of my own? Becoming a mother? No. Definitely not. Negative.

"I'm so screwed." I whisper as I start to climb the path to my den.

"Hey Midnightstar!" I turn and see Nightwhisper ambling up to me.

Oh bloody Dark Forest Foxdung.

"Hey…." I guess I sounded unenthusiastic or maybe like I'm hoping to die because his face falls.

"What?" he asks in a wounded voice.

"I have to tell you something." I murmur barley moving my lips. We make it up to the den before he mews,

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." The words seem to ring in the ensuing silence. For a long time he just stares, frozen his moth hanging open and his eyes popping. Finally he chokes out,

"What?" his eyes are still popping.

"We're going to have kits." I mew. My voice has no emotion, it's practically dead. I watch his eyes light up in excitement and happiness before it drains faster than I would have believed possible. Sheer absolute terror replaces it. I feel my heart splinter.

"Oh StarClan." His voice is shaking in fear. He moves swiftly to my side and wraps around me. I feel myself break. I sob loudly into his fur, soaking it through.

Soon he is crying as well, his tears mixing with my own, hot and salty. It takes a while before we are able to calm down, hiccupping into silence.

"I'll protect them." He whispers fiercely. "I promise. _Nothing_ will hurt them."

"Oh Nightwhisper…"

"I mean it. No Dark Forest scum will _ever_ touch our kits."

"And how will you accomplish that? By keeping them I your sight at all times? No. They do not deserve that."

"What do we do?" he asks after a small silence.

"I don't know." I reply. Ravenclaw comes in and looks at us, her eyes extra glassy.

"I see you told him." She manages to choke out. I nod and suddenly we are crying all over again.

"What a wonderful mess we are." Ravenclaw mews when we are at last able to speak.

"Have you seen anything- any visions- hinting at this?" I ask my voice trembling. She thinks and then shakes her head, but I see half way through something flicker in her eyes.

She's lying. But I'm too afraid. I don't want to know.

Nightwhisper sighs, "Well they won't be in any more danger than Echosong's kits right?" I give him a long sad look.

"They will. I am the bigger threat. And I tick them off. Ugh what are we going to do?" Nightwhisper and Ravenclaw shake their heads helplessly at me, their eyes sad. It's clear, they don't know any more than I.

* * *

**So was that like a total curve ball or what? We're you expecting that? Because now that I read it through it seems unexpected=) What do you thinks going to happen? And who else loved when Snakekit and Frozenkit had that little sibling fight? I just had to put that in;)**

**So I hoped you enjoyed this continuation of drama=) Please review to tell me what you thought=)**

**~Midnight=)**


	21. Moving On

**Hello dears=) Goodness I feel accomplished today... it's not a bad feeling;) So this chapter is written by our very own Echo! Whoo! I don't know, feels like a while since I put one of her chapters up. I shall consult the plot…. Hmm nope she wrote the end of eighteen… ok then Midnight's going crazy;)**

**Sunleaf13- I read your review first on my phone and it took up the whole screen=) that was a good feeling=) no I do not let my reviewers rest! What's the fun in that? We need suspense in our lives! Hehe=) I know it's bad but so good at the same time=) Ah confliction. Yeah that feeling is bad, but in the end it will be ok… I suppose…. I love Frozenkit too=) Little macho kit; hope you enjoy this cause the kits are in it!=)**

**Pennycat11- Yeah that fight was fun to put in because that's what little kids do! Well that's what kids do period=) I super glad I surprised you! I love twists=) oh I kinda guessed that you meant the review was for that chapter I didn't even realize it wasn't=) Yeah Bluemorning &Snowflower's kits are so cute! I think you'll see them in 27… enjoy!**

**Tangleflame- thanks I love unexpected chapters=) so fun to throw in=) I can't wait till you guys get to see them, they're so cute! Also do you want me to tell you if one of them is punished or not or do you want to just wait and see? Hope you enjoy this! =)**

**Hawkheart-and-Sandflower- Don't know if you've gotten here yet but thanks for the suggestion=)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

"Mommy," Frozenkit mews while pushing on my belly. I crack my eyes open and wince from the light. My head throbs. I groan.

_You need to get up._

I slowly sit up and blink, my eyes finally adjusting to the light. My four precious kits stare up at me with wide worried eyes. Silverkit presses up against my leg,

"Momma," Snakekit's voice quivers, "Can you tell us what happened to daddy?"

I blink, debating whether or not to tell them.

"Okay, sit down," I instruct my kits, "Now your father is very brave…" I start, having all of their attention. "It was one stormy night, right before everyone went to bed. The Dark Forest attacked his Clan." Their eyes grow wide and they all huddle together. "But you're father and his Clanmates fought hard for their Clan. He died saving his Clan…" I trial off hoping that they believe that. I can't tell them that their daddy wanted to die.

"And now he is safe in StarClan, watching over you right now." I lick all of their heads, "He loves you very much and he is still protecting you from up there." I nod to the sky.

"But can we see him?" Fallenkit asks her voice shaking. I pause,

"Maybe one day," I whisper softly. "I'm going out to get fresh air babies, go to Auntie Snowflower and Bluemorning. I'll be back soon." I hurry out of the den on the verge of another breakdown.

I run as fast as I can down to the shore of the lake. I take deep breaths, calming myself down. I can't help but still feel empty. I do miss him, very much.

"Hey," A voice behind me makes me jump. I don't see how I didn't detect him sooner. With me being downwind and my powers…_stupid powers._ I shake that out of my head a look up into his dark moss green eyes.

"How are you?" Jaggedwind asks softly, sitting beside me. Our pelts touch and I can feel his warmth. His dark fur mixes with my light fur and it brings back a flood of memories. The tears I held back flow out of my eyes and I look away, trying not to let him notice. But that is a fail.

Jaggedwind curls his tail around me and presses closer,

"It's okay Echosong, let it out." He coos, comforting me. And that does help, having someone there to be with me as I cry. Nobody did that because they don't pity me. I mean, who would? I broke the code. _I deserve this._

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

I look into his eyes again and I can feel the love flowing off his pelt. And for once…I truly feel the same. We both smile, realizing we both found our soulmates, in each other.

_But I can't help falling in love with you._

*Jaggedwind*

I gaze into her light green eyes, and find myself losing myself in them. I can feel my face get warm when she smiles at me. She rests her head on my shoulder and I lick the top of her head.

_This is the start of something beautiful,_

_This is the start of something new._

_And you are the one that makes me loose it all,_

_And you are the start of something new, ohh._

_And I'll throw it all away,_

_And watch you fall,_

_Into my arms again._

_And I'll throw it all away,_

_But watch you fall, now._

_You are the earth that I stand upon_

_You are the words that I will sing, hmm._

_And I throw it all away,_

_And watch you fall, into his arms again._

_And I throw it all away,_

_Watched you fall, now. _

Pain flows through my veins as I remember when she ran off with Smokefoot. How I secretly loved her all this time, and I was so close to getting her…but she didn't notice me.

_And take me back,_

_And take me home._

_And watch me fall, down to earth._

_Take me back for…_

I search her eyes for any sign of doubt. Anything that will tell me she's mine.

"Jaggedwind I really do love you," She whispers timidly. My heart speeds and I grin like a fool. But I don't care,

"I love you too Echosong." I murmur.

_This is the start, of something beautiful._

_You are the start of something new._

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it was sad in the beginning but it's fluffy in the end so that makes it better right? Such cute kitties=) Um we don't own the songs=)**

**So tell us what you thought in a review and have a great day everyone!=)**

**~Midnight=)**


	22. A Thinker

**Hey guys! Sorry this is later than I normal but my mom and I went to see one of my mom's friends' new baby=) She's so cute! Yeah so first I'm sorry but this is a shorter one. I just had this conversation in mind and I didn't know where to put it so I put it in this chapter and then Echo couldn't think of anything else to add on so this is all=( **

**Also I'm going on vacation to The Keys on Saturday so I'll probably update both Thursday and Friday, but then you won't hear from me for a week=( I mean my dad's bringing a laptop but it's his work laptop so I'm not allowed to use it=/ Maybe if you guys are super nice to Echo she'll update;)**

**Nah I'm just kidding I don't even know if she has internet….. I'll talk to her for you guys=) Anyway:**

**Graywhisper- Glad you enjoyed the fluff=) And the pairings and the kits=) You're in luck this chapter is all about a kit! Enjoy=)**

**Hawkheart-and-Sandflower- Glad you liked the fluff too! Hope you enjoy this=)**

**Sunleaf13- Don't worry I forgive you=) Glad you liked Jagged and Echo and the fluff. It seems to be a favorite=) hope you enjoy this!**

**Tangleflame- Glad you enjoyed Jagged=) I suppose he can be sweet;) Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one

_*Snakekit*_

I sigh as I leave the den. I love my siblings and all but sometimes they can give you _big _headaches. I settle down in a shady spot outside of the den and start licking my pelt.

Frozenkit dumped a bunch of moss on me. Ugh. I glance up at the dark gray sky. Light forks the air. A few moments later thunder rumbles, but from far away. Looks like another storm's coming.

I watch Lilacfire and Goldenflame pass the den with Karrie. She looks at me with wide eyes. I wriggle uncomfortably. Most of the clan ignores my missing leg, but the rouges slip up. Of course when I say they ignore my missing leg I mean they ignore me. I heard a cat talking when they thought I couldn't hear. They said it would be kinder to me, like I was embarrassed or something. According to them I didn't have anything to say anyway.

But that's not true. I do have things to say. Lots of things. Nobody ever listens. Well _almost_ nobody.

"Hello Snakekit." Auntie Midnight mews sitting down next to me.

"Hello Midnightstar." I mew back.

"Shouldn't you be inside, it's about to rain."

I shrug and mew, "Shouldn't you be going to visit mom?"

She laughs and her blue-green eyes gleam. "True, but it looks like you could use the company more. What's wrong?"

I sigh and flick my tail, "Everyone just ignores me." I mew at last.

Her eyes darken, but other than that her face stays quite composed. "And that bothers you?"

"Well wouldn't that bother you?" I ask surprised.

"Oh I don't know, I'd actually wouldn't mind it if some cats paid a bit less attention to me. But I understand."

"I just don't understand why they treat me so differently."

"Because _they_ don't understand. But one day they will, I promise you that. One day, you'll make them understand."

I sigh, remembering an argument, "I'm never going to be a warrior, am I?"

"Well that my dear, is completely up to you." She replies.

"No Auntie, it's not." I mew, shaking my head, "If it were up to me, I'd have all four legs. But I don't. But even if I did, I don't know if it would be the right place for me anyway."

She sighs and her tail starts swishing too, "You know ever since I was your age I knew what I _had_ to do. It may not always have been what I _wanted_, but I knew I had to do it. I never wanted anyone else to have to go through that. So what do_ you_ want?"

I think and I realize something. I've always been the peacemaker of the group, stopping the fights trying to soothe the anger. Even dreamer Silverkit has bite to her when she wants. But I think, even if I did have all four legs I'd be better off as a medicine cat anyway.

"I'm a peacemaker," I mew slowly, "I want to stop the fights before they happen. I'm… a thinker. Not really like Silverkit, she's more of a dreamer but…"

"Do you want to be a warrior?"

I sigh, "I don't know…"

"Well your young, you shouldn't have to know. Just think on it dear."

"Ok. Did you ever want to be a medicine cat Auntie?" I ask.

"Well that's more complicated, isn't it?" she sighs, "I spent a lot of my time as a kit and as an apprentice with my dad in the medicine den. I memorized the herbs and the remedies easily, but no I don't think I ever _really_ wanted it."

"Did you want to be leader?" I ask, my tail curling.

She smiles with an odd look in her eyes and mews, "Yes." We sit in silence for a few minutes more, and then she mews,

"Come your dear mother will be worried." She stands and so do I, struggling slightly, and we walk back into the nursery. I look back outside in the entrance and see that the first drops of rain are falling.

* * *

**Yes I know it's short. Itis only two pages on word. Please forgive me. If I have time I might update tomorrow to make it up to you.**

**Ok so can I be a geek? Have any of you guys heard Four Seasons by Vivaldi? Because this kinda reminds me of Summer what with the storm and all=) I promise that's relevant we're playing the third movement of Summer in my orchestra camp=) It's so fun cause it's so fast! Hehe we mess up though… a lot.**

**Anyway review and tell me what you think of dear Snakekit=) I find him like a mini-Midnight…. Which is ironic… Hmmmm. Yeah so I think I've talked enough. Gosh haven't done this in a while.**

**~Midnight=D**


	23. Now I Wish I Was Sick

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had zero time=( But I do have good news! Echo said she should be able to update for me so do you guys want to stay on the every other day schedule? I'll let her know… or she could just read the reviews;)**

**WildCroconaw- Yeah Snakekit is a smart little kitty=) Tanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this!**

**Graywhisper- I'm glad you didn't mind the shortness, we normally try to make ours four pages too, so I always feel bad when they aren't;) Glad you liked Snakekit!=)**

**Tangleflame- I love Snakekit too! And I hate being ignored;) Hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Pinestar202- Don't know if you've made it this far yet, but thanks for reviewing!=)**

**Hawkheart-and-Sandflower- Glad you loved it! Hope you love this one too=)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two:

*Ravenclaw*

I sigh as I sort the herbs for Jayfeather, trying desperately to calm my nerves. Ever since dear Midnightstar found out that she's having kits I've been on edge.

_Idiot! _I think shaking my head. _How could she be so foolish?_

But I don't really want to blame her. I've spent enough time fighting with her. I shake my head and twitch my tail. _All the same….._

"Ravenclaw! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" I mew, turning and wincing at the sudden pain in my stomach. Ok that's it! No more eating prey that's bigger than my head!

"I asked you to go get herbs." Jayfeather snaps in annoyance.

"Oh of course," I mew and trot out of the den. Out in the forest I run enjoying the gentle breeze. By the time I get to one of Jayfeather's favorite herb spots I'm out of breath.

I frown as I start collecting the herbs. Man I must be out of shape. Stupid Clan kicking me off of patrols. Ugh looks like I'll have to cut back on prey.

_But I love food!_

Darn. Life's not fair. I shake my head and head back to camp in a brisk trot. But soon I have to stop and drop my herbs, practically gasping for breath. No way am I _this _out of shape…. I hope. Nah I must be coming down with something….

I glance down at the herbs that had been in my mouth. Darn.

Well maybe they'll be usable; I'll just have to ask Jayfeather. I take a deep breath and wait until I feel strong enough to keep running. When I am I decide to walk back and I grab the herbs.

When I return to camp I doge a few cats and slip into the coolness of the medicine den.

"Are you all right?" comes Jayfeather's voice, "You were much longer than normal."

"Um actually I think I might be sick," I reply, quickly dropping the herbs.

"Really?" Jayfeather asks coming toward me, his blind blue eyes glowing in concern, "Describe the symptoms."

"Well I have a stomach ache, but I ate that gargantuan shrew yesterday," Jayfeather snorts at the memory, "I got winded really easily running and I have a bit of a headache."

"Hmm," he replies and then mews, "Come over here, I'll give you an exam."

I walk over to him and he starts sniffing and prodding. When he finally pulls back he has a frown on his face.

"What?" I ask in concern. He sighs heavily,

"All I can say is I wonder what's up with the prey in this territory."

"What do you mean?" I ask without a trace of my usual humor. It doesn't sound like I'm sick, but that must mean… my mouth goes dry.

"Ravenclaw, you're going to have kits."

"Oh StarClan." My legs give out and I hit the dirt shaking. Oh no, oh no, oh no. "What am I going to do?" I ask, tears threatening.

Jayfeather bites his lip, "You don't _have_ to tell." He mews at last.

"What?" I stutter.

"Queens don't _have_ to disclose the identity of the father, they just normally do. I know everyone went crazy over Echosong but hopefully something else will happen to distract them."

"What like their _leader_ having kits? Jayfeather I'm screwed. There's no way around it. I've never even been _close_ to being with another cat in this Clan and the Clan knows about my er…"

"Unfortunate breaking of the code." Jayfeather offers, I nod.

"Yes. It doesn't take a genius to work it out. They'll know and…. What will they do to my kits?" I whisper.

"They will not _touch _your kits." He mews and anger is evident in his voice, "Not as long as there are any decent cats left in this Clan and there are several. Anyway you seem to be forgetting something. You are under _my_ care and _I_ say that you have not left this Clan's territory in the moons since your punishment. I still have _some_ respect as a medicine cat you know."

"Do you think that will work?" I breathe, feeling a small ripple of relief.

"Yes." he replies resolutely.

"I'll have to tell Onyxnight…" I mew distractedly. I'm finally getting a shot at a family!

"No," Jayfeather mews, "You need to rest. And… you cannot leave this territory again. This is essential- if you are caught now the game will be up and I will be able to do little to protect you."

"What will happen?" I ask, almost against my will.

His sightless eyes darken, "You will be cast out. Not myself, Midnightstar or StarClan would be able to stop it. If your kits have been born another queen would raise them as her own. They would never know you, you're name would become taboo. No one would speak of you. If you had not kitted you would be cast out all the same and your kits would be born rouges- that's thinking optimistically assuming either one or all of you survive the birth."

I take several deep breaths to calm myself. It doesn't work. My head spins in fear and the ground is no longer solid underfoot.

"Lie down," Jayfeather mews, "And sleep."

I stumble to my nest and close my eyes.

I open them to Dovewing.

"Smile darling, do not despair."

"How can I not?" I reply.

"There is always a way." She mews, "Perhaps I can ease some of your burden. Come."

I follow her as she walks through the meadow, and leads me through mist. I glance around when we have cleared it.

"Go to him, tell him. Despair with him if you must."

"How does this ease anything?" I ask.

"Misery loves company. Besides, you know yourself you must tell him- it might as well be now."

I give a small huff, but walk to his dozing figure. "Wake my dear," I mew into his ear. He blinks awake.

"Ravenclaw? What is it? You look horrid."

"Oh gee _thanks_." I mew oozing sarcasm.

"I just mean," he mews hastily, "That you look most unlike yourself, terrified."

"I _am_ terrified." I reply.

"Why? A vision?" he questions, his eyes glowing with worry for me.

I sigh and whisper into his ear, "I'm going to have kits, they're yours."

"They better be." He replies, a feeble attempt at a joke. Then his expression darkens. "Will you… say they are someone else's?" the words look as though they cause him physical pain. They certainly cause me pain.

"Oh no," I mew at once, shaking my head, "No one in my Clan would cover for me. I simply won't tell."

He nods, looking terribly relived, "Well now we can have a family." His smile is rather forced.

"We didn't want one like this." I mew, sitting next to him.

"No we didn't," he agrees, "But it has happened. Worrying and moaning about it now will do us little good. We must be parents to these kits, loving and caring. I will always be a father to them."

"And I a mother." I mew licking his ear and feeling the greatest affection for him.

"We'll be all right." He mews, sounding confidant.

And at his tone I can't help but smile and stretch out next to him. I close my eyes and purr slightly.

He's right, what's done is done; the most we can do is meet it when it comes. And we will, together.

* * *

**Yeah I must apologize for this one. I know, I know more kits right after Midnight's…. in my defense it wasn't originally like this. I used to me father down the plot. But then four chapters later had her kitting and that wasn't realistic. We try to keep it as real as possible with talking ninja cats and evil spirits. **

**Yes that was slightly sarcastic;) But I'm tired… Anyway hopefully that was different from how Echo and Midnight found out, that's why she thought she was sick, I didn't want to sound like a broken record.**

**So let me know how I did on that=) Yep, I think that's it=) Review please!**

**~Midnight=)**


	24. The Thin Edge

**Hey guys! So last update from me…. Sad=( But never fear Echo shall continue! Of course we only have three more chapters written…. But it'll work=)**

**WildCroconaw- Glad you found it exciting=) Hope you enjoy this one!=)**

**Sunleaf13- I'm sorry I waited for you but then it got really late and I had to update=( I feel bad=( Yep Raven's having her kits… do you really think WindClan would take her? I don't…. they're mean. Glad you thought they were cute though! I like writing their relationship because it's just different you know? Yeah I like Dovewing in our series in the actual one eh… and I'm gald we make you smile! This chapter probably won't though=(**

**Tangleflame- Glad you like the different idea=) I tried=) And don't worry Raven will have a punished kit, it wouldn't be fair otherwise. And you will just have to wait and see if Raven stays ;) Mwahhha! Ahem yeah hope you enjoy!=)**

**Graywhisper- Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Warning: this is Raven's pov again and she has a nightmare… honestly I think it's scary, but not killer. Anyway just be prepared for it.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three:

*Ravenclaw*

_There are shadows all around me. I'm running dodging….They reach out hungrily, trying to smother me. I run faster. My legs burn, my lungs are on fire, and still I run. I know if I stop I will die._

_And then there's nothing under my paws. Nothing but blackness. And…_

_I'm falling. Falling straight down, tumbling through blackness._

_Thick blackness. _

_I tumble over and over, sometimes feet down, sometimes with my back down._

_Wind is rushing in my ears and still I fall…. Still I fall… I'm going to die!_

My eyes shoot open and I jerk quickly. I pant heavily, until my breathing slowly returns to normal. I look out of the den and see a strip of black sky.

Ah night. Such a wonderful time when you can't sleep.

I stand up and walk outside. The wind is whipping, blowing in more storm clouds. But it feels good. It calms me.

That's the third time I had that dream. The first time I didn't run fast enough and the shadows smothered me. The second time I fell off of the cliff, but woke up almost immediately. The third time I didn't fall as long. But I have a feeling I'm going to keep having this dream until it's done with me…. But I don't really want it to be done with me… I don't want to know what the end is.

I flick my ear and twitch my tail, sensing someone about to enter the hollow….. Jaggedwind.

Yay.

"What are you doing here?" he asks suspiciously. I roll my eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing." I shoot back.

"I asked first." He says and I hear a glimmer of his old humor.

"Couldn't sleep." I mew.

"Me either," he confesses, "So I went hunting."

"Yeah…. Probably not the best idea for me."

"Ya think?" he asks with a snort, "Geez I thought you were suppose to be the smart one."

I stick my tongue out, "I _am_ the smart one!"

"Then StarClan, what's the world coming to?" he gasps dramatically.

"Hell." I mutter under my laughter. But apparently not quietly enough.

"Yeah…" he mews his voice trailing away.

"You should probably get some sleep." I mew tensely as I feel the moment slip away. The pain, the anger, the betrayal, and the guilt all come surging back into our moment and throwing up a huge stone wall between us.

He nods sharply and throws his catch on one of the pile and then disappears into the warriors den.

"Way to go Raven." I mutter under my breath as I sulk back into the den.

I flop back down and close my eyes…

_There are shadows all around me. I'm running dodging….They reach out hungrily, trying to smother me. I run faster. My legs burn, my lungs are on fire, and still I run. I know if I stop I will die._

_And then there's nothing under my paws. Nothing but blackness. And…_

_I'm falling. Falling straight down, tumbling through blackness._

_Thick blackness. _

_I tumble over and over, sometimes feet down, sometimes with my back down._

_Wind is rushing in my ears and still I fall. Then I feel a presence below me… ground. I force myself to stay feet down._

_Then a see it. A huge, solid slab of rock rushing every closer. Fear closes my throat._

_How will I survive that?_

_Closer… closer…closer…. I slam my eyes shut._

_Pain… every bone in my body has shattered. So much pain. I try to scream but I cannot. And then… then… a face. A face appears from the dark… gray fur and haunting dark eyes…. A voice… a horrible cold voice._

_Wolfstream. Onyxnight told me about her._

"_Now that I know you can't run off," the face laughs, "Why don't we have a little talk?"_

_I moan, my voice riddled in pain._

"_You are walking on a very thin edge dear. It is starting to crumble. You took one of our cats. He had the potential to be a very great warrior._

"_Did you really think you could get away with it?"_

_I gasp and attempt a growl. Wolfstream laughs again._

"_Perhaps a glimpse of how very much you have to lose…." Her face fades away and is replaced with my parent's. But something is wrong… they look afraid…they are in pain…._

_Blood spurts and blots out the image. I scream in spite of myself._

_They image clears and I see Blazefeather. He is with Cream…. Bundles are at their feet…. That look like… kits…._

_Cream screams. Her body hits the ground. Blazefeather is snarling, jumping at something…. The kits wail… more blood…. Silence._

_I start to sob, unable to help myself._

_Then Jaggedwind and Echo replace the picture. He is talking to her as her kits play. They are swamped in blood…. Drowning in it….._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the sound rips my throat, as the image switches._

_Midnightstar…. Fighting while her kits lay curled together… fighting with all her might… the kits vanish…. Not in an explosion of blood, but a puff of smoke. She wails a sound unlike any I have ever heard from her… Nightwhisper appears and then falls, blood pooling._

_I scream again, a crazy sound….._

_Onyxnight… my kits, they are playing…. My kits vanish like Midnight's and Onyxnight lies dead…_

_I sob again, streams of curses issues form my mouth, I'm unable to control the flow. _

_Laughter is everywhere. "You foolish cat! You cannot win! We have waited; we have plotted, waiting for this._

"_You have everything to lose, nothing to gain. We have waited until you became stuck on your edge… and _we _will gain everything when you and you're friends fall._

_The edge you walk is thin,_

_The fall is long,_

_The consequences are deadly,_

_You are a fool_

_You will fail_

_And you will lose_

_Everything_

I shoot up stumbling around forcing my eyes open. I shudder horribly and my body convulses. I throw-up, disgorging most of my dinner. I gasp, but the images keep coming back and the words are on a loop in my ears. I keep throwing up until I'm just throwing up bile, then bringing up nothing at all.

I collapse and Jayfeather drags me away from the sick and to the pool.

"Drink." The command is forceful and then he disappears from my side. I drink and it cools the burning in my throat.

Jayfeather is back with an assortment of herbs that he shoves at me. I eat them without thinking.

"You lost a lot of nutrients. This will hold you over until the morning and then you can eat." I nod dully.

"I need you to tell me everything that happened." He voice is firm, demanding, but there is something under it that I can't figure out.

"You can find out for yourself." I mutter.

"If it was a nightmare, yes. If it was a vision no. I need you to tell everything that happened." He repeats, and this time I understand… fear.

And so I talk, I repeat everything until the horrid tale is done.

"Thank you." He mews, "You have done well. Eat these and you will sleep, dreamless. I promise." He leaves and I lap up the poppy seeds.

*Midnightstar and Echosong*

_I am running through shadows. Then falling….. Hitting a stone…_

_Images flash through the air. My family, my friends, and then I hear…._

_The edge you walk is thin,_

_The fall is long,_

_The consequences are deadly,_

_You are a fool_

_You will fail_

_And you will lose_

_Everything_

My eyes fly open in shock and fear.

* * *

**Yes I know I am evil when I write nightmares. But the plot said, and I quote:**We should have something dramatic…like a prophecy here. **So I did something dramatic=) Echo should really know better by now than to do that because bam! Huge dramatic entity happens in the middle of the story.**

**Ah well c'est la vi oui?**

**For people who know absolutely no French: that is life yes? Oh and entity as I used it means thing. I don't know sometimes I confuse people when I talk=) It's rather fun.**

**Oh and since it was a prophecy I thought all the girls should get it so they did, Raven's was just more detailed/scary cause she's the one with visions!**

**I just had a random thought… the girls are kinda like the main characters so do you have a favorite? Erm… I was going to say something…..**

**Thanks for all the reviews=) You guys are so kind=) Ok so I guess I'm done…**

**See ya next week! Be good to Echo=)**

**~Midnight=)**


	25. Today is the Day

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for dissapearing Midnight (And everyone else) I've been emotionally unstable lately. But I think the medicine I'm taking is helping? Hopefully. Sorry, you guys probably dont want to hear about it! (I'll always talk though if ya pm me)**

**So lets get on with you lovely rewiewers!**

**Graywhisper- I know isn't she? ;) haha but that's what I _love _about Midnight! I couldn't wait for you guys to read this chappie. I loved writing it. Oh my goodness I cannot wait to put up their kits! Ahh I just love kits!**

**Sunleaf13- Yeah it is very dark. I don't know about you, but I love the dark chapters. I honestly have no idea if that's how it'll turn out. Maybe for someone. Who knows? You'll just have to find out!**

**I am really sorry if I didn't catch your review in time! I have to update today because I have therapy tomorrow and I go to visit my psychiatrist on Tuesday. So I really dont know when I'll update again!**

**Anyway enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 24:

*4 moons later*

*Silverkit*

"Mom," I hiss as she furiously licks the top of my head.

"I can't let you go to your apprentice ceremony looking dirty!" She inspected me before running off to attack one of my other siblings. I giggled as she pinned Frozenkit so that she could clean him. It's just so funny watching than actually having it done to you.

My head whipped around as I heard Auntie Midnightstar call everyone for the ceremony. My paws tingled as I walked with Snakekit to sit beneath the highledge.

Midnightstar's black pelt shined in the warm sun and her blue-green eyes sparkled. She gave off an air of power.

Fallenkit and Frozenkit caught up to us and we all exchanged looks of excitement. We're finally becoming apprentices!

"Today is the day, to name some new apprentices!" The clan cheered and I felt eyes on me. I looked over to see Mommy sitting next to Jaggedwind looking so proud.

"By naming new apprentices we show that TunderClan will survive and be strong." Her eyes darken as she looks at the gathered cats until she stops at Frozenkit.

"Frozenkit," She beckons forward. He timidly steps forward, holding his head high.

"From now on until you receive your warriors name, you will be known as Frozenpaw." I could see Frozenpaw shaking with excitement.

"Blazefeather," Midnightstart directs her attention to the deputy. "You are ready for an apprentice and I chose you to mentor Frozenpaw. I know you will pass your strength and wisdom on to Frozenpaw and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of ThunderClan."

Frozenpaw skipped over to Blazefeather and they touched noses eagerly.

"Fallenkit,"

I practically vibrated from excitement, for both my sister and I. _I'm next!_

"From now on you will be known as Fallenpaw." My sister raised her chin up,

"Icecloud you will mentor Fallenpaw. Pass on your strength to her and teach her in the ways of the warrior code." Midnightstar said to the white warrior.

Fallenpaw touched noses with her mentor and gave me an excited glance before I was called up.

"From now until you get your warriors name, you will be known as Silverpaw." Midnightstar smiled down at me,

"Rosepetal, I believe you are ready for another apprentice. I'm sure you will teach Silverpaw your great fighting and hunting skills."

I walk quickly over to Rosepetal and touch noses with her.

"I can't wait to start training," She whispered in my ear and winked at me. I looked back to see Snakekit step forward. Jayfeather stood in front of the clan,

"Cats of ThunderClan, as you all know I will not be around forever. So it is time that I took on an apprentice. I have chosen Snakekit for his great knowledge and peaceful demeanor."

"Snakekit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?"

"I do," Snakekit nodded

"Then at half-moon you must travel to the Moonpool with Jayfeather to be accepted by StarClan. The good wishes of ThunderClan go with you."

Snakepaw hobbled over to Jayfeather and touched noses with him. The clan blew up into cheers, all chanting our new names.

My pelt tingled, I feel like I'm on top of the world. Rosepetal stood up from beside me and stretched, her muscles rippling beneath her pelt.

"I'm going on patrol right now," She meowed, "You can come, unless you want to change the elder's nests."

I sunk back and shook my head quickly. I would much rather go on patrol.

"Good, now come on!" Rosepetal laughed and turned, heading to the gathered patrol.

I trotted alongside my mentor, easily keeping pace with her. Well, more like her keeping pace with me. We easily fell behind the rest of the patrol. I narrowed my eyes and pushed harder, forcing my little legs to run faster.

"You don't want to wear yourself out," Rosepetal mewed as she effortlessly juped over a fallen tree. I tried to do the same but failed and had to claw my way over.

"Ugh!" I yelled out in frustration. Rosepetal looked at me with sympathy.

"Don't get discouraged." She smiled warmly, "You are going to be a great warrior one day."

"But I want to be one _now._" I whined.

She chuckled, "Oh Silverpaw. You have to train and work hard," Her gaze turned serious, "That's why you have to be focused and try your best, even if you fail."

I opened my mouth to say something but she continued, "It's not going to be easy. Like I had trouble with battle training. But look, now I'm your mentor and I survived all those battles. I'm going to make sure you become that great warrior you want to be."

I smiled in response. Her little speech lit a fire inside of me, to keep trying my best, even if I fail.

"Let's go!" I meowed and ran along with my mentor to catch up to the patrol.

* * *

**Oh how cute! **

**I loved writing this! Silverpaw is just so interesting to write. **

**But yeah so did you like the little pep talk from Rosepetal? I thought I had to put it in there at one point. So why not now? **

**How is the story so far?**

**Review please! **

**Again, sorry if I didn't put your review up!**

**~Echosong**


	26. Finally Right

**Hello! Sorry for the late update! **

**I'm way too tired to put the reviews up, sorry.**

**But please know that all of them are very appreciated! **

**Anyway this lovely chapter is written by Midnight!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five

*Blazefeather*

"So how are the patrols going? Blazefeather? Blazefeather? Ugh"

"OW!" I yelp jumping away from Midnightstar. She rolls her eyes coolly,

"You weren't paying attention. You know I have no patience."

"That doesn't mean you can _bite_ me!" I growl.

"Correction: I am leader. Yes I _ca-an!_" she replies making her voice sing-songy.

"Why do I even put up with you?" I mutter.

"Cause I'm your favorite sister!" curse her hearing.

"No you're not."

"Aw sad." She replies, "But I _am_ your favorite leader."

"You're my _only_ leader."

"Yup! And by default you favorite," she replies grinning.

"That must mean you're also the worst and my least favorite."

"Nu-uh it doesn't work like that." She mews, "Anyway go talk to Cream so I can have a deputy that pays attention to me."

"What?" I stammer my pelt warming.

"Don't even try," she mews sternly, "I've always been able to see straight through you."

"You're insufferable." I growl. She smiles,

"I know." she starts to walk away but then turns back around, "That's an order you know."

"You can't do that!" I yelp causing several carts to look around. She smirks and tosses a wink at me before disappearing.

Typical, let's all make Blazefeather look like a fool! Thought we outgrew that game as paws. Apparently not.

"Hey Blazefeather. You all right?" Cream asks appearing out of nowhere.

Gasp! Not when you come out of nowhere and scare the foxdung out of me like that! Deep breaths….

"Yeah totally." Smile, lean up against the rock like a cool kid- "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" she shrieks.

"There used to be a rock there." I mutter.

"Real smooth dude."

"Ugh! Really? You too Molewhisker?" I groan as he walks up smirking.

"Yeah we're having a paw reunion today, I'd watch out for your brother." He mews and trots off.

"Um what was that about?" Cream asks hesitantly as I stand back up.

"When we were paws they all used to try and make me look like an idiot. Apparently they're starting that back up." I mew with a shake of my head.

"You don't look like an idiot," she mews, giggling, "You look cute." She licks my ear and I can practically feel it burning.

I grin like a mousebrain and mew, "Wanna get out of here?" her eyes light up.

"Sure!"

We trot out into the forest. Surrounded by all the green her eyes stand out even more, shining and sparkling. She gives me that glowing look of hers and my heart races.

"So I have a question," she mews as we slowly to a walk, the dappled light patterning her pelt, "In a Clan… what are the- er- protocols for mates?"

"What do you mean?" I ask with a laugh.

"I don't know," she replies shrugging, "You have so many rules- not that that's a bad thing!" she corrects hastily.

"Nah it's fine," I reassure her, letting my pelt brush hers, "I keep forgetting how we must look to you guys. Well mates are pretty much up to you. You can be with someone for life, or just for a little while. Why you got your eye on someone?" I laugh, trying to sound joking and not insanely jealous like I am.

She grins coyly. "Maybe. So that the same for everyone? Like cats in positions of power?"

My heart leaps at what she's getting at, "Almost, Medicine cats can't have mates."

"Oh. Why not?" she asks.

"Well… because it interferes with their work." She nods thinking that over,

"I guess that makes sense…. But then shouldn't they be orphans with no siblings?"

"Wait what?" I ask confused.

She giggles as she runs her tail down my side, "If having a mate interferes with their work, wouldn't their worry for their parents and siblings interfere too?"

"Oh… well it's not really _that_ kind of interfere, its more on the StarClan connection interfere."

"Oh." She nods her eyes going wide, "I understand." Impressively all of the rouges caught on fast about the importance of StarClan- well except Scar and Hollow but they don't count.

"So anyway," I mew, "Why all the questions?"

She flutters her eyes innocently, "Oh just so I'll know for future… reference."

"Uh-huh," I mutter, "Sure…"

"I have another question," she interrupts.

"Ok, go for it."

"Why does your mate have to be in your Clan? I mean you're all related in a Clan right? So isn't that bad for strength of cats and such?"

I have to laugh at that, "It's not _that_ close! Like your sibling? Never, that's _weird!_ Or me and Midnightstar right? Our parents are siblings, so _never_ going to happen. But if your great-great-great-grand mother was sibling with your mate's great-great-great-grand mother, it should be far enough back that it's not a problem."

"All right, I can handle that, but why is it so bad to fall in love with someone from a different clan?"

I feel myself tense; she's bringing it back to Ravenclaw, "Because loyalty to your Clan is absolute. Or at least it's supposed to be. Just because we're alliance right now doesn't mean we always are, or always will be. The Clans fight constantly- imagining having to meet your mate in battle? Or your mates family? Or their friends? How could you kill them? But have to; you _must_ protect your Clan. It doesn't work. Everything in the code is there for a reason- there is too much bloodshed that way. And beyond that, what about kits? Which Clan do they live with? They're always without a parent, stuck in the middle. What if they met their parent in battle?"

"No. It's better this way. It _has_ to be this way." I mew firmly.

She nods slowly, "Ok you make good points. But you're not in a war with the other Clans now so is it really so terrible?"

I sigh heavily, "Yes it is. It represents your loyalty to your Clan… and now that's more important than ever. You can't be constantly worrying about what's going on in other Clans or your _own_ will be hurt."

"But what about soulmates?" her voice is quiet and she's stopped walking, her eyes staring at me defiantly.

"What about what?" I ask.

"Soulmates." She replies, "You know cats that are meant to be together. What if soulmates were separated… in different Clans?"

"Then they'd have to get over it…. Or they could leave. Run away."

"You make it sound so cowardly… weak. What if I went to a different Clan? What if I showed up at RiverClan?"

I bite my lip. She looks angry and hurt… I can't understand why… "Well we would have never met… so nothing I guess."

She sighs, "Ok I suppose I can go with that… but who would you end up with?"

I freeze, feeling happiness rise up in me, "Hang on…. You think we're _soulmates?_" I ask smiling widely.

She dips her head in a sort of embarrassed way, "Well…..I can't imagine myself with anyone else, so yeah." I feel lighter than air. I'm surprised I'm not floating away right now… and I think- I can't imagine myself with anyone else either.

"Yeah you're right." I mew continuing to grin.

"Hmm," she looks suddenly thoughtful, "So what if we did meet and I was in RiverClan? What would you do?"

I feel the bubble of happiness pop. Suddenly instead of being lighter than air, I feel like I'm filled with a thousand boulders. The feeling is horrible, a terrible crushing, unfathomable idea. Then I wonder, is this what my sister felt like?

What would I do? I can't even begin to decide.

"Blazefeather?" Cream's voice brings me back.

"I-I don't know…" I manage to stammer, "I really don't."

She sighs, "I don't know what I'd do either. I wouldn't be able to risk breaking the code." No, no she wouldn't.

"I guess we're just very lucky," I mew stepping closer to her.

She smiles, "Yeah… real lucky." We twine tails and start walking off, heading toward the lake lit up with sunlight.

Later as night falls, we start heading back. It's been such a long time since I haven't worried about anything. It's an amazing feeling. I think that's what I like a about Cream the best. I never felt the way I do when I'm with her. It's wonderful, I don't think I've _ever_ smiled this much.

I hear a bird start to flap its wings and I motion for Cream to stop. I crouch down and spring up, snatching the bird from the air like they do in the mountains. When I land her eyes are wide. Then she giggles,

"You just did that to show off!"

"Not true!" I mew, "I caught our dinner." I wink and she laughs some more.

"Let's get back to camp." She mews as I pick up the bird.

Back in camp we settle down and start eating. I laugh slightly when a feather gets stuck on Cream's nose and she sneezes. She smiles and it's _so _beautiful.

"Blazefeather!" I turn around to see my dear leader hurrying over to us, her eyes are worried, "Where've you been?!"

"Out," I mew surprised- she spends enough time out. She sighs and mews,

"Cream could I borrow my deputy for a moment?"

"Sure," she replies quickly, "Just don't keep him for too long." A ghost of a smile plays on her face before she beckons me away.

"When I said talk to her I didn't mean spend all day out la-di-da-ing around the territory." She mews in a low hurried voice.

"Hark who's talking!" I snap frowning, "You spent practically all your time out! You still do!"

She frowns and mews in an even lower voice, "This camp is more of a target than ever in case you've forgotten! Now is not the time!"

I feel a shiver of guilt run through me. "I'm sorry," I mew, meaning it.

She sighs heavily and I see another flash of worry go through her eyes, "And this is why leaders and deputies shouldn't be friends." She mutters as she walks away.

I feel my insides shrivel with shame, _what have I done?_ I bite my lip. Why me? Why did StarClan have to choose _me?_ I- I wasn't ready for this. I'm _still_ not ready for this…

I'm a failure.

I slink back over to Cream and sit down. She nudges what she's saved of the bird at me but I shake my head,

"I'm not hungry. You eat it." I mutter. She frowns,

"What's wrong?" she asks licking my pelt.

"I'm a horrible deputy." I mutter not meeting her eyes.

"No you're not!" she protests, "You're wonderful!" She licks my ears and nudges the bird back to me, "You need your strength, have a bite."

"I'm not hungry." I insist.

"Just one little bite?" she coos with another lick.

"Fine," I mumble, "But just one."

However with much codling and licking and cooing she manages to trick me into eating the whole bird. She starts licking my pelt when I finish and I feel my eyes slip shut under her gentleness.

"See, don't you feel better?" she whispers into my ear.

"Yeah," I admit grudgingly as I sit up. I meet eyes with my sister, hidden in the medicine den entrance. Her eyes hold a plethora of emotions, pain, loneliness, happiness, guilt and longing.

I feel more remorse pile on me at how I've been treating her. I remember all the good times we've had- the jokes, the laughter, the training, sleeping together in the apprentice den, the trust, the bond between all of us- now hopelessly shattered.

I sigh and close my eyes. When I open them someone much less welcome is standing in front of me. Dusk is shifting awkwardly on her paws, obviously trying to find the words to say something.

"Hi Cream," she mews at last.

"Hello Dusk." Cream replies. Her voice has become rather forced and her tail is draped over me possessively. I have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing at my luck. How do I always manage to land myself in these situations?

"Blazefeather," her voice is dripping in guilt.

"Hey," I mew unenthusiastically.

"Um… I-I was wondering if we could talk-erm... _alone_." Cream stiffens then mews,

"By all means." She stands up and trots off to the dirt place tunnel. Gee _thanks_ sweetie.

"So-uh-" I mew trying to remember if anyone ever taught me how to handle extremely awkward situations. This is what they need to teach paws- I'll talk to Midnightstar later.

"I'm sorry," she mews at once earnestly, "I- my behavior was unacceptable… I was really horrible. I'd like to say that it was all Hollow's fault but the blame lies on me. It was my decision I made it. I'm _so_ sorry for the way I treated you. You're such a wonderful cat and I used you and it was terrible. But I've been working on reinventing myself- to be a true Clan cat and I think it's working so I just want to say I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me, but I understand if you can't. And… good luck with Cream. You better take care of her because you two are meant to be together." She smiles slightly and then mews, "Good-bye Blazefeather." She walks away and I feel something unclench inside of me. Then I realize what it is.

The pain.

She just gave me closure and understanding and it doesn't hurt anymore. We would have never worked- but me and Cream, we do work and I'm going to make sure it stays that way forever.

"Good-bye Dusk." I whisper, "Good luck becoming everything you want to be."

Cream returns looking fearful, "What did she want?" she asks stopping next to me. I stand up and lick her cheek reassuringly,

"To say she was sorry. And to say good-bye."

"Good-bye? Where is she going?" Cream asks.

"Nowhere. It was closure. It's all over Cream; _we're _the ones who are meant to be together."

She smiles and licks my ear, "That was adorable."

I grin, "Glad you think so." We walk into the warriors den together and make new nests right next to each other. She settles down and I see Jaggedwind coming, "Just give me a sec ok?" I mew quickly and rush over to my brother.

"Hi." He mews warily as I approach.

"Hello." I reply.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"I just want to thank you." I reply easily.

"For what?" he asks his weariness increasing.

"Oh just for stomping on my heart and ruining my relationship with Dusk. If you hadn't I might have never been able to be with Cream and I wouldn't be able to be with who I belong. I know that wasn't your intention but it worked out in the long run. Hopefully every time you hurt someone it'll turn out this way." I smile and over bright smile and walk away.

Yeah that was jerk-ish and judging by his mouth on the ground, hurtful; so I will apologize tomorrow. But today- that felt great.

I lie down next to cream and start licking her fur. She purrs and I smile widely. I lay my head down and close my eyes still grinning.

No my life isn't perfect just because she dropped into it. But I'll fix it and I'll have her so that will make it close. And besides perfect is overrated.

* * *

**I dont know about you guys but, I just love the end. Those last lines are amazing! **

**Have a nice day or night! **

**Much love,**

**~Echosong**


	27. Stand In the Rain

**Hey guys! Guess what? Its midnight! I'm baaaack!=) The Keys were lovely, but there's no place like home=) Ok that was cheesy…..**

**Enough about me! This chapter is a song fic, but I guess the last page and half is just story. So for people who don't like song fics Echo or myself will update quick=) So we don't own Stand in the Rain by Superchick, all we own is the plot and our original characters=)**

**Graywhisper- I love the fluff too=) That was a fun chapter to write because their relationship is so simple and happy=) They really are meant to be together=) Glad you liked it!**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn- I know Echo thanked you for all your reviews, but I never got the chance, so thanks! And Blaze was with Dusk because he had his first crush and well guys and crushes, they act stupid;) Glad you're enjoying the story!**

**WildCroconaw- Thanks that was a fun ending to write! Glad you enjoyed it!=)**

**Guest- Glad you like the story=) And I'm glad you love all the drama=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Sunleaf13- Glad you liked the chapter! Glad you liked the fluff! As for the meanness- I know it was rude but c'mon he deserved it! *Puppy dog eyes* plus if you can't be rude to your brother who can you be rude to? Blaze is a really nice guy, but everyone has to reach a breaking point- and he will apologize tomorrow… whenever tomorrow is…..=) So forgiven? Personally I loved Cream waking Blaze up because he needed a reality check and who better to do it then her right? I totally saw her as a little kid going, how come? Why? What if…? I do that to my parents all the time, drives them crazy=D Oh and if you love Raven being named for Ravenclaw wait till you meet one of Snow's kits=) I expect you to know who she is! Well… not yet... cause…yeah….. so paintings fun=) when we painted my house during a hurricane my dad kicked me out and told me to watch a movie- priorities right?=)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-six

"This meeting is over, you are dismissed." As I watch the Clan break off I feel the now familiar tug of weariness. Fear. So much fear. I shake my head firmly and turn around, practically running into my den.

_She never slows down.  
_I sigh again and start pacing. I feel my heart racing, my mind whirring at an impossible speed. All my thoughts are fears.  
_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone,  
__feels like it's all coming down  
_At moments like this, when I'm caught alone, the charade is up. I can practically feel the chunks of my life falling, crashing down on me._  
_

_She won't turn around  
_I can't stop, I can't go back._  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear,  
__the tears will not stop raining down_

I can practically feel the writing on the wall, laughing at me. I know if I break now- if I dare to cry- it will never stop. They will have won.

"Midnightstar?" I hear Echosong's voice outside the den. I freeze.

"Midnight?" Ravenclaw….

"Darling what's wrong?" and there they are, my two oldest friends looking at me- wanting to help.

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, what's lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

"You can't let this break you." Echosong mews firmly, "You're stronger than me. You have to be."

"Ok so everything looks bad right?"Ravenclaw mews walking up to me, forcing me to look her in the eye, "Like when a huge storm is coming. And when it breaks what do you tells us to do?"

"Stand strong…" I mutter._  
__She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
_I sigh heavily. They don't understand. It's me against me… this isn't some stupid occurrence of nature. This is something so much bigger.  
_And the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_

I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend to be strong when I'm not. I know something else is just going to happen if I do._  
She wants to be found_

And yet…. And yet I don't want to do this…. Not alone._  
The only way out is through everything she's running from  
__wants to give up and lie down.  
_There's no way out… not unless I can go back in time… I'm stuck. Trapped.

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, what's lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

"Exactly! So get up and be the cat I know!"

"This isn't some stupid storm! This is the fate of all the Clans! It all weighs on me! I can't do it anymore!

"Yes you can!" Echosong now, glaring at me.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I know _you_."

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_Stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, what's lost can be found_

"You can do this. We will fight and we'll win… what we lose along the way…."

"We'll find it." Echosong mews, finishing Ravenclaw's thought.

I bite my lip.

_So stand in the rain_  
Stand up. Never back down._  
Stand your ground_

"You can. I know you can."_  
Stand up when it's all crashing down_

I stand and in my mind's eye I see my world crashing, and me standing through it._  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
_I won't drown. I will survive.

"You're right."_  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

"We _can _win." Echosong mews.

"No…" I mew, "We _will _win."

Ravenclaw smiles, a fierce pride lighting her gray eyes, "There's my girl."

I look around then den and see different spirits, some good some bad. I look eyes with Feathertail, and I smile slightly. _I won't drown. We will win._

"Go." I whisper as Echosong sees the spirits. She disappears with Ravenclaw. The Darker spirits grow, and condense until they stand in front of me.

"I am not afraid," I mew my voice strong, "I won't lose. Not to you- I'm too strong for that."

Lillywinter bares her teeth, and Mapleshade hisses. Wolfstream and Shadowheart sinker and Hawkfrost glares at me. Tigerstar makes no move, watching regally.

Hawkfrost walks forward stopping right in front of me. He gives me a once over, "You are a fool," he spits the word, "We know your secret. But trust me; you're going to _wish we didn't_."

"Why do you spend so much time, trying to tear me down? Why don't you just kill me?"

He snarls furiously and lunges, but Tigerstar mews, "Don't." he stands and walks to Hawkfrost, pushing him away. He circles me, coming closer slowly. He smells of death.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, _clever_ kitty. We don't give this one enough credit." He pauses, moving his mouth closer to my ear. "Why don't we kill you? We need you. We use you, just like you're dear StarClan pals. How strong does that make you feel?"

"Strong enough." I reply and then lunge out. But he is gone before my claws can get anywhere close enough.

Ghoulish laughter and cures fill the den as the Dark Forest cats disappear.

I spit on the ground, "Cowards!" I snarl at an empty den. But I know they are watching.

I leave the den and join Echosong and Ravenclaw. In a harsh whisper I tell them what happened.

"StarClan I hate them." Ravenclaw mutters her eyes going dark gray and shooting sparks.

"Shush," Echosong mews quietly as we sense some cats listening in.

_Look whatever you do,_ I think clearly sending the words at them, _be ion your guard. Be extra careful. Especially you Echo, with your kits._

_My kits will be fine. _She replies, frowning as though the idea is ludicrous.

_Yes well with the Dark Forest you never know._ I point out while Ravenclaw nods. Then she speaks.

_You should be careful too, it sounds like they're going to come after you _and _your kits._

_I just don't know._ I mew swishing my tail,_ but there is someone who might…._ My eyes focus on Ivypool and I walk off, my mind already forming a plan.

_I just hope it works. _

_Stand tall, and it might._ A voice whispers in my head.

* * *

**So what did you think? This is one of my all time favorite songs!=) Of course since I normally only use favorite songs you guys know most of mine…. I have a weird iPod=) Anyway! What do you think of the D.F. threat? And Hawkfrost and daddy getting all up in Midnight's face? Rude. They do not understand personal bubble=) So yeah this is what happens when I'm away from a computer for a week… I go crazy!;)**

**So last chapter Blaze was slightly *cough* very *cough* rude to Jagged. I just wanted to explain that. So you guys remember waaay back in Web of Lies when jagged "stole" Dusk? Well he never really apologized for that, Blaze just let it go cause that's the type of guy he is. Until last chapter when he went no! I shall stand up to myself and go trash my brother!**

**Yeah so that was a onetime thing, Blazefeather will continue to be the kind and polite cat you know him to be… you know most of the time;) I ramble… yeah….. so….**

**Bye! Review please!**

**~Midnight **


	28. A Chance

**Hey guys. So I planned on updating yesterday but it stormed from the time I got home a four to the time I went to bed at ten…. So no update=( sorry! I'm here now though right?**

**So I have a question for you guys, I might, after we finish this series, branch off and write fanfiction for other things, most likely Harry Potter=) If I did, would you guys read it? But don't worry I'll wait until this is done!=)**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn- I know right? Ugh I get the creeps just thinking about it!=) Hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Guest- Thank you so much! I love writing song fics and it good to hear they're enjoyed=) Thank you so SO much! Echo and I love to write and it's always nice to know we're loved;)So thanks! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Graywhisper- Well does the Dark Forest ever give up? And I can't tell you silly! I give away too much of the plot=) Maybe if you keep asking I'll tell you… ah! See there I go *shakes head* it's soon though=) Hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Sunleaf13- I cannot even express how hard it was not to just burst out laughing reading your review=) But my dad was watching the Olympics and my mom was reading so I controlled myself=) It's so funny though! So anyway I'm glad you're happy with Midnight=) Enjoy!**

**Tangleflame- I know right? Ugh people at school do it all the time and I'm like don't touch me! And then they're all offended. Sorry but even my friends have to respect the bubble so you do too random annoying kid. Ahem…. Yeah that would push me over the edge. (Hehe see what I did there? Haha!) Glad you understand Blaze... Little moments… fun. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Oh almost forgot: there are kits in this! Whooo!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-seven

*Ravenclaw*  
I smile at the sight of the bundles of kits. Who would have thought that Midnight's snobby sisters would have become my friends? Who'd guess that they'd have such cute kits?

Snowflower and Midnightstar are chatting, her kits spread around them. Flamekit- whom Midnight helped name- is curled in-between her paws. I like Flamekit. She's patterned like a Siamese (odd cats those) but instead of brown her fur is dusted with orange, her tail tiger striped. Her eyes are starling blue- different however from her mother's and her aunts'.

Cloudkit is curled up next to his mother. His white fur is hers, as are his blue eyes, but we can already tell that his disposition is more his father's.

Owlkit is curled up next to me, for I am close to them, though just listening. I have a soft spot for her, as does Midnight. Of course Midnightstar has a soft spot for all of them. She fears being a mother but I think she'll be brilliant. Owl kit, however, is a pretty brown tabby with dark black square markings around her intelligent green eyes.

She wakes for a moment, looking at me with her bright eyes. She purrs lightly and then curls back up, falling back asleep.

"You're wonderful with them, Ravenclaw." Snowflower mews, starling me from my thoughts. Her eyes are kind but sad, and I realize that she- intuitively- knows. I tense, immediately feeling the need to protect. Midnightstar flashes me a warning look.

_She knows!_ I scream in my mind.

_She suspects. Knowing and suspecting are not the same thing. It would be unwise to give her proof._

I feel relief spread through my body. Still though, I want to leave. I fear any longer here and she will have proof. "Well we've bothered you long enough." I mew lightly, "And your father is probably faring badly with me not there to yell at." I leave passing Bluemorning and her snoring kits. She kitted not even a moon ago and they sleep rather a lot.

Midnightstar joins me outside the den. She gives me a reproachful look and then sighs.

"I know how it feels."

I thrash my tail, "We'll be all right." but my words are empty.

"Do you want to go back to the medicine den?" she asks after a silence.

"No." I snort, "Snakepaw's in there. He's just as perceptive as you were, but he badgers everyone about it. He wants to help. He wants to make it better. He doesn't understand. No one can make this better." My voice is bitter and I shake my head in defeat.

"Give him time," she mews passionately, consolingly, "He is young. He has time yet to learn that, to understand. He is a remarkable cat. He has faced prejudice from every direction, yet he blames no one. He understands that their words, their fear, their pity are borne from ignorance and he is willing to help, to teach. He is kind, he is helpful, he is wise beyond his years. Let him be innocent in what we cannot."

I feel tears prick my eyes at the end of her speech- and not just because her words are moving.

"I see her in him. So much. All the time." my voice breaks as Midnight's eyes fill with tears. "I'll wake up and it's like going back in time. Like we're still apprentices. Like nothing bad has happened yet. And I think- I can fix things! I can stop her! Maybe I'll stop myself. No one will get hurt. No one will have to die. Then I look closer. I see the differences. I see the missing leg. I smell his scent, and it all comes crashing down. And I'm trapped in memories. Trapped in-"

"Shush," she mews, moving to my side, "Beating yourself up will change nothing- believe me I know."

I sigh and take some deep breathes. Then I stand with her and we got to the fresh kill pile. My parents are there, Hollyleaf stands up to welcome me. I smile, my mother had created absolutely no barrier, and she visits me frequently.

I settle myself between her and my father, Midnightstar sitting on my mother's other side. My mom smiles at this, she's never quite given her up as an adopted daughter.

Though Midnight and Icecloud must have healed the gap- or at leashed started to- as she gave her one of Echo's kits.

We eat, chatting easily for a while until my mother clears her throat. Midnightstar and I exchange looks around her.

"Foxleap and I have been thinking dear," she starts, sounding somewhat timid, "You love this cat from WindClan ..."

"Onyxnight." I supply, feeling horrible that they don't even know the name of the father of my kits.

"Onyxnight. Well we know what it's like to be in love. If he's the one for you- then so be it that he's in a different Clan- love...it's unpredictable." she pauses.

I wait, uncertain at what she's getting at, at what she's trying to say- or if she's trying to say anything at all.

My father takes over, "What your mother is trying to say is- if you want him to come here, to be with you, maybe start a family...We'll vouch for you."

I freeze in an act of shock. Onyxnight here, with me, raising our kits together- being a family. I've always known that it would have to be him to come here; WindClan would never, ever take me.

He could be here. We could be a family.

The idea seems foreign to me. I'm afraid to grasp tighter to the idea- lest it be whisked away.

"Really?" I whisper to my parents- staring. They smile and nod quickly. Almost out of instinct I look at Midnightstar. She is smiling, though hesitantly. "Well?" I ask.

"It sounds..."

"Wonderful?" I suggest.

"Dangerous. The Clan is still riled up. I'm not saying no," she mews at my angry look, "just not yet. Not right now. We can wait a few moons, when things calm down, when they all get used to the idea."

I sigh heavily, "I suppose you're right."

She smiles sadly, "I am sorry." I nod heavily and bid my parents good-bye. Then I head to the medicine den.

*Midnightstar*

I shake my head as Ravenclaw walks away. I feel so bad. I know how much she cares for Onyxnight, and with her about to kit, it would be wonderful for her to have him here.

But it wouldn't be wise.

Sometimes I hate being leader. Because I'm in a position where I could help my best friend- but I can't because it would be bad for the Clan I- you know- lead.  
I shake my head again and go back to the nursery. I've been spending way more time in her than I ever would have believed possible. Snowflower and her dear kits (Flamekit, Owlkit and Cloudkit) are sleeping. But Bluemorning is up with her kits.

Mosskit, yes a reincarnation of Bluestar's kit, and Spottedkit. Two adorable little she-kits. Spotted kit looks over first and sees me. Her blue spotted fur fluffs up in excitement as she and Mosskit run to me. Mosskit looks exactly as she did when I met her in StarClan- except her fur is not starry. She is alive, knowing nothing of her very short first life or her long moons in StarClan.

Seeing her being born was enough of a surprise, but admittedly her not knowing who I was hurt slightly. I'd been worried that I would have to insist on her name, but maybe Bluestar in Bluemorning knew intuitively who her kit was and what to name her.

"Hey sis." Bluemorning mews as I join her and the kits settle down in front of us.

"How have you been?" I ask. Even though her two kits were tiny, my sister didn't have an easy kitting. It was long, and hard, and she's been resting ever since.

"Getting better every day." she mews with a smile, and then gazes at her kits.  
Mosskit suddenly jumps up and snags my ear. Or attempts to. She's so tiny and her claws are too weak to hang on. I gently lower my head back to the ground and she slips off.

"Mosskit!" Bluemorning admonishes, "That was not appropriate, what do you say?"

"Sorry..." Mosskit mews with wide eyes.

"It's all right dear." I mew licking her ear.

"Only weeks old and already getting into trouble." Bluemorning mews shaking her head, "Well I know where they get that." she whispers warmly, looking at me with sparkling eyes.

"You got into things too." I tell her with a laugh.

"Did I? I'll trust you, I don't remember."

I smile and lick my paw. She gives me a long look before she mews, "Are you ok?"

I glance at her and mew, "I don't know..."

"I can keep a secret you know." she mews gently.

"I just... I want to do something for a friend, but I don't think- actually I know- that the Clan wouldn't approve. That it would be bad for the Clan. But..."

"Oh... I'm sorry sis. Good luck."

"Thanks." I mew wryly. She smiles and snags her kits. She settles them down and they sleep.

We talk for a while more, about little things, until I see her fatigue and I leave.  
I walk out and meet Nightwhisper. We eat and share tongues as dusk leave and the stars come out. Under the glow of the moon his blue eyes look magical. He frowns slightly, "What's wrong?"

"I just couldn't imagine losing you." his eyes flash with confusion.

"Loose me? Why would you lose me?" I sigh.

"I wouldn't, I won't. But Ravenclaw lost who she loves. I just couldn't imagine that."

He sighs slightly, "Well... don't you think she deserves it?" I can practically feel my eyes flashing,

"Oh so your sister deserved everything she's been through?" he deflates.

"No. No one deserves it. How can we help her?" I tell him quietly and quickly. When I'm done he laughs and shakes his head, "I love Ravenclaw and all but that's the stupidest idea ever."

"Yeah. Well maybe it could work."

"Yeah? When?" he snorts.

"When the Clan is distracted."

"Midnight!" he whines, giving me an _are-you-crazy_ look. I glare at him.

"Fine I get it," he mutters, "your choice." I grin widely.

"Good-boy!" I mew licking him.

"Shut up." he mutters while I laugh.

_Ok so Onyxnight defiantly can't come now._

_But maybe later..._

* * *

**Haha I love that… yeah so Flamekit is my kitty! She's a flame point Siamese and she looks like that description=) She's a total spaz though so we'll see how that goes=) Who can guess who Owlkit is? My mom got it really fast but I'll throw you guys a bone- it has to do with Harry Potter. There should be easy=)**

**As for Cloudkit and Spotted kit there um nobodies but they're going to have cool names so it's okay!=)**

**So what do you guys think about Onyxnight coming to ThunderClan? Do you think it would ever work? Think the Clan would ever accept him? Let us know!=)**

**So I'm going to go back to the every-other day schedule, but sch-sch-sch-…. That learning place is coming up so I don't know what will happen then.**

**I don't even want to think about it. Now I'm all sad=( I'll buy some music make myself feel better!**

**Anyone wanna review to help that cause?;) Just kidding but you should review=) Yeah….**

**~Midnight=)**

**P.S. just noticed something, I type "so" a lot but I don't say "so" a lot…. Weird huh? Think that's a problem? Yeah bye!=)**


	29. Abject Terror

**Hey guys. So you know how I said I was going back to the update every other day thing? Yeah well somehow I missed the fact that this is the last chapter we have written and Echo needs to write the next one soooo… yeah we'll be going off schedule;) I'll be honest I don't know when the next one will be up. Echo could be awesome, get inspiration and write in a day again, or inspiration could be lacking and it might be a few days-week. Just depends!**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn- Yeah the Clan isn't really in an accepting mood are they? It would create lots of drama…. Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!=) Enjoy!**

**Guest- Glad you loved it! Mosskit is adorable, and we shall see on the Onyxnight business=) Echo won't write the Harry Potter fics with me, it'll just be me as I am obsessed and she just likes them=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Sunleaf13- Close on Owlkit, I suppose her name threw you off. It's more like a clue. She isn't Hedwig, but that would be a cool idea… focus more on her description that should help=) And yay! I would so love to write Harry! Might start bouncing ideas off you guys…. Dunno know!=) And school=( so sad. My mom's a teacher so I've been at my old elementary school helping her get her classroom ready. Life was so easy then you know? Sigh…. Well hope you enjoy this!=)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-eight

_*Lilacfire*_

I wake up and look at the nest next to me. Empty, though it's usually occupied by my brother. I get up, hurt that he didn't wait for me like normal.

I walk out to see him eating with Karrie, their discussion animated. He can't seem to take his eyes off her. Stung I scan the rest of camp.

Midnightstar, my dear old mentor, is watching me. Her eyes are kind and they seem to say _Don't think on it dear. He's just a fool in love. He's still your brother. _The words make me feel better and I grin at her in thanks. She appears to understand.

I head off to where a border patrol is gathering. Blazefeather put me on it last night. Whoo. Graystripe is leading the patrol; Bumblestripe (who's been all moony over Cherrytree), Poppyfrost, Brakenfur, Mousewhisker and Berrynose are the rest of the patrol. They smile warmly at me when I approach.

"Ok guys, we'll be patrolling the ShadowClan border," Graystripe mews all business, "As per usual Midnightstar wants us there and back as fast as possible while still actually doing the job. Got that? Ok let's head out." The patrol bursts out of camp and shoots off to the ShadowClan border.

I keep up, after all I've been doing this for a while. Instead of just running I scan the forest. I like the forest and how the greens blend into a kaleidoscope of just one green. As we run we wake the birds and their calls create a cacophony of sound that rises through the forest.

When we near the border I slow to a stop with the rest. Now that we've stopped the birds have quieted and we can hear again. I hear a branch cracking and turn, but nothings there. I meet eyes with Mousewhisker, who mews, "Did you guys hear that?"

Berrynose answers, "It's probably just a squirrel or something. Come help mark the borders."

Mousewhisker frowns openly, but does as bid. Checking that no one needs me, I slip into the undergrowth, heading for in the direction of the sound.

I wriggle underneath some holly and come out in a small, tree ringed, clearing.

It's empty, but beautiful in the half-light. Deciding Berrynose was right for once, I turn ready to leave.

"Oh don't go yet dear. We don't even know each other." I freeze. Very, very slowly I turn. Twenty or so cats stand in the clearing, some in trees. They seem to be shrouded in dark, heavy mist- but the longer I stare, the less pronounced it becomes.

The one who had spoken has dark tabby fur with a white underbelly and cruel ice blue eyes. "What's wrong dear?" he asks lazily his eyes glittering, "You look scared." I force my legs to stop trembling. I thrust my head out proudly. As I look into his evil eyes I realize something. If they attack- and the will- I won't survive. They'll all attack me brutally. And so I tense, waiting for an escape.

The cat is muttering words I can't hear. Then he looks at me, "Boo!"

I bolt. I whip around and tear toward the holly, leaping over it and tumbling down next to the patrol.

They all start yelling at me, but I scream over the rest, "It's the Dark Forest! The Dark Forest they're right behind me!"

Silence falls thick after my words. As one we all turn to look at the holly bushes. They are blocked by a wall of dark, dense mist. As we watch the mist solidifies, becoming individual cats. They bare their teeth as Graystripe spits,

"_Hawkfrost!"_

"Your own _brother_ Hawkfrost! How could you?" Brakenfur snarls.

The cat who spoke to me pays them no mind, save, a haughty look, and addresses me again, "Thank you dear," he mews his voice grating on me, "We'd been hiding in there for ages trying to plan our entrance. But abject terror- brilliant! Why didn't we think of it?" he smiles, then springs.

Everything happens lighting fast. I'd practiced battle moves, sure. Mastered them. But nothing- nothing- could have prepared me for this.

These cats fight so fast and so deadly that I have no time for anything but defense. I have three attacking me and it's all I can do to keep them from ripping my throat open or crushing my skull. I hear a shriek from somewhere on my left and can only pray that whoever it is is ok.

As I fight I think about Midnightstar, she fights these guys like it's no big deal. She taught me all her moves and all the moves she uses. So why shouldn't I be able to fight them?

I fight harder, pushing them back. Adrenaline fills my body and I execute the moves like I'm just practicing. I fight so hard that one disappears and one is wounded. The last glares at me and heaving for breath mews, "Foolish cat! You will pay for this!" I freeze and pant.

Then something lands on me, pushing me straight down. It's the heaviest thing I've ever felt and its right on my chest. It feels like my ribs have cracked… my vision is spotty… I'm suffocating…. I'm going to die….

Then the weight is gone and I embrace the blackness all around me.

_*Tigerheart*_

I trot out of camp and follow a border patrol. I'm planning on hunting, but I'll follow the patrol for now. Honestly I like spying on cats when they can't see me. It's interesting to hear what they say.

So with that thought in mind I keep pace with them, pricking my ears to catch their chatting voices.

Halfway to the ThunderClan border I spot a huge mouse. I mean this thing has to be one of the biggest mice I've ever seen. I stray from my path and track my prey through the pines.

One successful hunt later I'm running down the border, searching for the patrol.

After a few minutes of running I hear the screams. The sounds of battle, laughter and desperate cries for help overwhelm my ears. _The patrol!_

I race off even faster and meet a strange sight. _My_ patrol is fine- but the ThunderClan patrol is under attack.

They're terribly outnumbered, three or four Dark Forest warriors to each cat. When they can, the ThunderClan warriors are begging my warriors for help- but they only scoff. I feel hatred boil inside of me.

"Please! Show mercy!" Graystripe shouts before he's bowled over by the enemy. I snarl slightly and jump in front of the patrol.

"What are you DOING?!" I scream at them. I don't even wait for an answer; I just leap into the battle. _They_ snarl when they see me and fight harder. Soon I see what the others do not. Midnightstar's old apprentice, Lilacfire, is being crushed under the weight of a hulking warrior. I race forward, fearing the worst. Shadowheart slips in front of me and ugly smirk on his face, "Uh-oh, looks like she's running out of time! Isn't she?" he taunts. But I just growl; and with a few well placed moves I dispatch him.

I rush forward and throw the cat off her. She gasps and her eyes flutter closed. I lean down and feel her breathing gently. Slowly I stand up.

The battle has halted; the warriors (all of them) are frozen. Hawkfrost glares heavily at me. He growls and then flicks his tail. He and his comrades slowly melt away.

Still panting heavily I address Graystripe, as he's the most senior warrior, "I'm sorry I crossed the border, but you needed help."

"No. No, thank you." He replies genially. The rest of the patrol adds their thanks as Poppyfrost and Berrynose bend over Lilacfire, nosing her gently.

I realize that the ThunderClan cats are staring at the ShadowClan patrol coldly. Looking at my warriors I feel anger bubble in me again. I stomp across the border,

"What on Earth were you thinking?!"I snarl, "Why didn't you help?!" they stare harshly back at me.

Finally Crowfrost mew, "They didn't help us. Why should we help them?"

"You _absolute_ fox heart!" I snarl, spitting at his feet, "How dare you! So you were just going to let them die?! You do realize what would've happened when the Dark Forest finished? They'd have moved on to you. And you would have died because there would be no one to help. _When _will you understand?! If we let the Dark Forest kill the other Clans because we're not them, or because they didn't help, when they come for us no one will help- because no one _will be left_ to help." I snort in disgust and the patrol had the decency to look ashamed.

"Go back to camp." I growl and they disappear.

I turn back to the ThunderClan cats. "Is she all right?" I ask quietly. Brakenfur jumps, as if he's forgotten I was here.

"I think so." Poppyfrost mews, "But… we should get her back to camp." I nod my throat dry.

"May StarClan be with you."

I walk back to the ShadowClan camp my head and tail hanging.

_I can't _believe_ that they would do that! Ugh mom's gonna be mad at me…. Whatever._

* * *

**Mean ShadowClan kitties! Grrr. So rude! But Tigerheart saved the day! Yay! So Tiger's little speech was erm… inspired? Yeah inspired works, by the story The Terrible Things by Eve Bunting. It's an allegory on the holocaust pretty much saying that no one stopped to help, so no one was left to help. I suppose it's appropriate since I got Holocaust as an elective instead of creative writing.**

**Once again grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrr. I've very annoyed by that. But what evs. (Ok fanfic keeps separating the rs in grr and I'm too done to fix it.)**

**So um….. Was going to say something then my parents interrupted me for the "what are we going to have for dinner" talk. Still don't know. I'm tired.**

**So yeah bye=) Review please=)**

**~Midnight=)**


	30. Bonding

**Hey loves. I have a very important message after this chapter. **

**I would love for you to read it, and understand what's going on.**

**~Echosong**

* * *

Chapter 29:

The night is warm for the first time in a while. I sigh a breath of relief. I love the warm weather.

"Thank you Nightwhisper," I pressed into my brother. I have wanted to take all my babies out night hunting together. And Nightwhisper said he would love to come. It's great, since he's like a father figure to them. Even though Jaggedwind tries, the kits are a bit wary of him. It'll just take some time.

"You know I'll always love them," His blue eyes sparkled.

"You're going to be a great father." I smiled but my voice trembled. It's still such a tough subject.

I watch as my kits run out into the night and can't help but be sad. Sad that they will never have a father to look up to.

Instead they have just me. And I can't help but think of how bad of a mother I am. Jaggedwind loves the kits. I can really tell. And I know he wishes they were really his. Then there's Nightwhisper who is like the Godfather of the bunch. He really is such a great-uncle.

But as I watch Silverpaw help Snakepaw catch a little mouse my heart fills with warmth. Maybe they don't mind. I mean, I know they do. But they have their minds set on other things, like growing up.

The twins are still coping not being with each other all day. Now they are developing different personalities. Fallenpaw is sweet. However she has bite to her. I think everyone knows that now. She's not the sweet little kit everyone loved. Now she's a force to be reckoned with.

I chuckle to myself as I watch her quarrel with Frozenpaw over the prey.

Now Frozenpaw, he is definitely more reserved. He reminds me a lot of Smokefoot. Frozenpaw is very smart and focused. He seems very mature for his age. Blazefeather must have it easy training him.

Sweet little Silverpaw is still up in the clouds. I doubt she'll ever come down. I would hate for her innocence to be ruined. But I know it will happen soon. Whenever the next battle is, she will realize the world is not as nice as she thinks it is.

Sometimes I worry about her. If she is okay, mentally. I'm not saying she's ill or anything. But she can walk around in a daze. And that's not something you see every day.

I also worry about my baby Snakepaw. I'm afraid that he's going to turn hard and cold from how cats treat him. But he still keeps his head high. Snakepaw has an easier time walking now, or hobbling. He can't go anywhere fast, but he can get there.

I just thank StarClan that he can actually walk. Poor Briarlight. I know Snakepaw would be so depressed if he had to stay with the elders for the rest of his life, never knowing what it's like outside of camp.

"How are you?" Nightwhisper mewed, his voice laced with worry.

"I'm holding up," I breathed and looked up into the night sky, looking for that one star that shines just for me. A tear escaped my eye,

"But it's so hard. I will always remember him."

"Well yeah," Nightwhisper scoffed, but his eyes softened and he pressed into me, "I know it's hard. It's hard for all of us to see you like this." I looked into his blue eyes and for once in a long time I can see the brother I grew up with. The one I love.

"But we are here for you," He licked my ear, "Always."

"Thank you," I choked out before returning my gaze to that one star.

And in that moment I knew I had to let him go. I have to stop grieving. I need to be a mother for my kits.

I got up and stretched my legs before running off into the night. I spotted Frozenpaw up ahead. I decided to snake up on him.

I took my time, inching closer and closer to him. My paws light on the ground, and my tail still. Then when I got close enough I leapt at him, my claws sheathed so I wouldn't hurt him.

We both went rolling and I laughed my pelt off when he popped back up, his fur fluffed out and eyes wild.

"Mom!" He hissed and licked his fur down,

"Oh come on," I laughed,

"That wasn't funny." His voice deadpan. I got up and padded over to him. I wrapped my tail around him and brought him close to me.

"Oh Frozenpaw," I cooed, "You all are growing up so fast."

They are a lot bigger now. Frozenpaw is almost as big as I am, but that's not saying much since I'm pretty small.

He flattened his ears and buried his face in my fur.

"What's wrong baby?" I focused on his emotions, feeling sadness and dread.

"I just don't want to grow up."He whispered

"And why is that?" I pulled away took look into his ice blue eyes.

"I'm scared of the Dark Forest. I don't want to be killed like daddy."

I sucked in a sharp breath, "Aw babe…" I pulled him back to me, "You know what, I can't say that everything will be fine. But know this: I will always protect you with my life. And so will Nightwhisper and Jaggedwind."

He nodded still resting in my fur. I could feel his heart beating and his warmth spread to me. I sighed, not wanting to leave this moment.

* * *

**Okay so I wrote this chapter a while ago when I had inspiration. But I'm fresh out. I have other things to worry about. **

**Anyway, I wanted to tell everyone that I wont be here for a while. **

**I'm going to a mental hospital for a while. My therapist said that I need to go to find myself. **

**They're going to help me with self-harm, ednos, depression, borderline personality disorder, and severe anxiety. **

**Please don't judge me or stop reading because of this. I'm just a human. **

**I want you all to know that I love each one of you readers and reviewers. **

**Until next time my loves. Hopefully I make it out alive. **

**~Mackenzee aka Echosong**


	31. Lies

**Hey. I wrote this super fast this morning in order to update s sorry if it…. Sucks? I don't think it does but normally I take longer.**

**Anyways it looks like I'm going to take over the story for a bit so I'm going to be honest with you guys. I'm having my own issues, family mostly, and none of us really knew how bad stuff was till about two days ago. I don't know what's going to happen or if anything's going to happen at all, so I may disappears for a while or I may not. Basically I'm sticking with this till the end, but the end is looking very far away, especially with school staring back up.**

**Echo is one of my very few close friends so this is going to be hard. I don't know how or if my writing will be affected. But this is all future stuff so let's focus on the present where you lucky ducks got an update three days in a row=) We are too kind to you;)**

**Graywhisper- Once again thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this=)**

**Sunny- I just want to say no worries about the spam thing. I kinda didn't really even pay that much attention to it and then you reviewed again so it's all good=) Thanks for sticking with us. Hope you enjoy this=)**

**Tangleflame- Glad you enjoyed the kits=) Owlkit isn't Crookshanks, but you're close. Look at the description that should help=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn- Thanks for supporting Echo=) As for Silverpaw, we'll just have to wait and see=) Hope you enjoy this=)**

**I just want to thank everyone for supporting Echo, I can't even begin to tell you how awesome you are.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

_*Midnightstar*_

I scan the patrol quickly. Gathering night. Yay.

The four apprentices are together, but not for long. They'll split off, following their mentors. Was it really that long ago that I was one of them?

Time is wrong for me now. What happened moons ago seems to be yesterday and yesterday seems to be ancient history. It's nothing serious, and I can work though it, it's just annoying. Jayfeather says he'd rather it be that than hormones.

How big have I gotten? Will they notice?

I've been running every day, working to keep the bump small. It's worked, but I know I'll have to stop that soon. I can practically feel Jayfeather yelling at me when I leave camp.

Snakepaw appears in front of me, startling me slightly. "Jayfeather will be along soon." He mews smiling at me.

I nod, "Thanks Snakepaw." He scampers off and is caught by Echosong. Jaggedwind stands a few paces behind her. He's staring at me resentfully. I give him a "sorry" look. But I can't send all my friends to the gatherings. It's called favoritism and it's frowned upon. Not my fault.

Finally Jayfeather walks out. I join Blazefeather and call the patrol to order. Then we set off.

Whatever my father has to say about me running, I'm glad I do. There's no way I'd be able to keep up, even with Mosskit's life. I try to keep my breathing even as Blazefeather's running _right next_ to me and I haven't exactly told him yet… heh.

We reach the bridge as the moon reaches the top of the sky. I wait for a moment so that the patrol can settle and scramble over the tree branch. I wince the whole way through, but I disguise it.

I let Blazefeather go in front of me because I want to see the paw's first try at it. They hang back staring at the branch apprehensively until it's just them and Echosong left.

"Come now dears, it's not that hard." She mews gently, "And Auntie Midnightstar's waiting to congratulate you." They give her dubious looks and she sighs, "Or catch you."

Fallenpaw giggles as Frozenpaw mews, "Way to be straight with us mom."

"Oh it doesn't look that bad!" Silverpaw declares, walking up to the edge. "I'll go first."

Frozenpaw squares his shoulders, while being reserved he tries to be the macho guy for his sisters, "No I will."

Fallenpaw laughs, "Funny joke, _I'm_ going first!" there's that fire. I smirk as Silverpaw snickers and leads Snakepaw over to the branch.

While the Twins snipe at each other Echosong helps Snakepaw get on the branch and Silverpaw hops up, helping him inch slowly along. Echosong jumps on following and helping. Snakepaw freezes at the end, the jump. His missing hind leg cuts his jumping power in half.

Silverpaw sighs and mews, "Auntie will catch you."

"What? What are you going to do?!" he yelps staring at his sister accusingly.

She hits him. Runs right into him and sends him flying off the branch and directly at me. I catch him and set him lightly on the ground. Once his eyes un-widen he laughs and says,

"Hah, no big deal." Silverpaw and Echosong jump down together and then Silverpaw calls,

"Guys, you coming or not?"

Fallenpaw and Frozenpaw stop arguing and stare, their mouths hanging open. "Whhhhhhaaaaat?" they mew together.

"Come on guys WindClan's right behind you!" I call. They exchange looks and jump together, racing across the branch and landing harder than they meant to on our side.

"Jeez you guys take forever to do _anything_!" Snakepaw mews laughter in his eyes. The siblings laugh and then set off, ready to see the gathering.

Echosong and I stand somewhat awkwardly together, "You should-"

"Go. I know." But I stay. "You know I'm always going to be there for you, right? Everything's going to be fine."

She smiles a small smile and mews, "I know, now go!" I laugh and walk off remember with sharp clarity, _her_ first gathering, and everything that came from it.

I'm praying that history doesn't repeat itself.

I walk briskly through the island and to the tree. I jump up, landing lower than normal and growling I claw the rest of the way up.

Mistystar and Tawnystar are already here and they stare at me in shock. Fox dung. Flash uneasy smile, "Guess I misjudged the distance," cue embarrassed laughter, "Don't know about you guys but I'm not getting any sleep. Heh…."

And awkward silence.

Mistystar recovers herself quickly and mews, "Yes I agree. Have you seen WindClan?"

"They were right behind us." I reply. I chance a glance at Tawnystar.

After her initial shock she seems to have decided on ignoring me. Nice, real nice. I will have you know girl its only cause of me that you are leader at all. Oh _what now_. WindClan appears and Ashstar jumps up. As soon as she is settles Mistystar calls the gathering to order.

"We have little to announce, which I suppose is a blessing. We have five new apprentices, Leopardpaw, Rapidpaw, Ripplepaw, Fogpaw and Dewpaw. We also have a litter of kits who will be made apprentices soon. The only other matter I wish to discuss is stalking. I and my deputy as well as some senior warriors are being stalked by Dark Forest warriors. We know not what it means, but we are aware." She turns to us, "Have any of you felt this?"

The other two leaders freeze. They both have been stalked though neither wants to admit it.

"I have been." I mew standing, "Though not, it seems, as much as you have been. They are pests merely wishing to distract us, to get into our heads. I would ill advise you to let them."

Mistystar dips her head, "So it would seem. That is all I have to say." I stand next, wanting to get this over with,

"ThunderClan also have new apprentices, Frozenpaw, Fallenpaw and Silverpaw. Jayfeather has taken up Snakepaw as an Apprentice." I glance down at Echosong wondering if I should name the mothers of the kits and she nods, "Bluemorning, Snowflower and Ferncloud have had kits."

Congratulations fly through the air, but dies down quickly. I chance another glance at Tawnystar. I look down into he crowd and find Goldenflame, knowing Lilacfire should be beside him, but isn't because she's still healing. Anger erupts again inside me. I remember very clearly how I acted when I found out she'd been hurt and let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"However," I mew loudly, "All is not well in ThunderClan. A patrol was attacked and a passing ShadowClan patrol did nothing to help them. Because of this several of my warriors are in the medicine den, wounded. One of my warriors almost died. Tawnystar," I mew addressing her, "I understand and I respect that you know see yourself allied with only RiverClan. But how can you condone this type of slaughter?"

Tawnystar joins me and mews, "I was not aware of what happened until it had already transpired. I do not, in any way, believe that the course of action taken by my patrol was the correct one. I can assure you they were all punished grievously. But I do believe my deputy helped your patrol and saved a cat. I stand behind him and _his_ course of action. It will not happen again. But now Midnightstar, perhaps you can understand _my_ previous course of action."

"I can," I mew, looking the older cat in the eye, "But that does not make it right."

"Midnightstar." Mistystar's voice rings out firmly in the night, "Stand down." I listen and step back, allowing Tawnystar to have the spot.

She talks some more of Dark Forest lurking's and such before stepping down and allowing Ashstar to speak.

Once again she drones, but soon she too steps down. We end the gathering and I breathe a sigh of relief. But before I can jump from the tree, I'm stopped.

"Midnightstar I want to ask you something." It's Mistystar.

"Of course," I reply, "What is it?"

"I hope you don't think I'm being to forward, but… are you pregnant?"

The world fall sharply from under my paws. I'm falling deeper and deeper into a black abyss of shock and fear. It's all over-

"Uh no, but I have been try to bulk up, you know get extra muscle, for battles and such. Good to know it's working huh?" I laugh, but it dies away when Mistystar doesn't join in.

"Uh-huh. Well good luck with that. Hopefully I shall see you again in a moon." She mews before leaping down effortlessly and joining her Clan. I stare uneasily at the ground. Why had I never noticed how far away it was before? Would I hurt the kits jumping?

Oh screw it.

I leap landing lightly, thanks to moons of practice. I weave through the cats and head my Clan. Blazefeather's in the back talking, but as soon as we cross the branch his place is filled by Echosong.

"What on earth is going on? You're freaking!"

_Mistystar asked. I'm pretty sure she knows._

_You admitted it?!_

_Of course not! But she didn't believe my lie._

_But you're so good at lying!_

_Thaaanks. Apparently it wore off._

_That can wear off? Can it wear on?_

_Echo! Focus! Big picture here!_

_Well it's just Mistystar, that's not so bad, right? And the Dark Forest already knows so what's the worst that could happen?_

_I don't know. I just know not to ask that question._

_Oops._

_I forgive you. Hurry up we need to get back._

_What?!_

_Just a feeling…._

_What kind of feeling?_

_Danger. Conflict._

_Right. We need to get back._

And together we increase the pace, racing to get back to camp, flying through the forest.

When we arrive back in camp, all seems calm. I relax, then wish I hadn't.

I never thought the conflict would be _with_ my own Clan.

* * *

**So what do you think? Don't worry I'll start writing quick so you won't be left with a cliffhanger for too long. What do you think of the paws?**

**Hope you enjoyed this and thanks for sticking with us=) Review please!**

**~Midnight**


	32. Conflicts and Memoires

**Hey dears. I was writing all yesterday and I'll be writing all today and tomorrow to bulk up on chapters for the school year. I'm, thinking I might have to go down to one update a week and maybe weekends? We shall see=( **

**Totally off topic I have to walk my dog and it's like 85 degrees out there and it was only ten in the morning! In other words- not fair too hot! Sorry I kinda wanted to complain about that.**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn- I know cliffies are no fun! Hopefully this is fast enough=) Hope you enjoy it!**

**Sunny- yeah I know Tawny's being a little witchy. She'll probably forgive Midnight soon though moistly because I want her too.=) I know they are so cute right?! And while you totally cheated, I forgive you. It's funny you hit all around it but didn't land it. You were closest with Snape but it's not a Slytherin, look at the description. And on record the only reason why I would make Scabbers into a cat is so that I could rip it to shreds. Hate him. You just gave me an idea…. Hmmm… anyways I stress the clue in the next chapter so hold out till then! (Oh just wondering, what the heck type of name is Scabbers? Did Percy name him? Did Ron? What was going through their heads when they named that rat? Weird….)**

**Guest- I'm so glad you loved it! Thanks for supporting Echo and me=) I will stay strong and echo will try!=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Graywhisper- I know I know cliffies are evil=) But seriously there was like no other way to cut off. It was a bad plot thing….glad you love the story and I hope you love this!=)**

* * *

Thirty-one

All of the senior warriors stand, glaring suspiciously. The rest of the patrol catches up, and files behind us slowly.

The camp is silent, the air electric.

"I think you've been holding out on us." Spiderleg mews coldly walking up to me.

I raise my eyebrow coolly, "I don't remember needing to tell _you_ every detail of my life."

"Why'd you take so long?" Dustpelt asks. Sandstorm slips in front of him,

"Dustpelt hush! This is treason!"

"She's harboring a secret. A secret that could get us all _killed!_"

"And _what_," I mew loudly and firmly, "may that be?"

"I think you know." Spiderleg spits.

"Obviously I don't. Why don't you clue me in _before_ you do something you'll regret?"

"Little too late there." Echosong mumbles beside me.

"Shut up!" Spiderleg spits in her face, "You don't have me fooled! I know!"

"Know what?" she snarls her claws slipping out.

"Stop the both of you!" I scream, "I will only ask once; _what is the meaning of this?_"

Dustpelt and Spiderleg exchange uneasy looks, but Thornclaw stands, "They think you're pregnant."

Unlike the last time, my world does not fall away. I sigh heavily, tasting bitter, "And do they have, any _evidence_ for this?"

Thornclaw's pelt warms and he starts mumbling unintelligibly.

"Do we have to spell it out for you?" Spiderleg snaps, "You're fat, you're slow-"

"_Excuse me?!"_

"Oh no he didn't!" Cherrytree whispers in the crowd.

"Oh snap!" Bumblestripe gasps.

Fighting to keep a straight face at that I continue, "I'm _fat?_"

"You've gained weight." Spiderleg drawls arrogantly.

"I'm _slow?_" I growl.

"It's obvious. You don't move the way you use to. Even now, you all were late."

"Should I be worried?" I hiss.

"Duh," he mews as if I'm dense, "That's kinda the whole point."

"I didn't mean over this. I meant over how often you seem to be watching me."

The crowd ooohs. Spiderleg looks furious, "Don't flatter yourself. It is a duty of a warrior to know their Clanmates health. Yours is deteriorating. Admit it!"

I'm furious, and seriously creeped. But….

_Just tell them. They'll find out eventually. Better it be now._

_You sure about that? Creeper here is just about to start a riot._

_Midnight…_

_I know. _"As disgusted as I am over your _issues,_ I am indeed expecting kits." the She-cats squeal in excitement and Spiderleg gasps triumphantly. "However, I fail to see how this is any of _your_ concern."

"Oh you do?" Dustpelt mews, backing up Spiderleg, "Because the last time I checked, that makes the entire Clan venerable. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm think you might want to _step down_."

"_Step down?!"_ I screech my voice rising several octaves.

"Yes." Spiderleg mews smoothly, "In fact I fail to see how your leader ship has guided us. I'm sure your deputy can take your place. He'll do an admirable job."

I hiss in fury but Blazefeather mews, "Midnightstar? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone. Except for…"

"Me." Nightwhisper mews joining me.

"But why?" Blazefeather asks, looking heartbroken.

"I didn't want _this_ to happen." I mew heavily. Blazefeather still looks like a slapped kitten, and I want to make him feel better, but I have more pressing matters.

Sandstorm looks alarmed, Graystripe looks shocked, Lionblaze speechless and Dustpelt and Spiderleg are quickly gathering supporters.

"All right hush!" I mew, "Correct me if I am wrong, but nowhere in the Warrior Code does it say that leader cannot have kits. Does it?"

No one replies.

"What it _does_ say," I continue "Is that the word of the Clan leader _is_ the Code. _I _am leader, my words are _drop it_."

Silence and then, "You've said that the 'old rules are fast deteriorating, we have to learn them, or be left behind.' This endangers the Clan, makes us a perfect target. Perhaps the time is ripe for a new rule."

I open my mouth but before I can say anything the camp in awash in silver light that bounces of the stone walls of the hollow. "Oh brilliant." I mutter, shoving my face in to Nightwhisper's shoulder.

"What?" he asks.

"You'll see." I reply walking over to the stone and banging my head against it.

"What is this?" an alarmed voice calls.

"StarClan." Spottedleaf replies. But it is Firestar who steals the show, _and_ Dovewing _and_ Brambleclaw.

"Are you to tell us that we are right?" Spiderleg mews hopefully.

"Um no." Dovewing replies.

"Yeah we're here to tell you that you are _soooo wrong_." Brambleclaw adds.

"We are?" Dustpelt mews frowning.

"Yes." Firestar replies gravely, "old friend you know as well as I that there is no one better for this job. No one stronger, smarter or more driven." Dustpelt twitches but doesn't reply. The rest of the clan sighs in relief.

"Wow that actually worked!" I mew shocked. I get as couple glares from StarClan. Oh well _excuse me_. Next time I'll just have _complete_ faith in your plans. Oh wait _no I won't_ cause they _always back fire!_

Ahem.

Slowly StarClan starts to fade away and cats mope back to their dens. I sigh and walk up to mine with Nightwhisper.

_*Dovewing*_

"You coming Dovewing?" Spottedleaf asks as StarClan starts to leave.

"Uh I'll catch up with you." I reply. She gives me a weird look but doesn't ask. I pad over to Bumblestripe, who's sitting alone.

"Hi." I mew softly. I knew he had feelings for me when I was alive. To be honest I always thought of him as a friend, and with Tigerheart…. Well I never _thought_ I led him on. But apparently I did. That or he just fell all by himself.

"Dovewing!" he gasps standing up and trying to touch me, but I will myself to be mist and he goes straight through me.

"I need to talk to you." I mew.

"No!" he gasps, "I need to talk to you! I gave up on you but I see now that I shouldn't have! We can be together beyond death, right?" the way he says it breaks my heart. I want nothing more than to be with Tigerheart. I smile gently,

"No…" his face falls.

"But why not?!"

"Oh Bumblestripe," I sigh, "I always saw you as a friend. A good friend but nothing more. If I ever did anything to lead you on I am so sorry, but I will always belong to another. And what about Cherrytree?"

He sighs, "I just… I understand. I just… I had a _huge_ crush on you. But thank you for telling the truth. And well I like Cherrytree. We have something and from now on I'll be the most faithful cat ever!"

"Good," I mew, "I'm glad."

"Goodbye Dovewing." He mews, "I'm sorry."

I shake my head, "It's all right. Go." he leaves and I close my eyes wishing for Tigerheart. When I open my eyes I'm back in StarClan.

"I miss him too." A voice mews, Flametail, "Though not _quite_ in the way you do."

I laugh lightly, "Yeah that would be awkward."

"Ya think? I asked Yellowfang the other day if I could go visit him. Nope all visitation rights are declined except for business. Annoying right?"

My smile freezes with pain, before I remember just how much he had to give up, "She really is sorry."

"I know." He replies, "But this is best for her. I was never the cat for her."

"Still though, she's given you too apologies."

"Yeah," he mews with a bitter laugh, "My name will live on."

"She's a sweet kit."

"Yeah… skittish like me though. You know a while ago someone told me we should talk. I kept blowing it off but… I think she was right.

"I think so too. You know you brother really loves you."

"Goes the same way."

"Yeah." And we walk off together into StarClan meadow trading stories and laughing at memories.

* * *

**Ok so I bet that little thing at the end was unexpected=) well I know in the series Dovewing and Bumblestripe kinda sort of maybe have a thing, but I just wanted to point out that in our story she kinda you know died so she has no feelings for him, loves Tigerheart and didn't lead Bumblestripe on despite what cannon her may or may not have done. You see what I'm doing is making a Dovewing I actually like so…. Yup.**

**Also I wanted to explain how Bumblestripe and cherry tree ended up together. Oh snap! Yeah that part just wandered into my head and it was funny so in it went=)**

**And (I'm talking so much) I try to be cannon as much as possible so I actually looked up the warrior code because I don't have secrets of the clans (that's what it's in right? Well don't have the book its in) and I found it on Warriors Wiki and nowhere in it did it say that a leader couldn't have kits- I kind of wondered- but it did say leaders could retire so we'll just say Lionstar/blaze retired. So hopefully that is plausible=)**

**And now…. I think that's all I wanted to say. Yeah I'm going to stop before I ramble even more… it takes me like thirty minutes to update because I just go on and on. Ah well its amusing right?=)**

**Bye dears=)(Review )**

**~Midnight=)**


	33. Gifts

**Hello dears=) So sorry this is up late but I just got home. I was helping my mom and we went to open house today=/ found out that I barely have any of my friends in my classes and that they're most likely going to be super hard. Yay. Sorry guys not in the best mood=/**

**In other news the person who teachers next to my mom cat died and since we all like cats I thought we could all hope he went to cat wherever cats go. His name was Checkers. Isn't that super cute? **

**Ok I'm done moping. Thanks for reviewing and supporting!**

**Graywhisper- I'm glad you enjoyed the comedy. It was just to tempting to not put it in=) thanks for supporting us! Hope you enjoy this.**

**Guest- Glad you enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy this one as much=)**

**Butterfly that files at dawn- I would do that except Snowflower's kit is named Flamekit and Midnight picked it out… so it's been done. If we hadn't come up with the kits like when we first started the fanfiction, I probably would have done that, but Flametail was kinda a last minute idea I went with. Plus she made Goldenflame's name golden so it counts=) hope you enjoy this!**

**Sunny- I know right? Creeper. And come on wouldn't you be insulted? I was just writing what came naturally and if someone called me fat I would go all ninja on them. Okay I wouldn't but I would try=) Yeah I'm just making Dovewing become something I like, glad it's working for you too and they **_**are**_** so cute! Glad you loved the chapter and the comedy, I try=) Plus its easier than romance;) Hope you enjoy this one!=)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-two

_*A few Moons Later*_

I smile as I watch the Clan, the sun shining down. Today we're naming new apprentices, something that always brings cats up. Of course I'm probably going to kit soon, but we'll focus on the happiness for now.

I walk over to the nursery where Bluemorning and Snowflower's kits are talking seriously with Ferncloud's kits. I felt kind of bad at making them wait to be apprenticed, but I thought it would be best if they we're all apprenticed together.

"Hello," I mew sitting down next to them. They squeal,

"Hi auntie!" Owlkit mews, her black square markings on her eyes standing out. I smile at her. Ferncloud's kits, all toms, tumble over.

Tinykit speaks up first, he's a light yellow with sky blue eyes, "Hi Midnightstar, are we really going to be apprentices today?"

"Yup!" I reply with a smile.

"Awesome!" his brother Cloudykit mews, he's very light gray with swirls and patches of dark gray and light blue eyes. Cloudkit, who's his best friend, walks over and mews

"Told you so!" his green eyes glow with excitement.

"This is great!" Thornkit mews, a light cream tom with faint red speckles and golden amber eyes.

"We gotta go tell mom!" Hailkit mews, also a light gray tom with white speckles and light green eyes.

Cloudkit and Mosskit join them as the run back inside the Nursery but Spottedkit, Owlkit and Flamekit remain outside.

Flamekit's shaking like a leaf and when Spottedkit and Owlkit wander off to explore she stays behind. I sigh heavily. My sister's kit is probably one of the most skittish cats I've ever seen.

"Flamekit what's wrong?" I ask sitting next to her and licking her orange dusted fur.

"I- I don't think I can do this…" she stutters, her wide blue eyes taking in the camp. She shivers in fear, "I just _know _I'm going to mess up!"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I always mess things up! I hear a noise and I freak out! Someone walks by and I freak out! I-I just freak out!"

"No," I mew shaking my head, "You're going to be fine. It's good to be a little bit afraid. We need fear to help weigh judgments. But you can't let fear control your life. You will be fine. Just be brave."

Flamekit stares at me. "I'm not like _you_ Auntie! You're not afraid of anything!"

"But I am." I mew, "I just know how to balance my fear, with time you'll learn as well. You just have to take a _chance_."

She takes a deep shuddering breath, her little body continuing to tremble, "You think I can do this?"

"I know you can." I mew firmly. She sucks in a deep breath and smiles.

"I'll go visit mommy now. Thanks Auntie." I smile as she trots off with her tail held high.

I walk off to find Squirrelflight and run into Owlkit and Spottedkit. "What are you two doing?"

Spottedkit's blue gray spotted fur fluffs up in fright. "No-othing." She and Owlkit reply innocently.

"Well if I were you I'd let your mothers clean you up. It _is _your apprentice ceremony today." They nod and scamper off as fast as they can.

I find Squirrelflight and mew, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." She replies joining me. "What is it?"

"It's about your-soon-to-be apprentice, Flamekit."

"Ah yes." She mews nodding.

"She's skittish…"

"Afraid of her own shadow. I've heard the gossip." I wrinkle my nose.

"She's sweet and I know she has what it takes to be a good warrior. She just needs someone…"

"Soft?"

"Actually no. Someone who is a good balance of firm and caring. She needs to trust you, but you have to push her."

"I understand what you're talking about. She'll be fine- I promise."

"It's just… I worry about her."

"I know you do. She'll be fine."

"Thank you Squirrelflight." I mew smiling. She returns my smile and I walk up to Highledge and call the Clan together.

"I've gathered you for one of the most important moments in the life of a Clan. The naming of Apprentices!"

Cheers and whooping filling the air. I smile down at the nine kits, lined up in a row with fluffed up excited fur.

"Mosskit from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Mosspaw!"

The Clan yowls her new name. Her eyes shine. _Take this gift, live well. _I think.

"StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice," I continue, _and I mean guide not confuse, _"Set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior. Foxleap," I mew looking down and the red warrior I chose for a reason, "You are a strong warrior and a patent teacher, I know you will pass on these skills to Mosspaw." _And that you'll need them to deal with her._

Mosspaw stares at Foxleap for a moment and then rushes over to touch noses with him he smiles kindly and protectively down at her. I sigh, knowing I made the right choice.

"Spottedkit," I cry redirect ting the Clan's attention, "from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Spottedpaw." More yowls, me praying for her, "StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior. Toadstep," the black and white tom stands and looks excited, "You are a clever and loyal cat; I know you will pass on these traits to Spottedpaw."

Spottedpaw stands and walks quickly over to Toadstep and they touch noses, both of them looking happy and excited.

"Cloudkit," I mew when the Clan has halted their cheering, "from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Cloudpaw." More cheering, me worrying, "StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior. Whitewing," I mew and the white warrior stands, "You are caring and smart in battle, I know you will pass these skills onto Cloudpaw." He rises and touches noses with her and I see in her eyes the pain that has not yet faded, that will never fade, from losing her daughter. She will fight to protect this paw, and any she may mentor.

"Owlkit," I mew when the cheering dies down and the crowd turns to gaze on her tabby pelt. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Owlpaw," the cheers and my prayers, "StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior. Poppyfrost," I mew and the tortishell cat stands happiness lighting her eyes, "You are clever and quick, I know you will pass on these skills to Owlpaw." Owlpaw stands and walk over to Poppyfrost, and once again I am drawn to the black squares surrounding her light green eyes. The two cats touch noses and both look excited.

"Flamekit," I mew worry clogging my throat as she stands, "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Flamepaw," cheers and me begging StarClan that she will be safe, "StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior. Squirrelflight," I mew and she stands and Jayfeather's eyes flash in surprise. Lionblaze gives me a long calculating look, then smiles. "You are brave and you are steadfast, I know you will help Flamepaw to gain these abilities." _Please…._ I beg as Flamepaw rises and touches noses with Squirrelflight, trembling. I bite my tongue in worry.

"Cloudykit," I mew as steadily as I can, "from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Cloudypaw." Yowling, me hoping that he and Cloudpaw won't get too confused, "StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior. Brackenfur," I mew and the senior warrior stands, pride in his eyes, "You are wise and you are fierce in battle. I know you will help Cloudypaw attain these qualities." Cloudypaw stands and trots to his mentor and they touch noses both looking ready to start.

"Thornkit," I mew making Cloudypaw focus on his brother, "from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Thornpaw." Cheers and prayers, "StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior. Mousewhisker," I mew and the tom stands, "You are strong in battle and you are helpful to all, I know you will pass on these skills to Thornpaw." Thornpaw rises and touches noses with his mentor, looking thrilled.

"Tinykit," I mew halting the screaming, "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Tinypaw." Cheering, me worrying about him being made fun of, however having more faith in his friends, "StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior. Hollyleaf," I mew and my adoptive mother stands with a smile, "You are a skillful hunter and fighter and you are kind, I know you will pass on these traits to Tinypaw." The new apprentice rises and walks to Hollyleaf where they touch noses, a smile on both their faces.

"Hailkit," I mew slightly glad to be on number nine; "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Hailpaw." The Clan cheers and I pray, "StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior. Bumblestripe," I mew and the gray warrior rises, "You are cautious but fierce, a good combination in wartime. I know you will do all you can to teach Hailpaw." Hailpaw rises and joins his mentor, toughing noses eagerly.

The clan erupts into cheers calling out the new apprentice's names. They gather in the middle of the hollow surrounded by friends laughing and smiling. I walk down the path and stick to the edge of camp. Outside the medicine den I join Snakepaw.

"You ok?" I ask realizing he looks sad.

"Oh yes," he replies coming out of a daze, "Quite."

Frozenpaw joins us looking slightly annoyed, "Blazefeather's not going to train with me today. He says that the new apprentices should have the hollow to themselves. I don't even get to go on a patrol!"

Snakepaw looks at him with a look on his face that says quite clearly, _"Are you kidding me?" _and mutters an excuse slipping back into the medicine den.

"What's his problem?" Frozenpaw asks, whining a little. I roll my eyes, but know that he has to figure this out on his own.

"If you really want to do something you could always hunt."

"I would but it's no fun alone! And Silverpaw's congratulating the new paws and I don't know where Fallenpaw is-"

"I'll hunt with you if you'll stop!" I mew quickly.

He looks embarrassed and them mews, "Ok!"

I laugh and say, "Let's go see if one of your other aunts wants to join us."

And so a few minutes later Frozenpaw is in the lead and I'm trotting out of camp with Snowflower and Molewhisker, Bluemorning and Oakheart and Ravenclaw.

* * *

**So what did you think? Anymore guesses on who Owlpaw is? I'll throw you a bone **_**she's **_**at teacher. Ok I wanted to say something but I forgot so… yeah no more talking to friends while I do this.**

**Thanks again for all your support for Echo! Review please!**

**~Midnight=)**


	34. I Get Told by a Paw

**Hey guys. I know I'm going off schedule but probably won't be able to update tomorrow because are most likely going to Disney with my little cousin and I get money for whatever I want! Score!**

**Ugh my keyboard's keys are sticking again. So annoying. Ok I'm done=) this one's a bit shorter, but it had Ravenclaw humor=)**

**WildCroconaw- thanks! I love mentors and apprentices! So cute! Thanks for reviewing=) I hope you enjoy.**

**Guest/Arianna Flamepelt- I do feel bad for Flamepaw, I based her off my kitty who really is afraid of everything. We've had her for seven years and if you walk by her she spazs and runs away. As for battle I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what happens! Thank you so much! This may sound stuck up but I always love people telling me hey l our writing. So thanks! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Sunleaf13- yes! You're right! I felt bad so I ran it by my friend who's not a total harry nerd and she got it on her third guess so….I was hoping someone would get it soon=) glad you like the chapter I always feel like a cheater with ceremony chaps, I just copy paste and add in names and qualities=/ I get tired o f typing=) yeah Flamepaw is my kitty, and she really is a scardy cat. If you walk by her too loudly she'll run up the wall. Not joking. I feel bad for Snakepaw, and I think he's just lonely and he feels different you know? Hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Graywhisper- you got it! I was starting to feel really bad like I made it insanely hard but people started getting it so Yay!=) hope you enjoy this!**

**Oh just letting you guys know- 129 reviews! Ahhh! You guys rock!=)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-three

_*Ravenclaw*_

I sigh and roll over, then wince. I resettle myself and try to sleep. I feel horrible, huge and gross and in pain.

I feel a small paw poking me and flash back to apprentice mornings, attacking anyone who dared to wake me. Good times, good times.

"Ravenclaw," I hear a small voice call, "Auntie! GET UP!" I jump slightly and my eyes open. I see Snakepaw looking at me guiltily.

"Sorry," he mews, "But Jayfeather said that's the only way to get you up."

I smile lightly at my friend's son and mew, "He's right."

"Oh… I guess I better start liking yelling then."

"Yeah… so what's up?"

"Jayfeather had to leave; he said that you could help me memorize some more herbs."

"Oh right." I mew unenthusiastically. I don't know what is up with this kid but he's constantly drilling and memorizing like he's afraid someone better will come along. Maybe he's afraid that the Clan will change their mind and decide he's not worth it. Poor little unconfident kitty.

"You don't have to." He mews at once.

"No, I want to." I mew standing up and wincing.

Okay!" he mews racing to the cleft. I sit down and start helping him memorize. When we take a break he mews, "Do you wanna eat?"

"Uh yeah," I reply standing and wincing again.

"Are you okay?" he asks leaping up and coming over.

"I'm fine." I mew.

He frowns and replies, "Well _I'll _go get some fresh-kill."

I sit back down and start grooming. When he comes back he lays a shrew at my paws and mews, "I talked to Brightheart and-"

"You did WHAT NOW?!" I shriek spitting out my bite of shrew and scrambling up.

"I talked to Brightheart." He replies staring at me like I've lost my mind. Perhaps I have.

"Oh Snakepaw what did you say?" I moan.

"I just explained your symptoms…"

"Snakepaw the Clan wasn't supposed to know I'm pregnant!"

"Um how can they miss that?" he asks, stuttering as I glare, "N-not th-that y-you um….. it's… er….."

I huff and mew, "I barely leave the medicine den, that's how they can miss it!"

"You just went hunting yesterday!"

"When the Clan was distracted!"

"Well I mean it's not like Brightheart's a gossip or anything!"

I mumble and he rolls his eyes. "Where did you learn that?" I demand.

"You." He replies. Huh. "Anyway do you want to hear what she said or not?"

"Maybe…" I mumble.

"Anyway, she said it's probably time for you to go to the nursery and Jayfeather should have some herbs for certain symptoms."

"Hmmm…" I muse, "If it's time for me to go to the Nursery then it must be time for Midnightstar."

"Yeah and _you_ want to tell her that?" Snakepaw mews.

"Erm, not particularly. But I will."

"Good luck." He snorts. I stick my tongue out at him and finish my shrew. When I finish I slip out of the den and stick to the outside on the hollow slipping up the path to my friends den.

"Midnight?" I call. She calls me in,

I walk in and see some starry warriors fading away. "Everything ok?" I ask.

"Spectacular," she growls, annoyed at them not me.

"That good huh?" she gives me a grudging smile and asks,

"What's wrong?"

"Does something have to be wrong for me to want to see you?"

She gives me a pointed look and mews, "_Ravenclaw?_"

"Well Snakepaw just told me I should go to the nursery and I figure he's right. Which means if I have to, you defiantly have to." I say firmly.

Urgh here comes the glare.

"No." here voice is flat and I know there's no room for argument. I grew up with the girl. Course I'm still going to try.

"And why _not?_"

"They already want me out. I have to stay strong, no matter what."

"Even if it means endangering yourself and your _kits?_" I see pain and fear flash through her eyes.

"I have to do what I have to do. You however should probably rest."

I want to scream at her but I bite my tongue. She gives me a _go_ look.

"Bye." I mutter and leave. In the medicine den I talk to Snakepaw until he tells me to leave too. "So nice to be wanted," I mutter as I leave.

It's just Daisy and Ferncloud now that the kits are paws. They smile kindly but sadly at me when I enter.

"Well," Daisy mews getting up and sweeping me to a nest, "No one visits anymore and we'll get your fresh-kill."

"Thanks," I mew with tears in my eyes.

"You're a sweet girl," Ferncloud mews gently, "Sometimes life is out of our control. That's not your fault."

I make a small noise and rest my head on my paws. Suddenly I feel drained and tired. I yawn and close my eyes drifting off to sleep, hoping for safety.

* * *

**So what did you think? I though Snakepaw and Raven were pretty funny=) I love dry humor=D Oh scary chapter next=(**

**Well I hope you enjoyed! Oh for people who didn't guess, Owlpaw is Professor McGonagall! I used her animagus form as the description and since her first name is Minerva= roman goddess of wisdom= here animal is owls, her name is Owlpaw. In my weird head that made a lot of sense, but I don't know about you guys. (I had to look up McGonagall's name to make sure I spelled it right=P hehe)**

**Okay so I guess that's it! Review please dears and thanks for all your support!**

**~Midnight=)**


	35. Shadow Warnings

**Hey guys. Sorry this is like waaaay late, but for a while there I didn't think I'd be updating at all, so I suppose this is good. Basically life caught up with me and life has a vengeance. Also school is starting on Tuesday (why not Monday? out county is stupid and can't do thinks normally *rolls eyes*) and so I was freaking out. Then I was freaking out over that AP assignment you all heard so much about. So basically I'm having a nervous breakdown;) yay. Wish me luck dears.**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn- Wow glad you want the scary, cause this is pretty up there. And I'm glad you enjoyed the humor=) hope you enjoy this chapter!=)**

**Graywhisper- I'm really glad you got it right too!=) And yeah my brain thinks in weird ways, but to me that is so logical. Hehe… I'm such a mess. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Arianna Flamepelt- I'm glad you enjoyed the humor=) But I already have a name for Flamepaw, I figured it out about a year ago and I really like it- but your names are cool too! I'm sorry I feel bad=( Anyways I hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Sunny- yes you were right!=) Glad you enjoyed the humor=D And I'm glad Owlpaw makes sense! Hope you enjoy!=)**

**WildCroconaw- Yeah she had a tough choice but she got out okay=) hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-four

_*Echosong*_

I get up and smile, seeing that Nightwhisper spent the night with Midnightstar. Jaggedwind mumbles slightly and I whisper in his ear.

"Go back to sleep."

"Thanks mommy." Her mumbles and I grin trying not to laugh. I trot out into camp and grab some fresh-kill.

Fallenpaw walks out of the apprentice den trailed by Thornpaw. "So you'll help me with the elders?" he mews.

"Yeah, it's not that hard but we should eat first." She replies, heading over to me.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because you won't be hungry afterward."

"Oh… yay." He mews apprehensively. I smile as they sit down.

"It's really not so bad." I mew.

"It isn't?" they mew together, Fallenpaw incredulous, Thornpaw hopeful.

"Well I hated it, it was _soooo_ boring, but looking back I suppose there are worse things."

"Like what?" Fallenpaw mutters.

"Battle." I reply. They give me meekly shocked looks.

"I'm uh… done now." Thornpaw mews looking at his half eaten mouse.

"Me too." Fallenpaw mews leaving behind her untouched startling.

"Have fun!" I call after them. Unsurprisingly I don't get response. I finish my vole and decide that I don't want to watch the march of the paws so I leave and start hunting. It feels good to just get out.

Sensing a shrew and slip into a hunters crouch and slide along the ground. Nearing it I tense and then spring forward, killing the shrew.

"That was great mom!" I whip around.

"Silverpaw! What are you doing out here?"

"Hunting. Rosepetal wanted me to hunt by myself. An assessment right? But then I saw a butterfly so I followed it because I thought, _I bet a butterfly could lead you somewhere really cool if you just took the time to follow it_ and it led me here and here you are so I was right! And so I followed you stalking the shrew and you killed it, then I said 'That was great mom!' and here we are!" she smiles widely at me.

"Don't you think Rosepetal wanted you to hunt?"

"Probably. But if you do everything everyone else wants you to do, then you'll never get to do what _you_ want to do. Anyway I lost her following the butterfly. She's not a very good stalker."

"While that's right in some respects you get to do what you want to do when you're a warrior. When you're a paw you do what your elders want you to do."

"Purdy doesn't want me to do anything." She mews innocently batting her eyes.

"You know what I meant." I meow dryly.

She grins, "I did! And now you want me to go hunt don't you? I guess I can but-" she pauses, reacting to my change in demeanor, for I'd just seen a hulking shadow only foxlength behind her.

"What's wrong mom?" she asks, suddenly frightened.

"Silverpaw," I mew deadly serious, "I want you to run home right now. Don't stop for anything until you're safe in camp, do you understand?"

"Mom?!" she squeaks.

"_Do you understand?!"_ I growl.

"Yes!"

"_Go!"_

She races off, not looking back. I return to the shadow. It's vanished. A pit of worry in my stomach, I take off after her, hoping Rosepetal is back in camp.

I catch up to my daughter and fall into step next to her.

"What was that?" she shrieks.

"What was what?" I ask.

"That _thing_ just ran by me!" Ice floods my veins,

"_Run faster!_" she listens and we tumble into camp.

I gaze around widely, half expecting to see the Dark Forest preying on my Clanmates.

All is quiet.

And then- "Ravenclaw! Oh my- Ravenclaw!"

I gasp silently feeling Daisy's fear. A vision! My eyes shoot up to Midnightstar's den, hoping to see her appear, and instead feel her emotions. Fear hidden by cleverness.

_Foxdung._

I gaze around widely, who do I choose- which of my friends do I go to? And then Jayfeather appears and I look at him hoping he might read my mind, or my emotions. Then Daisy screams again and he slips into the nursery. I throw myself at the ledge path, scrambling widely as I race up it.

_*Ravenclaw*_

I laugh as Daisy tells me another story. I thought I'd be terribly bored in here, but I'm starting to like it better than the medicine den.

Too bad I'll have to go back.

I'm about to say something when I feel the familiar rush of cold and see the blackness on the edge of my vision. Oh fox-

_I'm in camp and rain falls, torrents of it. So much that I fear for the first time the hollow will flood._

_Light cracks the air and lights a tree on fire. For a few moments it lights the scene in a bright orange glow before it hisses as the rain drenches it._

_My eyes burn from what I've seen. The water sloshing all around me is a deadly red. Cats fight brutally and it's not just the living that fall. Before my eyes Blazefeather slays a Dark Forest warrior and it disappears in a puff._

_More yowling, and more lighting. Thunder booms and a young cat screams. I see myself fighting, protecting a group of young cats. Before I can move two cats fighting stumble through me._

_Spiderleg, his eyes wild with hate against… Hawkfrost. I look away and start running through the mass. Finally I see Midnightstar, in the middle of a circle of them._

_Tigerheart is talking to her, "Look we could do this forever. But it doesn't matter; we have you outnumbered with _more joining every day_. Just give up and we will spare you. You and your family, maybe even your friends. Just give up, less pain dear, less pain."_

"_Like _hell_ it is!" she snarls, flying at him and shredding she jumps off and hisses, "You may kill them but you _cannot _destroy! All you do is make it personal! _We _will win so you might as well give up!"_

_He laughs, "You can kill us, we can kill StarClan."_

"_So why haven't you?" she spits._

_He snickers a cruel look on his face, "Haven't we?"_

_She yowls, flying him again. I slam my eyes shut, shivering at the bloodshed._

"_Do you really want this to happen?" A vice whispers in my ear._

_I turn and start, a different cat, cream with black and white splotches…. And green eyes. I taste something bitter, "You-you killed Smokefoot."_

"_He wasn't _your_ boy was he?" she asks, her nose crinkling._

"_No." I reply._

"_Good, you can do better than him." She mews nodding confidentially. _

"_What do you want?" I hiss hating the cat who took a father._

"_Oh." She mews looking disappointed, "And I thought we were going to be friends. Oh well."_

_More cats melt from the darkness. Wolfstream and a different cat, black with glittering gold eyes._

"_Hold her!"_

"_I'll take the front Shadowheart," Wolfstream mews, "I know this cat." They pin me down and I struggle as Lillywinter leans over me._

"_Let me make this very plain. You can stop this; you can stop all this pain. But you will only get one chance, this is our _only _warning. When this particular battle will happen, no one knows. But I'm sure we can cause much more bloodshed in between now and this. And I'm certain your friends can die._

"_So unless you want your dear Echosong to go the same way as her mate, and her kits to grow up with a daddy or a mummy, I suggest you tell your leader to give up. We know _all about_ you and the traitor. The only reason why I haven't struck him dead yet, is because he amuses Lord Tigerheart. But his dear mummy and daddy don't nor you or your unborn kits. I have _no_ problem killing any of you._

"_And your brothers… pesky little things. They can be gone in the blink of an eye. In fact the only one of your friends I _can't_ touch is your leader, and that's just because she's Lord Tigerheart's to kill._

"_We will kill you all. If you don't believe us ask ShadowClan… and WindClan. Oh _and_ RiverClan._

"_This is your only warning, your only chance. We will kill you, and I _will_ enjoy it. Or you can stop it. All of it. You can live- without borders. You can be with your little traitor and no one will bat an eye. Your kits will not grow up outcasts. StarClan is crumbling, all the Clans are, the Warrior Code is rotten to the core. But we will rebuild it, built something better, a race of cats to last until the last age of Earth! Now you can be a part of it, or you can't."_

_She claws my leg and then disappears. Wolfstream and Shadowheart dig their Claws in as well before vanishing. The battle rages on for a few more moments before it all goes Dark. _

My eyes fly open. I cough and groan in shock. I smell my blood and it makes me dizzy. "Don't move." Jayfeather's sharp voice sounds out from somewhere close, "Daisy go to my den and ask Snakepaw for herbs to treat cuts. Don't stand there, hurry!"

"Those-those cuts they just _appeared!_"

"Trust me they are very real and they really hurt, _go!_" Jayfeather snaps. Her scent disappears.

"Jayfeather-vision." I gasp.

"That can wait. Don't move. Ok breathe slowly. Can you move your eyes?" I roll my eyes in a full circle.

"Yeah."

"Your paws? Your ears? Your tail?"

"Check, check and check."

He sighs in relief. "Good."

"Jayfeather what-?"

"I'll explain later." _Ok then…._

_*Midnightstar*_

I sigh as Blazefeather leaves and stretch. I hate talking strategy. I've always been a live in the moment cat… well when it comes to those things. Maybe it's more like I act before I think… yeah that fits a little better.

I head for the entrance, but two cats block me. Dark Forest, but I don't recognize either of them.

"Ello dear. Did you miss us?" I turn around and see Hawkfrost. My vision goes red. I want to rip him to pieces. As I see it, _he's_ the reason Lilacfire almost died.

"You have _some_ nerve coming here." I hiss unsheathing my claws.

"Then I'm in good company." He mews smoothly as Mapleshade, Brokenstar and Thistleclaw appear.

"I'm insulted," I mew pouting, "Daddy too busy for me, is he?"

"Lord Tigerstar is attending to other-_vital_ _- _matters." Mapleshade mews, her scent reeking of death.

"Yes. He'll be a real _hit_." Thistleclaw adds.

"Who's he bullying now? A paw?"

"Don't _push_ me." Mapleshade growls.

"You must be very brave to insult us, when we have you surrounded, or _really stupid_."Brokenstar mews arrogantly.

"The only stupid cats I see are right in front of me." I reply watching Mapleshade and Thistleclaw's eyes flame with anger.

"Down." Brokenstar orders, "She's clever. But we are supposed to be here to rile _her_. _Not_ the other way around."

Mapleshade hisses.

"We can send you home and get someone else." Hawkfrost growls.

Mapleshade walks up to me, "You are pushing your luck dearie. The only reason I haven't ripped your throat out yet, is because Tigerstar has already called your death."

"Funny," I growl, "Because I have absolutely no problem killing _you_." I jump, pinning her, though I land more heavily than I wanted to.

"Oh don't make me laugh." She scoffs, "I've seen more frightening cows." She disappears from under my claws and back at the comrades' sides.

Hawkfrost tsks, "Someone's not fighting like they used to."

"Look," I mew rather annoyed, "If you're not going to kill me can you just get on with it? I have a Clan to run here."

"Yeah we got that." Thistleclaw mutters.

"Thing is…. I think the jobs wearing on you." Brokenstar mews cunningly, "Why don't you let us… take it off your paws?"

"How stupid do you think I am?" I hiss.

"Oh you misunderstood him." Hawkfrost mews, "It wasn't a question."

I growl, "Yeah nice try."

"We may not kill you, but we can take you prisoner."

"I don't think so." I hiss as I hear Echosong's voice in my head

_Midnight?! What's going on? Dark Forest here?_

_Ugly and stupid check. Now would be a good time for back up._

"Midnightstar," I hear her call, "The war patrol is heading up."

They warriors tense. "Thanks dear," I call, "And do come in." she comes in fighting which is good thing. I'd forgotten about dumb and dumber guarding the entrance.

"_Foxdung!"_ Hawkfrost hisses. "This isn't over!"

"I think it is!" I reply as the others disappear. His eyes glitter evilly,

"Oh but it isn't. That warrior? _Lilacfire?_ I hardly got to know her in our first meeting. I'd like to _catch up_."

He disappears having succeed with his mission. I'm terribly shaken.

"Midnight?" Echosong asks joining me.

"Where's Lilacfire Echo?" I ask, trembling.

"I don't know." I spread my senses out and find her eating with her brother. I sigh heavily.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"She's become their next target. Follow here for me; never let her out of your sight. Please?"

"Okay… but having her tracked like an apprentice… I don't think that will stop them."

"I know it won't." I reply dully, "But it might _save_ her."

"We need to go, or _you_ do."

"Why?" I ask.

"While they were up here psyching you out, Ravenclaw was having a vision."

"This isn't a coincidence." I hiss.

"I don't think so. What does it mean?" she asks.

"It's a warning."

"Huh a warning of shadows."

"Exactly…. A warning of shadows."

* * *

**Okay so couple of things. Silver's little follow butterfly thing, I got from a national geo. article about following animals and how they can lead you too amazing places. I thought a butterfly would have a pretty awesome place to go. Then that whole thing about doing what people want you to do, kind of how I feel and she's just so awesome I figured she'd feel that way too.**

**Then Lillywinter's speech about the clans crumbling, kind of got the from Percy Jackson and Luke saying that in like every book;) And finally the warning of shadows was supposed to be in a prologue for the series that was never posted. I think it works well here.**

**And now I must go to bed so review please dears. Thanks for all your continued support=)**

**~Midnight=)**


	36. Messages from Wind

**I'm sorry guys=( School caught up to me. It's only the second day and I'm freaking out. I want to be done. It was homeroom yesterday and I was ready to go home.**

**But enough of that sadness. Though I have more, I seriously don't know when I'll be able to update or even write; I'll do my best for you guys though=)**

**Graywhisper- Glad you liked the chapter=) I get it, sometimes you just have zero review muse, it's cool=)**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn- I'm sorry! You'll have to wait and see if she'll be okay;)**

**Arianna Flamepelt- Glad you loved it! And I'm glad you enjoyed the drama, and action will be coming=) Thanks for supporting Echo! And thanks=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Sunny-Yeah I think Lillywinter has a creepy factor cause she just doesn't care. She's like Mapleshade but less dead and gross… you know what I mean? I'm glad you enjoyed Raven=) Oh and if I updated early maybe this isn't late;) Hehe, I try! & nice face=) I like =D Hope you enjoy this!**

**Spottedmask12- Don't know if you've gotten here yet but thanks for your reviews=) Yeah Hollow was horrible and I hated Blossomfall becoming the df, so this is what I did to fix it;) Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-five

_*Jayfeather*_

I glance up when I hear yells in the clearing. "Snakepaw!" I call, sensing him to be on my left.

"Yeah?" he replies walking closer to me.

"What's going on in the hollow?"

He pads away and to the entrance.

"Kestrelflight's here. Shall I go get him?"

"Please." I reply turning away from my mass of herbs. _Please take some!_ I think. I do not need this many. We are blessed, for the first time ever we cannot fit the herbs in the cleft. It's great and all, but it makes it super hard to store and preserve them.

Snakepaw returns with Kestrelflight soon, his odd gait making it easy to identify him. I walk over and sit. "What is wrong?"

Kestrelflight snorts. "You never did like small talk did you? I um… we need some herbs. We're being attacked by small groups almost daily. I believe they are trying to stretch our resources."

"It sounds like something they might do." Kestrelflight fidgets and I sigh. Uncomfortable… his emotions… weary.

I probe his mind. A message is burning in his brain, a message for _Ravenclaw_.

"How much do you need?" I ask, wondering how I could get Snakepaw out.

"Not much."

"Snakepaw could you go check up on _Ravenclaw_ for me?" I ask as I walk over to the mound. I'm hit by a wave of shock and apprehension.

"B-By myself?"

"Yes." I reply curtly.

"B-But… do you think I'm ready?" he murmurs.

"Obviously I do or would not have suggested it." I reply rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Oh-I- uh- well…"

"If you want me to check up on you later I can."

"Yes please." he mews somewhat meekly.

"Go on." I say, and his scent fades away as his pawsteps grow soft.

"He seems like a sweet cat." Kestrelflight mews.

"He has confidence issues." I reply curtly.

"Didn't we all?" he points out. I think on that and flick my tail.

"Well regardless he'll need to get over them. The Clan wants someone confidant not someone blubbering."

"He'll be all right." Kestrelflight mews softly.

"Yes-well, what herbs to you need?" I ask wishing to get this over with.

He starts naming herbs and hesitates, "Um I have a message for uh Ravenclaw. From um…"

"I know who it's from." I mew quietly.

"Oh do you? I wasn't sure if she told you, he only just told me."

"Well the entire Clan found out." I say briskly, not wanting to go into details.

"Oh." He mews, something clicking, "I was wondering why he couldn't give his own message."

"Yes that would be why. She is no longer allowed on the WindClan border."

"Right well, the message is-"

"Ravenclaw kicked me out!" Snakepaw whines trudging back into the den. "It wasn't even my fault!" then he pauses like he realized he interrupted something. I turn in his direction,

"Why don't you take a break, go find Echosong."

"Uh okay…" he mews and leaves.

"The message?" I prompt Kestrelflight.

"Uh right, its: _Stay strong no matter what happens. I'll always love you, and one day we'll be together. Raise the kits to know their father. And don't ever give up no matter what. No matter what they tell you they can't be trusted. Trust he light never the dark._"

"Kinda long huh?" I mew.

"He would have gone on but I stopped him."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I guess I'll just go now."

"Ummm," I mew causing him to pause, "Ravenclaw might have a message in return."

"I'll wait here." He mews and I hear him sit down.

"Yeah… I'll be right back." I mew leaving.

_*Ravenclaw*_

I sigh as Daisy leaves to get some food. I've been in a funk ever since the vision and can you blame me? We were all freaked by it. Jayfeather had to do some freaky mind control thing to get Daisy to forget about seeing me during the vision.

I hear pawsteps and look up to see Snakepaw stumbling in.

"Hi." He mews and hobbles over, trying not to trip over the remaining nests.

"Hey Snake." I say shorting his name because I know it annoys him. As I see it everyone needs to types of Aunts: one who's all philosophical and fixes your problems and takes you places. Then the cool Aunt who pokes fun at you and helps face reality.

I think we all know I'm not philosophical. That has Midnight written all over it. So I guess I'm just stuck being cool.

He twitches slightly but ignores it, "So Jayfeather wanted me to check up on you."

"Oh did he?" I ask sitting up.

"Yup." He sighs heavily, "So um… I'll just do that." He starts the check-up his paws trembling like he's afraid he's going to break me.

"Sweetie?" I ask causing him to pause.

"Yes Aunt Ravenclaw?" he mews.

"You're not gonna hurt me. It's okay just do the check-up."

"Right." He replies gulping like he has a death sentence hanging over his head, "It's all right." He starts again, his paws no longer trembling.

"Right," he says his paw on my stomach, "Jayfeather said there was four right?"

"Yup." I reply.

"Yeah I feel four."

"Good." I reply trying to keep a straight face. Then Daisy comes in, mewing,

"Hello!" and Snakepaw starts so bad his claws come out and he tumbles over me clawing me. It's not so bad but it still kind of hurts.

"Ow…" I groan heaving him off me.

"Ohmygosh! Oh StarClan I'm so dead! I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah... it's all right. You can leave now."

"Well I still have to-"

"You can leave now." I mew firmly hoping he'll get it.

"Right leaving!" her mews and scampers out.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Daisy mews sweeping over and calming me with her calming presence.

"I know he didn't. But tell that to my stomach." She smiles and then mews,

"You know a hunting patrol just brought back a nice fresh finch- I'll go get that for you." She licks my ear and trots out.

A few minutes later Jayfeather's slipping ion. "Oh hey." I mew.

"No time," he mutters. "A message came to you from night." He mews. I wrinkle my forehead- why would Nightwhisper send me a message?

"The windy night." Jayfeather mews dryly. Onyxnight!

"What is it?" I ask sitting up.

"'_Stay strong no matter what happens. I'll always love you, and one day we'll be together. Raise the kits to know their father. And don't ever give up no matter what. No matter what they tell you they can't be trusted. Trust he light never the dark.'" _He recites quickly. I feel a small knot loosen with in me.

"Kestrelflight's still here, is there anything you want to tell him?"

"Yes," I mew my voice breaking, "Tell him he'll always be loved and that there might be a way for him to raise his kits. Tell him I'll never give up and I'll always trust him."

"Okay," Jayfeather mews unenthusiastically. "Those cuts bad?"

"Not really." I reply. He nods and leaves.

Daisy reappears carrying the finch and settles down next to me. She talks to me in her calm way and I lay my head down feeling better than I have since the vision.

* * *

**So what did you think? I had a really hard time thinking up Onyx's message so how'd I do? Like I said earlier, not sure when I'll be able to update. Hopefully soon, but probably not again this week.**

**For everyone who's in school- I feel for ya.**

**For anyone who's lucky and still in summer- enjoy it guys. Enjoy it.**

**Review please darlings=)**

**~Midnight=D**


	37. Danger Comes

**Hey guys. I feel really bad I made you wait so long. But honestly the only reason why I'm updating is because we got a day off of school thanks to tropical storm Isaac. Or is it a hurricane? Last time a checked it was a tropical storm.**

**Anyway school this year is going to be about a million times harder than last year. I might just update once a week, or maybe every other week because were low on chapters (Only three left written) and I haven't heard from Echo. I'm sorry that it will slow down, but school has to come first for me.**

**Thanks for sticking with us, and I hope you can stay with us=)**

**Arianna Flamepelt- Interesting theory, we'll see. Thanks that was a hard chapter to write=) And yeah why do you only get one review? Not cool! I feel for ya=) hope you enjoyed this=)**

**Spottedmask12- Thanks so much! And I'm not sure, I haven't heard from her, but I'm sure she's okay. Sorry this took so long but I hope you enjoy this=)**

**WildCroconaw- You'll have to see if Lilac's okay! Glad you like the PJO reference=) Love that series, Heroes of Olympus not so much, but most cause it changes stuff=) hope you enjoy this!**

**Sunny- Thanks! Yeah that does make sense, but she's just scary to me=) Glad you enjoyed the chapter! And it's okay this way we get two reviews!=) Oh and Medicine cats are pretty cool=) Hope you enjoy this!=)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-six

"So Blazefeather anything to report?" I ask, scanning the hollow from our perch on Highledge." Ever since the "warning" I've been on edge. Dad says it's bad for the kits and that stress can make you kit early but I can't help it.

"Nothing. But I mean we don't really expect there to be anything, do we?"

"No… oh what are we going to do?" I ask heavily.

"What we always do. The Clan is ready for an attack; we are ready to fight…"

"Go on say it." I mutter knowing what is on my friends mind.

"I'd rather not."

"_Blazefeather!_ Now is not the best time to test me."

"_Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se_ go to the nursery. Please! Pretty, pretty please."

"Wow you really drew out that please."

"Yeah uh-huh focus." He mews firmly.

"No." I mew shaking my head.

"Come _on!_ You're going to kit any day now! You _need_ to be in the nursery!"

"I _can't!_ As soon as I show one sign of weakness they _will _attack."

"You _are _weak right now. They could kill you _right now_."

"Oh gee _thanks_ for that pep talk!"

"I _care_ about you! You're like a sister to me and you're being _stupid!_"

"It takes one to know one!" I shoot back.

"_Ugh!_ You are _so_-"

"So _what?!_"

"So _FRUSTRATING_!" he explodes, causing the entire camp to stop what they're doing and look at us.

"Heh…" I laugh awkwardly.

"Uh….." Blazefeather groans.

"Just a little argument, nothing to see here." I catch a few eyes rolls but most just shrug and go back to what they're doing.

"Well this is awkward." Blazefeather mutters. I shoulder nudge him.

"Thanks for caring bro but I'll be fine."

"You sure about that?" he asks shrewdly.

"No." I reply and walk slowly back into my den.

"Uh-oh." I hear from outside and then, _"Midnightstar!"_

"What?" I call back in annoyance.

"Yeah _they're attacking!"_

"Oh you have _got _to be_ kidding me!_" I growl and Blazefeather rushes in and shoves me farther in the den.

"You stay here, I'll be right back!"

"Are you _kidding?_!" I screech at him, "I _have_ to fight!"

"Are _you _kidding? You'd _die!_"

"Blazefeather!" I cry but he's too busying running.

_*Blazefeather*_

I race down the ledge as the dark mist that blots out the sun transforms into legions of cats. I'm cursing pretty much everything under the sun but it doesn't help.

I hear a scream from Midnightstar's den and I bite my lip. I find Nightwhisper shoving Snakepaw away from a warrior and hiss,

"Midnightstar needs you _now!_"

"What's happening?!" he growls frantically.

"Figure it out!" I reply as I leap over yet another warrior, clawing him. I race to the medicine den and call,

"Jayfeather Dark Forest attacking Midnightstar possibly kitting, need help!" then I roll away from the entrance and grapple with an ugly small brown she cat who has some _major_ issues.

Somehow I manage to fight my way to the nursery and I see Jaggedwind guarding the entrance.

"Status report!" he growls.

"_Major _foxdung going down!"

"Yeah that's what I was afraid of."

"Midnightstar's possibly kitting."

"_You're kidding_." He mews looking like he wants to run into the hollow wall.

"Wish I was! Gotta go, tell Raven!"

"You _crazy?!_" I hear him yelp as I dive away pulling a hulking warrior off of Tinypaw.

"Where's Hollyleaf?!" I yowl.

"I don't know!" he shrieks. Poor thing looks straight up _terrified_.

"Go, elders! _Now!_" he nods and runs off.

I hear something behind me and I whip around. A cream cat with and black splotches is sitting in front of me.

"Hello," she mews green eyes glitters, "Blazefeather is it?"

I growl, fluffing my fur out, "I don't believe I've had a chance to meet you."

"Oh no," she mews with a small laugh, "But you're sisters and I are good chums." Suddenly I flash back to the conversation Midnightstar and I had a day ago:

"_Your sister, she's not- normal." She's mewed looking apprehensive._

"_Yeah funnily enough I figured that out for myself." I'd laughed._

"_No I mean she has- a power."_

"_A what now?" I'd asked, completely shocked._

"_She can see the future." I'd frozen thinking of all the odd moments with her, when she'd just know something was about to happen._

"_Why did you keep this… a secret?"_

"_We'd thought it be safest. But she had a vision of a battle…. And a Dark Forest cat told her that they were going to… kill her brothers. Her name is Lillywinter and she's cream with black splotches and green eyes."_

"_Do you think we're in danger?" _

"_Lillywinter killed Echo's mate. Yes I think you're danger. I think we're all in danger."_

I snap out of it and growl at the cat in front of me. I may not approve of what Echosong had done but this-this-this _thing_- had left four kits fatherless. That is _not cool._

"You-"

"Let's save the small talk for later shall we?" she mews and springs. I roll away and grab her scruff, slamming her into the hollow wall.

She whimpers, but it's more of shocked whimper like she can't believe she's been hurt. "You'll pay for this!" she snarls, managing to claw my flank before disappearing.

"Uh-huh." I mutter and then dive back into battle.

_*Nightwhisper* _

Blazefeather leaps away from me and I feel only fear. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, this cannot be happing!_

"Um… Uncle Nightwhisper?" I hear Snakepaw's voice from far away I force myself to look at him,

"What?"

"If Auntie Midnight's actually kitting then we're going to need Jayfeather." He mews, guiding me toward the Medicine den.

"Right… Jayfeather." I snap out of the daze and grab him, running to the den.

Just before we reach it, Jayfeather comes flying out, herbs in his mouth. "Go to the nursery!" he says to Snakepaw.

"What?" he yelps.

"Someone needs to watch Ravenclaw!" he nods and runs off. I race along Jayfeather, letting him go up the ledge before me. When we reach the entrance we see it's blocked by two cats.

"Oh I don't _think so!"_ I snarl and leap over Jayfeather, landing and clawing with all my might. I'm yowling so loud it blocks everything else out. They whimper and are gone from under my paws. I have _no _idea what just happened but we race inside.

My heart stops.

"_Midnight-"_ my voice chokes. She's lying on her side breathing heavily and her eyes are half closed. Her ear flicks when she hears my voice. I break inside, fear clawing its way up my throat.

I feel something hit me, it's Jayfeather.

"STAND GUARD!" he screams I race off and stand at the entrance shaking, trying to get the image of the best thing that's ever happened to me looking like she's about to die out of my head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I whisper, closing my eyes, letting the tears fall.

_*Midnightstar*_

I hit the wall as Blazefeather disappears feeling like I'm about to throw up. My vision is hazy and I feel pain shoot through me.

_What's happening?!_ I see two silvery shapes appear. I taste the air and recognize the faint scent of Silverstream and Feathertail.

"What's happening to me?" I gasp.

"You're kitting dear." Silverstream replies, her voice far away. I scream as the pain starts. She touches a paw to my side and I feel the pain reduce.

"The other's will they-?"

"We are a part of you," Feathertail mews, "No one will see us. Not even your father." She helps me lay down and guides my eyes closed.

"Try to rest."

"How can I?" I gasp, "My Clan…"

"Hush," Silverstream mews, licking my forehead.

My eyes close more.

I hear pawsteps racing up the path. Then I hear yowling and spitting. I strain my nose and smell Jayfeather and Nightwhisper. They enter the den and I hear,

"_Midnight,"_ his voice sends a shock through me. He sounds so afraid…. I flick my ear in response to his voice hoping he will understand.

_Feathertail…_ I call in my mind, too weak to speak.

_What love?_ She replies.

_Send someone to him… keep him safe… let him know that I am…_

_I will. Your father is here, open your eyes._

I try to force my eyes open and see my father's blind blue ones hovering over me.

"Here! This, eat this!" he snaps, shaking all over. I lap at the herbs and find that they clear my mind Silverstream's paw is still on me, keeping the pain at bay for now.

_Thank you…._

_Do not thank us yet._

_*Jaggedwind*_

I gape after my brother as he runs away, seriously? He wants me to tell Ravenclaw that her _best friend_ is kitting? _Funny joke!_ She'd probably burst out of the den and try to fight up to Midnightstar's den. Um _no _that's kind why I'm standing here- to _prevent_ that.

Suddenly Snakepaw bursts out of the battle, he looks somewhat battered but mostly okay. "I need to monitor Ravenclaw!" I stare at him for a moment. He just sounded so official there and so _not _in the moment.

"Uh okay… erm why?" I ask.

He gives me a slightly patronizing look which I can forgive seeing as we're all about to _die_ here. Otherwise I'd be pretty ticked at him, "Stress causes early kitting. Don't you think that she might be stressing a little bit? We do not need a kitting right now especially with-"

"Shush!" I hiss.

"What?" he yelps.

"You want her to stress? Finish that sentence." He frowns but slips past me, carrying herbs.

As soon as he's gone an ugly she-cat with amber eyes appears. I cock my head and then I remember- the battle at the gathering! She almost killed me, _and_ then she almost killed Ravenclaw!

"I remember you!" I hiss slipping down and tensing to spring.

"Oh right… we have unfinished business," she mew lazily, "I'm supposed to kill you."

We spring at the same time and hit in midair. I bounce back but she falls like a stone to the ground. I run forward screaming caterwauls. I slash and fight and claw, but she keeps it up and manages to bite my shoulder, making me scream.

"Awww little kitty doesn't like that?" she hisses. And then she's thrown from me. She lands sprawled a foxlength away. I prepare to jump but she disappears. I turn around to see Dusk looking at me awkwardly. If I didn't recognize her scent I would've mistaken her for someone else.

She's gained muscle and right now she has several gashes and her pelt is half covered in blood. But her eyes are widely alive.

"I couldn't let her kill you." She mews softly.

"Yeah… thanks." I mew with a smile. She returns my smile and then disappears back into the battle.

I run into the nursery to see my sister stiff and shaking, her eyes glassed over.

Snakepaw looks apprehensive, but not totally surprised.

"What the heck?" I gasp in surprise.

"I don't really know _what_ it is, but it happens quite often to her." he mews, nudging her gently.

Then she sits straight up her eyes flying open. "Midnightstar's kitting!" she gasps.

"Little behind the times sis." I mew.

"They've run out of herbs." She gasps.

"How the heck do you know?" I demand but she just grabs Snakepaw's herbs and pushes past me, running out into the battle.

"What are you doing?!" I screech but she's gone and Miss. Ugly's back so I have to fight her and pray my sister will be all right.

_*Ravenclaw*_

I run as hard as I can, which is unfortunately not very fast.

I see Jaggedwind rolling through the fray and I leap, dragging the cat off of him like in my vision. I'd had a repeat vision earlier but this time it showed me Midnightstar's den, and how the kitting wasn't really going well. I keep running praying that my friends will be all right.

I memorized the vision so I weave thorough the cats fighting and make it up to the den.

I attack the cats like I did before and Nightwhisper joins me his eyes dark with hate. I make it into the den and almost pass out. She looks _horrible_! I run to Jayfeather and he takes the herbs gratefully.

"Thank you..." he mews.

_Midnight!_ I scream in my mind.

_I'm here…. She replies,_ Her voice is weak, _conserving energy. Where's Echosong?_

_I don't know…._

_Find her….._

_Ok._

I turn and run from the den and look out into the mass, searching for her spotted pelt. There protecting the elders! And all the paws…. I hesitate. Midnight wants her but it's just her and the paws. Then I see my mother.

"Mom!" I grab her and run over to the elders den.

"What are you _doing!?_" She shrieks.

"Midnightstar's kiting mom! I need you to take Echosong's place so we can be with her!"

"All right! Oh good there's Tinypaw! I was _so_ worried!"

"Later mom!" she slips next to Echosong and I scream in her mind _Midnight's kitting and she wants you!_

_Where's Snakepaw?! _

_In the nursery!_ I reply.

_Frozenpaw?!_

_I haven't seen him._ Her eyes fill with pain and her face seem to collapse.

"Girls!" she cries into the den she's protecting, "Do not leave! Unless you are under attack! I will be _right back!_"

We keep running and I see my brother and Frozenpaw through the crowd fighting hard.

"He's ok!" I scream to Echosong.

"How do you _know?_" she cries.

"Blazefeather's got him!" she sighs in relief and we keep climbing.

A scream ricochets from the den. We exchange scared looks and climb faster.

_*Midnightstar*_

As soon as Ravenclaw leaves I moan slightly. Silverstream may be erasing the pain, but it's making me incredibly weak.

_I don't think I can do this…_

_You can! You will! Just stay strong. _Feathertail insists. Silverstream removes her paw from my side and waves of pain wash over me. I scream, wanting it to end. Even my leader ceremony hadn't been _this_ painful.

My eyes are about to roll back in my head when Jayfeather hits me.

"NO! You _cannot_ pass out!" he puts some water filled moss next to me and I lap at it desperately.

"Dad….." I try to speak but he cuts me off,

"The contractions are coming!"

"That doesn't make me feel better!" I scream.

"It should! The kits are coming!" suddenly Nightwhisper's by my side and Silverstream and Feathertail are glowing even brighter.

I feel the pain increase and I gasp. Silverstream places her paw on my flank and the pain decreases to where it's bearable.

Ravenclaw and Echosong burst into the den clustering around me. Nightwhisper buries his face in his sister fur, whimpering.

A wave of nausea floods me. _The first one is coming,_ Feathertail mews, _keep a steady head._

Pain racks me again and Jayfeather is screaming to push. I push with all my might and feel the wave of pain end.

Jayfeather's licking at a kit and then he places it next to me. "She-kit…" Ravenclaw mews gently. She's small and black, but on her forehead is a small white crescent moon shape. I smile and lick her head. She starts nursing and the pain comes back.

_Hold on! Hold on!_

Once again Jayfeather screams at me and then the pain ends. "Another she-kit." He mews softly. I look down at the fluffy kit; her fur is a soft gray. I shoot Silverstream and Feathertail a half look. Feathertail shakes her head, answering my unasked question. The little kit snuggles next to her sister and the pain starts again for hopefully the last time.

This time when the pain leaves it pretty much disappears except for a dull aching that is gone when Silverstream places her paw on my side again.

"It's a tom." Jayfeather mews. I hear Nightwhisper laugh and Ravenclaw ask,

"Where did _you _come from?" I look down and see the white kit. I giggle and mew "My mother _and_ my sister have white fur, I carry the gene."

Ravenclaw sighs and mews, "Must you _always _be so smart?"

"Yes." I reply as I start to lick the tom. I notice on his left flank a black mark that looks like a bolt of lightning. I grin as I lick them dry.

"Names?" Echosong whispers. I give Nightwhisper a half look.

He laughs and mews, "Go ahead."

"Moonkit for the black she-kit," I mew, licking her forehead to show off the crescent moon, "Featherkit for the gray she-kit," I mew watching Feathertail beam at me, "And Lightingkit for the tom." I mew laying him on his side so they can see the lighting mark.

"They're beautiful," Nightwhisper mews, bending down and licking my check and each of his kits. He sits next to me wrapping a protective tail around his new family.

As we relax I hear a new kind of yowling. "Is that-?"

"An owl?" Echosong cuts in, "Yup. They showed up like five minutes after the Dark Forest. They _rock!_"

I smile gently but I feel worried. Echosong looks at Ravenclaw. "We should really get you back to the nursery."

"Yeah okay." She replies like she's too tired to argue. They leave with Ravenclaw leaning heavily on Echosong.

"The battle…" I mew as Jayfeather sits down.

"Don't worry about that okay? Just worry about the kits." Nightwhisper meows.

"But the Clan…"

"Will be all right." He insists licking my ear. I nod and Jayfeather comes over, rechecking the kits.

I'm just starting to relax when two cats slip in through the entrance. Tigerstar and Breezepelt.

I start growling. Nightwhisper whips around and stands in front of us, hissing, his fur fluffed up.

Tigerstar laughs, "Oh sweet naïve cats."

_*Echosong*_

I run through the battle, covering Ravenclaw. I look frantically around for my kits, but I don't see them. Graystripe rolls by clawing and hissing fiercely. Sandstorm fights three at once, Firestar glittering at her side.

I fight through all of that, my only goal to protect my friend. We reach the nursery and my dear Snakepaw is inside.

"Jaggedwind rolled away fighting a while ago and hasn't come back!" he whimpers his eyes wide. I look out and search for a cat that's not fighting.

"Molewhisker!" I cry and her heads over to me. "Guard them for me, please?" he nods and I rush off, heading straight for the Elders den.

No one is attacking it when I reach it and the paws and Hollyleaf look at me with wide eyes. I suppose in the scheme of things the Dark Forest wants a bigger prize than some elders.

I scan the group and see Frozenpaw with my daughters.

"Midnightstar?" Hollyleaf inquires.

"Fine," I mew watching an owl dive bomb a D.F. warrior, "Three healthy kits." Hollyleaf smiles gently and then turns back to the paws.

I sigh half wanting to jump out and start fighting. This _needs_ to end. Soon.

"Mom?" I look around at Fallenpaw, "Can we go see Auntie Midnight's kits?" I look out at the battle about to say no.

"Please?" it Silverpaw, her eyes begging.

"All right." I sigh, "But you have to promise to be careful."

They nod and I bite my lip, feeling like I'm making a huge mistake.

_*Nightwhisper*_

They spring and I try to take both. Sadly, though unsurprisingly, it doesn't work. I growl and start shredding Tigerstar, believing him to be the bigger threat.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Midnightstar shove out kits at Jayfeather and engage Breezepelt. I don't know how she has the strength but I pray it doesn't wear off.

A shimmering ginger pelt joins me. The cat that had appeared before, when I thought all hope was lost. He won't tell me his name but I know who he is.

"Where did you go?" I cry for he had disappeared during the kiting.

"I was trying to get reinforcements." He replies.

"Did it work?" I ask.

"We'll find out." He answers ducking a crushing blow. I hear pawsteps and I see my sister with Fallenpaw, Frozenpaw and Silverpaw. More Dark Forest warriors appear. I growl and shove Tigerstar against the wall.

"Leave." I growl, Flametail helping me hold him, "_Leave _and take your _friends_ with you. _Now!_"

He laughs, but it's a nervous laugh. "I- uh- think we need to calm down-"

I put my teeth against his throat, "Leave!" he poofs.

I turn around and see Midnightstar pinning Breezepelt her paw coming down. But then he too vanishes and her face twists in anger. The Dark Forest warriors go poof and I chance a glance outside. The sun has returned.

I pant slightly, looking at Midnightstar who just shakes slightly.

*Midnightstar*

They spring and dear Nightwhisper tries to stop them, attempting to take both. Gently I scoop up my kits and push them to Jayfeather. He covers them and I turn and attack Breezepelt, Feathertail and Silverstream fighting hard at my side.

He growls and hisses and I seriously just want to kill him for all he's done.

I get him down with Silverstream and Feathertail pinning him, my paw coming down for a blow. I haven't decided whether it will be fatal or not when he disappears. I hiss quietly in anger.

I look up and see Nightwhisper panting slightly, and Echosong and her kits (minus Snakepaw) in the entrance. They sky behind them is clear.

I wait until I stop shaking then I walk over and look out into the hollow. It's a mess. I sigh and feel somewhat lightheaded.

Once again Silverstream and Feathertail guide me, leading me back to my kits. I lay down and Jayfeather places them with me.

Silverpaw comes over trailed by Fallenpaw and Frozenpaw. "They're so cute!" Silverpaw coos.

Fallenpaw asks, "What are their names?" At the same time Frozenpaw exclaims,

"That was some wicked fighting!"

I laugh and mew, "Thanks. This is Moonkit, Featherkit and Lightingkit." Pointing my tail at each kit when I say their names.

"Awwww!" the girls exclaim and they all huddle closer, their eyes wide in wonder. I smile slightly, though exhaustedly.

* * *

**What'd ya think? It's thirteen pages! I tried to show everyone's point of view on the battle so did I do good?**

**Um…. Yup I think that's all? You like the kits? Oh and Lightingkit's not Harry Potter it's just a coincidence, I thought it'd be cool and then…. I realized that happened.**

**Well by guys. Review please=)**

**~Midnight**


	38. Laughter in the Aftermath

**Hey loves. I'm so sorry about the wait, I don't know about you but the updating once a week is killing me. The week seems to be going fast though so does that help? I'm sorry=( After this there's only two more written chapters, but I want Echo to be able to write the next one. So we'll see.**

**Graywhisper- Glad you were glad about the kits=) And it was only so long because it was a battle chapter this is only 3 and a half=) hope you enjoy it though!**

**Arianna Flamepelt- I'm glad you loved it so much!=) I laugh all the time when I write, so I'm glad people laugh when they read it=) And we will do a full arch all the way to book six=) Glad you love us! Thanks for supporting Echo!=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Sunny- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the povs=) I think I hate Tigerstar more he's just more evil to me. And you'll find out what the kits are like in two chapters=) As for the kits it was supposed to just be Echo's, Midnights and Raven's but then their wouldn't be enough for them to have friends that aren't family you know? So we added in more, and because names are so fun to create=)**

**Sunleaves17- Thanks so much! Because honestly I think I'm really bad at fluffiness=) As for Raven's kits, soon=) And you'll have to wait and see what happens with the other leaders=) And well…. Midnight and Flametail were never going to end up together, it was just a random idea I had that I wrote, so sorry=( AWESOME HARRY QUOTE! I love that part!=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Crystalmoon12345- Sorry you were sad! But I hope you enjoy this!=)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty- seven

*Echosong*

I beam as my kits fawn over Midnight's new darlings. I watch my brother stare at his children with love in his eyes. It brings a smile to my face.

I leave the den and join Blazefeather and Jaggedwind in the middle of the destroyed camp.

I'm not kidding. It's _a mess_. It looks like a hurricane blew through, with rubbish littered everywhere and the ground stained in blood.

The medicine den is over flowing with hurt cats. Jayfeather's left Midnightstar and has Snakepaw working like crazy. He also has Brightheart, Briarlight and basically anyone who has any medical knowledge. (Including Leafpool, awkward….)

I want to go help, but I know I'll be better off here. Damage control, _fun_. Graystripe, Sandstorm, Birchfall, Brakenfur, Dustpelt and Lionblaze join us sighing wearily.

"I don't understand," Graystripe mews, "Why did they just leave? They were doing _fine_." I glance up at the leaders den and smile.

"Not _all _of them." I mew, immediately drawing the others attention.

"What?" Dustpelt hisses in surprise.

"Nightwhisper was about ready to _kill_ Tigerstar. He made him call the Dark Forest warriors off." I mew.

"You're kidding." Lionblaze says in surprise.

"Nope. Tigerstar made a bunch more warriors appear, they were about to attack me and my kits and I guess that pushed him over the edge." I explain.

Sandstorm smiles, "I suppose it was hard for him to see both families threatened. He must have snapped."

"It sounds like we owe him our lives." Graystripe mews in surprise.

I shrug and Blazefeather mews, "That's great and all but look around. We were ransacked. It's going to take _a lot_ to rebuild this."

"Luckily we have a lot of apprentices eh?" Jaggedwind mews. No one laughs. I smile gently and him and turn back to others,

"I think we should reward the warriors and apprentices, we _all_ fought hard. We need to look on the bright side of this."

"Oh yes." Dustpelt sneers, "Let's sugarcoat the world and dance around like everything's fine and we're all happy."

"Dustpelt," Birchfall mews with an annoyed look on his face, "do us a favor and _shut up._"

Dustpelt falls silent his eyes flashing. "I think that's a good idea, Echosong," Brakenfur mew smiling at me.

I nod slightly and the others continue to talk about the battle. Eventually the group breaks up. I shift, I have some cuts, but I can wait.

"She'll have to move to the nursery." Blazefeather mews, sparing the leader's den a glance.

"She'll have to wait until she's stronger. Give her a break she just kitted and then fought for her life. _Her life_."

"Yeah I got that." He replies, and I feel his worry and guilt.

"Plus the kits will need to be a bit stronger before they can be moved." I add trying to make Blazefeather feel less guilty. My eyes land on Spiderleg, who Brightheart is tending to. "I bet he feels real stupid now." I mutter viciously.

"Feels?" Jaggedwind mews, "He is real stupid." We all laugh and Jaggedwind smiles. "I mean mice look at him and go 'wow what a mousebrain!'" we laugh harder and Blazefeather's eyes light up.

"Hey remember uppity?" he asks.

"StarClan yes! The look on all you faces was priceless! Man all you haters that brought me down!" he mews shaking his head.

"What?" I giggle.

"You had to be there." Blazefeather mews shaking his head as well.

"Dang you _are_ a hater!" I pout while they laugh harder. I laugh too and soon we're all laughing so hard we're crying, unable to stop but calling out other funny memories to each other.

Once we're able to stop, I'm lying on the ground gasping for breath. We giggle into silence and I feel good, light and happy. I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard.

"We need to laugh more." I declare.

"I'm with you there." Jaggedwind agrees.

"You know I heard somewhere that laughing actually extends you lifespan." Blazefeather inform us.

"It does?" Jaggedwind and I ask together.

"Yeah I think it's like every minute you laugh you add like five days to your life span."

"Man! Then we just added like a hundred days!" Jaggedwind gasps.

"This proves my theory!" I mew, "We need to laugh more!"

"Agreed!" Blazefeather cries.

"Seconded!" Jaggedwind proclaims.

"It's been decided!"

"Mom?" I get up and see Fallenpaw staring at us with her head cocked.

"This is awkward." Blazefeather groans.

"Hi sweetie." I mew.

"Hey… I was uh going to eat um…"

"I'll come with you." I mew and join her. She gives me a weird look but doesn't say anything. Eh we still need to laugh more.

_*Midnightstar*_

Echosong leaves smiling gently and Nightwhisper settles down next to me. Our kits are feeding hungrily. He licks my ear again and purrs softly.

Jayfeather left to clean up the Clan but then Daisy and Ferncloud walk in.

"Oh! They are _precious_!" Daisy gasps.

"What are their names?" Ferncloud asks.

"The black is Moonkit, the gray is Featherkit and the white is Lightingkit." Nightwhisper mews.

"So sweet!" Daisy coos. "Well we better get back to the nursery and make sure it's ready for you!" they leave and my sisters come in with their kits.

Flamepaw runs up beaming, "I did it Auntie! I did it! I fought in a _battle!_"

"I am so proud of you!" I mew happily.

She grins and Spottedpaw asks, "Their names Auntie, what are they?"

I smile at my nieces and nephew and beckon them closer, "The black she-kit is named Moonkit, the gray she-kit is named Featherkit and the white tom is Lightingkit."

"That so cool!" Cloudpaw mews, "He looks like me!"

I laugh and mews, "Yeah he does." They hang around and more visitors come streaming in expressing their joy at the kits and their strong leader.

Oh yeah what-a-now! Who's awesome? This girl!

Once everyone leaves the kits stop feeding and we all sleep like the family we are.

_Finally. _

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I don't really love this chapter, but I did the best I could. Oh also a few chapters ago I accidently put Cloudpaw's eyes as green instead of blue=( I was so mad at myself, but I don't feel like taking it down then putting back up for that one little thing so can you guys forgive me?**

**Um... yeah review and tell me what you think!=)**

**~Midnight**


	39. Hope, Forgiveness and Love

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this is late. Or is it late? It feels late to me. Anyway there's only one chapter left after this and I don't know how much I'll be able to write. Also they're mostly Echo's chapters and I haven't heard from her. I do know that she's in school so she's doing well=) I might rearrange the plot but I don't know how well that will work or how much it will help.**

**I just want to warn you guys that the updates might slow down even more because there's a lot going on in my life right now and I'm really stressed out. All I do is pretty much homework and sleep. I don't want to become one of those people who only update once a month or who disappears for like ages because it bugs me, but I don't know what's going to happen.**

**I'll never give up on this though.**

**Arriana Flamepelt- Nightwhisper is Midnightstar's mate, Blazefeather is her adopted brother=) His mate is Cream. I guess that's all kind of confusing=) So sorry! Yeah the kits will be important and no Midnight probably won't die. I could never write that since she's my character. I mean she'll die eventually cause she'll get old and stuff but the story probably won't go on that long. Glad you enjoyed the story!**

**Spottedmask12- Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry this took so long=( Hope you enjoy this one though!**

**Sunny- Glad you loved the chapter! Hope you like this one as well=)**

**Graywhisper- Yeah I always see Dustpelt as a grouch trying to relive glory days and stir up trouble=) Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-eight

_*Ravenclaw*_

The nursery is warm and bright. It, thankfully, hadn't been destroyed in the battle. So now Midnightstar's here with her little kits (who just started moving around, they should open their eyes soon!) and I'm not alone as I wait to kit.

I mean I wouldn't have been alone, but sometimes you need someone who's not Daisy. I love her but… she smothers.

I look over at Midnight as she stands and stretches. "What are you doing?" I ask rather accusingly.

"They stopped feeding, I was going to go hunt."

"Are you crazy?" I hiss.

She gives me a slightly annoyed look, "I can't get out of shape. They'll be fine. And Ferncloud will watch them, right Ferncloud?" she mews as the queen walks in.

"Of course and I still have some milk so if they get hungry we can hold them over until you get back." she mews.

"I still think you should spend more time with them, don't you Ferncloud?" I ask. She glances at us looking like we've caught her in a trap.

"Well –uh- if this we're a normal case then yes. But it's not. I quite agree that Midnightstar needs to stay on top of things. Besides Squirrelflight was hardly ever in the nursery and her kits are fine."

I mumble a bit to myself and Midnightstar leaves. "You don't think it's odd though?" I mew at last.

Ferncloud looks up from settling the kits, "No… I mean she does have an awful lot on her plate doesn't she?"

"I suppose." I mew.

Ferncloud smiles, "It will turn out well in the end. She loves her kits as much as any queen."

"_I_ know she does," I mew, "But they don't…"

"They will. Try to rest dear it will be your time soon."

Joy. I settle my head on my paws and close my eyes. I'm about to drift off when I smell Snakepaw's scent. _Oh no._

"Hi Aunt Ravenclaw! Do you want to play a game? You can choose!" I push myself up and look into his eyes. The excitement is missing, but that's not surprising. Jayfeather thinks I sleep too much so he sends Snakepaw to keep me awake. We're both sick of it.

"Okay…" I mew wearily, "Twenty questions."

"Which version?" he asks promptly, settling himself down.

"The one where I think of something and you have twenty questions to guess it."

"Oh good, I like that one." He looks at me expectantly.

_Hmmm… what should I choose? Something easy and obvious enough so that he'll over look it…. Grass!_

"Okay I have it." I mew and he asks,

"Is it alive?"

"Yeah." I shrug.

"Does it move?"

"Um… not by itself." I say, trying to figure out how to phrase it.

"Is it a plant?"

"Yeah."

"An herb?"

"Nope." I mew popping the p, "You have sixteen questions left."

"Does it have flowers?"

Does grass flower? "Um I don't think so." I decide.

"Okay… um is it a vine?"

"No." I reply.

"Um…. Oh does it have leaves?" his eyes sparkle like he knows he's got me.

"No…."

"Is it grass?!"

"Yes…" I mew pouting.

"Yay! I won! Awesome!" he mews smiling.

"What did you win?" Midnightstar mews walking back in.

"Twenty Questions." Snakepaw replies, "You wanna play?"

"Not really." she mews. He half sighs.

"Yeah it's boring I know."

"It's not your fault," I mew not wanting him to be sad, "it's Jayfeather's fault."

He smiles and then mews, "Well he is just worried about you."

"He over worries." I reply. And then I feel pain, so bad it makes me nauseous. Oh no… "Um Snakepaw?" I mew trying to keep my voice even.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to get Jayfeather…" and then the pain increases and I scream, _loudly_.

Midnight joins me whispering in my ear about how it's going to be okay. Oh yeah _sure._ She had two StarClan cats who made the pain go away. What do I have? Nothin'. Not cool.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I scream.

Then Jayfeather's there and he shoves a stick at me, "You can bite that for the pain." He mutters

Midnight push some moss toward me, "Drink, it helps." I listen and lap some water.

I hear Jayfeather, mewing frantically and I smell something rank… blood. Midnight's crying and I feel the worst pain yet. Someone is screaming- Jayfeather? And then the pain recedes.

I look and see just blood.

"Lick, Snakepaw lick that!" he licks frantically and then Jayfeather takes over.

"What's wrong?" I cry, but I remember.

"She's not breathing!" Snakepaw cries, looking shocked.

"She's is now." Jayfeather mews grimily. He puts the little Amber she-kit next to me. Midnight sucks in a deep breath.

"Amberlight…" you can hardly hear her voice, but she says it.

"No…" I whisper quietly licking the little kit, remembering the poor girl who died too young, "Hope."

"Hope…." Midnight echoes.

Then the pain breaks, like one giant wave washing over me. I'm screaming again and someone pushes the stick to me, I bite so hard I snap it. I moan and then the pain is gone.

Something's wrong. Jayfeather is cursing and Midnight has left my side. "They're coming to fast! Midnightstar clean off that one, Snakepaw gat ready to clean the next one."

The pain comes back strong and I become delirious. I scream, and cry. I see through my tears, Midnightstar licking one of my kits desperately, trying to get the blood off. I focus on that little kit, and then the blood is finally washed away. I feel sick. Two tails… I suppose there could be worse things, but I can already hear the taunts.

Snakepaw mews quietly, "Look Auntie, she looks like your brothers'…" the little kits pelt is a mix of some red spots and some gray. She _does_ look a mix of Blazefeather and Jaggedwind.

I close my eyes heavily, missing them. In the battle I'd thought…. _Please._

"Here, your last kit another girl," Jayfeather mews handing the last kit. He couldn't see it, but Midnight can and gasps loudly. I feel my heart shatter. She's an exact copy of Onyxnight. There's no questioning it. We could lie as much as we want, but the evidence is suckling alongside her siblings.

I cover her protectively. "She's beautiful. They're all so, so beautiful."

"Snakepaw," Midnight mews sounding like the leader, "Could you fetch your mother for us?"

"Of course." He scampers out as fast as he can.

"What is it?" Jayfeather asks sharply.

"She looks just like Onyxnight." I mew squeezing my closed. I feel Midnight stroke my pelt.

Jayfeather curses, "We'll figure something out." He mews at last.

"Yeah…" I reply, licking her. Echosong walks in, she gasps at once. I hear Ferncloud and Daisy ask if they could come in.

Echo lies quickly, saying I want some privacy. "They're beautiful…" she mews coming closer.

"I know." My voice catches.

"Names?" Midnight mews, prompting me. I turn to look at the reincarnation of Amberlight.

"Is it her?" I ask.

"Yes." Jayfeather and Midnightstar answer together.

"Should I name her Amberkit then?"

"I wouldn't." Midnight replies.

"Why?" I ask startled.

"Well think about, she didn't die that long ago. WindClan cats could recognize her, especially if her name is the same. And not only them, the Dark Forest too. She's still a target."

I stare at my friend. "Way to sugarcoat."

"I'm sorry, but we need to protect her."

"Fine. Hope, she's hope. Hopekit." I mew licking her creamy amber fur.

"I love it!" Echosong squeals, "And since our friends leader, we can talk warrior names!" we all start laughing and Midnight mews,

"Let's wait till they're paws for that huh?"

"Okay but _I_ wanna talk warrior names with you!"

"Okay, okay later! Let's focus on Raven here, it's _her _day."

"Thank you! Now bask in the glory of my awesomeness." I mew. And then we all start laughing again.

They focus on the tom; his dark brown pelt is just starting to fluff up. "Oh…" Echosong sighs, seeing his two tails.

"Will this affect him?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know…" Midnightstar mews, words rarely heard from her.

"I would think it would affect his balance…" Jayfeather mews slowly, having felt his two tails.

"Make it better?" I ask.

"I don't think so… only time will tell."

"Do you think they'll tease him?"

"They better not." Midnightstar mews her eyes flashing.

"Okay, okay, _name!_" Echosong mews quickly.

"He needs a strong powerful name." I mew firmly, "What's powerful?"

"Birds of prey." Midnight mews at once. We all give her weird looks, _"What?"_ she whines.

"You're an odd cat, you know that right?" Jayfeather mews.

"Not only do I know it, I embrace it." Midnight replies sticking her tongue out. I giggle and think of birds.

"Eagle…" I mew at last, "Eaglekit."

"I like it." Midnight mews.

"It's awesome." Echo agrees.

I look at the last two she-kits wishing Onyxnight could be here to see his kits. Wishing his parents could see their grandchildren. I lick the little kit who looks like her father, "Emberkit." I mew.

"Pretty..." Echo coos. I feel Midnight looking at me so I mouth; _it's his father's name._ She nods once her eyes troubled.

"And for the last one, Heatherkit." It's Jayfeather who tense unexpectedly but he says nothing. I like her multi-colored pelt.

"Hello dears." I mew softly. Echosong looks around and mews,

"Your brothers want in."

"Oh…"

"We'll go," Echo mews shepherding Jayfeather out.

Blazefeather and Jaggedwind walk in, and over to me. I see their eyes soften when they look at my kits. "We want to talk to you." Jaggedwind mews softly.

Blazefeather looks around at Midnightstar whose back with her kits and coughs.

"Oh I don't think so." She hisses, "Whisper if it bungs you that much."

"You'll still hear us!" he complains.

"Fine! Lalalalalalalalalalalalala can't hear you! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala can't hear you!" she keeps that up and I look at my brothers.

"Shoot." I mew, but they are staring at Heatherkit.

"She looks like us…" Blazefeather mews softly.

"She'll have my eyes… all three of us together again." I reply, looking. They have tears in their eyes.

"How do you know?" Jaggedwind whispers.

"I can see the future, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"I'm sorry guys-"

"No," the interrupt, "We are. We shouldn't have abandoned you. You're our big sis right?"

I laugh, "Right."

"Never again?" Jaggedwind asks.

"Never." We pledge.

"No more lies okay?" Blazefeather mews.

"Agreed," Jaggedwind mews. I sigh,

"You have to accept the truth okay?" they nod, "I'm in love. He may not be on our Clan, but that doesn't change my feelings. I- he's my-"

"Soulemate?" Blazefeather asks. I stare at him in shock, so does Jaggedwind.

"It's was something Cream said!" he mews at once. I smile,

"So you and Cream huh?" I ask. His pelt warms.

"Yeah…"

"Awww! Little Blazefeather's growing up!" Jaggedwind exclaims, "I am so proud of you!"

"Proud of you to bro." he replies laughing.

"Do you want to meet them?" I ask, they nod eagerly. "The one that looks like us is Heatherkit, it's a girl. Then the dark one is a girl, she's Emberkit. The dark brown one is a tom and his name is Eaglekit and then they amber one is Hopekit."

"Poor little Eaglekit's outnumbered!" Jaggedwind cries.

I laugh, "Yup! Go girl power!" they smile and we settle down and talk, my kits sleeping between us.

* * *

**Don't kill me! I know, I know more kits but we just wanted them to be close! So they could be friends and stuff=) So even though there's like an insane amount of kits, do you like these guys? I think they're pretty cool myself=)**

**I'll try to do some writing but I'm reluctant to write Echo's chapters because I'm not sure if I'll do her justice or write what she wants to happen. However with no means to contact her, I might just go ahead and write them. I'm holding out though…**

**Reviews would be great loves if you could=)**

**~Midnight**


	40. Exploring and Stories

**Hey! Sorry this is kinda late but I have three excuses. 1: I had to take AP notes. (On India- just in case you were wondering, if you had to be a girl in ancient times you wanna be a girl in Egypt. And definitely not Athens or India. India's like worst. Anyway….) 2: I have to do a culture project for English. We have to **_**make **_**three-d objects representing elements of our culture. And no I have no idea what that has to do with English. 3: I had to go to a friend's house to work out the lyrics for a music extra credit video for AP. They scheduled it for six hours. I went for two. Sorry I have a life, as pathetically nerdy as it is, it's a life.**

**So that's why I didn't update earlier. But this chapter should make up for it, it's all about kits!**

**Graywhisper- Glad you love this story!=) And the series is going to be the full arch, or six books. This is book four so two more to go!=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Arianna Flamepelt- Glad you liked the chapter! And it was Ravenclaw's brothers who made up with her=) There's just so many characters! And more keep appearing!=) lol sorry I'm hyped up on sugar=D So um yeah hope you enjoy this chap!**

**WildCroconaw- Glad you loved the names!=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Spottedmask12- Glad you enjoyed the chapter so much! And because I must be evil, you'll have to wait and see what happens! I can't reveal the plot! It takes all the mystery and stuff out=) Yeah so um sorry I didn't update very fast=( Forgive me? Hope you enjoy this.**

**Sunny- Glad you loved the kits! I can't wait to see their personalities too! Hehe I kid… kinda=) As for Eaglekit… well not really sure what's going to happen yet! Hope you enjoy this!=)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty- nine

_*Moonkit*_

I wake up and stretch opening my eyes wide. We (my sister, me and my brother) just opened our eyes yesterday. Mommy was really excited. She says I have daddy's eyes and that Featherkit has her eyes. We don't know whose eyes Lightingkit has though, but mommy says they're the color of lighting.

He thinks that's pretty cool. I guess it is.

Featherkit isn't here so I poke Mommy. "Where's Featherkit?" I ask. She smiles at me,

"Visiting Aunt Ravenclaw dear."

"Oh." I mew snuggling into her fur. She licks my forehead.

"Do you want to join her?" she purrs.

"Um… not really." I mew. She laughs,

"Okay dear." Then Lightingkit whimpers, I guess he's having a nightmare. When Mommy's distracted I sneak out.

The camp is huge! There are so many scents! I can't find daddy's or Uncle Jaggedwind's, but Uncle Blazefeather's seems close. I sneak away from it- I don't want to be caught.

I make it to a small den with different scents, but some I recognize. A tabby with black markings around her eyes cocks her head at me. I recognize her scent, but not her face; she must have visited us when our eyes were closed.

"Moonkit?!" she gasps.

I nod, "I'm sorry, I recognize your scent, but I don't know who you are."

"It's okay," she mews with a smile, "My name's Owlpaw and I'm your Aunt Snowflower's kit. Here come inside the den and I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Ok!" I mew my tail going up as I follow her inside.

A lot of paws are in the den. "Everyone is here except Snakepaw because he stays in the medicine den."

"I've already met him." I explain. She nods,

"I'd thought you might have, anyway this my sister Flamepaw and my brother Cloudpaw." Flamepaw is a cream cat with orange dusted fur, and huge blue eyes. Cloudpaw is white-what else?- and he has bright blue eyes just a shade darker than his sister's.

"Hi." I mew.

"Hey." They reply.

"We should go," Flamepaw mews, "I know we're on patrol."

"I'm not," Owlpaw mews, "I'll catch up later okay?" Flamepaw nods and she and Cloudpaw leave.

"This Mosspaw and Spottedpaw, they're our Aunt's Bluemorning daughters." She mews nodding to a gray cat and a blue cat with gray spots.

"Hi!" they mew together.

"Hey." I mew back.

"Owlpaw do you know if Foxleap needs me?" Mosspaw asks.

"Nope but I don't think so, he kept you out late last night."

"Don't remind me," she groans, "Stupid patrols! I'm going back to sleep." Spottedpaw rolls her eyes and mews,

"Excuse my grumpy sister."

I giggle, "It's ok." Owlpaw leads me deeper into the den and mews, "These are Ferncloud's sons, "Tinypaw wake up and say hello," the pale yellow tom lifts his head and murmurs "Hello," his sky blue eyes barely opening.

A light gray tom with white speckles laughs and mews, "I'm Hailpaw, and it takes him _forever_ to get up. Nice to meet you."

I grin, "I'm Moonkit."

"Cool name," he mews, his eyes lingering on my forehead. I know there's a moon marking there, but I've never really thought about it much.

"Where's Thornpaw?" Owlpaw asks.

"Back there," Hailpaw whispers, jerking his behind him, "I'll get Cloudypaw up." There's a yelp and a gray head with blue eyes pops up.

"Hello." He mews after shaking his head, "Moonkit? I'm Cloudypaw." He stands up and stretches and I see that he also has swirls and patches of darker gray on his pelt.

"Hi." I mew. He smiles, yawns and then asks,

"Where's Cloudpaw?"

"I think he went on a patrol." Owlpaw replies.

"What?" he yelps, "Agh! I'm on one! See you guys later!" and then he runs out.

"You guys aren't very organized are you?" I ask.

"Not really," Hailpaw replies, "Because there's so many of us-"

"We kinda take falls for each other you know?" Owlpaw continues.

"One big happy family!" Hailpaw mews with a half smile.

"Come on; let's go meet Echosong's kits. They're the oldest." I keep up with her and we reach the back of the den, and see four cats.

"Hey Thornpaw." Owlpaw mews to the first. I don't recognize his scent, but I recognize the three others. Thornpaw is a light cream with faint read speckles and golden amber eyes. He's sitting next to a dark gray she-cat with white flecks, she has amber eyes.

"Hi," she mews, "I'm Fallenpaw."

"Oh Moonkit!" a silver she cat mews, her green eyes wide with excitement, "You finally get to meet us!"

"Tell her your name Silverpaw!" a tom who looks just like Fallenpaw-except for the eyes- mew in exasperation.

"You just did Frozenpaw!" she mews in a duh tone.

Owlpaw laughs, "Yup the happy siblings, Fallenpaw and Frozenpaw are twins in case you were wondering."

"I think she figured that out." Frozenpaw mews, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I was just clarifying." She replies rolling her eyes.

"I know, you _always _do that."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Silverpaw mews, "I think it's sweet."

"You think _everything's_ sweet." He argues.

She shakes her head, "Do not!"

"Oh yeah?" he asks, "Name one thing."

"Well at the moment,"

"Yeah?" he asks.

"_You."_ Everyone starts laughing, even Frozenpaw, and then he holds up his paw mewing,

"Okay, you got me." They bump shoulders and she grins,

"You know I love you."

"Yup!" he replies laughing. Silverpaw stands up and mews,

"I'm going to get some food, catch you guys later!" she beams at me and trots off.

I laugh, "I already like this way better than the nursery!"

"Yeah it has some upsides," Fallenpaw admits nodding.

"Here come sit with me," Frozenpaw mews, "Blazefeather gave me the day off so I'm just going to hang here."

"Okay!" I mew walking over.

"Cool, you can hang here," Owlpaw mews, "I better get out there, I'm pushing my luck. Any longer and Poppyfrost will skin me! See ya!" she runs off and I smile, _this is awesome!_

_*Featherkit*_

I smile as Hopekit twitches, "Do you think they're dreaming?" I ask Auntie Raven.

"Maybe," she replies, looking at them, "Did you dream?"

"Sometimes…. But well there wasn't much to dream about."

"Gee I can't imagine why." She mews sarcastically. I giggle,

"Me either, I'm mean the back of your eyelids are so interesting!"

"They really are!" she agrees licking my ear.

"Can you tell me a story?" I ask.

"Sure sweetie, what do you want to hear?" she asks.

I shrug, "You choose!" she tells me a love story, about two cats that we're separated and against all odds they feel in love. It's not that bad. Halfway through a silver paw wanders in. I recognize her scent.

"Hi Aunt Ravenclaw! Oh hi Featherkit! Awww we're you telling a story?!"

"Hi Silverpaw," Aunt Raven mews, "Say hi dear."

"Hi." I mew.

"Yes I was telling a story. Would you like to hear the end?" Auntie asks.

"Sure!" she mews and drops a finch, "Just let me get Aunt Midnightstar some fresh kill." She trots out and then comes back in with a bird from mommy.

"You want some?" she asks when she rejoins us.

I shake my head, "Mommy says we need to stay on milk for a little longer."

She nods, "I thought so, you all are still young." I can smell a trace of Moonkit on her. I frown.

"You smell like Moonkit." I mew. She leans in, beckoning Ravenclaw with her tail,

"Can you guys keep a secret?" she mews quietly.

"Yeah!" I mew.

"Um okay…" Aunt Ravenclaw mews confused.

"Moonkit sneaked out and is chilling in the apprentice den. But don't worry she has like _all _the paws watching her."

"Awww lucky!" I mew.

"Don't worry," Silverpaw mews at once, "As soon as Auntie's story is done I'll tell you apprentice stories and what everyone looks like."

"Ok!" I mew perking up and settling to listen to Auntie Raven's story. When she's done Silverpaw starts the paw stories, from patrols to battle training to when they all hang out.

"So my sister has dark gray fur with white speckles and amber eyes," she mews moving on to telling me what they all look like, "Her name is Fallenpaw. My brother looks just like her, except his eyes are ice blue, his name is Frozenpaw. And you've already met Snakepaw right?" I nod eagerly.

"Ok so onto Snowflower's kits, Flamepaw; she has cream fur dusted with orange and big blue eyes. Then Owlpaw, she's a brown tabby with black square marking around her eyes which are light green. Their brother is Cloudpaw, and he's white with blue eyes a shade darker than Flamepaw's." I nod, "So tabby is?"

"Owlpaw!" I mew quickly.

"Correct!" she mews, "Cream she-cat?"

"Flamepaw!"

"Ding-ding-ding! White fur?"

"Cloudpaw!"

"Right again!" she smiles, "Now on to Bluemorning's daughters. Spottedpaw has blue fur with gray spots and blue-gray eyes. Mosspaw is gray and white with bright blue eyes." I nod again.

"Here's where it gets tricky, Ferncloud's sons. Cloudypaw, he has light gray fur with patches and swirls of darker dray and light blue eyes."

"Wait Cloudpaw _and_ Cloudypaw?"

"I know right, super confusing! And they're best friends so they're always together. But don't worry I have a way to tell them apart. Cloudpaw is named for clouds right? And clouds are white, he's white. But when it's cloudy out the clouds are gray like Cloudypaw."

"That's brilliant!" I mew smiling.

"Thanks." She grins, "So after him is Thornpaw, who is light cream with red speckles and golden amber eyes. Then Tinypaw, he's light yellow with sky blue eyes, and finally Hailpaw, he's light gray with white flecks and light green eyes."

"Wow." I mew.

"Yeah it's a lot, so do you think you got it all?"

"Yeah thanks Silverpaw! You're the best!"

"Yeah you're pretty awesome too."

"Thanks!" I mew, then I tell her a story to get her out of training. She likes it.

_*Lightingkit*_

After mommy wakes me up and tells me it was just a dream I calm down. Moonkit and Featherkit are gone, so I figure it'd be cool to sneak out.

I think Mom knows Moonkit and I snuck out, but she's letting us explore because she's cool like that.

I sneak out and my mouth almost falls open at what I see. The camp it humungous! _Way_ bigger than I'd expected. About a billion scents hit my nose and I shake my head to try and sort through them. I find a nice rock and sit down, trying to make sense of the chaos.

Pelts and scents blend together in a huge mass and it takes me a while to be able to pick individual cats out of the throng. Some cats are leaving others are coming some are just eating- basically it's a confusing mess.

"Hey Lightingkit." I look around and see Snakepaw. I grin, glad to see someone I know.

"Hey! Are you doing anything?" He shrugs.

"Not really."

"Sit with me!" I mew eagerly. He looks faintly surprised but climbs up and sits.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Cat watching." I reply, "I'm trying to get to know the cats."

"Oh," he mews, "That's a pretty good idea. I'll help." And with Snakepaw's help it becomes way easier.

After a while we start to talk and Snakepaw tells me what it' like to be a medicine cat apprentice, "Sometimes it gets pretty boring and other times I freak out because I feel like I'm not doing a good job. And the other paws might complain about dealing with the elders but I have to deal with them _and Jayfeather_ and that's on a daily basis."

I giggle quietly and then mew, "Sounds like you got a raw deal to me."

"Nah... I mean I know that's the best place for me but-"

"Look you got to stop putting yourself down." I mew shaking my head, "You could do anything if you just believed in yourself. You seem like a pretty good medicine cat apprentice to me. And I mean who cares if you have three legs or four? I mean I have a lightning bolt on my leg and, eyes are freakin white. White. Everyone's got problems right? Who cares? Own them don't let _them _own _you_."

He laughs and mews, "You rock! And on record, you're eyes aren't white. They really _do _look like lighting, it's cool."

"Thanks." I mew smiling. "You good?"

"I'm good." He mews and just shakes his head.

"What?" I ask curious.

"You all are going to be freaking geniuses."

"What?" I ask again.

"You're mom's a genius. You guys all inherited the genius gene."

"Is that something you can inherit?" I ask.

"I don't know but you have," he mews. We laugh and then I freeze. I scamper behind Snakepaw.

"My dad's over there isn't he?" I hiss.

"Yup."

"Walking over?"

"Affirmative."

"Going to visit the nursery?"

"Most likely."

"Distract him for me?"

"It's go time." I scramble off the rock ass Snakepaw moves to intercept my dad. I run to the apprentice den, where I scented Moonkit a while ago and scream, "Dad's coming to visit the nursery!" into it. Then I race back into the nursery. I run in and skid to a stop next to Mom panting.

"You father's coming isn't he?" she asks as I gasp for air. I nod fervently. As I cuddle up next to mom, Moonkit comes running in. She just barely sticks the landing. About two minutes later Dad walks in, "Hey how's everyone's day been?" he asks.

I shrug "Pretty dull to be honest." I hear Mom mrrowing with laughter as I smile along with my sisters.

* * *

**Exactly 2,300 words! Whoop!**

**So what'd ya thiiiink? I tried really hard to give them different personalities, but I'm not sure how well I did with that. In my head Moonkit's kinda like the feisty side of Midnight and the stubborn side of Night, Featherkit's the philosophical and emotions side of Midnight and the loyal side of Night (yes he is loyal) and Lightingkit's the this is life so let's make the best of it side in both of them. But since they're kits it's not really all that prevalent yet=)**

**So do you like them? I adore them they're so cute! I have this conversation between Featherkit and Night when's she's a paw about what he thought Midnight's (and thus her) eyes looked like the first time he saw her=) fluffiness!**

**So yeah…. I'm trying to write Echo's first chapter, but I keep getting interrupted and losing my train of what I want to happen. Gah so frustrating. I was kicking tail and then every two minutes: come here! Stop writing! Come do this incredibly more important thing! And then I had to go to sleep cause I was tired and stuff so it's not working for me. I'll fix it eventually. **

**Reviews would be awesome to help my inspiration and wanting to write=) please. I'm begging here=)**

**~Midnight**


	41. Finally Belonging

**Hey guys! This actually isn't a bad weekend for homework, so I'd update twice, except the chapters written are almost nonexistent… oops=) Anyway, hope this isn't too late.**

**I'm glad you all like the kits! Cause they rock=)**

**Graywhisper- Glad you liked the kits! And it's pretty cool to see the world from their eyes, glad I got it right!=) Hope you enjoy this=)**

**Arianna Flamepelt- Thanks for understanding!=) And I'm glad you liked the kits!=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**WildCroconaw- Glad you loved their personalities=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Spottedmask12- Glad you liked the chap, of course there will be more battles and there's still two more books so you tell me;) Um honestly not sure what's going to happen with the Dark Forest, but two more books till then so… nah probably won't be soon. Hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Sunny- Yeah I knew when I wrote that line people were going to love it=) He's a spitfire… well they all are=) And whoa loyal! When I'm up reading that late I don't review till then morning=) I just pass out… thanks for being loyal though=) I was walking home with some friends when I read your review and I just busted out laughing. They all thought I was laughing at some joke and I was like…. Sure we'll go with that=D I want to put that in now though…. Can I? Please? *puppy dog eyes* =D hope you enjoy this!**

**Cyrstalmoon1234- Glad you liked all of it=) Hope you enjoy this too!**

* * *

Chapter Forty

"Hey Blazefeather, did you tell Cream the good news?" I ask joining him at the fresh-kill pile.

"Yes!" he mews smiling, "And she's super excited!" I smile,

"Good." He smiles back and asks,

"What are you going to do with the kits?"

"Ravenclaw will watch them, but they want to watch the ceremony from the nursery entrance."

"Cool, this should be interesting for them." He mews, "So….. What's Cream's warrior name going to be?"

"Can't tell you." I mew with a smile, "It's going to be a surprise!" all of the rouges had agreed to getting true warriors names.

"Awww c'mon!" he whines.

"Nope." I mew, "Speaking of names I have to go talk to Karrie…" I wander away and find her with Lilacfire and Goldenflame.

"Hi." I mew and they all mew hello back.

"I'm so excited!" Karrie mews. I smile,

"I just want to double check with you about something," I mew.

"Okay!" she agrees and walks over to me.

"I just want to make sure you're okay with having a completely different name. The others are going to keep the begging of their names because they work well with warrior names. But yours-"

"No that's completely fine!" she squeaks, "Change it I'm cool with that!"

"All right." I reply and walk off to start the ceremony. I call the Clan together as I sit under Highledge. "Today we welcome four cats into the life of a Clan, they have lived with us for many moons and their standing mentors and I believe that they are ready become warriors.

"So, Shadow step forward." He moves forward and I start reciting the altered speech, "I, Midnightstar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Shadow do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," he mews and he looks very different from the skittish cat that first set paws in this camp.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Shadow from this day forward you will be known as Shadowcatcher. Your old life is no more, you are accepted into the life of a Clan and are now a warrior, live with dignity." I hear murmuring form the senior warriors because I used a line from the leadership ceremony. Grow up. "StarClan honors your bravery and your skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" I walk forward and he licks my shoulder.

Then he becomes one of the crowd and I mew, "Dusk, step forward. I, Midnightstar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Dusk do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." She mews, the exact opposite of the cat that spilt my brother's apart.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Dusk from this day forward you will be known as Duskdream. Your old life is no more, you are accepted into the life of a Clan and are now a warrior, live with dignity. StarClan honors your persistence and your ability, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" I hadn't moved back so she leans forward and lick my shoulder. Then she joins Shadowcatcher and they smile.

"Cream, step forward. I, Midnightstar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Cream do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." She mews seriously.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Cream from this day forward you will be known as Creamlight. Your old life is no more, you are accepted into the life of a Clan and are now a warrior, live with dignity. StarClan honors your strength and your kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" she licks my shoulder and then trots off to join Blazefeather. He licks her ear and they twine tails.

"Karrie, step forward." I mew and the violet cat responds. "I, Midnightstar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Karrie do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." She mews nodding her head. I smile widely.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Karrie from this day forward you will be known as Violetdrop. Your old life is no more, you are accepted into the life of a Clan and are now a warrior, live with dignity. StarClan honors your heart and your talent, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" she steps forward and licks my shoulder, her mind buzzing with happiness. She looks thrilled with her new name and I'm pleasantly surprised.

"New warriors," I mew and they refocus on me, "Today and tonight you will take a vigil of silence, you will guard the camp and not speak until tomorrow. Good job." I smile and so do they and the clan gathers around them, with congratulations.

"Hello." I turn around I see Sandstorm. I smile, "Do you remember when that was you?"

I grin, "Yes! We were all soaking wet and Jaggedwind was complaining because he thought the ceremony would be called off."

Sandstorm smiles, and then she mews seriously, "I like how you changed the ceremony for them, but not all are happy. Some believe you do not follow tradition. They believe that without tradition we will cease to be a Clan. Tread carefully dear."

I nod and murmur "Thank you." as she leaves.

A glowing StarClan cat shimmers in next to me and I start when I see Silverstream and not Feathertail. "Not to be rude," I mew, "But where's Feathertail?"

Silverstream laughs, "She's on a little mission and won't be back for… well I don't know how long. But I'm filling in for her."

"Okay…"

"What is it?" she asks.

"Apparently some cats are mad at me because I don't follow tradition. But I thought you guys wanted me to go my own way."

"It's true," she mews nodding, "You need to change tradition to survive, but it is a hard line to walk. I do not know how much help I can be but I believe these cats stir up trouble just for the sake of trouble. If it weren't this it would be a million other things."

I nod, "I know that… how do you want me to handle it?"

She shrugs, "How you would always handle it. Despite what you think we do not seek to control your life. Well not all of us anyways…" a shudder goes through her and her face darkens. "I must go." she mews, and fades away.

I walk away from that spot and to the nursery. Ravenclaw and my kits smile when they see me and I put on a fake one.

_I need to talk to you._

_So go ahead and talk._ She replies. I have to fight rolling my eyes.

_No, when the kits are asleep._

She nods, realizing it's serious and goes to tend to her own kits. I settle mine down and they feed before falling asleep.

"So what is it?" she asks joining me. I tell her about Sandstorm's warning and Silverstream and I's conversation.

"Did she mention what this mission is that Feathertail is on?" she asks.

"No, she might have but she had to go."

"I wonder why she had to leave?" Ravenclaw muses.

"I don't know," I mutter, "but I doubt it was anything good."

* * *

**Whoooooooooooooo! They're finally warriors! It needed to happen, am I right? Plus I came up with their names like three months ago in a hospital so I wanted to use them=) Fav name?**

**And who can guess what Feathertail's mission is? Any thoughts on why Silverstream had to poof out?(Hehe)**

**Oh something I forgot to mention last chapter, that convo between Lighting and Snake at the end when Night shows up, I kinda got that from the Emperor's New Groove when they're about to go over the water fall, that's like the best part=D Um… yeah that's what I wanted to say there….**

**Oh and like a bunch of chapters ago I messed up Cloudkit/paw's eyes and said they were green instead of blue like they were when he was born…. Huge mistake on my part so sorry!=(**

**And one last thing, chapter after next is super long because it has views into all three Clans so I was wondering if you wanted me to split it up into parts (Nods head yes) like part 1, 2, 3 and post each separately (means more updates and reviews;)) or just give to to you all at once (Shakes head no). So just tell me what you think and I may or may not listen, it depends;)**

**171 reviews! You guys are awesome! And only 10 reviews away from beating the last book!=) You guys think we could break 200? I might just I don't know um…. Turn into a wizard out of happiness=) (That possible?) Anyway review please!=)**

**~Midnight=)**


	42. Just a Bad Day

**Hey loves. Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I had a really bad week and pretty good weekend so I didn't want to update when I was mad at the world and I had no time yesterday.**

**Anyways this is the chapter I kept getting interrupted while I was writing so the plot changed like ten times, I tried to make it smooth but we'll see.**

**Arianna Flamepelt- Glad you liked it! I think I'll post the chapters in parts, so thanks for your input=) And someone's being physic! Your guess was very close=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Spottedmask12- Glad you liked the chapter! And I can't tell you Feathertail's mission silly, but it does have something to do with the Dark Forest, kind of, but everything does these days so…. Hope you like this!=)**

**Sunny- Glad you liked the names! I actually can't choose because I love them all, but Duskdream is pretty awesome. It's amazing what you can come up with in a hospital while reading Harry Potter fanfiction…. Yeah;) And aww thanks! So good to know were loved=D And I shall be updating in three parts, because now I have a month to get my inspiration back instead of a week….. Wow was it that obvious? Smart child;) Hope you enjoy this!=D**

**Graywhisper- I love those names too! Actually I love them all! But I should since I came up with them… well I hope you enjoy this=)**

***There's slight bad language in this… however it just occurred to me that this is rated teen so…. We warned you* **

* * *

Chapter Forty-one

_*Snakepaw*_

I wake up a little disoriented at all the scents crowding the den. Then I remember the battle and all the cats that were injured. I open my eyes and stretch scanning the cats to see who's up.

Cherrytree is and so is-ugh- Spiderleg along with a couple of others. Jayfeather is out so I trot over to the herbs and start preparing all of the poultices.

"Hey Snakepaw?" Cherrytree calls. I grab her poultice and limp over.

"Yes?" I mew.

"My shoulder's still pretty stiff and I feel pretty hot." I feel her temperature and growl in annoyance. She must have gotten an infection from the cut on her shoulder.

"Okay, you have a slight infection. I'll put the poultice on and grab some feverfew for now." I apply the poultice quickly and walk back over to the herbs.

"Snakepaw come help me _now!_" I hear Spiderleg moan.

"Snakepaw I'm thirsty!" Toadstep groans.

"Erm Snakepaw I think there's something wrong with my paw…" Whitewing calls.

"Snakepaw come help _me!_"

"Come see _me _first!"

"I'm tired Snakepaw!"

"I'm coughing!"

"Snakepaw I think I'm dying, I can see the light!"

"Snakepaw-"

"Snakepaw-"

"_Snakepaw-"_

"_Snakepaw-"_

"SNAKEPAW-"

"_SNAKEPAW-"_

"_**SNAKEPAW-"**_

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST _**SHUT UP?!**_" They all fall silent after my outburst. I pant heavily trying to curb my annoyance. "Thank you. Now I will be with you all, but I cannot help you all at once. One cat here. And to whoever "saw the light" I seriously doubt that your dying. Just try to be a little patient."

"Well maybe we wouldn't have to be if you could move faster." I hear a cold voice drawl, "Like if you weren't missing a leg." I feel my pelt warm at Spiderleg's words. I want to smack him so bad. I can see from his smirk that he is slamming my mom as well. He's saying:

_Maybe if your mom didn't break the code you wouldn't be this way._

I don't think I've ever been this angry in my whole life. I'm about to snap and go all nuts over his little tail when I hear a voice mew,

"And maybe if you weren't such an ass you wouldn't have your head up your tail." Jayfeather is striding into the den his blind eyes narrowed in hate, "Don't forget I was slow once as well. Am I not a good medicine cat? If you insult my apprentice you insult me and you can get out. Medicine cats don't have to give service to everyone. Go on- _get_. I'm sure those wounds will heal _fine_."

Spiderleg says nothing just narrows his eyes.

"As for everyone one else I'm sure you can do what Snakepaw so wisely suggested and learn a bit of patience. I will be with you all in a moment."

Jayfeather leads me away, and I'm sure he can feel my emotions. "Spiderleg is just trying to stir up trouble. Don't listen to him."

I thrash my tail, "If only it were that easy. I may be missing a leg but there's nothing wrong with my ears. I hear what they say Jayfeather. It hurts. I'm just so sick of no one hearing my voice. All they hear is what they think."

"I know. I know, and I _am_ sorry. I understand that it hurts but it will get better. You will show them."

"When? Haven't I shown them enough?" Suddenly his eyes look old- years and years old full of moons of misery.

"No. Not for them. Go get some breakfast, I can handle them."

I nod and start to walk off when I pause and look back, "Cherrytree has an infection and someone thinks they're dying. Whitening's paw is messed up according to her."

"Thanks, I will deal with it." I nod and leave.

I'm still angry but mostly I'm just sick and tired of it all. I'm just so _done_ with this. Done with the sharp jabs and the living with fear. Done watching everyone in camp learning how to defend themselves, knowing that I'm just dead weight. Just someone they'll have to worry about. Just a liability.

Why _me?_

It's a question I've asked for ages, lying in my nest unable to sleep.

_Why me?_

Why am _I _the punished one? Why am _I _the one singled out? The one cut off? The one who will never truly get to live. What did _I _do? _Why_ do _I_ deserve this?

Sometimes I get angry at my mom, for doing this to me. But I can't stay angry long. Often I'm angry at StarClan, for doing this to me, just some innocent cat. I even get angry at my siblings sometimes. For being normal while I'm broken. I wonder why it was _me_, and not _them_. And then I just feel guilt. I'm sick with myself, because how could I ever think of wanting any of my siblings to have this curse? I want to run. I want to make the thought go away. But I can't. It's here, it's _always_ here.

How? How could I think that? How could I want feisty Fallenpaw to be sidelined? Pushed away like me? How could I want reserved, focused Frozenpaw to be ignored? How could I want sweet, dreaming Silverpaw to be hurt? Alone?

I shake my head, looking down at the fresh-kill pile. My paws had just carried me here, while my mind was a million miles away. I look around, hoping to see Lightingkit because he made me laugh the other day. He was the first cat that wasn't my siblings to see me for me and not the brokenness.

But alas the kit is nowhere to be seen. I chose a shrew and sit watching camp. I see Fallenpaw trailed by Thornpaw who is being shadowed by a smirking Silverpaw. I nod at my sister and she smiles but practically runs to Icecloud. Thornpaw slumps and Silverpaw steers him over to me.

He flumps down and mutters, "Hi," to me. Silverpaw giggles slightly and takes a large bite of my shrew.

"How are you bro?" she asks after she gulps it down.

"Oh brilliant." I mutter sarcastically. She gives me a hard look from green eyes, but I shift my vision to Thornpaw. "What's up with you?"

He raises his eyes, golden orbs of miserableness that make me want to slap him. He thinks he has it soooo hard. If he only knew.

"I…. think I'm a failure." He mumbles.

"At _what?" _I ask incredulously.

"At life!" he crows. I feel my temper hit a boiling point.

"Oh do you?" I ask coldly. Silverpaw sigh and mews,

"You do _not_ fail at life. Fallenpaw's just not all that interested in you."

I make a noise of impatience. "Really? This is what you choose to talk to _me_ about?" I snarl.

Silverpaw says nothing but Thornpaw moans, "Oh I'm sorry Snakepaw! See? _I'm nothing!_"

"Get over yourself." I mutter. He doesn't reply and Silverpaw proceeds to eat the rest of my shrew. Frozenpaw trots up and mews,

"What's going on?"

"He's wallowing in a vat of self-pity and our sister's being a pig again." I mew my voice ice.

"Why?" Frozenpaw asks cocking his head.

"Thornpaw has a crush on Fallenpaw." Silverpaw mews.

"Oh. So?"

"She's just not that interested." Silverpaw explains shrugging.

"It's not that." He counters, shaking his head. He turns to Thornpaw, "You're smothering her."

"I am?" he looks up half excited. Grr.

"Yup. She's all independent and stuff. Don't follow her around. Talk to her on patrols or at training and if she's eating when you ware eat with her. Create mystery, intrigue. And _don't _become predictable. That's boring."

"But don't be aloof or cold." Silverpaw mews hurriedly, "If she shows she's interested, don't pull back and try to make her jealous. You'll just loose her that way."

The cat looks like he has information overload, so I inform my siblings of that little detail.

They give me half annoyed looks. I want to claw them all. Except I hardly know how. If I were a normal medicine apprentice, I could have some battle training. But no... what did I get? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Oh okay..." Thornpaw stutters out, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it kid. You need help with girls, stick with me and you'll never go wrong."

"Ha!" Silverpaw shrieks, "How many she-cats have you been with? None! _I _can tell you what _we_ like."

"Uh _please_, I'm way more informed than you."

"Sure you are."

"You don't believe me? I can prove it!"

"_How?_ You can't even get Owlpaw!"

"_What?_ I do _not_ like Owlpaw!" Frozenpaw protests. Silverpaw rolls her eyes.

"You can't keep your eyes off her. _And_ you always have those little spats. _And_ you pair up with her."

"Coincidence. I could hate her, fight with her, and be staring at her for ways to destroy her.

"….."

"That's pretty sick." Silverpaw mews breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm gonna go now." Thornpaw mews and pretty much barrels away.

"Twisted dude." I mew shaking my head. He sighs,

"Yeah this is awkward now. Catch you guys later."

Silverpaw turns to me and looks like she's going to say something when Rosepetal calls her name, pulling her away from me. Away.

I can see two paths facing in a forest, the path of a warrior, and my path. Smaller paths branch off of both of these, but for now we stick to the larger ones. I hesitate in front of my path, staring done it until is twists away and falls into shadow. It is smaller, less worn than the other, though not untouched by any means. I can see my siblings pelts drifting down there path. I can hear their voices, growing ever fainter as they laugh. They start running, until they are just dots of color and their voices are long gone. They aren't looking back. They keep running, away from me. And then they are swallowed up by the darkness at the end of their path. They are gone from me. Away.

And I am alone. Forever.

I shake that thought out of my head. But it's pretty hard. It keeps coming back, sticking in my brain and whispering in my ear. I grab the smallest mouse and gulp it down, heading back to the den.

Jayfeather is handing out poultices and taking care of cats. He comes over to me and gives me a list of herbs to get before rushing off.

I leave the den again in higher spirits, hardly believing my luck. I hardly ever leave camp and when I do they always stick someone with me. Lucky for me Jayfeather was distracted.

I leave camp and sigh into the crisp air. _Freedom_.

I go as fast as I can, understanding that if I'm attacked… well it won't be good for me. But I want to prove my worth. I _have _to prove my worth.

I get sick every time I think about Spiderleg.

I get all of the herbs at start walking back to camp. I hear a small noise and see something out of the corner of my eye. I freeze praying it's a mouse or a shrew.

"Do not fear me son." The herbs fall from my mouth. I turn slowly and stare opened mouthed at the figure I thought I wouldn't see again until I died.

"_Father?"_ I whisper.

"Yes Snakepaw, it is me."

"I-I don't understand…" I stammer, still in shock, "Why are you here?"

"Because you need me." His reply is simple. His amber eyes look at me, as if he's burning me into his memory. I wonder how hard it is for him, to not be with us.

"I know you might be angry," he mews breaking the silence, "For me leaving you, leaving your mother. But I was confused, and worried. And I was scared. I understand now I was wrong. But I truly believe this is the best situation, I can watch over you all from StarClan, something I could not do if I was alive in ShadowClan. I can come to you if you need me, something I could not do if I was still in ShadowClan."

"Have you- have you visited any of the others?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No not yet. They haven't needed me yet."

"That's not true." I say firmly. "We _all _need you. We've _always_ needed you."

"No…" he mews, "You needed me here, now because you are lost and confused. They are not yet lost."

"But we do need you!" I insist, "We need a father!"

"It's not that simple anymore. StarClan cats are banned from have personal connections with the living. I get one visit for each of you. I must choose wisely. Your Mother's brother will watch after you for me."

I sigh quietly. Uncle Nightwhisper is like a father figure to us but he's not the real thing. "Yes father." I say at last.

He chuckles, "Obedience is not easy for you, is it?"

"Not if I know something's wrong." I reply. He smirks.

"You are a good cat. I am proud to call you my son." I feel my pelt warm,

"Thanks…"

"You will be a spectacular cat." He mews, picking up my herbs and walking down the path back to camp. Somehow he can talk and hold the herbs at the same time. "I know for a time it will be hard, but soon you will show them all. Do not despair. Your work is every bit as important as your siblings; you are learning how to save lives. You are _very important_."

I nod memorizing those words. I have not heard them much in my life and I have a feeling I'm going to need them soon. We continue to walk, though in silence, but a comfortable one. My feather is here- with me. My father is here.

When we reach camp he puts my herbs down. "Here I will leave you. Soon Jayfeather will take you to the moonpool and teach you to walk in dreams, and then we can see each other more. I am sorry I must go, but rules are rules- I cannot break them twice.

"Goodbye son."

"Bye Dad."I whisper as he turns translucent and fades away.

There is a small pang inside me, but I feel better. I pick up the herbs and enter camp. As usual all is busy. I enter the medicine den and hand the herbs off. Jayfeather accepts them with a mumbled thank you.

I scan and scent the air and then start helping the cats Jayfeather hasn't gotten to yet. Caring for them is easy now, almost second nature. I finish quickly and blink in surprise.

Maybe they're all right. Maybe I _will_ show them all.

* * *

**Yes so… that was kind of all over the place huh? I just figured that that would be something that really bugged him so… that's what happened. I don't know why Smokefoot showed up, but I'm glad he did. Well tell me how I did would you? Because I was really trying to channel Echo and I think I failed miserably.**

**On a completely different note, my schools spirit week is this week. Guess what I'm going as for character day, go on guess!;) **

**Oh and I might be totally pathetic and update while homecoming is happening, because I'm not going. What do you think?**

**Ummmmmmmmmm review please=) It makes me so happy=)**

**~Midnight=D**


	43. Pricks and Fish Brains

**Hey guys. Please excuse my random outburst of school spirit: WE WON THE STICK! WE WON THE FREAKING STICK! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! WE WON THE STICK! HA! TAKE THAT SENIORS! WE WON THE STICK! I will now explain.**

**My high school has this spirit stick for pep rallies and you win it by have the loudest most pepped class. That's determined by spirit checks when your class all screams. But when the seniors scream they bang the drums from our drum line so it's obviously always loud. So they always win. Cept not yesterday, yesterday the sophomores won cause we're awesome! Whoo!**

**It's funny cause at the moment I'm not pepped up at all, I'm actually feeling kind of sick…. Yeah anyway, I'm being a totally loser/nerd because I feel like it. Homecoming started exactly 32 minutes ago (it's 8:32) and I'm updating fanfiction. Take that social expectations! **

**Yes anyways, I put up the ThunderClan Allegiances after someone reviewed as a way to make things less confusing, so it's on our profile now. Thanks Shadow Of Your Wings!**

**Graywhisper- Um…. Just a random cat… how about Toadstep? That work?;) Glad it made you laugh though=) Yeah jerk Spiderleg. I never liked him. Hope you like this!=)**

**Arianna Flamepelt- Glad you enjoyed it! And Yeah Snakey reminds me of Jayfeather too=) Oh and I was Dorothy for Character day=) I was planning on Hogwarts kid but we couldn't find any robes=( Oh Glad I surprised you with Smokefoot! Hope you like this!**

**Sunny- Thank you! I was really insecure about that chapter, so I'm glad you liked it so much! And I'm glad you love me;) I just had to go cliché on the ending have those movies moments: I can do this! And everything either turns around or just gets worse, ah clichés ….=D As for Spiderleg, I know right? I almost didn't have him say that cause I was like, gah so mean! But I need and antagonist and I never liked him so….. it's like how I write people I don't like into stories and either kill them off or make them the character everyone hates. Yeah… but they don't know so whatever. And Snakey needs comeback lessons from Jay too, I have those comebacks, I just mutter them under my breath so it doesn't really have the same effect. I do love Jay though=) hope you like this!**

**Tangleflame- Where have you been child?! Disappearing on me like that, not nice=( Anyway glad your back! And I can understand laziness, I'm right there with you, so you are forgiven=) I'm glad you liked the chapter=) emotions are always easy for, which you probably know by now, because the stories are like straight emotions;) And I know right, about Spiderleg! Go up to Sunny's reply, I explained…. I could just copy and paste it but…. Eh…. It's the laziness. Eh whatever he's mean! And I really thought that was a good part for a dad to come in: "Hey son, I know it sucked that I died, but I'm watching over you and you're not worthless. I have to go back and hang with my dead peeps now." Erm, yeah not sure where that came from…. I can't even use the sugar excuse… I'm really tired even though it's not even 9:00 yet. Oh have fun at your homecoming!=) hope you enjoy this!**

**Crystalmoon12345- I'm sorry I didn't update soon! But I would like to go on record and say that purple kangaroos didn't get me. Or they did and they carried me to an alternate dimension (that how you spell it? my auto correct isn't working) that's exactly the same except its run by purple kangaroos like that movie where the guys whole life is a TV show and they're controlling my every- great now you've made me paranoid. I can totally see myself freaking out in the hallway going "No the purple kangaroos will not control me life! They will not wiiiiiiinnnnn!" people are going to think I'm crazy. All for a quicker update. *Changes topic*Thaaaaaaaaaaaanks! I'm glad it was cute and sweet but I'm sorry it was sad and heartbreaking. And go Jayfeather! Whoop! Erm kits yes…. I'll try to get on that=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Shadow Of Your Wings- Thanks again for your suggestion!=) I think it will really help=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Now finally on to the chapter! *Warning: this contains slight intendos, it's rated teen, but just letting you know. However it's not my fault. I read some Harry Potter LilyxJames fanfiction and bam! This happened. Which teaches me not to read fanfiction while writing it. Crazy huh?***

* * *

Chapter Forty-two

_Part one *RiverClan* Dewpaw~_

I wake up annoyed. It's no question as to why. It's raining again. Bloody rain. On top of everything else!

You would think that what with being RiverClan I wouldn't mind the rain. But rain is different. With rain you're always wet- _never_ dry.

I sigh and stare unenthusiastically out at the rest of camp. "We still have training today," Rapidpaw mews, "How messed up is that?"

"The whole bloody world is messed up." I hiss. I'm only an apprentice and I get that.

"Can't argue with you there," he mutters inching closer to me. I throw him a sharp look but he only shoots me a lopsided grin.

Mousebrain. Prick. Bloody mousebrained prick.

That has really nice eyes and shiny-

PRICK! MOUSEBRAIN! MOUSEBRAINED PRICK!

"You all right there Dewpaw?" he asks in a voice that's apparently supposed to be seductive. I can't help it, I laugh in his face. He looks hurt for a moment but then dissolves into laughter as well.

We laugh so hard we wake Streampaw up. She is not pleased.

"Shut up and get off of each other will you?" she snaps. My pelt warms immediately and oddly so does Rapidpaw's. Hmmm, strange. Could he possibly actually lik-

NO. We've been over this. Prick. Flirt. Hopeless mousebrain.

Cat capable of actual emotion besides mirth?

No.

Definitely not.

"Let's go outside." He whispers- far too close to me.

I glance at the other apprentices and outside. Why is it suddenly so bloody appealing to go outside?

"Sure." I mew hoping to sound offpaw and walk out. As I do I try very hard _not_ to notice that his eyes are burning holes in my gray-silver pelt.

Ugh. Stupid fish head.

Outside he takes the lead weaving through the crowded camp. His pelt is a mix of black and gray- shiny and clinging to his _almost _defined muscles. His tail is mostly black, with a white splotch on the tip. It's hereditary. His mom, all her siblings and their mom have it too. Both his sisters and his brother have it as well.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't notice that he's stopped and I run right into him.

"Can't stay away can you?" he murmurs and a not-so-low voice. I wallop him so hard he falls over. Ha! Who says toms are strongest? _What-a-now!_

"Well you sure aren't gentle." He mews with a wink, "But it's ok, I like dangerous."

I literally throw-up right there at his paws.

"Dewpaw!" Reedwhisker my mentor mews rushing over. "Do you need to take the day off, go to the medicine den?"

"No I'm fine I..." I trail off uncomfortably.

Reedwhisker apparently notices who I've just thrown up on because he mews, "I see. Well I don't think you need to be handling moss or bile at any rate so Rapidpaw, you can do her duties can't you?"

Rapidpaw looks like he's been slapped right in the face with a fish. He mutters something unintelligible. "Good." Reedwhisker mew swiftly. StarClan I love my mentor.

"Dewpaw you can go on that hunting patrol that's leaving now. I have to help Mistystar."

"With what?" I ask and his face darkens. "Oh…" I whisper, "I'll go now." I waltz past Rapidpaw and join the patrol. Morningpaw smiles at me and we trot off together, chatting lightly.

But when I look up into the sky I can't help but feel fear.

Later after I'm done for the day I run into Rapidpaw again.

"That was not cool." He mutters frowning at me.

"I thought you got what you deserved." He frowns even more.

"Why are you so determined to hate me?"

"Why are you so determined to bug me?" I throw back. He huffs and is about to reply when we hear a scream.

We whip toward the sound and run. Three hulking cats have surrounded two other apprentices, Morningpaw and Leopardpaw. Morningpaw is bleeding freely. I feel other cats appear, _our _cats. Living cats.

I growl. "Hey ugly!" I snarl. I didn't even get to finish- the cat moves incredibly fast. I jump backward and slash out. I feel Rapidpaw pressing into my side, slashing and spitting.

We separate, rolling off and confusing the warrior. We come at him from both sides, throwing him to the ground. Rapidpaw leaps on him, shredding with ferocity. Leopardpaw is his brother. I throw in as many slashes as I can for Morningpaw.

"Brats!" he snarls after a few minutes, "We will have your souls!" he fades away. Rapidpaw makes a squeak of shock and hit the ground. I help him up.

His green gold eye lock into mine. I feel my pelt warm, "Thanks," I mutter.

"Ditto," he replies, continuing to gaze into my eyes. I fidget. I want to blink so badly, yet I can't….

"Rapidpaw! Are you ok? StarClan you're bleeding!" Leopardpaw cries running over and circling his brother. I giggle gently. He's all brave and macho, but if you threaten his family the kid freaks.

Rapidpaw rolls his eyes, "Dude I'm fine!" Leopardpaw turns and sees me.

"Dewpaw! Are you ok? Ohhhhhh- I was interrupting wasn't I?"

Rapidpaw growls, "Yes!" at the same time I yelp, "No!"

Leopardpaw smirks, "Uh-huh, well you can continue your cozy little moment in the medicine den; Mothwing wants us all in there to get cleaned up." He trots away and Rapidpaw and I exchange awkward looks.

"I know you think I'm just an idiot prick trying to show off but… if you give me a chance, I'll be whatever you want me to be."

I flame. I'm burning up; I'm surprised smoke isn't rising from me… oh the bloody rain put out the fire.

"Rapidpaw… I don't want you to be someone you're not. But… I don't want to be played. I'm sorry but I've seen you play cats before- my friends. I won't be a victim. I'm sorry." I turn around and head back to camp, trying to fight the impulse to run back to him.

"What if I told you I just did that because I was trying to get your attention? Trying to work up the nerve to… be with you."

I freeze. If that's true…. No it can't be.

"I'd figure you were lying. But there would probably be a part of me that would give you a chance."

He walks up to me and looks me straight in the eyes, his green and gold glowing.

He presses into me, running his tail down my side and whispers in my ear, "It's the truth, every word."

I'm fighting hyperventilating, but my eyes flutter close, "I'd think it was a joke… I'd probably say something… mean and walk away. But I'd want it to be true."

His breath is hovering over my forehead. The suspension is killing me. I feel him moving forward when-

"Rapidpaw! Dewpaw! There's another attack!"

We turn and run.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah a! Hehe… cliff hanger. *Whistles innocently* So do you want another Chapter with them? It probably won't be in this book, since it's almost over but I could work it into the next one if you would like=)**

**So "offpaw" is offhand, but they don't know what hands are so I modified it. Hope it didn't confuse you too much.**

**Did you like them? I like them, because they're so LillyxJames to me so it's adorable. Plus I like never write this gushy stuff so it's fun. Or perhaps I do. What do you think?**

**Soooo um….. yes…. I had I thought. I swear I did. Sigh, I supposed we'll move onto the sad news.**

**I have some writers block for the next chapter (like the real next chapter not the next part) it was supposed to be Echo's and whenever I try to write it I sit there and get really sad missing the heck out of her. Basically it's Smokefoot visiting Echo in a dream, I have like half a page and zero inspiration to go farther. So I don't know. I mean I have two weeks to figure something out but I'm super busy during October and I…. I don't know guys. It may be like super short, which I **_**hate**_** doing but I can't cut the chapter it's too important to the plot.**

**I haven't seen her in just under a year. I haven't spoken to her since August 13****th****; we talk through a friend who goes to her school. Basically it's starting to get to me. Reviews and ideas would be appreciated. And now I must shut up because a huge clap of thunder just went on for like five minutes so bye!**

**Review please!**

**~Midnight**


	44. The Need to Win

**Hey guys. Sorry about the late update but I was at my Grandmothers all weekend=) So this is an interesting chapter, its WindClan and therefore Onyxnight's pov. I was feeling philosophy when I wrote it so there's lots of philosophical stuff in it. Sorry about that :P**

**Graywhisper- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! And I'm sorry I made you sad=( Hopefully Echo will be back soon. Hope you enjoy this too!**

**Mysticsparkle- Nice new name! And I don't blame you for not trusting iPad spelling I don't either=) Glad you liked Dew and Rapid=) I'll see if I can add them in again in this story, but they'll definitely be in the next=)**

**Shadow Of Your Wings- You have two accounts? I can barley handle one=) And I'm glad everything's less confusing=) Thanks for your support=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Arianna Flamepelt- Glad you loved it=) Thanks for your suggestion and support! Hope you enjoy this too=)**

**Sunleaf13- I'm glad you love them=) Whenever I reread it I laugh. They're so dysfunctional=) Hope you love this one as much!=)**

**Spottedmask12- Glad you liked both chapters=) Sorry but we won't be back to ThunderClan until the chapter after next. Hope you enjoy this anyway=)**

* * *

Chapter Forty-two

_Part two *WindClan* Onyxnight~_

The new warriors gather in the center of camp mewing happily. They had their ceremony yesterday and now all their parents are congratulating them. Watching it is a claw in the heart.

I look away from the scene as my kits fill my mind. They're so beautiful, so innocent. And I see them only in dreams.

Little Eaglekit, bold and brash though he bears the punishment…. He bears our mistake. _My_ mistake.

Hopekit. My best friend….

Emberkit, named for my father, a warrior she might never meet. An image of me, giving herself away. In _terrible_ danger…

Heatherkit, named for my mother, unable to understand her true worth, what she had been able to do….

_All _of them. I want them here, with me. Or do I want to be with them?

"Come now Onyxnight don't mope!" I hear a jovial voice call out. I glance up and see one of my paw mates, Rabbitfoot. I had helped co- mentor his daughter when her mentor kitted unexpectedly. His kit is sweet; _he_ is a class-A jerk.

"Maybe one day this'll be you, eh? Gotta get over your little fear though first huh?" he winks like we're sharing some inside joke. I could claw him to pieces in moments. Unfortunately he is _not_ one of the Dark Forest and therefore we "need him".

"Father!" his daughter, Dawnshadow cries, "That's not nice!" he stares at her for a moment and then turns to her brother.

I scoff and walk out of camp. Sadly she catches up to me easily.

"I _told_ you I could do it." She mews, "I _told_ you I was ready."

I stare at her for a moment and shake my head, "You _think_ you're ready. Best not to get too cocky. Arrogance kills."

"Come _on_ Onyxnight! Just say you're _proud_ of me!" she whines, her greens eyes going wide. I roll my eyes.

"I _am_ proud of you. But I do not think _any_ of you should have been made warriors."

She huffs, "Why not?"

"You were kits during the Grand Battle." I mew, hating Ashstar's name for it. _Nothing_ about it was grand, "We have had since then small, puny skirmishes. You were part of _one_. You were part of the _end_ of _one_. You have no idea what it means to be in battle against them. Ignorance kills and you _all_ are woefully ignorant of their tactics."

She sighs and ruffles her black and white fur, "I suppose you'd know best of all?" She doesn't mean it harshly. I am considered extremely wise and important because of my knowledge of the Dark Forest's inner workings.

"A lot has changed since then." I reply.

"You never give a straight answer, do you?"

I look her straight in the eye, "Does anyone? Do you?"

"Of course I do!" she yelps. I give her a long look, reminding her that I was once her mentor.

She huffs again and we continue walking across the moor. "It's never going to end is it?" she asks quietly looking up at the cloudy sky. So cloudy that the sun has only just broken through and it seems dawn has come much later.

"No it will," I mew, watching the horizon, tensing for an attack, "The question is, _when?_"

"Do you believe StarClan can save us?" I chuckle darkly, half at her words, half at knowing nothing's changed from her apprenticeship.

"I believe they _have_ to save us, as much as they _have_ to save themselves. I believe one cannot exist without the other."

She nods slowly, I had drilled her in philosophy, after Ravenclaw let slip something Midnightstar had said. Pretty much- they can't win if they can't think. I'd tried to get her to teach it to others, but I don't know if she did. "The old Love cannot exist without Hate theory?"

"Partially," I reply inclining my head, "But more there is no Light without Dark."

"Ah… the measure of the thing." It is not a question.

"Quite. But the real question is, if anyone else can see it?"

"Do they need to?" she asks frowning.

"Oh Dawnshadow," I reply shaking my head, "Have I taught you nothing? This is not merely a war of brute force, if it were we would have reached a stalemate. No this is a mind game… filled with devilishly clever tricks from both sides. If you don't want to get caught in the trap, you must play the game. You must _know_ the game."

She looks alarmed, her hackles rising without her knowledge, "But no one sees it that way! They think I'll train, so I'll fight, then we'll win!"

I nod calmly, "I know, oh believe me I know. Why do you think I fought so hard to teach you philosophy? Why do you think I pushed you so hard? Why I made you drill it?"

"I see now." She mews, calming slightly, "Father said you were wasting my time, but I see, you were giving me a fighting chance."

"Perhaps the only chance." I agree.

"For one cannot exist without the other." she mutters. I can see through her eyes, like pieces of jade, her mind whirring.

"We must teach them." She mews at last, sitting.

"But would they accept it?" I mew, joining her, "You said it yourself, we are reaction driven. If I fight, then you'll die, then I'll win. Very few have ever seen the other option."

"But _why_?" she asks.

I smirk, "Because it is hard."

"B-but…" she stutters for a moment and then nods, "I see. I see. Then I must thank you, for keeping me from that path."

"I could not just stand aside." She nods and I taste the air. At once I tense.

"What?" she shrieks, having felt me tense.

"Trouble." I reply already running.

She joins me and I push myself harder, eating away the ground with long strides. Quickly camp comes into view. The fight is already underway.

"Brother!" Dawnshadow shrieks and is gone from my side. I myself race to Ashstar's den.

I slow and inch closer, sensing several warriors. I fear the worst, but then I realize they are only errand boys and my leader is alive.

"Do you have it?" one of them growls.

"Have what? If you tell me what it is, then perhaps I can help you." I groan softly, she was too direct.

"She does not have it!" one of them whines in disappointment.

"Then she is no longer and use to us!" another snarls. I storm in at the last possible moment, dragging Ashstar out of the fray.

"Someone must go for help!" she demands.

"No…" I mew scanning the crowd. "No one is here."

"What do you mean no one is here?! They are here!" she cries pointing her tail at the warriors.

"No! No _generals_ are here! These are errand runners, they will pull back soon."

"How can you _possibly_ know that?"

"Just trust me!"

"_No! _I will not leave the fate of _my_ Clan in _your_ paws!"

"Then go! Run! But trust _me_ when I say it will be for naught."

She glares at me, "Five minutes. Then I am sending someone." She moves to jump into battle but I block her,

"You are no use to us if you are _dead_!"

"That may be the measure of the game but _I_ will _not_ let them kill another cat!" she prepares to spring but one off the cats calls out,

"Fall back!" and the Dark Forest warriors step away from the battle, turn into mist, and disappear.

I give Ashstar a slight _I-told-you-so_ look as Sunstrike walks up.

"There are no fatalities." She mews briskly, "but Kestrelflight will have his hands full. Someone should talk to him about taking on an apprentice, what with all the battles."

"Yeah he'll love that." I mutter. Sunstrike gives me a _what-are-you-doing-here_ look.

I shrug and decide to set off. The camp is once again destroyed. Perhaps not as bad as it has been, but nevertheless in horrible shape. I start cleaning up, however it's not long before Dawnshadow is racing up to me. Her eyes are wide and her pelt is stained with blood.

"You were right." She mews sorrowfully. "None of us were ready."

"Your brother, is he okay?" I ask.

"Kestrelflight says he'll be all right but…. What are we going to do?"

"Fight." I reply, "What else can we do?"

"Win." She replies firmly. I smile.

"Clever girl. Yes, we will win. Now go, your brother needs you."

"Just one question, which came first- the bird or the egg?"

I smirk, "Well you already know what I believe." She smiles and nods, racing off the way she came. As I watch her go I feel a flicker of doubt, and not for the first time.

We will win.

We _have _to win.

* * *

**Soooo what did you think? Was the philosophical stuff confusing? I hope it wasn't…. if it was I just made it all up so that's probably why=) **

**So we had our first AP test Thursday and Friday, and it's the only one of the quarter. Yay. It was haaaaard. I'll probably be complaining about this for the rest of the year- sorry guys;) I'm hoping that I did well on it but who knows. I have a bunch of extra credit so that should help…..**

**Anyway because I was busy studying all **_**freaking **_**week I didn't have any time to write. Or breathe really ;) So that one chapter's still up in the air. Luckily for you lot, I have Friday off. I am going to a friend's birthday party but that's not till late. Fingers crossed for no homework so I can write!=)**

**Hope you guys all have a great week=) Review please!**

**~Midnight=)**


	45. Can't Live Like This

**Hey loves=) So you remember that AP test I was talking about and how I hoped I did well? Well this kid got the highest grade out of all the classes! Whooooo! I am soooo happy about that! The downside is I only got a 92…. Lots of people failed….=( poor them. They should have studied like me.**

**Well enough about me, I finished that chapter that I was having issues with! Its two pages though so… sorry.**

**Sunleaf13- Glad you liked it=) And yeah those are the only WindClan cats I like;) Glad I cheered you up!=) hope you like this chapter too!**

**Graywhisper- Personally I believe that it is a never ending circle that has no beginning or end, so that's what Onyx thinks. Hehe so fun to control characters. Hope you like this!**

**Arianna Flamepelt- Glad you liked it! It's good to know it wasn't too confusing=) and you do have to love Onyx=) thanks! I haven't heard from Echo, but I'm sure she's doing fine=) hope you like this chapter too.**

**Spottedmask12- Glad you liked it! And I know about the math stuff right? And beyond that, why do we need to do problems without calculators? In the real world we're never not going to have a calculator! Ugh I hate math=( Anyways hope you like this!**

**Tangleflame- Sorry;) I wondered if people would do that…. Glad your back=) honestly I think Homecomings overrated… but that sounds really sweet. If it makes you feel better I indirectly embarrassed myself in front of the guy I like… extra credit can be evil! Yeah, they are soooo LillyxJames=) Um there are still seven more chapters before the end! And I'm sorry I made you think at midnight. That's dedication right there=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Shadow Of Your Wings- I'm just not tech-y like that=) The most I can do is update, that like huge for me=) hehe. And well still thanks=) hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Okay before the chapter, I have to tell you guys bout the really embarrassing thing that happened to me. Okay so I might have mentioned this but in AP we can make and extra credit music videos and parody songs to make them like world history. So I did with a bunch of my friends, and you know when you're hanging out with friends you don't think about how embarrassing stuffs gonna be. And I didn't, right up until my teacher starts playing the video in class. I'll tell you more at the end. (Ha now you have to read everything;) I'm so evil!)**

* * *

Chapter Forty-two

_Part three *ShadowClan* Dawnpelt~_

I watch my mother and my brother argue. Sometimes I wish they weren't made leader and deputy, other times I treasure it. I glance around camp. Mentors are scolding apprentices while they try to come up with excuses.

_Fools._ The fresh-kill pile is running low so I head out to hunt.

Sometimes I want to just run away from this Clan and its stupidity. The whole freaking thing is too stubborn. We're sitting ducks and if something doesn't change soon we're dead.

But then I think about it and I know I could never leave. I would never feel right anywhere else. But now that I thing about it I might end up somewhere else soon. StarClan.

"Hey Dawnpelt!" I turn around and see Owlclaw running up to me. I half smile, even though I'm not really in the mood to talk to him.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Hunting, what else?" he jokes grinning. I smile lightly, but really I'm just too down. "What's wrong?" he asks frowning.

"This." I mew. He sighs heavily.

"Yeah… I don't think we can survive another attack and yet none of the apprentices want to train."

I shake my head, "This can't go on…. We have to end it."

"How? And I wouldn't say follow little Miss. ThunderClan." I shake my head.

"She might be our only chance." He cocks an eyebrow. I know he likes me, and I know that's the only reason he isn't being flat out rude to me.

"Look she obviously knows what she's doing. And StarClan stands behind her."

"What you think she's a chosen cat or something?"

"I think she's our best chance."

"Then that's just straight up depressing. She's way younger than both of us!"

"What does age have to do with anything?" I ask. He looks confused and he shrugs mumbling slightly. I turn around and walk away.

"Where are you going?" he calls.

"Hunting." I reply.

"Can I come with you?" he asks. I shrug and then realize he can't see me since I'm walking away from him.

"Sure." I call.

"I mean if you don't want me to…" I stop and turn around.

"Honestly I really don't care either way. I like you and all, but I'm not in the mood for an argument."

I hear him sigh, "What are you in the mood for?"

"Answers. Solutions. Endings. Nothing you can give me." He looks stung and I bite my lip, wanting to apologize.

"Look I want answers too, so you obviously know that I like you so do you have feelings for me or am I wasting my time?"

I look around frantically, anywhere but at him. Finally I mew, "I don't know."

"What?" he asks surprised.

"I don't know. I like hanging out with you but… I don't if it's just in a friend way or something more. I'm sorry." His face is impassive and I feel my eyes fill with tears. I look away and start walking off in a random direction.

I hear pawsteps behind me and stop when he runs in front of me. "Okay so you don't how you feel about me yet. We'll just hang out more and then you can decide." He smiles like his plan is brilliant.

I nod, because I don't really know how to tell that I don't really want to find out. Not yet, not right now. We start hunting and we do okay, but I could have gotten more prey on my own.

Then we walk back to camp and he lets his pelt brush against my. I almost jump out of my skin. At first I hate the contact but I tell myself to calm down and I trick myself into somewhat enjoying it.

When we reach camp we drop our catch and he wanders off to go find one of his friends. I walk away looking for my brother, but I can't find him. So I settle for eating, a small slightly stale frog. It tastes absolutely disgusting, scratch that _very _stale.

"Hey sis." Tigerheart mews sitting down.

"Hey." I mew abandoning the frog. "What's up?"

"Well I just heard that you and Owlclaw are together and I-" I had decided to take another bite of the frog but I spit it out, spraying it all over the ground in front us.

"You _what _now?!"

"Oh good, because I was going to have to be the annoying brother if it was true."

"He told you that?" I growl, absolutely furious.

"Well he told one of friends who told someone else who told me, so in a manner of speaking yes."

I relax slightly and hiss, "So that was rumor?"

"I suppose. Could you still bust his head?" he whines. I give him and odd look.

"Why do you want me to bust his head? What do _you_ have against him?"

"Nothing," Tigerheart replies shrugging, "But it's hilarious when you flip on cats. And honestly it's been a while since I've seen anything funny."

"Oh. _Okay,_ then follow me." I stand and stop over to Owlclaw, growling.

"Uh-oh lovers spat!" one of his friends call out.

"Lovers? What are you- _Oh no!_" he mews turning around and seeing me. Which just makes me angry. Like _really_ angry.

"HOW _DARE _YOU TELL THE ENTIRE CAMP THAT _WE _ARE TOGETHER?!" I scream at the top of my lungs, "WE _ARE NOT TOGETHER_! AND WE _WON'T EVER BE_! IF YOU EVER TELL ANYONE WE ARE TOGETHER AGAIN I WILL _KILL YOU! JERK!_" Then I slap him across the face with all my might. He hits the ground shocked.

I humph and whip around flouncing away but still seething with anger on the inside. Some paws stare at me opened mouthed as I pass and I hear the queens giggle.

My mother appears in front of me and mews, "While I am sorry that you were played, please do not scream like that in camp again, okay dear?"

"I was not played." I hiss, "We were not together! He _lied_."

"Okay I got that just don't scream anymore okay?"

"Fine." I hiss, trembling in anger. I leave camp and find a lone bush. I shove my face into it and scream with all my might. After a minute or two I feel better.

"Wow you were really angry about that." I jerk my head out of the bush in shock and gasp at the shining form of my brother.

"You-but-you-what?" I gasp.

"Hey sis." My mouth drops open in shock.

"_What?"_ I breathe.

He smiles and mews, "Oh I snuck out because I saw that you were pretty upset and I thought I could cheer you up."

"But why now? _All _this time and you choose _now?_ What about after mom killed dad because he almost killed Tigerheart! _Now?!_" I mew somewhat put off.

"Okay first mom didn't _kill_ dad, she threw him off of Tigerheart and he _happened_ to land in the battle and she didn't risk herself to save him when he was attacked."

"Well she wasn't exactly sorry about it!"

"Well we're _you?_" Flametail shoots back.

"Well _yeah_, it kinda sucked that dad was going to kill Tigerheart and then he died." I mew.

"Huh I guess that did suck."

"So you're okay?" I ask almost shyly.

"Well yeah I'm dead… not much can happen when you're dead." I shrug defensively.

"I'm, sorry I didn't get to say good-bye. But you should know that it was no one's fault. It was time." He mews.

"It wasn't time." I say. He sighs,

"We can argue for the rest of our lives, or we can make you feel better. Walk with me." So I join him and he lets me vent.

We reach the edge of the forest and face the lake, looking out as its water laps at the shore.

"I know things look bad," he mews after a silence, "But we're working to make things better."

"We just need to end it. One last battle to end the war. Win or lose I don't even care anymore. I can't live this way."

"But if we lose than _everyone_ would live this way. _Forever_. In fear, in chaos, in darkness. I understand, I want it to be over too but we're not yet ready. We _cannot_ afford to lose. There is importance in strategy."

I bite back my retort and nod, "When will we be ready?"

He sighs and shakes his head, "When we can learn to forgive. The Clans must go in United; else we have no hope for success."

"Then we're going to wait for a very long time. Mother is still angry."

"She _needs_ to learn to forgive. She's blocked Tigerheart out when he tries to talk to her. She needs to hear it from her daughter as well."

"I'd rather not."

"You said you wanted it to end. I'm telling you how, you can either do it, or you can't. Your choice."

I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs. "So what you die and you become wise?" I mutter.

"Apparently." He replies.

"Nah I don't buy it. Someone made you this way. Who?" I demand.

"No comment." He mutters.

I frown surprised, "Wait I was kidding… _who? When?_"

"Again no comment."

"Okay then…."

"Dawnpelt…"

"All right, all right. Let's go." I trudge back through the forest, not really wanting to do what Flametail's said I must do.

When I get back to camp I see Owlclaw, but I sidestep him and go to my mom's den. "Hello dear. Where were you?"

"Out in the forest. Talking." I reply.

"Talking, with whom?" she asks.

"Flametail." I watch the shock run through my mother's body.

"_What?"_ she whispers.

"He came to me. We talked. We talked about our current-situation- the war. He told me and the only way to end it would be to unite all the Clans. To forgive. Mother, you have to forgive."

"I know," she mews heavily, "I've been thinking as much. Thank you love. Go sleep dear."

Taking her words as dismissal I leave. Owlclaw tries to run over to my, apology in his eyes, but I keep walking. Anything I might have felt for him was washed away in my anger.

Some of his friends snicker and wink at me but I just ignore them. I leave camp again, because staying there is just too hard. I find a nice tree and climb, all the way to the top.

Looking out over the pure blue sky and fluffy clouds is calming. Up here, nothing bad has happened. Up here life is, just life.

I feel calmer and I lay my head on my paws. I'm just so tired. I feel myself start to fall asleep.

My last thoughts are; _something's got to give. We can't keep living this way._

* * *

**So what'd you think? It was a little hard to do this chapter, because I don't know much about her character, but I wrote her the way I think she'd feel so let me know how I did=) And was the timing weird? I feel like it's off…**

**Okay the rest of the story. My school has morning shows and they play stuff after it like music videos, and we watch it in my AP class. So my teacher goes "This is boring!" *turns it off* "This isn't!" *Starts our video* and it starts and I just sink in my seat I'm like gahhhhh! What was I thinking? The videos soooo embarrassing! We parodied three songs, Don't Stop Believing (it became about Persia), Toxic by Brittany Spears (It was the Greek and Persian wars) and then the Phantom of the Opera which was Spartan and Athens wars. And then for the credits we danced to Gangham Style, don't know how many of you have seen it, but I couldn't do the stupid dance! I looked like soooo white. *shakes head* Everyone was like bugging me bout that. **

**He played it in every single class period he had. Even honors world history which the guy I've liked since last year is in. I was just like death to the world. My one friends like "people will forget about it!" I ask everyone else and they're like "nooooooooo" So… lesson from this: personal pride and respect and stuff, who needs it?**

**I just… Gah. So glad we have today off! So review please and I hope you enjoyed it=)**

**~Midnight=)**


	46. Over You

**I am so, so, so sorry for the wait! I forgot to mention that I'd be out of town this weekend! Whoops. Well I was out of town this weekend for my birthday guys, and notes, pounding headaches and my dog randomly bleeding kept pushing this back. So sorry=( this has to be short too cause I still have that headache.**

**We broke 200 reviews! I love you all for that! Ahhh!**

**Arianna Flamepelt- Glad you liked it=) And I'm glad you like Dawnpelt now. No kidding, they'll be totally blindsided=) Hope you like this!**

**Graywhisper- Yeah I was looking for some humor there=) I thought it was and awkward spot but I'm glad you liked it. And Owlclaw will be fine, he just has to mature=) Hope you enjoy this.**

**Sunleaf13- I know right? Ugh… horrid. Yeah that does kinda make me feel better=) sorry though=( yeah I have nooo idea what happened to dawn in the books so for this series… let's just pretend she is normal okay? I'm glad you liked the writing though=) and yes owl was a jerk, typical guy right there. Sorry for the late update=( hope you enjoy this! **

**Mosscloud- I'm so glad you like the stories=) that argument was fun to write=0 hope you enjoy this!**

**Shadow Of Your Wings- yeah me too don't worry. I attack the TV when it won't change channels fast enough. I have no patience either…. So she went crazy… didn't know that…. I kinda stopped reading the series….*sheepish face* Yeah so she'll just be normal for this series okay? And I'm glad you enjoyed. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**WildCroconaw- yeah I wanted a little sweet moment. Glad it worked=) hope you enjoy this.**

**Yup so didn't know Dawnpelt went crazy… she's normal for this okay guys? Oops….**

* * *

Chapter Forty-three

_*Echosong*_

I leave for the den after the sun sets, because I've been super tired lately. There's just way too much stress. I settle down in my nest, alone because Jaggedwind is on guard duty and Creamlight and Blazefeather are out.

I fall asleep easily, not expecting to dream. But I do.

I gasp when I see him, because I really didn't expect to see him until I died, what with StarClan being banned from visiting cats and all.

"Hello Echosong." His voice is sad, as are his eyes. I can see love in them that will never waver. Suddenly I feel horrible, dirty and evil… like _Hollow_. I shudder.

"No," he mews quickly, "don't feel bad. I'm happy that you moved on. I wouldn't want you to be miserable forever. I'm happy that you're happy with him."

I don't know what to say. I honestly don't. Looking at him again brings back everything I tried to push away, yet he's saying he's happy for me.

"I'm sorry." I say at last.

"I am too." He mews nodding, "We were kids and we were insecure and everything went too fast…but I'm not regretful. Our kits are beautiful and wonderful; and smart. Just like you. You're the best mother to them, even though I left you. I shouldn't have left, and I'm so sorry. I just- there was nothing left for me. I couldn't stand it any longer. I wasn't myself. I was going crazy.

"But nevertheless _I shouldn't have left you. I should have stayed_. That's why you deserve someone better than me, someone not selfish like me, but selfless. Someone who will always put you first, even above themselves. And you found that. I'm so, so happy for you."

He looks down and I can feel his guilt and self-hate. "It's okay." I say at last. "If you had to leave, you have to leave. I understand. Are- are you happy now?"

"Yes, I am. I'm myself again. I'm helping more in the war. I'm looking after all of you."

"Then I'm glad as well. My only regret is the kits…"

"I can visit them, but only once. I'm afraid this is our visit, and I've already seen Snakepaw. I love them all… so much. I wish I had been I father to them. If only I'd known what I was doing was wrong."

"If only I'd known how to save your life."

"If only." He mews in a small smile. "Perhaps you can come to StarClan… that's how I'll keep in contact with Snakepaw when he can walk in dreams."

"I'll try." I reply, but the words taste bitter in my mouth.

"I only meant to talk…" his voice is consoling, "As friends, to talk about our children. I hope you don't mind that I think of them as mine."

I laugh lightly, "But they are yours. You're a wonderful cat Smokefoot, you always have been."

"Why thank you." He mews.

"I-uh-I think this should be good-bye. A clean break. It would be best-"

"Of course…. Don't think on it with sadness. Remember it with love, the way it was supposed to be. The way it could have been."

"Without the war."

"Or the borders."

"Or the bloody friends in power."

"Or that thing called loyalty."

I laugh and shake my head, "Yeah… good-bye Smokefoot my love. Be happy for me. Be free."

His eyes are shining with tears, "Good-bye my Echo."

I force myself out of the dream, and wake with tears in my eyes and on my fur. Quickly I rub them away and then slip out of the den. I sneak out of camp and run to the border. I find our spot, cold and lonely from moons of disuse.

I start digging next to a small peony bush and pull out a small tuft of fur. _His_ fur, that I'd pulled off myself and buried sometime when I was a foolish child. I pick it up, shudder at his scent, which has not yet faded and race down to the lake.

I remember, with sharp clarity, all the times we'd come here. Hiding from twolegs and other cats alike. The memories make me smile bitterly. I put down his fur and stand on it, then pull out some of my own. I stick the two tufts together, binding the sandy with the dark.

Then I walk into the water, where a strong breeze whips. I let the tuft fall from my mouth and watch it swirl away, landing in the middle of the lake, and then slowly sinking. "Good-bye my dear Smokefoot. You were my first love."

* * *

**Gah so short. I think the A/ns are longer. To write this was as painful as my headache. I hope it's okay… and yes I know it was terribly depressing. I am ever so sorry for that, but I knew it would happen. I just…. Sorry.**

**But we're once again out of chapters…. Would you hate me if I skipped a week but updated more over thanksgiving break? Because now I have an outside reading project for English onto of my AP stuff=/ school is evil. I hope you managed to enjoy this. Review please!**

**~Midnight**


	47. Vanishing Act

**Hey loves. So I lied, I actually did have this chapter written, I just forgot about it. It's the next one I don't have written and probably won't since I'm swamped with homework. The only reason why I'm not doing it is because my brain literally shut down. I'm not even joking.**

**That's good for you guys though=) I want to apologize for the extreme sadness of the last chapter, but I couldn't make it happy. Also this one gets kind of dark… whoops.**

**Wild Croconaw- Yeah I know right? Sorry for the sadness, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!=)**

**Shadow If Your Wings- glad you liked it. And I really did try to clarify that he wasn't a bad cat just confused. Echo chose the coupling though so it was a little difficult…. And no, I live down south on the coast so we missed it except for some winds. Hope you made it through okay! Oh and thanks for the clarification=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Graywhisper- Yeah it's the next update… sorry;) I'm sorry for the sadness though=( And aww I love the puppy stage! My dog grew out of it super fast=( Hope you enjoy this!**

**Guest- Thanks, thanks, and don't worry I shall=) Hope you enjoy this as much=)**

**Spottedmask12- Glad you loved 42 part 3 and I'm sorry I almost made you cry but I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this!**

***To anyone who went through Hurricane Sandy- hope you're okay, and I'm praying for you***

* * *

Chapter Forty-four

_*Blazefeather*_

I leave Creamlight and I go to dish out patrols. Things have been so stressful lately, with Midnightstar trying to balance her kits and her leadership duties and the Clan buzzing with discontent.

After I hand out the patrols I realize that I forgot the WindClan border. I look around for a cat to lead it and can't find anyone. Sighing I call some cats together and resign myself to leading the patrol.

"Why are we going on this patrol?" Bumblestripe asks after I've called them all together.

"It's just a routine patrol," I reply turning around and leading them out of camp. We trot quickly through the forest and arrive at the border quickly. They all fan out and start sniffing along the border.

I look out over the moor, half expecting a WindClan cat to show up and stick their nose in our business. Instead I see a rippling shadow against the horizon.

The shape is dark and hulking, but definitely a cat. I taste the air; I may not have Midnight's sense of smell, but mine's still pretty good.

The scent is faint since the cat is far off, but it's rank, heavy and unfamiliar…. Not even the wild cats smelled like this….

As I watch the shape it gets bigger, and I realizing its moving, but with amazing speed. I feel something inside of me whispering this isn't right. A seed of worry starts growing. I tear my eyes away and call out to the others,

"Do you see that?" They look at the horizon behind me, but with confusion not fear.

I look back and… there's noth-

_NO!_ There, crouching down and hiding in a dip in the moor. Without thinking I take off, speeding toward the unknown cat.

"Blazefeather stop!" I hear someone call from behind me, but I ignore it and keep going, trying to push myself faster.

As I get closer I realize how big this cat is. I can't see it clearly though, it's as if it's draped in fog….

I give a last leap and skid in front of the cat, about to pounce-

No one's there. There's not even an imprint in the soft ground. What the-?

"_Blazefeather!" _I turn around and see the rest of my patrol, a ways off and hurrying closer, and -ugh- a WindClan patrol.

"Did you see something?" the leading cart asks…. Whitesky?

"I thought I did."I reply.

She snorts and raises her eye brows, "You thought you did? Then why did you come barreling onto _our territory_ for an assumption?"

"I was fairly certain at the time, and it looked- dangerous."

"Well we can take care of ourselves." The cat snaps looking upset, "And I would appreciate it if you could _get off_."

"Sorry." I mutter and stalk off of the moor, meeting my patrol.

"What happened?" Icecloud asks, her face worried. Fallenpaw stands beside her, her eyes calculating.

"Nothing. There was nothing there. I just… overreacted. We better get back to camp."

I slip into the lead and run faster, responding to my annoyance. Gah! They were so frustrating! I only tried to help….

No wonder we can't beat the Dark Forest, we're just barley not attacking each other. I slow down once we get nearer to camp and set off to find Midnightstar. She and Nightwhisper and talking in the nursery, with their kits and Ravenclaw's around them.

"Where's Ravenclaw?"I ask distracted.

"With Jayfeather, just a check up." Midnightstar replies. "What's wrong?"

"I was just on a patrol…" I trail off as the kits look up at me, eyes bright. Gently she stands up and mews,

"You'll watch them won't you Nightwhisper?"

"Of course." He replies, though I can tell that he wants to come with us.

"Well?" she asks once we're away from the den.

"I saw something, a cat. On the WindClan border." I start.

"And?" she prompts.

"It was huge, and its scent was _not_ a Clan cat. It moved to fast- unnaturally. And… when I got closer… it was gone."

"Did you see it leave?" I can see concern in her eyes and practically feel her mind whirring.

"No." I say shaking my head.

"Are you _sure?_ Think hard."

I go back to running and force my brain; I'd been focusing on the jump…. But… out of the corner of my eye I'd seen it… seen it…

Seen it ripple and vanish.

"StarClan we're in trouble." I hiss.

"_What?"_ she demands.

"It rippled and vanished."

"It what?" she gasps.

"Rippled and vanished."

"That's not possible…. Unless it was dead."

"I don't think it was dead."

"Then that's not possible."

"I _know_ it's not! It's just what I saw." She gives me a long look and mews,

"Well the impossible has happened before." She's humoring me, which just annoys me.

"Yeah, yeah, go back to your kits." I mutter.

She raises and eye brow coolly and I mew hastily, "Please."

She laughs and walks away. I sigh and look around for Creamlight. Creamlight… it's so pretty, just like her…..

"She's not here." Snowflower mews walking by.

"I- uh- how'd you know?" I stutter. She smiles,

"She has you whipped." I go warm and them mew,

"Well what's so bad about that?" She coos and runs of, probably to gossip.

Just what I need. I shake my head and decide to go take nap. Maybe I can restart this whole day.

I sleep restlessly, chasing that cat. Whenever I get close it does that vanishing trick. But then I'm able to catch it, right as it disappears.

_I'm shrouded in darkness. The other cat is nowhere to be found. But then a voice speaks, cold and deadly._

"_So you want to find out who I am? That can be arranged. Over your dead body."_

_I hear a rippling laugh and hear claws slice through air. Pain erupts in my throat as my flesh tears, and I smell blood sharp and-_

My eyes fly open and I'm panting in fear. "Blazefeather are you all-" Jaggedwind cuts off in shock and Ivypool gasps when she looks at me, while Mille screams.

Something wet is on my throat. I glance down and see red. I feel lightheaded and Jaggedwind catches me before I pass out. My eyes half close and he and Ivypool drag me to the medicine den.

"Hold on!" Ivypool insists firmly.

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather help!" I hear Jaggedwind cry.

_Over you dead body._

_Over my dead body._

_Dead body._

_My dead body._

_Dead-_

_My-_

_Dead…_

I smell herbs and everything goes black.

* * *

**Do not kill me! Yes, yes I know it was horrible but it was the best I could come up with and yes that was and evil place to cut off- I'm sorry.**

**So yeah the whole 'rippling and vanishing' thing I kinda took from Percy Jackson and the Sea Of Monsters cause it's like my favorites line… well one of many. I don't know how much that influenced it but I'm covering myself.**

**So yeah, wish me good luck guys. Hopefully I can get through this weekend and be able to write for you.**

**Review please=)**

**~Midnight**


	48. Waking Up

**BLAZEFEATHER'S NOT DEAD! I am so, so, so, SO sorry! Blame my AP teacher. He gave us so much homework last weekend that I updated really fast and didn't even think about what it looked like until the reviews started coming in. Sorry! Plus we got even more homework this weekend and on Friday I had a killer stomach so I couldn't do anything but lay down getting nothing done. I am so, so, soooooo sorry.**

**The only reason why I even wrote it like that was to make it more exciting… that and normally the cats get wounded in real life if it happened in the dream and we gotta stay consistent right? But once again sorry!**

**WildCroconaw- So yeah Blazefeather's alive….*Sheepish grin* As for the cat…. I just kinda made it up when I wrote the plot thinking I'd figure it out by the time I wrote the chapter… I haven't. So your guess it as good as mine;) that's actually a good idea but I was going for something away from the Dark Forest. We shall see. Again sorry! Hope you enjoy this=)**

**Graywhisper- He's not dead! So happy smiles now! Yay!... sorry=( We cool though? Hope you enjoy this anyway=)**

**Sunny- It's all cool, I've done that enough times=) So looks like I'm alive=) good thing to cause I'm not ready to die yet. I kept Blazey safe*Sheepish grin* And no I'm not in NaNoWriMo, aside from the fact that it look like a lot of complicated work trying to figure out the contest I barley have time to write this with all of my homework! School sucks this year=( I am writing another book though., while trying to get the one I wrote last year publish=D Fingers crossed write? Are you in it? Hope you enjoy this=)**

**Spottedmask12- I am soooo sorry! I hope you didn't die! I really didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry! I hope you can enjoy this though=)**

**Oh on another note- don't flame me please guys. I don't even care if it was because I screwed up and was evil last chapter, just don't okay? I'm not in a place where I can handle it. I've deleted it so don't go looking for it but please, please don't do that to me. Reviews are one of the few bright spots on my day and that is just really cruel. If I did something you don't like, I can take constructive criticism and will try to fix it. But don't tell me I suck and not give me any reason. It's not cool and I can't handle it, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five

_*Creamlight*_

I look up at the sky and I pray, and pray, and pray. I've never prayed before, but over the past two days; I've done nothing but. It's funny how I start when I need something.

But I need him to live. He has to live.

Jayfeather says he will, but still…. I feel so much fear.

That horrible, horrible cut on his neck, red and raw. His eyelids don't flicker, they stay closed, his whiskers don't twitch, they lie motionless. That's how I know he's not asleep, because when he sleeps, his whiskers twitch and his eyelids flicker as he dreams. But if he's not asleep-

But he breathes, and I can hear his heart beat when I sob on his chest, so, so afraid.

Jayfeather tells me not to, but he can't seem to bring himself to kick me out. I look up at the sky again glimmering with glittering stars. "Please, please, please." I chant, "Please don't let him die. Please let him stay here with me… with _us_.

I feel that lurch of fear again and go back inside the medicine den. Snakepaw looks at me with sympathy and limps over. "Nothing's changed." He mews in a consoling voice.

"That's good." I reply my own voice hollow and brittle.

"You should be thankful for it. It's lucky he hasn't contracted a disease, better cats then him have- and _died _from it. He'll wake up Creamlight how many times do I have to tell you?" Jayfeather snaps from the corner.

"Too many times it seems." I reply quietly. I could have said I know, but it would have been pointless, for we will have this same conversation in another hour. I sit by him and lick his bright fur slowly, lovingly, thinking _please, please, please…._

A familiar voice startles me from the rhythm and I look up to see Midnightstar, her black fur ruffled and her eyes as worried as mine. I forget sometimes that he's a brother as well as her deputy.

"Please tell me he's getting better." She mews frankly looking sternly at Jayfeather.

"He's not dead." Jayfeather responds in a hard voice, "Which as I continually tell Creamlight is _a blessing_- you should learn to be _thankful_ for it."

"Jayfeather _how can you?!_ Your own _sister's_ kit! He isn't _just another_ patient!"

"But _why_ should he be any different? I'm treating him the same way I would treat _any_ other cat."

She looks slightly abashed and walks over, sitting down.

"Please wake up Blazefeather," she mews, not bothering to lower her voice, "The kits miss you. They want to know where their Uncle Blazefeather's gone. Ravenclaw's beside herself. She's so upset her milks stopped coming. Even Jayfeather's herbs don't help. Jaggedwind hasn't left camp in two days. He just sits in one spot- Echosong's tried everything but he won't respond. You're parents are hardly eating…. Frozenpaw's not training… he's terrified for you. Please don't let him loose another family member.

"And Creamlight, you darling Creamlight," I start when I hear my name and listen more attentively to her words, "She's put up with Jayfeather ever since Jaggedwind and Ivypool dragged you in here. She's hardly left. She's terrified I can tell. We all need you Blazefeather…. So please wake up."

I'm not sure what I'm expecting- for him to gasp dramatically and surge up, for his eyes to slowly flutter open, for him to lift up his head- but none of it happens. He just continues to lie there, looking so, so dead.

"Creamlight, dear, I- I think you should go back to the warriors den." Midnightstar mews after a long silence, staring bitterly at Blazefeather all the while.

"No." I reply immediately.

"Look," she mews, suddenly the brisk and effective leader I know her to be, "M-Jayfeather's getting extremely annoyed and trust me he can get worse. I don't want you to have to deal with that. Besides this isn't healthy. Annoying as he can be sometimes, Jayfeather's the best medicine cat I've ever known. If he says Blazefeather's going to live then Blazefeather's going to live. There's nothing you can do for him by sitting here."

"I don't care." I hiss choking back tears, "I'm not leaving him. I can't leave him."

"You don't unders-"

"No _you_ don't understand!" I snap, standing up suddenly, "I am _not_ leaving him! I-" I stammer into silence, losing all my courage in my sudden fear.

Because what if he does die? Who will be left to stand up for us? What if they decide to toss us out? What will happen to us?

I wrap my tail around my stomach, "I just can't." I sob.

She looks suddenly alarmed and stands up, nudging me gently away from Blazefeather, "Why can't you leave him?" she asks in a soft but firm tone.

I lose all my resistance and cower to the grounds, "I'm pregnant with his kits." I whisper and then start sobbing, the fear the words have upon me is astounding.

I hear through my tears a sigh of understanding and a quiet curse. She strokes me with her tail as I sob and mews soothingly, "He's not going to die Creamlight, and your kits will have a father. And beyond that, your kits will have a family. You are a part of this clan now. No one will toss you out, not while I am leader, not while many of this Clan breathe inside this hollow."

"I-I know…I just…. I was going to tell him when he woke up but-but he-" I break down sobbing again.

She continues to soothe me by stroking my side until my sobs hiccup into silence. She's singing a soft song and it lulls me into peace.

"_There is darkness on the water._

_There is darkness on the land._

_There is darkness all around us,_

_But I will hold your paw (hand)._

_You are safe, my precious child._

_You are safe now, you are home._

_We have found you and we love you._

_You will never be alone."_

It's quiet for a few moments and Snakepaw joins us again. He's been such a dear the past few days, caring for me as well as Blazefeather and disguising the blatant fear in his eyes.

"Perhaps…" he mews softly, hesitantly, "It would be better for you to move into the nursery what with…" he trails off as Midnightstar shakes her head violently mouthing: _shut up!_

I can't help it, I giggle softly at the scene. And then-

"Did I hear right Creamlight? You? The nursery…?" his voice is groggy, hazy, but there, and real. I shriek in surprise and throw myself at him, covering his face in licks.

He gives a startled grunt of, "Muphmh!" and I hear Midnightstar and Snakepaw laugh in the background.

I pull back and he grins at me. I huff slightly and slap him in his shoulder.

"Ouch!" he yelps, more out of surprise than anything.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Blazefeather! Do you know how worried I was about you? I thought I'd never- I thought you'd die-" I choke on the word unable to get it out.

He struggles up and wraps around me, whispering soothing words into my fur. I feel myself starting to relax when,

"Are you sitting up? Why are you sitting up? You should be lying down! Resting! You need to gain your strength back! So _down!_"

I slip away from Blazefeather as Jayfeather starts fussing over him, "And yes," I mew, "You did hear right. You're going to be a father Blazefeather." I smile softly as his eyes light up and he tries to stand, but Jayfeather pretty much stops that.

Snakepaw wanders up to me and mews, "C'mon lets go move you into the nursery."

"All right." I mew with a smile, feeling suddenly so much lighter.

_I suppose praying really does work. Good to know._

_*A few days later*_

_Post-traumatic stress disorder or PTSD is a serious condition that affects people who have been in life threatening situations. It creates paranoia, produces flashbacks, and can make a person forget where they are. Well no one ever said that cats couldn't get it too….._

_*Blazefeather*_

I wake up panting, my muscles completely tense and my claws out digging into the earth. Slowly I work my nerves down, my muscles unwinding and my claws slowly re-sheathing. But my heartbeat continues to fly. The den seems to be pressing down all around me without Creamlight to calm me.

I leave the den, looking around me suspiciously. I haven't slept in days thanks to the nightmares; curse them to the depths of the Dark Forest. And that cat…. I see it everywhere, stalking me waiting to finish the job…. But not only that cat… I see enemies everywhere in everyone….

I have flashback and thrash around in my sleep or just go crazy while I'm awake. I attack cats in shadows that aren't there I….. I'm going crazy.

I stand in the middle of the hollow, looking around at the camp bathed in moonlight. My eyes scour the shadows as my adrenaline flat lines. All I can think is: What's happening to me?

And suddenly I see a dark shape moving in the shadows. I crouch down and yell "Who's there?" I spring at once, landing on the cat and slashing out.

"Blazefeather! Blazefeather it's me!" a paw pushes me back gently the claws sheathed. I hiss slashing out again.

"_Blazefeather!"_ I'm pinned, but they seem unwilling to hurt me-

Midnight's voice, Midnight's scent…. "Midnightstar…" I gasp.

The weight vanishes from my shoulders as she steps out of the shadows and into the moonlight, "Yes, yes it's me." her eyes are shadowed in worry and fear.

"I'm sorry…" I mutter looking down.

"It's all right. Blazefeather look at me." I do as she asks and she gives me a penetrating look. I shiver slightly. I hate when she does this, it's like she's reading my mind…. Which, in retrospect she probably is.

She sighs and sits down mewing, "Sit, please."

So I sit. She's quite for a moment, looking as though she doesn't know what to say, which is a rarity.

"You haven't been yourself Blazefeather." She mews bluntly at last.

"I know… I… I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Don't take this the wrong way but I think that almost being killed has… damaged you psychologically."

"I-what?"

"You're afraid if everything Blazefeather, because you're afraid of dying. You're afraid of almost being killed again, or StarClan forbid, actually being killed. It's understandable; I can hardly blame you but… I _can't_ allow it.

"You're my deputy Blazefeather and as leaders our job it to guide, protect, comfort and nurture the Clan. You can't do that if you're spazzing out thinking they're going to kill you."

"I know. What… what do I do?"

"Fight the fear." She replies simply, promptly as though it is the easiest thing in the world.

"How? It's so strong it consumes me." I mew feeling weak.

"Find something stronger than the fear. Come now Blazefeather, what's stronger than your fear? What do you care about more than your fear?"

"Creamlight." I say immediately without thinking, "And-and my kits."

"There you go Blazefeather, you can't be afraid if you have to protect them."

"Thanks Midnightstar." I say smiling as the fear slowly starts to leave me, the huge weight lifting.

"It'll take a while but you're getting there. Good luck."

"Thanks." I walk back to the nursery with her and visit Creamlight before heading back to my nest and finally being able to sleep.

* * *

**Okay so I know you can't get over PTSD that fast, but he's not completely cured…;) So it works right?**

**I do not own the lullaby Midnight sang to cream, but it's gonna show up again cause I love it. It's from a book called **_**All the Broken Pieces**_**, it's a novel written in verse and I adore it. It is soooo good. You ever find it, read it please. It's just one of those books you **_**have**_** to read.**

**And wasn't it just adorable that he woke up when they were talking about kits? Eeeep! Sorry again about making you guys think he died…. Hehe….. sorry.**

**So he's all good, back in the warriors den after a few days and Creams in the nursery… all's well that ends well right? We cool? I promise I'll never do anything like that again, pinky swear.**

**So out of curiosity, any part of that chapter you like best? I wrote it really fast and I'm trying to decide if I write better under pressure or just normal.**

**Well gotta go back to homework. Learning about the Mongols. That's fun*Rolls eyes***

**Review, but no flames please.=)**

**~Midnight**


	49. The Battle of the River

**Hey loves sorry about the wait. I didn't write at all until today and it literally took me the whole day. I had family over Saturday and yesterday I was taking notes all day. Fun right? Ha not. On the upside, this is nineteen pages and 6,313 words. I did good huh?=D**

**I just finished Mark of Athena for any Percy Jackson fans out there. I started crying and screaming "idiots" at the end. Anyone wanna complain with me just PM me. I can't believe he ended it the way he did. It was just cruel.**

**This has a song fic in it so you can skip it if you like. The song was just too perfect though I had to use it. **

**Arianna Flamepelt-Glad you loved it! And here is your more! 19 pages of it=) I do love Blazefeather too=) and I know right? I wanted to murder my AP teacher. He gave us two chapters to take notes on and two 9 page articles. What is that? Gah. Well hope you enjoy this!=D**

**WildCroconaw- I'm glad you loved that part I thought it was super sweet=) And I know it really did! It's a really beautiful book to if you ever get the chance to read it=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Graywhisper- Glad you're happy that Blazefeather's good and don't worry his kits are adorable;) I've had them picked out since over the summer. They rock, don't worry. I suppose it would be thank me, but he was never in any real danger. I just wanted to be more exciting than hey Midnightstar I had a bad dream! Thanks for the tip! I'll definitely try that=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Spottedmask12- Glad you liked the chapter=) Hope you like this one too!**

* * *

Chapter Forty- six

Everything is _supposed_ to be okay.

Blazefeather is healed; he and Creamlight are happily expecting kits.

The world hasn't exploded because of my kits.

The camp is still in relatively good shape, and we are strong.

We are _supposed_ to have reached a relative peace.

So why do I wake up in a cold sweat from a dream encompassing basically all of River/StarClan begging me to save their butts? Because apparently, everything is _not_ okay.

I stumble out of my den and down the ledge. The sky is still dark but StarClan told me dawn is approaching. The half-moon gives enough light to see by and I run into the medicine den. I bypass Snakepaw and go straight to my father.

"Dad! _Dad! DAD!_" I hiss shaking his shoulder. His blind eyes open and he grumbles,

"_Whaaaat_?"

"RiverClan's being attack." I reply still in a low hiss. That wakes him up immediately.

"What? How do you know?"

"StarClan, they just came to me." I answer at once.

His eyes darken, "You'll have to send a patrol."

"How many? All of us?"

"No." he mews firmly, "Half."

"Half? Wh-" I curse as I realize what he's getting at.

"It could be a trap." He cautions.

"Fine." I agree with a bitter taste in my mouth, "Half." I leave the den running a list of the cats I want to come with me to RiverClan through my head. And yes I'm going.

I yowl loudly to awaken the camp and then call out for a meeting. As soon as everyone has gathered I mew, "RiverClan is being attacked. I will take a patrol, Blazefeather as deputy you will stay here and guard camp. Use the cats I leave you well. There is every possibility that this is a trap and Dark Forest cats will attack once we leave. That being said, I will refuse to let another Clan suffer for our fear." I feel Lionblaze's anger at that but I ignore it.

"When I call your name you are now on the battle patrol, line up outside the hollow. Graystripe, Sandstorm, Brakenfur." The gray warrior looks relieved; I'd known he would want to protect the Clan he briefly called home. Sandstorm looks determined like she's ready to whup Dark Forest butt. Brackenfur, however, looks impassive.

I take a breath and rattle off the names more quickly, wanting to be gone, "Whitewing, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Ivypool, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Thornclaw, Hazeltail, Cinderheart, Toadstep, Poppyfrost, Molewhisker, Jaggedwind, Bluemorning, Snowflower, Echosong, Duskdream, Lilacfire and Goldenflame.

"No apprentices are going; even if your mentor's name was called you will stay here and protect camp. Understand?" I glare fiercely at the group of apprentices who started muttering mutinously and complaining when they heard my words. But they don't understand… and they are so young. I don't want them to grow up like I had to.

"If your name was not called you are to stay here. And I hardly need to remind you what an important job this is. I trust you will do your best."

I leave and attempt to slip through the milling cats and outside. I feel Nightwhisper by my side in seconds. This outta be fun.

"You meant to call my name didn't you? That was a mistake, wasn't it?" his voice is begging and imploring and I refuse to let myself look in to his eyes, because I'll give in.

"No it was _not_ a mistake. I want you here to protect them Nightwhisper. There's no one I trust more than you."

"And I don't want to be away from you." His voice is so heartbroken that I have to look at him.

"I'll be fine." I promise, "It's not like they can kill me. But please just protect them."

I can tell he's steeling himself but at long last he mews, "Of course, we all be safe and sound when you get home." He nuzzles me gently for a moment before tearing himself away and heading back to the nursery. The bitter taste grows as I move to the head of the mass and call out for silence.

"You know what to do. Do ThunderClan proud. Good luck all of you." Then I tear off toward RiverClan.

_So what's the real reason you made Nightwhisper stay at home? _Echo asks appearing next to me with Jaggedwind at her other side.

_That was the real reason. _I reply.

_Yeah okay sure._

_I didn't want him to distract me. We'd be worrying about each other the whole battle. It could get someone killed._

_You always have to be noble, don't you?_

_That's hardly being noble. It's being smart._

_Whatever helps you sleep at night._

I shoot her a glare and lengthen my stride to speed us up. Finally we arrive at the camp after running into the ShadowClan patrol. And even though Tawnystar apparently forgave us, there is _not_ happy vibes flowing off of her.

_*Tawnystar*_

I'm sitting in my den eating quietly. Even after all these moons I still can't believe that the title of leader is mine. And it hasn't been easy I can tell you that.

This clan must be founded on bitterness. I really never let it bother me, but as soon as I became leader the bitterness snuck in.

I owe my post to Midnightstar, but still she is young. Who does she think she is coming in and telling me how to run my Clan? Like she knows better than I do. Just because she's StarClan's golden girl. I shake my head slightly and try to go back to eating.

But the blood… ugh so much blood. I'm so sick of it. I just want it all to be over.

I remember Dawnpelt coming to me, telling me that it _can_ be over. _Only_ if the Clans are _completely_ united. _Only_ if I forgive.

Because as she said, if I forgive the others will soon follow. They're all just lost and need someone to follow. But how can I forgive them?

_It's the hardest thing to give away_

How _can_ I forgive them? After… it will literally be the hardest thing I ever do in my life, and I've done some pretty hard things._  
__And the last thing on your mind today_

I just I can't…._  
__It always goes to those that don't deserve_

Exactly. They don't deserve it! How many times has my Clan suffered because of them? Too many…. Too many….

_It's the opposite of how you feel_

I'm angry and bitter and forgiving... it just… no._  
__When the pain they caused is just too real_

They took my mate from me. They let my clan shatter. They took my sons from me. They set my daughter against me. They killed my friends…._  
__It takes everything you have just to say the word..._

Can I do it? A part of me will die inside. But if it means we'll live….

_Forgiveness__  
__Forgiveness_

_It flies in the face of all your pride_

I have practically no pride left. I have to hold fast to it don't I?_  
__It moves away the mad inside_

Forgive… they say it's easy. Could it heal me?_  
__It's always anger's own worst enemy__  
__Even when the jury and the judge __  
__Say you gotta right to hold a grudge_

Of course I have a right to hold a grudge! We all could have died! Most of us did…._  
__It's the whisper in your ear saying 'Set It Free'_

How long have I fought amongst myself? How long has the voice whispered _you can't survive without them_

_Forgiveness, Forgiveness__  
__Forgiveness, Forgiveness_

_Show me how to love the unlovable__  
__Show me how to reach the unreachable__  
__Help me now to do the impossible_

I need to be able to do the impossible, because we need to win and that's what winning is starting to look like.

_Forgiveness, Forgiveness_

_Help me now to do the impossible_

Please, please help me…._  
__Forgiveness_

_It'll clear the bitterness away_

Clear away the bitterness. I want so to be free from that… perhaps…_  
__It can even set a prisoner free_

Set the other Clans free more like…  
_There is no end to what it's power can do_

We need power right now, and a lot of it. And the smallest things are often the most powerful….  
_So, let it go and be amazed__  
__By what you see through eyes of grace__  
__The prisoner that it really frees is you_

Freeing me… freeing my clan. This is what we need.

_F__orgiveness, Forgiveness__  
__Forgiveness, Forgiveness_

_Show me how to love the unlovable__  
__Show me how to reach the unreachable__  
__Help me now to do the impossible_

I have to forgive, it will save us all._  
__Forgiveness__I want to finally set it free_

I will finally set it free._  
__So show me how to see what mercy sees_

Show me how to be a better cat._  
__Help me now to give what You gave to me__  
__Forgiveness, Forgiveness_

I can give forgiveness away, because it's meant to be free….

"Tawnystar! Tawnystar!" I jump from my thoughts and stand up and Littlecloud burst through the door of my den.

"River… RiverClan attacked…" he pants in exhaustion. I spring into action at once,

"Prepare the herbs." I order, "I will gather the battle patrol, we will set off immediately."

"Wait… Tawnystar… StarClan said they we're calling all the clans…"

"Good," I reply over my shoulder as I race out the door, "We will need them."

_Forgiveness._

_*Dewpaw*_

I suppose I should have known. I should have known that everything was too good to be true.

But instead I let myself get soft, thinking that it might all be over.

But it will never be over. Not until all of us are

Dead.

I just don't understand how I didn't see it coming….

_*Earlier that day*_

"C'mon Dewpaw hurry up!" I race after Morningpaw with a light the sun shining down on us. The rain has finally lifted and leaf-fall brings clear sun and light breezes.

Rapidpaw bumps into me and whispers, "We really should hurry up, we don't want to get in trouble for being late again." and adds a 'saucy' wink. I merely laugh and shoulder him.

Then I run off.

We've fallen into a strange pattern he and I, he'll flirt, I'll beat him up for it and then we just laugh. Neither of us mention _that day_, though I'm not sure if it's because he doesn't remember it (the Dark Forest gave him a lovely concussion) or if were both just too embarrassed to talk about it.

It's funny though, because we've been spending a lot of time together.

I sit down next to Morningpaw as our mentors talk to us. We're going to be having another assessment; in fact our dear mentors think we're quite ready to become warriors. How nice of them. I mean it's only about bloody time.

"So being RiverClan our main advantage is that we don't mind the water. I want you guys all assessing in the water today for that- remember all of your training! You can go ahead and start." I shoot Reedwhisker a long suffering look and he winks at me. Sighing I walk over to the river.

Rapidpaw and Leopardpaw are goofing off so I figure they're partnering up. I turn around to partner with Morningpaw, but she's gone. In her place is someone much less welcome.

"Hi Dewpaw." Streampaw purrs a dangerous flashing in her eyes, "Looks like we're partners."

"Hehe… fun." I whisper. You see Rapidpaw was a player. He's stopped mostly since _that day_, but he and Streampaw…. Well she always took it hard when he broke it off.

I think, in fact I've told Rapidpaw many times, that she likes him, but he doesn't believe me. As he says, it's all a game. Sure doesn't feel like a game to me.

"Anything new?" she asks as we walk to the shallow part of the river.

"Not really," I reply climbing over the bank, "You?"

"No…" she mews, "I've just… heard things." the icy water lapping at my paws is put to shame by her voice.

"What kind of things?" I ask as we crouch down in the 'accepted combat position'.

"You…" she replies slowly, "And Rapidpaw." She spits his name out with bitterness and I flinch. Then she springs- lighting fast.

I doge to the side and manage to toss a face full of water at her. She yowls in fury and pins me. I roll her off of me and we go rolling through the river, which by the way, is very uncomfortable thanks to the ROCKS!

"I was _so_ close!" she hisses as she pins me again, "So _close _to getting him! I thought he _cared!_ And then what do I find out? It was all _an act- for you!_"

"I'm sorry!" I wail as I squirm trying to get out, because she's seriously starting to scare me.

"Oh you're sorry!" she crows with a wild out-of-control laugh, "You're sorry _now_."

"_Stop_." I command. But I've made it to a position where I can flip her off if I have to, and I will.

She gives me a long look and then pushes off of me. Immediately we are surrounded. Her mentor shoos her away, glaring and yelling. I see Rapidpaw as I scramble up, but I can hardly bear to look at him.

_I thought he cared!_

The old doubts and fears are creeping their way through my blood and I can hardly stand it. I fake an injured shoulder and hide out in the medicine den for the rest of the day with Willowshine trying to console me.

At nightfall I get kicked out of the den so I mope back to the apprentice den. And there he is, sitting, waiting for me.

"What in the name of StarClan was that all about?" he hisses as soon as I've entered.

"Why don't you ask Streampaw?" I hiss bitterly. He gives a short hollow laugh,

"I don't need to ask her she already ripped me a new one. You're not telling me that you're angry over that? _Please!_ She exaggerates _everything_."

I sigh and look away from his eyes because the gold is begging me to fall head over heels in love with him. "Actually that _is_ why I'm angry. Where is she anyway?"

"I dunno," he mews shrugging nonchalantly as he steps over a nest to me, "Probably sulking somewhere."

"I can't believe you don't even _care!_" I hiss my anger exploding, "She thought you _liked_ her! This is _exactly_ why I _don't_ want to be with you!"

He falls back like I've slapped him and I immediately want to take back my words. That was too low.

"You-you don't want to be with me?" his voice is sad and his eyes are huge. He looks like a kicked kitten.

"I- ye-no- I don't know." I mutter falling into a nest.

"Look the others are looking for her, she'll be fine."

"That's not the point. You don't understand." I growl.

"Help me to."

I look up at him and sigh. "I don't think you can. You're the epitome of guy-ness."

"Guy-ness?" he repeats with a crinkled up nose.

"Guy-ness." I affirm, "You know, being oblivious, being jerky, being tactless, being perverted," I shoot him a sharp look and he shrugs with a crooked _what-can-you-do?_ smile. "Thinking you're stronger, thinking you know better, thinking we can't do anything without your help, I'd go on but I think you get the point."

"Okay so let me get this straight- you hate me for being a guy? Better than the alternative right?"

I heave a huge sigh, "No! Right there! Okay number one) I don't hate you. Number two) this is exactly why I can't help you understand. You're like immune to it."

"Oh but you can insult me."

"I never said I was perfect." I reply coolly.

"I think you're perfect." I stare at him in shock trying to figure out if that was a way to get me back on his side, but his eyes are the biggest I've ever seen them like he's thinking: _holy foxdung what did I just do?! Stupid mouth!_

"That's sweet…." I say hesitantly after a beat of silence. He flashes me a trademark smile and slips over to my side wrapping around me,

"Yeah well sweet is what I'm made of."

I roll my eyes and mutter, "You ruined it."

"You ruined it!" he shoots back, "Mood killer."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" he fires back.

"The only time I've ever killed a mood is with you!"

"Yeah, and they're the only times cause you've never been with anyone else!"

"Prat." I growl.

"Ha!" he gloats "I win."

"Prick." I mutter, "And let's add this to your point of guy-ness. Oh look your score is now 1,456,700 points. The highest most she cats are will to go on the guy-ness scale is 150. Looks to me like you're out of luuuck." I mew in a sing-songy voice.

"Your cruel you know that right?" he mews his tail drooping.

"Takes one to know one." I mew as I curl up in my nest. I've learned by experience that this is the only way to stop our fights.

He sits down next to me and is quiet for a while. I've almost fallen asleep when he mews, "I'm sorry my guy-ness scale is so high. It must be pretty hard for you to put up with me. But I'm glad you do.

I don't know what to say, but I don't even get a chance to reply. After his words I heard long, drawn out high pitched scream. We leap up and burst out of the den. I'm sure I know who it is.

Streampaw.

_*Present*_

I stare at her body as I fight, the gash on her side drawing my eyes. Her spotted pelt is marred by the blood and her chest is hardly moving.

_No! Leopardpaw said he felt a pulse!_

That was _age's _ago!

She can't be dead… if she is it's all my fault. I give out a scream of rage and fight harder pushing my Dark Forest opponent back until she stumbles.

She glares at me like _how dare you make me trip! _and disappears into smoke. But I hardly care. I run through the battle to Streampaw's side. Her crystal blue eyes are half open and staring,

"Dewpaw-" she rasps when she recognizes me, "keep-fighting- al-always keep- fighting. Don't-don't-let him –go."

"NO!" I scream my voice louder than I'd meant it to be. We're on a boulder next to the river and I desperately splash water into her face. "Help!" I wail, "Help! Somebody, please, please!" I shake her shoulder and her eyes open all the way and focus on me.

"You're gonna live!" I whisper, "You're gonna live." Her eyes flicker shut and I scream, "Somebody, somebody please help! Please!"

When I next look up a cat is standing a few mouse lengths away. I can't tell if she's dead or if she's one of the traitors who are fighting for the Dark Forest.

Whoever she is, she must have once been beautiful, but now her tortishell and white fur is in clumps and the white part is stained red. Her ears are torn up and she has several slash marks on her muzzle, side and chest- some old, some new. Her legs are covered in mud and nicks and her eyes are dark and evil- but shattered like she's completely lost her mind. In fact the only thing that counts toward beauty is her tail, a plume of fluffy fur- but even that is drenched in blood.

If this is what your get for loyal service to the dark Forest, who in their right mind would join?

"I heard your cry for help dear… don't worry, I'll help." Her voice is, if anything, worse. She talks in a low purr- but there's nothing comforting about it. It's croaky as if she doesn't use it much anymore and like her eyes it's fractured and angry, hinting at the madness within. "We want your deaths to be-uh-, interesting, don't we?"

Before I can say anything, almost before my brain can process her words, a crack appears in the rock. Within the next second it becomes a giant fissure that opens wide like a mouth and swallows us up. I'm not kidding. I scream as the fissure opens and we tumble through, hitting soft ground with a _thump_.

I lock up frantically at the crack of light maybe twenty foxlengths above us. That cat's ugly scarred face takes center stage.

"Oh _do_ scream dear. How _boring_ it would be for you to die with no one noticing. No _scream_, put on a good spectacle. It's been _ages_ since I've had something to laugh at." She smiles hideously and I cry out in frustration, "Who are you?" I might as well know the name of our murderer.

"They called me Blossomfall. I like to think of myself as revenge, but by all means dear, call me Blossomfall. Good-bye dears. I'll try not to kill your boyfriend so he can see what's become of you."

Then her face vanishes. I yowl in frustration but Streampaw quiets me.

"Dewpaw..." she chokes out, "We're under the river… the water."

"Yeah so?" I ask, surprised that's she not going for the big picture.

"We're under the water." She repeats like it _is_ the big picture.

Water... under the-

The soft ground. It's soft because it's wet. I look around in horror and see small pools already forming, and growing bigger. I look at the walls and see water oozing from them like blood. I whimper and look back to Streampaw.

The fall seems to have taken what little strength she had left. Her neck is floppy like grass and her eyes are dull, breathing shallow.

"NO!" I cry, "You're not giving up!"

"I might not have a choice. We're going to drown Dewpaw…"

"No… we're RiverClan cats. We'll figure something out." I look up noticing a collection of ledges leading up the wall. I wonder….

_*Rapidpaw*_

I thought I could do it. I thought I could own the Dark Forest and laugh in their faces.

It never occurred to me that they knew everything, and that they'd destroy me without even touching me.

But they did.

I've never made a sound like I made when I saw her fall.

_I fight my way to her as she stands over Streampaw screaming for help. I'll help her, I'll save her, I'll be her hero. I can do it! Then I see the other cat._

_It walks up slowly lazily and I feel fear claw my heart. I run faster but before I can do anything the rock under her cracks open and she tumbles down, down, hidden quickly from view._

"_DEWPAW!" the sound rips my throat as I stumble to a shocked stop. Tears cascade down my face as I scream and scream and scream._

I've stopped the screaming but not the tears. I whimper softly as I watch the cat look in, laugh and then waltz away.

"Dewpaw…" my eyes spill over a fresh wave of tears. _"No."_ I hiss suddenly angry, "That's not good enough." I race forward, but before I can go very far a Dark Forest she-cat blocks my path. She's beautiful in a _dangerous-I-could-kill-you-in-two-seconds _way. Her green eyes glitter and stand out from her cream pelt that's covered with black and white splotches.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that… not _just_ yet."

"Wh-why not?"

"Because you might actually _save _them dear." She mews with a laugh, "And then what would be the point in trying to kill them?"

"You can't kill them!" I wail idiotically. Not exactly the best plan: hey evil cat all you have to do to beat me is threaten to kill the friends I'm trying to rescue! It needs to be slap Rapidpaw day.

"Because you _love_ her?" she purrs in an almost growl.

"Ermmmmm…."

She makes a spitting sound of diversion and snarls, "You don't love her! Love doesn't exist. I used to be like you, trusting, believing- but you can never trust anyone. I can promise you that."

I have a pretty good guess of her story- she and some guy were happy and then bam! Something screwed it up. Not exactly a wow story for why ya turned evil. That stuff happens every day. I shrug, "Maybe that's how it worked out for you but it won't be the way it works out from me."

"Oh really?" she looks faintly impressed, as though I was more daring than she thought I'd be. "Perhaps I should show you what's it's like to be on the winning side."

She slithers up to me like a snake and presses up against me. As soon as her fur touches me, the battle disappears.

I'm standing in camp, but it's quiet. The cats are working quickly, effectively. The sky is dark, but not like impended/happened apocalypse dark more like a storm's coming dark.

The cats who pass me bow to me first muttering something like "We are not worthy." I'm not going to lie that went straight to my ego but I tried to dial it down. At least until I see her.

It's Dewpaw all right, but she's older, no longer an apprentice, definitely a warrior. She's slender and muscled but not bulky muscles. Her fur is shining and sleek. Her eyes are wide and sparkling and they light up when they see me.

She trots up to me mewing, "Hey baby," in a soft purr. I think my brain's melting out of my ears. She wraps slowly around me, pressing tighter into to me than anyone ever has before. By hearts beating so hard it hurts. She continues purring as she licks my fur, then my ears, then my face. My legs go weak.

"How was your day?" she asks as she licks and nuzzles.

"G-good…" I manage to stammer out. But through my brains buzzing of joy and victory, something seems off.

_Real_ Dewpaw would hate this kind of attention. And didn't that creep say something about her? How she was… she was… _dying_.

So how would this be possible?

I gasp and pull away from her and as I do the vision breaks. I realize in disgust that it wasn't Dewpaw but that other cat…. She's been controlling my mind.

"Something wrong?" she asks imperiously. I stammer my mouth hanging open stupidly. "We can try a different version?" She walks closer flicking out her claws as I scramble away. My moves are sluggish and my mind slow to respond. _What happened?!_

She's about to kill me when a wave of cats rushes into the clearing. I taste the air and want to scream of relief. It's the other Clans! This chick however, seems less than thrilled. She snarls a word I don't feel comfortable repeating (and that's saying something seeing as it's _me_) and snarls, "I'll deal with you later!" before disappearing to wreak havoc on somebody else's life.

As the other cats celebrate and fight harder I stand irresolute trying to regain my boundaries and control of my body. Then as a cats snarls and shrieks I race from my place to the chasm in the ground.

I gaze down in it and see Dewpaw struggling with Streampaw and they perch on a ledge, and to my horror, water lapping not even a foxlength below their paws.

"Dewpaw!" I scream. Her head snaps up and she laughs in relief,

"Rapidpaw! Could you get down here? Help me with Streampaw?" I see an array of ledges punctuating the small chasm and nod plotting my way down. Thank you, _thank you_ StarClan.

I'm about to jump down when Dewpaw screams a warning and I'm dragged backwards. Two beefy brown cats have me and pin me down.

"Two to one guys? That's not very fair!" I snarl as I struggle.

"Life's not fair. And anyways we have orders." One replies. I struggle harder but the other sends a huge paw flying toward my head. I heard a crack and everything goes black.

_*Echosong*_

The cries from the camp aren't sounding good, but when the leaders (WindClan joined us like two seconds ago) signal we race in yowling war cries. Somehow I end up next to Onyxnight.

It's odd fighting by his side. I fight by Ravenclaw's all the time, but never his.

"I know this isn't the best time to ask," He screams through the battle, "but how are they?"

"Brilliant!" I reply as I slash through a D.F. warrior.

"Awesome!" He replies intercepting a cat that was heading toward me. They roll away and I pause for a moment sifting through the crazed emotions trying to find a cat that need help the most. And then I feel it, the _in-mortal-danger-going-to-die_ fear and… a cat _dying_.

But it's coming… it's coming from… below me.

How is that even possible? No time to wonder.

_Midnight! MIDNIGHT! _Her black pelt appears almost at once.

"What?" She pants.

"I found two dying cats… but they're below us.

"Below? Are you sure?"

"Positive." She nods and scans the area.

"Next to the river, in the crack in the boulder. You got this?"

"Yeah, make sure they don't kill Mistystar."

"You got it." She mews and vanishes. I fight over to the boulder and she an apprentice struggling with another cat, trying to stay on a ledge as water rises to meet them.

"Hey! Hey, up here!" I call. She looks up and looks weary but I call out,

"I'm from ThunderClan; I'm on your side."

"Help..." she whimpers. I leap down on to the first ledge; she's on the one under it. She lugs the other cat over, her spotted pelt is drenched in blood and she looks limp and weak.

"Her… first." I take the cat she offers by the scruff and drag her onto my ledge as water leaks onto the lower one. The spotted cat is breathing, but only just. I take her scruff firmly in my mouth and jump, only just managing to fling her over onto the boulder. She slides off onto the ground and I pray she's oaky.

I jump back in and pull the silver-gray cat up. She looks absolutely exhausted and can barely walk. She totters over to the other cat and shakes her hopelessly.

"Rapid-Rapidpaw got dragged away." she moans. I gaze around and see a collapsed cat not far away. I drag him over and splash water into his face. His eyes fly open and he shoots up.

"Dewpaw!" he gasps when he sees her and practically attacks the poor cat. She laughs weakly and turns back to the other cat.

"Streampaw…"

"Get her to your medicine den," I say firmly, "And hu-"

"What in the name of Tigerstar?!"

I turn around and see the cat I could very possibly hate most in the world. _"Lillywinter."_ I spit.

"Hello dear," she mews, "_Do_ tell me, _how_ have you been?" I snarl in response.

"I should have known it was you." She mews lazily. "I suppose I'll have to punish you for this some other way. Perhaps I can reunite you with _dear Smokefoot_."

I'm not even aware of thinking about it, but I spring, claws spread straight at her.

"Go! Now!" I scream to the others as I slash and hack.

We begin a complicated fight, weaving through the others. I manage to pin her a few time, but every time I do she vanishes. She pins me twice but once Jaggedwind saves me and the other I flip her off.

I'm expecting it to go on forever but then I hear a loud cry of, "Retreat!"

She gives me a hateful, spite filled look, but she fades away. I plop to the ground and lie their panting. Revenge sure takes a lot out of you.

_*Midnightstar*_

After Echosong told me to go save Mistystar I spent a good five minutes looking for her before I found her.

Let's just say the odds weren't good.

She was surrounded by the usual, Hawkfrost, Mapleshade, Brokenstar, Thistleclaw, and of course Tigerstar, right in the middle.

"Look we don't want to kill everyone. Every drop of blood spilled is a waste." Tigerstar is mewing, "Just surrender to us. We'll even let _you_ stay leader. Just a _few_ of our cats stationed her to make sure you're behaving."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" she snarls, "You _killed_ my brother, _and _my mother. You can go _straight back_ where you came from."

He thinks for a moment before mewing, "I suppose it would be nice to have the whole family's blood. You're forgetting I killed your father too." If looks could kill Tigerstar would have been long gone- again. But alas they cannot and I'm stuck trying to think up a plan.

I decide on the best one: make it up as you go.

I crouch down and spring. If it weren't so dangerous I might have laughed for five minutes straight at the looks on the faces. I land squarely on Tigerstar's back, bowling him over and I streak to the left, slashing Brokenstar up.

Sadly their reflexes kick in and it's an all out war, me and Mistystar just barely surviving.

_Look StarClan, if you're going to show up, now would be a nice time to._

At my thoughts Firestar, Yellowfang, Honeyfern, and Brambleclaw appear. They pick a respective cat and I fight Tigerstar along with Firestar.

"Look at us," he growls, "It's a little ThunderClan reunion, how's the Clan holding up?" I don't even reply, just fly forward slashing at his chest and causing blood to appear. He looks at me annoyed as if this isn't going as he's planned it to.

"Ugh. You ruin everything my little warrior. But don't worry you'll get your comeuppance soon." He glares at me then fades away.

Seeing this, Thistleclaw steps away from the battle and scream, "Retreat!" and the Dark Forest fades away as the sun rises.

The pink and gold would have made it a nice day to sit around and watch nature if it weren't for the fact that cats were dying and there's blood _everywhere._

I sigh and walk over to Mistystar. "Do you need help? Or should we get out of your way?" she looks weary and older than I've ever seen her.

"Return to you camp Midnightstar. The rest of you Clan will be worried."

"Of course… shall I send over Jayfeather?"

"If we need him we shall call." She replies. I get the feeling she doesn't want to be seen as too weak and she's dead tired. I nod and leave her.

Gathering up my patrol isn't as hard as a thought it would be. Luckily the worst wounds are cuts and a few wrenched muscles. Although everyone seems to be sporting some wound. Even _I_ am cut up.

As we are walking out Tawnystar walks up to me. "I just wanted to say again that I, and my Clan forgives you. It does not do to fight each other when we clearly have a larger enemy in common." I smile at the sincerity of her words and reply,

"I am truly happy you feel this way." She nods her head and leaves to gather her own Clan.

The camp is thankfully untouched. The apprentice's gapes at us as we walk in and I decide to get cleaned up first before seeing the kits.

Nightwhisper fights his way to me and sighs in relief. "You all took so long." He looks sick with worry.

"It was a longer battle than I thought it would be, but we are here now, and no one is seriously injured."

"Thank StarClan for that." He mutters pressing into me. I shush him gently and then start to lick my cuts.

"Do you need herbs?" he asks at once his eyes shadowed and worried.

"They're not deep I promise." We're interrupted by Snakepaw who's looking overwhelmed.

"Couple things, Jayfeather's going to kill you for all of the wounded cats, we might run out of herbs and Jayfeather told me to give this to you." Then he weaves away to talk to someone else. I pick up the herb pack he dropped and laugh.

"Dad knows my too well." I spread the herbs into my cuts and then join Nightwhisper in walking back to the nursery.

Ravenclaw sits up as soon as we enter her eyes wide and worried. _What happened?!_

_Later I promise, _I reply soothingly, _but not in front of the kits._ She nods and settles back down, licking her babies' fur.

My dears all scramble over to me.

"Tell us about the battle mommy!" Moonkit demands.

"Didja own them all?" Lightingkit asks eyes wide.

"Is everyone alright?" Feather kit inquires. I laugh loudly at them and so does Nightwhisper.

"Moonkit I'll tell you the battle story another time, I promise. Lightingkit we-uh- survived, a blessing in its own. And Featherkit, everyone is safe."

As Moonkit whines about her story Featherkit frowns, "That wasn't my question."

"Was it not? No more, I grow tired of this talk; tell me about your stories dears." The kits shrug and launch in to a fabulous retelling of their night that was most likely ninety percent imagination- I hope. Nightwhisper lies next to me purring and licking my cuts gently, his eyes shut like he's trying to lull himself to sleep.

As I smile on my kits I feel a bit of fear.

_Don't worry you'll get your comeuppance soon._

How soon is soon? And beyond that…. What is he going to do?

* * *

**So that was a lot! As for the song, the day I heard it I knew I had to use it for Tawnystar, plus this way it's not randomly- I forgive you know. It's forgiveness by Matthew West and I don't own it (duh).Oh we're you guys happy I threw Dewpaw and Rapidpaw in there for you? Oh the depressing angst-y stuff- that's all because of Mark of Athena. Idiots! Sorry it was a spasm. Couldn't control it.**

**The whole "That's not good enough" thing that Rapidpaw went through I kinda took from Scorer's apprentice, because I love that scene. No you're not dying. Ha awesomeness=)**

**Erm not sure if I want to say anything else.**

**I can't believe how long this took. I better get a boatload of review off of this okay?;)**

**Okay I'm tired and I want food so bye guys! Review please!**

**~Midnight=)**


	50. Standing Up to Darkness

**Hey guys. Sorry about the really long wait but I swear I was swamped. And the last one was a really long chapter that apparently none of you liked so we're even okay? Hope you enjoy this one, it's short;)**

**Graywhisper- I am glad you appreciated and enjoyed it! Until I got your review I thought you guys were mad at me then I realized that it was just really long;) Whoops. I swear I didn't mean to make that long though, it just kinda happened;) Glad you loved the DewxRapid! As for Streampaw, do teenagers ever make sense? I know I don't. I just thought I'd show her confusion. Glad you liked the fight scenes and all of it=) Sorry for making you wait so long! Hope you like this one!**

**Spottedmask12- Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the longness, it was purely by accident. Glad you liked the battle and DewxRapid=) Sorry for the wait, hope you like this!**

**Thanks so much to the reviewers!=) Enjoy everyone!=)**

* * *

Chapter Forty-seven

_*Ivypool*_

I groan as I glance around the twilight lit camp. There's nothing left for me to do as I'm not on a patrol or guard duty tonight. Nothing left for me to do but sleep.

I groan once again as I imagine the Dark Forest and the interrogation I'm going to receive. Perhaps I fought too hard in the last battle. But I hadn't been able to stop myself, not after I saw Blossomfall. She's still alive but probably not long after what she did in the last battle. I have to wonder where she's been hiding out. The tunnels maybe? I shiver at that thought.

Scanning the camp yet again for anything else to do I admit defeat and head into the warriors den. Everyone is settling down and joking, all in high spirits after the "win" at the RiverClan battle.

It wasn't a win. They gave up. Again.

I wish I could give a scientific reason for their constant poof disappear game, but the only thing I can offer is strategy. When they see things going wrong for them, they withdraw instead of facing a defeat.

It's smart in a cowardly sort of way.

Of course the Dark Forest is nothing but a bunch of cowards. If only I had seen that as an apprentice and not their false promises of glory. Oh yes we are _rolling_ in glory right now.

I hate them all so much. Not just for the injustice that they wreaked on me but for the injustice that they are continuing to wreak on innocent cats. It's getting harder now that everyone is aware of the Dark Forest but somehow they are still pulling new recruits. Thankfully none from ThunderClan…

I think of all of our apprentices and try to imagine what it would be like to know that one of them was a traitor. I shudder at the thought.

It takes me a long time to fall asleep, but when I do Hawkfrost is waiting for me. He tsks in a disappointed fashion when I stand.

"_What?"_ I ask my voiced haughty and disdainful.

His expression softens slightly at my manor but he continues in a dangerous voice, "Did I not promise you glory that first night?"

"You did." I concede my voice cold and my head held up haughtily.

"Have we not fulfilled that promise?" he asks angrily.

"This is not glory." I reply my voice colder than ever.

"Perhaps not yet," he acknowledges, "But it will be. And we have given you power, you are a far better warrior than you sister ever was even with StarClan's precious gifts. We've made you great."

I say nothing as he motions me to walk with him. "So why have you betrayed us?"

I stop at his words and give him my most disdainful glare. "How dare you? You know as well as I that I must fight on their side- no matter how much it pains me- to conceal my role as double agent. But I am not traitor. My loyalties lie where they have always been, with the Dark Forest, with our ruler Tigerstar, and with _you_."

My flattery does what I hoped it would. Hawkfrost's chest puffs out and his anger dissipates. But then he sighs heavily,

"Alas there are others who don't know you like I do. Who don't trust you like I do. You must still prove your loyalty to them."

And from the shadows melt Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Mapleshade, Lillywinter and to my horror and disgust, Blossomfall.

"What its it you would have me do? What more can I give?"

"There is always more you can give to the Dark Forest and our noble cause! I told _you_! I _told you!_ She is _not_ one of us."

"Hawkfrost trusts me." I spit at Blossomfall taking a few steps closer to her, "Are you just jealous that I'm useful while your damaged goods?"

She gives a caterwaul of fury and is about to attack me when Tigerstar mews coldly, "Stop."

"My lord." she mews imploringly, her eyes begging to rip me to shreds.

"No. This is not how we handle things. I will not have discord bring us down when we are so close."

"We could kill her." Mapleshade mews calmly as if commenting on the weather. Brokenstar gives her an _are-you-kidding-me _look.

"And what would we accomplish by _that?_" he asks scathingly.

"We would see where her soul goes and we would see where her loyalties truly lie."

"But then we would lose our only insight in to ThunderClan. Our biggest _and_ most powerful enemy." Tigerstar mews his voice deadly soft. "No. No, I have a better way."

He gives me a long look his eyes are calculating and formulating and then he speaks, "How do we bring down Midnightstar?"

"Excuse me?"

"How do I rid the world of that upstart who has almost destroyed everything? How do I kill her?"

"I don't know." I reply derisively, "Have you tried cutting her throat?"

"Oh if you're so clever, _you _do it."

"What?" I ask feeling ice run through my blood.

"_You_ do it. Kill her. _That_ will be your test to prove your loyalty."

"And how exactly will that keep your spy in ThunderClan?" I ask thinking fast.

"With her dead we won't need one. They will crumble like dust."

_Oh foxdung_. Slowly I back up until I reach the break in the clearing. "No." my voice rings out cold and clear, "Not on your life."

"Oh Hawkfrost." Tigerstar sighs, "I believe this little minx had you fooled." Hawkfrost looks shocked, but the shock is slowly turning in to fury.

"You lied to me. All of you." I spite, "And I swear I will get my revenge for that. I will _never_ stop trying to destroy you. Ever. And eventually _I_ will win. You're going to fail. You're going to lose _everything_." I glare at them for a moment and then I turn and run.

I'm flying through the maze of mist and trees coming up on group after group of startled cats but I just plow through them. As I run I try to wake myself up but I can't. It's the panic, keeping my locked inside the dream.

I hiss in shock and skid to a stop before a huge expanse, a gorge in the ground. But I don't understand. I was miles away from the gorge, hardly even in the same direction. And then I understand. They can control the Place of No Stars. They can make it do what they want it to; change the paths and the trees. Change everything. They've trapped me.

"Clever, _clever_ Ivypool." Mapleshade purrs from behind me, "She thought she could get away with it. What do you have to say to that Hawkfrost?"

I turn around and see them both glaring at me, Hawkfrost livid with fury.

"_Death."_ He growls.

"I was thinking the same thing…" Mapleshade mews.

They pounce.

I doge Mapleshade but I'm hardly a match for Hawkfrost. My saving grace is all the battle practices they made me do. I know his style, his tactics and how to trip him up.

But still he's livid, and Mapleshade joins in the battle driving me down. Just when I think I might be able to escape, Lillywinter shows up. I swear and keep fighting.

And then Hawkfrost catches me. It was a carless mistake but it hardly matters know. He throws me to the ground and places a huge paw on my shoulder, keeping me down.

"You-you-" he's too enraged to speak.

"Yes?" I ask calmly smiling at his anger. Okay so I'm going to die, I might as well have some fun right? He stammers some more and I feel a pricking at my side. My smile grows wider, which infuriates him. His claws come down toward my throat and I open my eyes.

"Yes Midnightstar?" I ask pleasantly as I push myself up into a sitting position.

"StarClan Ivypool, what happened?!" she exclaims.

"They know." I mew wincing. She sighs and helps me up, walking me over to the medicine den.

"Well that's one door closed." She mews heavily, "But at least I'll know you're safe."

I smile at the words, "That means a lot."

"Just watch over your life from now on okay?"

"You got it." I mew with a laugh. And I plan to, because now, I'm free.

* * *

**Yeah so…. Not so sure how I feel about this but it will have to do.**

**I might have to go on a temporary hiatus, temporary by like a few weeks. I'm sorry but I just have so much work and I'm really stressed out. Like **_**really**_** stressed out. I've been having panic attacks because I'm so stressed. Hopefully this week will be better since I finished the notes over the weekend but I'm going on field trips and missing classes and stress and tests and- ugh. **

**So I probably won't have time to write=( If I do I will start writing immediately and try to get something up for you guys. Also I understand not having time to read /review seeing as I don't have anytime but could we please get some reviews? Having only two made me sad=(**

**Um yeah I think that's it, hope you guys had a good thanksgiving even though it was a week ago;)**

**~Midnight**


	51. Family Time

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Here I'll say it in different languages! French:****désolé! Spanish:**** lo siento! Portuguese: ****desculpe! German:****apparently it's the same as English…. Italian: ****dispiace! Greek:**** τόσο θλιβερό**** Latin:**** so sori****! Irish: ****mar sin****tá brón orainn****! Vietnamese:****xin lỗi**** Persian:**خیلی متاسفم

**Okay that's enough for forgiveness right? But I really am sorry. I planned to update last weekend but then my AP teacher decided to give us notes after a test. Who does that? So I haven't been updating because of the huge workload I've gotten, and not just in AP. I'm frantically trying to bring up two B's so wish me luck;)**

**Also there was that matter of almost losing the account. So as you might know if you've visited the profile recently, I almost got kicked out of the account and I think it would have been deleted. This happened because the account was opened under Echo's email address. Which you know worked fine, until apparently last Thursday when some not so nice things must have gone down in her life because her email account was either canceled altogether or FanFiction was just taken off of it. **

**Imagine if you will a young girl sitting in a library going on her phone when she should be doing homework, longing into her FanFiction account. Then if you will, imagine her upmost panic when it won't let her in. She tries again thinking she messed up on the password or something, because it happens. But it doesn't work. She tries again, and again, and again and is about to freak out in the middle of them library when she manages to calm down. There's nothing she can do right now. So when she gets home she pulls out her iPad and looks at her fanficiton site praying it hadn't logged her out. Thankfully it hasn't. However there's a lovely message pronouncing that the email has been deactivated.**

**Well this girl isn't stupid and she knows very well that computers aren't her thing. So she waits until her dad arrives home (later than normal) and after dinner to announce the problem. Well her dad can't figure it out and she has a test the next day so her mother tells her to go to bed. **

**Then the girl goes to her aunts for a few days to bake mounds of cookies per tradition and when she arrives home her dad's side of the family is there. But she has waited long enough so she and her dad sit down and try to figure out what to do. After an antagonizing thirty minutes, when the girl has lost all hope, her dad becomes a super hero of electronics and somehow saves the account! (While also accidentally deleting her profile…. Oops.)**

**This would be what happened. **

**So thankfully my dad was able to pull out some awesomeness and save the account, but I believe Echo is gone forever. She should know my email address so she might be able to get in, but I have a feeling it's not going to happen. **

**While the account thing was happening I was texting my friends trying to get a hold of her to ask, what the heck? I didn't get a hold of her, but I did find out that she hasn't been making the best choices over the past few months. What I've heard breaks my heart and I don't want to believe its true but I have a feeling it is. So once again I ask you to pray for her. **

**All in all I wasn't really in the best of moods to write. I spent most of last weekend sobbing my eyes our or taking notes. But I did manage to write this today, so I once again say sorry for the wait, hope you can forgive me, and ask you to read on=) (I'll do thank you's at the bottom)**

* * *

Chapter Forty-eight

_*Midnightstar*_

I leave the medicine den relieved. After the battle I was waiting for _something_ bad to happen. And it did.

At least Ivypool id okay… of course we've lost our spy in the Dark Forest. But I can live with that. I've been increasingly worried about her. It's a dangerous job and well… she's becoming too much like me- a bit of a loose cannon. Now I _know_ she's safe. I gaze around the deserted camp, bathed in moonlight.

If only I can ensure that everyone _stays_ safe. It's a relative word though isn't it- safe? Means different things to different cats. I shake myself and keep walking, slipping back into the nursery. A pang shoots through my heart as I see my kits sleeping with Ravenclaw. I wish I could be a better mother to them but…

I can't abandon the Clan.

And... the destiny…

I shake myself again and pad over to them. Gently, as so not to disturb anyone, I lift Featherkit up and carry her back to our nest. I nestle her into the feathers so she'll stay warm while I fetch Moonkit and Lightingkit. Feeling safe and at home with them I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

Sneaking into the nursery, the sun wakes me. I blink awake, enjoying the world coming into focus around me. The sun bathes the nursery in bright golden light and everything looks peaceful. Daisy's cream coat has turned the color of Goldenflame's pelt. Birds are awaking in the forest and I can hear the camp awakening around me. Yet I have no desire to get up and start the day. Here in this moment, I feel more relaxed and peaceful than I have in ages.

"Hey mommy." I glance down and see Lightingkit blinking awake, "What are we going to do today?" he asks through a wide yawn. I smile and lick his tiny head,

"Whatever you want to do love."

"Can you spend the day with us?" Featherkit asks, her teeny paw still covering her nose.

"Of course dear."

"Really?" Moonkit asks, sitting up and shaking away sleep, "You're not too busy?"

"Never for you my loves." I reply my heart feeling decimated.

"Yay!" Featherkit mews and she does a tiny cat stretch. She shakes herself and fluffs out her soft gray fur. "So what was everyone's dreams?" she asks as she starts to groom her face.

They're all obsessed with dreams and ask each other about their dreams every morning.

"Ooooo!" Moonkit mews excitedly, "I dreamt I was hunting with a bunch of other cats, they were all _really_ big but I was faster than all of them! I caught the golden deer!" she shrieks her eyes going wide and happy.

I frown slightly and mew, "We don't hunt deer sweetheart."

"I didn't kill her." Moonkit mews earnestly, "I just won the race."

"Well good for you." I mew softly, racking my brain for any accounts of golden deer.

"Man that makes my dream sound lame!" Lightingkit mews sadly.

"What were you doing, chasing a butterfly?" Moonkit giggles.

"No!" Lightingkit mews angrily.

"Hush!" I interrupt quickly, "Moonkit apologize to your brother." She pouts but mutters,

"Sorry Lightingkit."

"It's all right." He replies grudgingly, "What was your dream Featherkit?"

She frowns for a moment and then mews, "I was walking through a forest…. There was something white everywhere, soft and powdery." She wrinkles her nose, "What was it?"

"Snow," I reply, "I fall during leaf-bare, you'll see it when you become an apprentice."

"Oh… well I was walking, and I saw a squirrel. It made marks in the snow, which was funny because I didn't. I kept walking and a big bird appeared. She was really pretty, as white as the snow and almost blended in with it. She landed in front of me and I knew she wanted me to follow her, so when she took off again I did.

"We walked for a _long_ time through the trees and then we came to a strange place, the lake was behind us and we were facing the spiky things… were they the mountains?" she asks looking up at me.

"Sounds like it."

"Well then the bird made a noise and I could see far, far away. I saw a strange place, with many, many monsters." She shudders, "But I could hear voices… I couldn't tell what they were whispering. And then the bird made that noise again but louder, and I couldn't see that place anymore. The place we had been at had gone all dark… and then I- well woke up." She finishes somewhat lamely.

Moonkit and Lightingkit seem to have lost interest in favor of food, but I stare hard at my kit. "That sounds like a very interesting dream." I mew at last.

She nods but Moonkit starts mewling for food, so she says nothing.

Later after they're all fed we leave the nursery and sit out near it. They start play fighting while Ravenclaw brings her kits out. Hopekit hangs close to Ravenclaw as she carries Eaglekit, who looks thoroughly put out. Emberkit and Heatherkit surge forward however, and rush over to Moonkit and Featherkit. Lightingkit comes back to talk to Eaglekit as Ravenclaw settles herself down next to me.

Hopekit watches Lightingkit apprehensively as he helps Eaglekit stand, balancing him by pushing the double tails together. For a moment Eaglekit can stand, until his tails separate and the extra weight throws off his balance, making him stumble and fall.

I can hear Raven's sharp intake of breath next to me and I mew quietly, "If Snakepaw can walk with three legs, Eaglekit can too. It'll just take time."

"I know." She mews quietly. "But it's my fault."

"There's no point looking into the past wishing you could change it. You look into the past to learn from your mistakes and protect the future." She nods curtly and we watch Lightingkit teach Hopekit how to hold the double tails together.

Lightingkit goes to Eaglekit's side and they move slowly, Eaglekit leaning on Lightingkit and Hopekit holding the tails together. They manage a few steps before Eaglekit trips. He looks upset but Lightingkit mew, "You're doing great." And Emberkit and Heatherkit trot back over to help. Lighting kit positions them on either side of their brother and soon he is walking, a look of ecstasy on his face.

"You're doing great." Lightingkit mews happily, "Just keep practicing and keep your tail muscles strong. One day you'll be able to hold them together by yourself and you'll be able to walk."

Lightingkit slowly backs up as the siblings practice and then trots past us to join his sisters.

"That kit is really something." Ravenclaw mews quietly.

"They all are." I reply, watching Raven's kits defy logic. "All of them suborn and unable to accept injustice."

"Let's hope it stick huh?" she asks laying her head down.

I shift my attention to my kits and listen to dear Moonkit complain, "I so sick of camp! I wanna see the forest! Get out into the world you know?"

"That's not a good idea!" Featherkit mews quickly, "With the Dark Forest roaming around we'll be prey faster than you can blink!"

"Oh _please!_" Moonkit moans, "Were mummy's kits! The great Midnightstar- _defender of the clans!_ We're practically invincible! There's _no way_ the Dark Forest would lay a paw on _us!_"

I sigh heavily and scramble up as Lightingkit and Featherkit start to protest. I come up behind Moonkit and mew firmly, "_That_ is where you are wrong."

"Mommy!" she squeaks, startled, "What do you mean?" she asks trying to look innocent.

"_No one_ is invincible love, certainly not me. The Dark Forest's threat is something _very serious_, not something to joke about, you understand?"

"Yes mommy."

"You are, in fact, in even _greater _danger because you are my kits. I need you _all_ to swear to me that _you will not leave this camp_ until you become apprentices."

"Yes mommy." Moonkit sighs.

"We swear." Featherkit and Lightingkit whisper.

"Come along now, time to go back to the nursery."

"But _mommy_!" Moonkit whines.

"Now!" I mew sharply. She sighs and mopes in followed by Featherkit and Lightingkit. I can hear Featherkit hissing, "I _told_ you so!"

For the rest of the day I tell them stories, and then we're joined by Nightwhisper. I try to be like any other queen, with any other family. But I feel very, very worried. And my kits dreams are just the beginning.

* * *

**Hey so what did you think? Not too shabby for being thrown together between 10:00 and 11:30 huh?;)**

**Arianna Flamepelt: I'm so glad you loved both the chapters and I'm so sorry for the wait! Hopefully you loved this one too!=)**

**WildCroconaw: yeah that was pretty close! And I think we're all glad ivy's free=) Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**Graywhisper: glad you liked the chapter! And I'm glad this is your favorite story=) Thanks and I'm sorry this post took so long! I hope you liked this chapter=)**

**Brambletail88: I am so glad you enjoy our stories so much! I really hope you keep reading and loving=) Hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long!**

**Shadow Of Your Wings: Yeah it was!=) Thanks so much and the story was originally 52 chapter plus the prologue, but since I split up that one chapter everything's gotten messed up, there are three more chapter to go though!=) Thanks for the luck it worked! And lucky!=) Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Fawndapple: It's okay, I am so sorry I haven't updated! I'm glad you like Rapidpaw=) I'm very sorry about the wait but I promise it won't happen again anytime soon. I know you as Butterfly that flies at dawn, Crystalmoon12345, and Fawndapple359. Once again sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also… after the events of last week for anyone living in the northeast or anyone severely hurt by the events I am **_**so**_** sorry. What happened was horrible and it came at one of the worst times. What scares me the most is that my school went on lockdown that day, it was all a misunderstanding, but what if it hadn't been? So I'll leave you guys with this, I'm going to put quotes up with each chapter, and sometimes song lyrics, this is today's:**

"**But you know, happiness can be found, even in the darkness of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." ~Albus Dumbledore in the movie Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. That wasn't in the books, but it's a very Dumbledore-ish thing to say.**

**Once again I'm sorry about everything and I hope you liked the chapter. I won't be updating until after Christmas, So Merry Christmas, Happy late Hanukah, and happy holidays!=)**

**Review please,**

**~Midnight **


	52. Old Faces Come Home

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I was sick yesterday and could only write half a page before I gave up. The good news is that I'm better now! Whoop! So I have a question for you guys to ponder (Ooooh bight word;)) this book is almost over, there are two more chapters after this one. So my question is do you want them spread out of a long period of time, (And I would like to know how long) or do you want them fast? Know before you decide that I have absolutely no idea where to go from here. I don't have a plot from the next book or a name. I have a very vague idea. The only thing I **_**do**_** have is the first chapter because this one ends in a cliffhanger so I know that the cliffhanger needs to be wrapped up.**

**Now on top of not knowing where to go next I know I'm probably going to have to figure it out without Echo which is problematic as she's always helped me map out the plots. I don't know what she wants me to do regarding the story, her character or her kits. I'm trying to get in contact with her through friends but mostly I'm getting: "Well I don't think that will work. I'll try though." Which is siriusly unhelpful. (See what I did there?)**

**So basically I'm afraid that it's going to take a long time for the next book to come out=( so think on my questions!**

**Brambletail88- Thank you so much for your support! And while reviewing may seem small it really does lift me up=) So just keep reviewing and we'll be good;) I'm glad you liked the chapter! I always like the ones with cats standing up to the Dark Forest=) Sorry about the wait but I hope you enjoy this one!=)**

**Graywhisper- Thank you so, so much=) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Don't worry I'm definitely relaxing! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Spottedmask12- Glad you loved the chapter! As for Moonkit, do kids ever listen to their parents?;) Hope this update wasn't too long! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Arianna Flamepelt- Thank you for your support=) I'm glad you love the story and I hope you love this update!=)**

**Oh did anyone catch the Percy Jackson reference in the last chapter? I forgot to point it out :P**

**Quote time! It's a song lyric today:**_**It don't matter what you see, I know I could never be, someone that'll look like you, It don't matter what you say, I know I could never face someone that could sound like you**_** ~All the Right Moves by Onerepublic**

* * *

Chapter Forty-nine

"No Blazefeather." I mew shaking my head at my deputy as we stare out over camp from Highledge.

"Why not?" he asks mulishly.

"Because, and I've told you this before, I'm not comfortable with it." I reply wearily.

"Well I've told you I'm not comfortable with the current situation." He shoots back furiously.

"Well unfortunately for you I am leader and this is what _I_ want."

"Fine." He mutters but he's pouting like a child.

"Go visit Creamlight." I tell him as we walk down the path.

"You go visit your kits." He replies. I shoot him a sharp look and he mutters something unintelligible. We go our separate ways at the foot of the path and I wander through camp.

I'm debating checking on the elders when a cat shimmers into existence in front of me. "Hey Feathertail," I mew in surprise, "Long time no see. How was that mission?"

"Long." She replies with a sigh. "I went to fetch Stormfur and Brook. They have their kits with them so please don't attack them."

Noting how exhausted she looks I nod and mew soothingly, "I'll go meet them. I'll bring Graystripe along too." She sighs heavily,

"I'll go find them." She shimmers away and I find Graystripe entertaining mine and Echo's kits.

"Hey Graystripe, you might want to see this." I mew joining them.

"What?" he asks in confusion.

"Just trust me." I say with a small smile. He shrugs and follows me out of the camp. I spread out my senses and find them, not too far down the path from us. I set off along it and Graystripe follows me. Then their shapes appear and six cats come into focus, three just kits and one; Feathertail.

I've never met Stormfur and Brook, but I have heard many, _many_ stories. Graystripe gasps and streaks forward, greeting his son jovially.

"Stormfur! Brook! What are you doing here? And who's this?" he asks looking down and greeting the kits, who look just a few weeks older than mine.

A white she-kit with black tabby markings steps forward and mewls, "I'm Moon."

"Moon Beam that Lights Our Path." Brook corrects gently and licks her ear. A brown tom with gold stripes joins his sister and mews,

"I'm Bramble that Watches Over the Forest." Then he looks up at his mother and asks, "Did I do all right?"

"Brilliantly darling." She replies. Lastly a she kit with light gray fur moves up and mews,

"I'm Feather, Feather Floating on a Gentle Breeze."

"It's very nice to meet all of you; I'm Midnightstar, leader of ThunderClan." I smile lightly and continue, "Please let's get to camp."

They all nod and step forward wearily. Brook and Stormfur pick up the sisters while Graystripe gently lifts up Bramble. As we walk back Feathertail joins my side.

_StarClan brought them back to assist in the war against the dark Forest. _She says in my mind as Graystripe attempts talking around the kit in his mouth.

_But the kits? _I reply feeling worried.

_I tried to get Stormfur to leave them but he wouldn't listen to me. I thought they'd be safe with Lark and Pine, that's their older siblings, but something must be wrong in the tribe and he's not telling._

_Well I suppose they'll be as safe as any of our kits… _I reply hesitantly.

_They know the risks. They wanted to come just as much as we needed them to._

_All right._ I shrug lightly as she frowns.

_I have to go, they want my report._ And then she's gone. We round the bend to the thorn tunnel and Stormfur sighs nostalgically.

"It looks just the same." He mews setting down Feather.

"Well," I mew turning to face him, "On the behalf of the entire Clan, welcome home." He grins widely and we enter camp.

I underestimated just how popular the two of them had been. As soon as we stepped foot in camp, Squirrelflight gasps, "Stormfur! Brook!" squeals and runs up to them while the Clan goes into an uproar of surprised delight.

"Stormfur?" Echosong mews coming up behind me.

"Brook?" Nightwhisper asks on my other side.

"Like from the stories?"

"The ones who went to the mountains?"

"Yep." I reply.

"But what are they doing here?" Nightwhisper asks bewildered.

"StarClan asked them to return, to help us."

"But they brought kits." Echo mews in shock.

"Thanks for that brainstorm Captain Obvious." I mew dryly.

"Anytime Lieutenant Sarcasm." She replies with a smile.

I fight my way through the crowd to stand in front of our newcomers, "SHUT IT!" I bellow. They crowd goes quiet.

"Well as you all can see, ThunderClan has some new guests. And as excited as some of you are to see them," I mew my eyes sweeping over the older warriors, "I would ask you to first let them rest before you catch up. They have traveled a long distance and I am sure they and their kits would like to rest. Please let them have this opportunity."

"Sure." Comes the drawling voice of Spiderleg, "But first, enlighten me."

"Trust me I've been trying to." I mutter under my breath, "Yes Spiderleg? What is your question?"

"What are they doing here in the first place?" he mews coldly.

"StarClan came to me. My sister Feathertail led us here. She said you needed help." Stormfur mews sounding insulted.

"So to _help_, StarClan gives us two cats and three _kits_. Oh yes that makes sense."

"Spiderleg for _once_ in your life hold your tongue. Show some respect!" I snarl. He falls silent but smirks at me, slipping back into the crowd.

Of course he's done what he's meant to- the mood in the hollow has shifted drastically. "Graystripe, Echosong, please get our guests settled. Everyone else back to work_. Now_."

The crowd disperses and I follow Echosong as she and Brook walk to the nursery, the kits trailing behind them.

"I have to say, I've missed this place." Brook mews with a smile.

"What was all of that noise?" Ferncloud mews as she steps out of the nursery. Then she gasps, "Brook!"

"Hello Ferncloud." Brook mew smiling widely, "How have you been?"

"Uh well, well." Ferncloud mews, recovering from her shock. Her green eyes sweep over Brooks's kits as she mews,

"Allow me to introduce my youngest kits, Feather Floating on a Gentle Breeze, Moon Beam that Lights Our Path and Bramble that Watches Over the Forest."

"Oh they are just adorable. Come let's get them in a nest." We enter the nursery and Ferncloud mew, "You can use my nest for now while we make you a new one. How have you been dear?"

"Oh all right." She mews with a smile as she settles down into Ferncloud's nest and the kits climb over her.

My kits walk up and so do Ravenclaw's, Eaglekit leaning heavily on Emberkit. "Mommy who is this?" Featherkit asks politely.

"This is Brook and her kits."

"Oh my gosh!" Heatherkit and Hopekit squeal as Lightingkit exclaims,

"Like _Stormfur and Brook_?! The elders just told us your story yesterday! You guys rock!"

"Thank you." Brook replies with a small laugh while I hiss,

"Lightingkit they're not characters in a story! They're real cats."

"I know that!" he replies with a small pout.

"What are your names?" Moonkit asks bouncing forward.

Bramble pushes himself back up and replies, "I'm Bramble, that's Moon and that's Feather. 'Night."

"But those are our names!" Moonkit protests with a small frown.

"What?" the three kits asks cracking their eyes back open.

"I'm Moonkit and that's Featherkit." Moonkit replies pointing her tail at her sister.

"Well that's not our full names." Moon replies with a yawn.

"Wha-?"

"Moonkit hush." I mew sternly, "Can't you see how tired they are? Enough questions. You can all get aquatinted later. Come." I shoo all of the kits away from Brook.

"But mum I just wanted to know about them!" Moonkit whines.

"Yeah Auntie!" Eaglekit chimes in, "We just wanna know!"

"And you can find out later. Run along to the elders now, perhaps they can tell you more stories."

The kits shrug and scamper off while Featherkit hangs back, "Could you tell us a story?"

"Tonight love," I mew heavily, "Right before we go to sleep."

"Okay!" she mews happily and dashes off to join her siblings and friends. I watch her go with a sigh before a turn around and head up to my den. Just after I sit down I hear a hesitant voice call out,

"Midnightstar?" the unfamiliar scent of the mountains is strong on him but I can just make out something that smells a little like Graystripe.

"Come in Stormfur." The dark gray tom walks in, his amber eyes worried.

"I just want you to know that we really did get an omen. My sister Feathertail, she died many moons ago, she led us here, helping us with the kits, we didn't just-"

"I know." I mew cutting off his rant, "I know your sister, and I know that you came to help, I detest Spiderleg to be honest. His very purpose seems to be to make my life difficult. I want to thank you for coming here and endangering yourselves and your kits to help us."

He nods slightly and mews, "How bad is it? I mean Feathertail and Brambleclaw hinted but-"

"They killed Firestar. And half of ShadowClan. Twice. And cats still join them, are still loyal to them."

Stormfur sighs and sits down shaking his head despairingly, "What can we do?"

I sigh and reply with, "Live, and fight when we need you to. Right now just you being here has given some heart back to the older warriors. A final battle is coming soon but there will be many more skirmishes along the way. This war isn't measured in winnings and loosings or even a body count. This is a war of loyalty and the only way we can win is by keep Clan cats loyal to us and destroying the ones who aren't."

He gives a nervous laugh, "That's a tad bit harsh…"

"It's either them or us." I reply heavily, "But trust me I don't like it much either."

He shrugs slightly and mews, "They're in the nursery I expect?"

"Yes." I mew quietly, "And probably asleep by now." He nods and turns to leave before mewing,

"I can tell that you're a very good leader. Brambleclaw seemed to have a lot of faith in you, and trust me that's saying something." I give him a small smile and he leaves but I think heavily,_ it used to._

Then I leave my den and head to the Medicine Den. Snakepaw looks up as I enter and I nod to him before heading over to Ivypool. She's playing half-heartedly with a moss ball. "Ivypool." I mew as I sit down in front of her.

"Oh hello Midnightstar. When can I leave?"

"When Jayfeather says you can." I mew exasperatedly in answer to her daily question.

"But all of the other cats left ages ago!" she moans.

"All of the other cats were wounded in the _battle_." I reply. She pouts slightly and then asks,

"Well what do ya want?"

"Did you get any intel on the Dark Forest before _that _happened?" her dark blue eyes go dull in disappointment before she mews,

"No. I think Blossomfall's either become a full warrior or is still on Clan territory because she was one of the interrogators and she was in the RiverClan battle but I have no idea where she _is_."

I sigh heavily and bite my lip before mewing, "Well thanks. I'll speak to Jayfeather okay?" she grins widely at me and I leave feeling even more hopeless than normal.

* * *

**So how did I do? I figured a lot of cats would be glad to see them again but that it would also bring up the fact that now they have five more mouths to feed and three more kits to worry about. As for the kits I came up with them before Sign of the Moon came out because we always planned on bringing Stormfur and Brook back when Midnight was leader and then when Lark and Pine showed up I just decided they would be their younger siblings. Was anyone else upset that Stormfur didn't name one of his kits after Feathertail? That annoyed me so that's why you get that Feather=)**

**Hopefully that won't become too confusing…. Oops=) Oh and when Midnight screams "Shut it!" that was influenced by Brave which is an awesomely cute moive=) And the scene in the Half Blood Prionce at the Quidditch trials. Ah Ginny=D**

**So another question: would you guys like to read about Brook and Stormfur's journey back? I'd make it a small little story and I could write it while I'm trying to sort things out with Echo, that way you would still have something to read even while the series is on a hold. It was just an idea that I had while writing this chapter. So let me know what you think and don't forget, the last two chapters soon or not so soon?**

**Review please guys!**

**~Midnight=)**


	53. Offering a Chance

**Hi guys! Sorry this was late but I've had to start my homework=( I hope you guys had a great New Year!**

**WildCroconaw- Glad you enjoyed it! Hope you like this one too!=)**

**Arianna Flamepelt- Glad you like the chapter! Thanks for answering the questions, I think I'm going to post the last one as soon as I write it and then put up the side story=) Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Brambletail88- I'm sorry to say you've been out voted=( The other two voters want the chapters fast, that's why this one is going up, but I'm not sure when the next one will be since I have to do homework now not write so…. It might actually be slow=) However I am going to write the side story so look for that too! =)**

**GinnyStar- Don't know if you've gotten here yet but thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like Snakepaw=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Graywhisper- Oh I know right? I hate him and his name *Shudders* Thanks though! He was always my least favorite cat in ThunderClan=) And I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can write it=) I will also have the side story as well!**

**So couple of things before you get to the chapter: I am going to write the story of Brook and Stormfur's journey back. I haven't written a plot yet (I'll actually do that after I post this=)) but I'm planning on it being around five chapters, so very short. I'm not sure on the title yet but I'll be something like The Journey or Coming Home, what do you guys think?**

**Also I've run into another problem. I had a random idea while writing, but I don't know if I want to do it or if it's plausible so I haven't written it in yet, since I couldn't talk to Echo about it. Would you guys like to hear it and then let me know if it's a good idea or a crazy one or should I just go for it and not ruin the surprise? And now, with no further ado: the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Fifty

"Wake up my loves." I mew nudging Moonkit as Lightingkit blinks awake. They stare at me through sleep laden eyes and mew,

"What is it mommy?"

"You have to go stay with Aunt Ravenclaw, its gathering night loves." I reply, helping them stand up.

"Ohhhhhh can I go?!" Moonkit begs batting her eyes at me. I smile and lick her forehead as she continues to flutter her eyes.

"No sweetheart, you're tired." I whisper as we tiptoe through the nursery so as not to wake anyone.

"But you said I have daddy's eyes." She mutters as I settle her down into Ravenclaw's nest.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" I ask curtly, now settling Featherkit next to Hopekit.

"When he does that you do what he wants." She mumbles snuggling into Lightingkit.

"Do not!" I mew, taken aback and slightly insulted.

"Do to." Ravenclaw mutters.

"Stay out of this." I hiss. She huffs slightly but doesn't respond otherwise.

I leave the den and see the sun almost done setting. "We're late." Lionblaze mews as Blazefeather runs around double-checking all of the cats that are going on the gathering.

"When are we not?" I ask. He shrugs and I call the patrol to order. Then we set off as we have so many times before.

We're second to arrive after RiverClan and I'm happy to see that they look healthy. I jump into the tree and look at Mistystar,

"All well?" I ask quietly,

"As well as it can be. And you?"

"Quite, we have more visitors."

"Ah… more rogues?"

"Not quite…" I mew and then nod into the crowd at Stormfur, she gasps slightly. "Stormfur and Brook have returned, with some of their kits."

"What in StarClan's name for?" she asks looking shocked.

"StarClan came to them. Told them we needed help. Stormfur wanted to help his old home and Brook agreed. It doesn't bother me. They are more warriors are they not?"

"I suppose so. But kits…"

"Yes I was rather surprised about that. But they are as safe as any of our kits are. And they are quite young; I suppose Brook didn't fancy being away from them for so long." I mew casually as WindClan and ShadowClan arrive.

"Well it's your Clan." she replies as Ashstar and Tawnystar jump up.

"You ready Mistystar?" Ashstar asks after she settles herself on the branch.

"I believe so." She replies somewhat dryly before stepping forward.

"Welcome, welcome to another gathering! RiverClan is well and would like to express thanks for the Clans aid in our last battle. While some cats died and a few now reside in the medicine den, many more would have been killed had you not come to our aid. Thank you for this. I believe it is a sign- united we posed a great threat to the Dark Forest. Thank you again. Other than that we have little to report."

Tawnystar steps up before anyone else can and mews, "I would like to express my forgiveness. Ashstar, Midnightstar I have found forgiveness for you. So long as you promise to always come to our aid, you have ShadowClan's allegiance. We would like to rejoin the Alliance." I glance at the crowd and see a few ShadowClan cats looking sulky, but most look relieved.

"I see no problem with that." I mew swiftly.

"Nor I." Ashstar agrees.

"It is settled then." Mistystar mews, "The four Clans are once more united against this great threat."

"We have little else to report in ShadowClan." Tawnystar mews after a moment and turns to Ashstar.

"WindClan was attacked a short while before RiverClan was. It was little more than a skirmish, but I believe they are looking for something. Before they left they were asking me, "Do you have it?" they want _something_, though I have no idea what. Just thought you should all know. But other than that not much has happened. We have a few new warriors, Dawnshadow, Appleleaf, Shrewpounce, and Redsun." The cats yowl for the warriors and I see Dawnshadow sitting near Onyxnight. She's talking to him and after a moment I realize she's his apprentice. From what I can see she seems like a nice cat, her black and white pelt is warmed under all of the attention and her green eyes are happy. Hopefully things are looking up for WindClan. _And_ they're getting less snotty.

After a moment Ashstar nods to me and I move up. "ThunderClan is doing well though we have a warning, my deputy saw an apparition on a border, but we don't know what it is or where it went. Try to be on your guard. We also were attacked though it is nothing and we have recovered. But for happier news we have some new kits and old friends have rejoined us. Stormfur and Brook have returned from the mountains-" I'm cut off as the cats go crazy at the news and Stormfur disappears under a pile of happy cats. I hear jovial voices calling out,

"I knew it was you!" And, "Why'd you stay away so long?!"

The younger warriors and apprentices look baffled at this behavior and I smile gently letting a chuckle escape my lips. A RiverClan paw hears and shrugs at me as if to say, _they've finally gone crazy, haven't they?_

I let it go on for a moment longer before I recall the gathering to order.

"Yes, yes they have returned and this time they brought along some kits as well. They rejoined us temporarily to help us in the war.

"Also the rouges that joined us have become full warriors, Duskdream, Shadowcatcher, Creamlight and Violetdrop. Now I believe that it all for us too." Duskdream and Violetdrop look taken aback as the Clans yowl for them to, but the return of Stormfur has charged the atmosphere with happiness and I see delight shining in everyone's eyes.

"How about we let them all catch up for a bit?" Tawnystar suggests, picking up on the happiness.

"Wonderful idea." I mew nodding.

"This gathering is adjoined, but we will stay on the island for a little while longer. Chat and catch up with friends!" Mistystar calls out to great reception.

We all jump down and Tigerheart joins me as I walk through the milling crowd. "Long time no see huh?"

"Quite. Many things have changed in such a short time…" I reply sadly.

"You're holding out on me aren't you?" he asks ruefully.

"Maybe a little." I reply sitting down, "I never got to thank you for saving Lilacfire. I nearly had a heart attack that day…"

"You're welcome. How is everyone? How is Echosong, since Smokefoot died?" he asks anxiously.

"The Clan is happier now that Stormfur's back. It seems to have distracted them from- well- everything. Echo's doing okay… it was hard at first but she's moved on. Her kits are learning well, I'm quite proud of them. And I suppose I should tell you… I had kits." I'm expecting to get chewed out again, but instead he just laughs.

"You would." He mews shaking his head. "Well what are their names?" I smile and reply,

"Moonkit and Featherkit, they're she-kits. Then Lightingkit, he's my tom."

"Very nice, very nice. I look forward to meeting them." He mews nodding his head.

"I'll let you know when they're apprenticed, hang out on the border." He laughs lightly and mews,

"Is that all, you look worried?"

"Ivypool was discovered… she just nearly got away."

"Was she?" he asks looking alarmed, "Then you know- there are no more spies then. _Every _cat there is loyal to them."

"I was afraid of that." I mew heavily, "Perhaps we should start recruiting… send cats in undercover."

"It's too dangerous." He counters shaking his head.

"I have to go. I have to find Onyxnight." I mew standing up.

"Why what's happened?"

"Ravenclaw had his kits." Tigerheart groans quietly.

"You lot never know when to give up, do you?"

"_Sorry_!" I mutter. He shrugs and then mews,

"Visit me sometime okay? I miss having someone sane to talk to."

"Whenever I can." I promise quietly.

"All right. But don't be such a stranger at these." I give him a small smile.

"I'll be your friend as long as I can be."

"Same to you." He replies with a nod. I mew a quiet good bye and weave off through the cats quickly, knowing I will have to leave soon. I find him at the water's edge, mumbling to himself.

"Onyxnight?" I mew hesitantly. He jumps slightly and turns around.

"Hi." He mews coming closer, "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just…" I bite my lip hesitantly. _Don't do this!_ The leader side of me is screaming. "I have a proposition for you."

"Really?" he looks surprised, "What?"

"Would you like to join ThunderClan?"

"I- really?" he stutter looking floored.

"Yes. No parent should have to live without their children." His eyes continue to grow wider.

"I-I'll have to think about it…." He mutters still looking shocked.

"Of course. Let me know at the next gathering. They're growing up fast… but well." I turn and leave him still berating myself for my rash action. I find my deputy and my senior warriors- they all want to go home.

"Well then let's be off." I mew and we leave the island running for home.

Back at home I go to the Nursery, but I wake up Ravenclaw. "What?" she snaps angrily, her mind clearly still on sleep.

_I saw Onyxnight._ I say in her mind, catching her attention.

_Did you?_ She asks scrambling up, dislodging the kits.

_Yup. _I reply simply.

_Well, what happened?_

_I offered him a chance to join ThunderClan. _Her eyes go huge and I continue before she can interrupt, _He said her would have to think about it. He'll let me know at the next gathering._

She nods, still looking excited;_ I'll dream then and see him._

_Since when can you walk in dreams? _I ask startled.

_Dovewing takes me to him._ She replies while I nod. I grab my kits as she settles down and soon I drift off to sleep as the moon starts to sink in the sky.

* * *

**What didja think? I thought it would be nice to have a gathering with no horrible news so I had to have Midnight wander around to make it more interesting. Plus we haven't heard from Tigerheart in forever so I thought it would be nice to hear from him again=)**

**What'd you think about Onyx? Do you think Midnight was rash or do you think that was the right thing to do?**

**Quote time! It's a Harry Potter one of course: "What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed? Only innocent lives Peter!" ~ Sirius Black, The Prisoner of Azkaban, The Servant of Lord Voldemort.**

**I love this because I love Sirius and it's such a powerful thing to say since at that time in the book he was only just barley proved to be innocent. Next time it won't be Harry I promise=) Already have it picked out!**

**So with that said I think that's all….. Yup I said everything I wanted to say!=) Review please!**

**~Midnight**


	54. Vanished in Deception

**Hey guys, sorry I meant to update this yesterday! But that soooo didn't happen=( Also we have exams coming up so I'll probably be studying over the weekend, and won't be able to write=(**

**Also: LAST CHAPTER! THE STORIES OVER OMYGOSH!**

**Sorry about that;)**

**Brambletail88- Glad you loved the chapter=) Hopefully the new story will be up in a week or two=) hope you like this one!=)**

**Graywhisper- I love your idea! I think I'm going to use it!=) and I think I'll just throw the idea in, however it won't be until the next real-not-side story=) and yes the paw was Dewpaw;) hope you enjoy this!=(**

**Spottedmask12- Glad you loved the chapter! As for your questions only time will tell!=) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Sunny- Whoa long review! It takes up the whole page on my iPad!=) it has been too long friend! And it's cool, I understand issues with technology=) and Harry will always be awesome! My friend came over and I showed her all of my random Harry Potter stuff and we geeked out over it=) Harry Potter Generation! As for nanowrimo, that's still pretty good! Glad ya still love Midnight, DewxRapid, and Lightning=) Also I'm thinking that Onyx shall be joining ThunderClan, but I have to figure out the next book somehow…. And the Spiderleg idea is interesting… mind if I use it? And the apocalypse…. Fail. There were so many kids who believed it was gonna happen. Fail.**

***Warning: slight bad language***

* * *

Chapter Fifty- one

I wander around camp as the sun rises. I'm restless and I don't want to be in the nursery. I got kicked out anyway; apparently my 'negative energy' was messing up the kits.

Whatever.

I sit down and scan the hollow yet again. The old feeling of being watched is back. I just have a feeling, a very bad feeling.

"Hey Midnightstar. Are you okay?" Blazefeather asks, sitting down next to me.

"No…" I reply continuing to scan the area. "Double the patrols will you?"

"Um why?" he asks, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"Just do it." I reply firmly, "I have a bad feeling." He nods and leaves to go to the senior warriors. I taste the air, searching for some clue.

As the sun peaks over the hollow and light washes the camp, I scent the heavy darkness that can only mean the Dark Forest. _No, not here, not now!_ I snarl in my mind.

Walking quickly I leave camp and continue through the territory. When I'm a good distance away, I turn and mew in a strong voice, "What do you want?"

Dark mist appears and solidifies, slowly fading to reveal Breezepelt. I growl loudly and snarl, "You really think it's smart to show up here again?"

"Silence upstart!" he growls, hate prevalent on his face.

"Upstart? That's the best insult you got?" I reply with a laugh.

"I wouldn't be so smug." He replies with a hiss, "You…. You ruined everything. And now finally I can have my revenge. I didn't want that weakling for a son, but it worked out well. Until you ruined it! You know they say revenge is a dish best served cold. I'm about to find out."

Furious, I snarl and leap forward, ready to get rid of him once and for all. But he disappears reappearing in a tree, leaning against it lazily.

"Funny… that you left your dear Clan unguarded. I know you meant to draw attention away from them- take it onto yourself, very noble I will admit. But it backfired, well for you at least. It makes my plan much, much easier. Funny how you noble cats only end up losing _everything_ you care about."

I growl and hiss, "What do you _want_?"

"Revenge, haven't I told you? WindClan means nothing to me anymore… but revenge." His eyes sparkle insanely, "You are a fool. How many times have we offered you glory and you turn it down? For _what?_ For this? Baby-sitting a Clan of sniveling weaklings trying to salvage a losing war? _Fool_.

"I will have my revenge. I will take everything from you. And I will start with what you love most. But I am a reasonable cat. You have about three second to save them… starting now." He disappears, but this time does not reappear. I barley have tome to register that.

I run, flying back to camp, fear forcing me to go faster. When I arrive I skid to a stop, confused by the silence. I had expected a battle, a horrible one- but the camp looks just as it had when I left it.

I take a few deep breaths. _A mind game_, I think, _just a mind game, he was just trying to psych you out._

I walk shakily back into the nursery and over to Ravenclaw. I stop dead, staring at her nest. She's sleeping, peacefully, but there are no kits surrounding her. It's just her.

"_Ravenclaw!"_ I screech, my voice mush higher than normal. She scrambles up, half awake and confused.

"What?" she moans when she has her bearings.

"_Where are the KITS?!"_ I demand hysterically.

"Right-" but then she glances down and I feel my fear inflate her. "Oh StarClan. She moans, stumbling to the ground, her legs no longer able to support her. "Th-they prob-probably just went to visit th-the el-elders. He-hear a st-story. They love stories." She stammers her eyes closed.

I close my own eyes at her words and fan out my senses. Elders den… no kits. Medicine den… no kits! Apprentices' den? _No kits!_ Warriors_- no kits_! Mine? _No kits!_

I feel the fear drench me again as though it is icy water. "Raven…" I whisper my voice barely audible, "They're not here."

"What do you mean?" she snaps her eyes flying open filled with terror.

"They're _not in_ _camp_!" I yell trembling all over, "And Breezepelt showed up! He said he'd _take_ what I love most!"

"No. _No! NO!_" she screams and we flee the den. In our haste we hit Nightwhisper and Jaggedwind as they are walking.

"Whoa what's wrong?" Nightwhisper demands immediately.

"The kits! _Where are the kits?!_" I screech at once.

"What- I have no idea!" he replies in confusion, then horror spills over him, immediately filling his expression.

"No…" he whispers shaking his head, _"No."_

Jaggedwind is trying to desperately calm his sister, his own anxiety shining in his eyes. I spread my senses out all over the territory, searching meticulously.

But- nothing.

A numbing cold fills me for the second time in my life. They're… _gone_.

"Well, where are they?" Jaggedwind demands after a few moments.

"Gone." I can hardly get the tiny word out and the effect it has is astonishing. Nightwhisper hits the ground, limp with shock, Jaggedwind looks as though someone's ripped his throat out and Ravenclaw gives a long keening moan, before keeling over, racked with sobs.

I fight the numb desperately and growl, "They have them. In the Dark Forest."

Three pairs of eyes stare up at me, completely dismayed. "Don't give up yet." I growl, "We're getting them back."

A fire lights in the boys' eyes and Jaggedwind whisper to Ravenclaw, "Don't worry, we'll get them back."

"I'm going to kick the Dark Forest's ass." Nightwhisper snarls, complete hate in his eyes. _Me too, me too…_

_*Moonkit*_

I wake up and watch mommy's black pelt leave the den. We've been moved to Auntie Raven's nest again and she's snoring away. I roll my eyes and push myself up. I look all around the den but no one else seems to be awake. I close my eyes and listen with all my might.

Yup the camp sounds busy- busy enough not to notice a couple of kits sneaking out into the _real_ world!

I whip around and pounce on Lightingkit, he wakes up with a grunt, throwing me onto Featherkit and waking her up.

"What are you doing?" she demands, her blue-green eyes glaring at me reproachfully.

"That was really not cool." Lightingkit moans as he starts to lick himself clean.

"Who cares?" I squeal, "Mommy's gone and everyone else is passed out! We can finally sneak out of camp!"

"I've told you that's _not_ a good idea!" Featherkit protest hotly.

"_Suck up!"_ I whine sticking my tongue out at her, "You're _such_ a mentor's pet!"

"Yeah? We'll at least I'm not going to die two seconds after I get apprenticed!" she retorts her eyes blazing.

"I'm not gonna-"

"Shush!" Lightingkit snarls. I glance around apprehensively and see Auntie Raven's kits stirring. Out argument must have woken them up. "Nice job." He growls flashing an annoyed look at me.

"It's okay! The can come with us!" I exclaim smiling serenely at my siblings.

"_No!"_ Featherkit squeaks, "They could get hurt!"

"Ugh! Lame!" I groan, "They're not afraid of a little bit of adventure! Oi!" I mew to them, ignoring Lightingkit's protests, "Fancy sneaking out if camp?"

They exchange intrigued looks and then mew "Yeah!"

"Are you _crazy?!_" Lightingkit hisses in my ear, "What about Eaglekit?"

"We can all help him…" I reply, trying to look like I hadn't overlooked that fact.

"You're an idiot." He mews flatly.

"Are you coming or not?" I demand.

"_No one_ should go!" Featherkit insists, getting up in my face.

I push her away and she stumbles back, still glaring at me, "Don't be such a killjoy!" I snap angrily.

She hisses at me, pinning her ears back. "This is a _bad idea_!" she repeats.

"Then stay _here!_" I mew in exasperation.

"No." she mutters as we start to sneak out, "_Someone _has to make sure you don't get in trouble."

"Well then come _on!_"

We flatten ourselves to the ground and sneak around the edge of camp. "We're never going to make it out…" I hear Lightingkit from his place helping Eaglekit, "The thorn tunnel is too exposed."

But then a miracle appears: Uncle Blazefeather calls the attention of camp and we manage to hightail it out of the hollow.

When we catch our breath after tumbling into the forest we gasp as one. It's so green! And alive with the sounds of other animals. All of the scents hit my nose at once and I moan as a headache appears from trying to take it all in. I see Featherkit with her eyes closed, and Lightingkit still on the ground, so I don't feel to lame.

When it passes I straighten up and march over to a tree. "That's a tree," Lightingkit mews in a dry voice.

"No, really?" I reply rolling my eyes. I flick out my claws and start to walk up it. But my claws are weak and can't sink into the bark. I plummet back to the leaf strewn ground.

"Nice fall." Featherkit mews, "Now can we go back to camp?"

"Are you kidding?!" Heatherkit and Emberkit squeak together, "We just got here!"

"We shouldn't even be here!" Featherkit counters.

"I have a bad feeling…" Hopekit mutters.

"Something's coming!" Lightingkit warns. We stumble back, forming a huddle around Eaglekit, who's sitting up.

I let out a shaky breath, trying to calm back down, "Okay guys lets-"

But Hopekit's shriek cuts me off. A wall of blackness is descending upon us, and surrounding us. As one we open our mouths and scream,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"THIS-IS-ALL-YOUR-FAULT!" I hear Featherkit exclaim through our screams. And then before our eyes, cats appear from the mist.

"Uh-oh…." Lightingkit groans. I let out a small whimper myself.

"Hello little kitties." A dark gray cat with terrifying dark eyes purrs, stepping closer. The rest of the cats follow suit and the circle around us becomes tighter.

"Who are you?" Featherkit demands. I can feel her fear, though she is trying to disguise it.

"My name is Wolfstream, dear, what's yours?" the cat purrs again. Featherkit doesn't reply. I scan the group. All are she-cats and all look somewhat bored, though menacing.

Except for one. She's the prettiest of the lot by far, cream with black splotches and green eyes- but she looks… crazy. She's staring us with a look I can't place- almost, _appraisingly_.

"Wolfstream, we better be getting on with it," she mews, breaking her stare. "She'll be coming back soon."

"Yes." The cat, Wolfstream, replies, "Everyone choose a kit."

"NO!" I scream as the lunge for us. I don't know what to do. I try to shield Hopekit who is shaking like a leaf, but it's all in vain.

A small, mottle brown she-cat grabs me in her battered muzzle. I try to fight, squirming about but she is much too strong.

I hear Lightingkit hissing nearby and see Emberkit fighting, nipping at her captor, but then the world starts to fade from around me. I squeal and shriek, slamming my eyes close, wishing I could be back in the nursery, safe and sound.

I feel the cat place me down and I hear the sounds of battle, of yowling and snarling and smell a terrible smell.

"Open your eyes young one, if you cooperate with us, you have nothing to fear."

"Don't lie to her, Sparrowfeather." A lazy voice replies. I crack my eyes open and gasp. The cats amber eyes glitter evilly above her tortishell-and-white pelt.

She bares her teeth at me and I see they are yellow. I gag at the scent coming off of her.

"Mapleshade!" a different voice, the one who had spoken earlier, echoes through the darkness, "Don't you have your _own_ mission?" Mapleshade glares at the other cat, amber challenging green until; she speaks, her voice a cold purr,

"Watch yourself Lillywinter, _I _am you superior. And you are _not_ Tigerstar's favorite."

Lillywinter looks fairly surprised and mews, "That's not the impression I got." Mapleshade looks angry, but disappears- literally.

"What are we going to do with them?" another cat asks, as I huddle back into my siblings and friends.

"They'll stay here for now, until we know what to do with them" Lillywinter replies quickly.

"Let us go!" Feathertail snarls.

"Oh no, little one, oh no…. you going to be _very_ useful."

Lightingkit stands, looking brave and determined. We exchange looks and I stand as well, "Our parents are going to kick your ass." We mew loudly. A few cats raise their eyebrows as Heatherkit growls,

"So will my mum!"

"We shall see…" Lillywinter mews, looking amused. I close my eyes as the shadows grow darker.

* * *

**THE KITS ARE NOT GOING TO DIE OR BE STUCK IN THE DARK FOREST FOREVER.** **Sorry just had to cover myself after the Blazefeather debacle. So this was supposed to be an awesome cliff hanger, but since Echo's no longer in contact with me… it makes stuff harder.**

**But I stole again;) Midnight's whole line of we'll get them back came from Prince of Persia after the lost the dagger, the "Parents will kick your ass" came from the second Mummy, Alex says that to the mummy and I love it;) and finally when they all scream AHHH! Picture a bunch of kits screaming like Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they run into Fluffy.**

**I wrote the plot for the side story, and its eight chapters including the prologue? I think I don't have it with me and I'm on my mom's laptop. Anyways the prologue is pretty much going to be the one for this book. It'll just have some more things in Stormfur's p.o.v.=) the title is tentatively The Journey of Coming Home, thank you Graywhisper!**

**I'm hoping that it will be up soon, but I doubt I'll be able to write this week or weekend because of exams but next week is exam week and we get out early so hopefully writing!**

**Thank you so much for all of your support! You guys are the best readers ever! And by the way you totally blew the reviews for Web of Lies out of the water ;)**

**So yeah thanks so much for reading & reviewing… you guys are the best=)**

**~Midnight=D**


End file.
